Money Can't Buy Everything
by whispermy-serenade
Summary: Igarashi Tora x OC romance story. My first fanfic , please give me reviews and comment on how i can make it better, thank you : !
1. Introduction

Money Can't Buy Everything

Characters

Ayuzawa Sayuri, age 16, first-year in Miyabigaoka. Honey-brown straight long hair, sea-blue eyes, measures 5'0" in height. Is calm and collected, but has a temper. She is very stubborn. She is an expert in Judo, specializing in kicks and getting out of pining techniques. She is dangerous when angered. Misaki's cousin.

Other main characters from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! :

Igarashi Tora, Miyabigaoka's President.  
Ayuzawa Misaki, Seika High's President.  
Usui Takumi, Misaki's lover.  
Ayuzawa Suzuna, Misaki's little sister.  
Shintani Hinata (Youku), Usui's rival.

Side characters from KWM-S!:

Ayuzawa Misano, Misaki & Suzuna's mother.  
Maki, from Maki's dining group.  
Maid Latte's workers except for the kitchen sisters, Sayu and Gon.  
The Three Idiots  
Hanazako Sakura  
Shizuno

Story timeline takes place after episode 26 of Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! After Usui and Misaki become a couple. This story revolves mainly around UsuixMisaki, ToraxSayuri, and HinataxSuzuna.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" Miyabigaoka's Student Council President, Igarashi Tora demanded, slamming his hands on the table.

"As much as I'd like it to _be _a joke, it isn't," Seika High's President, Ayuzawa Misaki, growled back.

Her cousin, Ayuzawa Sayuri, who had lived in Tokyo all her life, had been sent over by her father to stay at her house. And of course, he expected Misaki to take care of Sayuri, including the matters of education. She had expected Sayuri to enroll in Seika High, but...

She turned to said brunette in question.

"Why the _hell _do you want to study in Miyabigaoka?"

Sayuri, who had been inspecting her nails all the while, simply shrugged.

"It seemed like a good school," was her calm reply.

A vein popped out on Misaki's head. Her cousin was driving her nuts.

Tora growled. He was extremely irritated as well. About two hours ago, Maki had burst through the doors of Miyabigaoka's Student Council room.

"Igarashi, Ayuzawa Misaki's cousin has applied for the entrance exam for our school!"

Tora's eyes had widened at this. Then he remembered how tough the exam was for him. He smirked.

"Did she pass?"

Maki looked down at the papers which held the results. He read through till he found the name 'Ayuzawa'. He read it.

"Yes she did Igarashi _kaichou_." Maki gulped.

"WHAT!" Tora yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Prepare the car for me." He growled. "We're going to Seika High."

Tora rubbed his forehead. It was hot in the room, and his head was starting to hurt.

"You do know we can't afford Miyabigaoka's school fees," Misaki gritted her teeth. She did not have many excuses left, but she _had _to stop her cousin from entering Miyabigaoka. Who knew what would happen to her if she enrolled in there? Igarashi Tora was _despicable _beyond human comprehension. But the problem was Sayuri was stubborn. Even more stubborn than how Usui was a pervert alien.

"I figured I'd go for the scholarship." Sayuri stood up.

"I don't understand why you're so objected to it, cousin. Miyabigaoka's a good school." Her sky-blue orbs flicked to her fuming cousin.

"Besides, I don't want to be an obstacle to you. You've already got so much on your schedule. I'll just add to your burden and slow you down." Putting a hand on the window ledge, Sayuri looked out into the sunset. She really did not want her cousin to keep worrying about her. Their family was poor, and with her added, finances would tighten even more.

Sayuri was just going to be a first-year at high school. She had a mature mindset for her age, kind of like Misaki.

She glanced at her cousin, noticing Misaki's reluctance was crumbling. She knew of the incident with Igarashi and Miyabigaoka. But she also knew her cousin had student council work, her job, her studies and now, her new relationship with Usui to juggle. If she joined Seika, Misaki would be constantly plagued with worry. Misaki's frown was already deeply embedded into her forehead. If she added to Misaki's burden, that frown would never go away.

This was the most she could do for her caring cousin. Getting onto her knees, Sayuri used her last resort.

"Igarashi _kaichou, _please, let me enter Miyabigaoka."

Tora's lime-yellow orbs widened. Then he smirked.

"Fine," Tora agreed. _This is going to be interesting, _he thought. _If Ayuzawa Misaki can provide that much entertainment for me, surely her cousin can as well._

"Really?" Sayuri's sea-blue eyes widened. Tora nodded.

"_Arigatou!" _Exclaimed the brunette softly. Her eyes softened as she smiled at him. His eyes widened _what a picture of beauty. Indeed, this is going to be interesting. _

The door opened, and Usui stepped in.

"Usui!" Misaki gasped.

"Ah, Usui-chan! Guess what? I'm going to Miyabigaoka!" Sayuri smiled at him.

"Really? Good for you," Usui returned the smile. Sayuri was like his little sister.

Turning to Tora, his expression changed. His emerald eyes hardened into a glare and a frown laced his lips.

"You better take care of her, _or else." _He narrowed his eyes. Both men stayed like that for a long moment.

Then, Usui turned to Misaki.

"Well, Misaki, shall we go?" Usui asked.

"Ah, yes! See you, Sayuri-chan, Igarashi _kaichou_." With a wave, Misaki and Usui were gone.

Tora stood up and glanced at Sayuri. He took in her appearance.

Straight, honey-brown hair that fell into layers behind her back, the tip touching in between her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an endless sea of blues, starting from the lightest hue to the darkest. Long, thick lashes lined each eye. Her double eyelids were defined. Her skin was much akin to a porcelain doll's. Her cheeks were stained pink under his intense gaze. Her mouth pouted out, her full lips a lush pink.

Her neck was slender, her body slim. Her figure was quite good as well. She had long limbs and slender ankles.

She brushed her away from her face. Her fringe hung into a V-shape at the middle and the sides were long.

"Shall we go?" Tora offered his hand.

"Okay," she replied calmly, before taking his hand and following him and Maki out of the door.

And into her new life.

Miyabigaoka was _big_. It was much grander than Sayuri had expected. It was white all over, with silver ledges. It had a blue tint to it as well. As she had expected, Igarashi _kaichou's _limousine had tinted windows, that could not be seen into from outside, but could see outside from the inside. The car drove into the gates, and then rolled into a stop outside the grand entrance. After a few seconds, the door clicked open.

Tora stepped out, then turned and offered his hand to her. Taking it gracefully with a grateful smile, Sayuri stepped out of the car after him. Maki followed after. Gaping at the school, Sayuri stood speechless.

"What's wrong?" A grinning Tora asked, striding past her with his hands in his pockets.

"It's nothing." Sayuri blinked before she followed him into the building. Through winding halls and past walls they walked, past tall windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. They finally reached a pair of double doors; Tora opened them. He strode over to the large oak desk and sat on the sofa behind it. Removing his jacket, he threw it over the top of the sofa. Maki followed after, but stood beside the sofa at the left arm. Sayuri stood before the powerful president and his assistant, unsure what to do. Snapping his fingers, Tora barked orders at Maki. Sayuri found herself being ushered to another door. Pushing her through the door, Maki gave her a pile of clothes. _Miyabigaoka's uniform. _Sayuri stared at it, the silky material soft beneath her fingertips.

Slowly, she unfolded the dress. The tie was navy blue, with a white v-shaped line on the bottom of it, with an M on it. The uniform was a navy blue, the jacket a snow white with puffy short sleeves. The ends of the skirt ended at the ankles.

It was... too... what was that word? Oh yes, _old._ The skirt looked like what was worn for a ball, if she wore the uniform; the skirt's edges brushed the floor. She did not like it one bit. She was used to pleated skirts. The longest skirt she wore ended just before her knees.

She grimaced. She did not like the skirt. Could she appeal? She stood there, unsure what to do next.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Sayuri?" Igarashi _Kaichou's_ voice sounded. "Are you alright in there?"

"Umm, yes... But..." Sayuri trailed off; debating if she should tell him she did not like the uniform. If she did, she risked getting kicked out of Miyabigaoka.

"Did you scald yourself in the shower?"

_How did he come to that conclusion! _"N-No..."

"Did you fall down and hurt yourself?"

"No..."

"Then did you injure yourself anywhere?"

"N-No!" Sayuri stammered her face flushing.

"I'm coming in~" The door clicked, then opened. Tora stepped into the washroom. Sayuri stood in the middle of the lockers and the showers, uniform clutched to her chest.

"You haven't changed?" Igarashi sounded surprised.

"Um, n-no... It's just that... Well..." Sayuri stammered, her face flushing even more.

Tora raised his eyebrows, "what's wrong? Is the uniform too big?"

"No, it's just that... The uniform... It's..." Sayuri trailed off again, revising the happening of her getting kicked out of Miyabigaoka.

"What's wrong with the uniform?" Tora asked, taking the fabric from her. He checked it over, not finding any faults with the sewing or tailoring.

"It's too... It's too old-fashioned for me." Sayuri flushed even more. _Crap, I said it. _

Tora burst out laughing.

"I see, I see. So you just don't like it." Tora snickered, his shoulders shaking.

"S-Sorry..." Sayuri blushed even more, feeling embarrassed now.

"It's alright. I guess I can appeal to the Principal for you. But of course, I'll need another reason other than the uniform being too old-fashioned for you."

"Umm, how about you say... I'm allergic to silk?" Sayuri suggested.

"Hmm, that could work. Well, let's give that a shot. Come on." Grabbing her hand, he tugged her out of the bathroom.

"W-Where are we going?" Sayuri gasped, trying to keep up with his big strides.

"We're going to the Principal's office." Tora grinned.

"What! No!" Sayuri's protests had no effect on Tora. Soon, the pair stood outside a pair of double doors. Tora raised his hand and knocked.

"Enter," a deep voice boomed from inside.

Sayuri's eyes widened, and her knees turned to jelly. Tora took hold of the handle and twisted it, opening the door.

"Ah, Igarashi. How may I help you?" The Principal was old, around in his 50's. His hair was mostly grey, and he had a thick moustache.

"Is she the new student?"

"Yes, Sir." Tora bowed, placing a hand over his heart in respect. "However, it seems she is allergic to silk... So she is unable to don our _wonderful _uniform."

_He sounded sarcastic on the wonderful part. _Sayuri bowed as well.

"Oh, really, what a tragedy. If you could wear it, I'm sure you'd look beautiful." The Principal smiled, his grey eyes glittering.

"Yes, I'm sure as well." Sayuri smiled apologetically.

"I think we could call the tailors to make another for you, out of another fabric." The Principal reached for the phone.

"No, Sir, I shouldn't trouble you. Please, don't bother." Sayuri masked her face with a wounded expression. "Please, don't bother."

The Principal, on seeing her close to tears, hesitated. "Well, okay. Then come to school in a blouse and skirt, if you could."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you very much." Sayuri and Tora bowed again, before they left the room.

"What was with that expression just now?" Tora grinned. "You looked like you were going to burst into tears."

"It's called acting," Sayuri smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Good expression." Tora smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sayuri smiled wider.

"_Kaichou._" Maki came out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Sayuri fell back, surprised.

"Sorry," Maki apologized, helping her up before turning to Tora.

"It's already evening." His simple statement made Tora turn to the windowpanes.

"Ah, it's late. I'll fetch you home." Tora turned to Sayuri.

"Oh, okay... Thanks." Sayuri smiled at him. _He does not seem as despicable as cousin Misaki described him as... But, of course, I still don't know his true colors. I can't judge him yet. Well, better to be friends than enemies... Besides, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

They got into the limousine again and the car rolled out of the gates. _I wonder what's for dinner... I guess curry rice. I should eat lesser at Misaki's place... I can't make them spend so much on me. Or maybe I could get a job to help out with finances... Maybe I could ask Misaki for a job? After all, she was working at Maid Latte..._

"We're here. Sayuri?" Sayuri felt a nudge to her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Thanks for the ride, Igarashi-kun." Sayuri got out of the car and waved as they drove off.

"She sure is interesting." Tora grinned as he removed his jacket again. "Maki."

"Yes, _kaichou_?" Maki saluted.

"Don't take your eyes off her." Tora smirked, and then directed his gaze out of the window.

"Yes, _kaichou._" Maki smiled. _Kaichou's fixated on a girl again... Maybe this one can change his mind set._

"I'm home," Sayuri called out as she shut the door.

"Welcome back," Misaki, Suzuna and Misano greeted her. They were all munching on bunny-shaped apples.

"Thanks," Sayuri took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, kneeling beside Misaki. She poked an apple with a toothpick and bit into it.

"So, how was Miyabigaoka?" Misano asked, helping herself to her third apple.

"It was okay," Sayuri poked another. "Igarashi-kun even talked the Principal out of making another uniform for me."

"Eh? Another uniform?" Misaki questioned, taking her fourth apple.

"Mm, yeah. The uniform didn't really appeal to my taste." Sayuri poked a third apple.

"So, Igarashi _kaichou _helped you talk to the Principal about it?" Misaki crunched on the apple.

"Well, actually, he pulled me all the way to the Principal's office and lied that I was allergic to silk." She poked her fourth apple.

"Eh? He doesn't seem to be as bad as big sister said he was." Suzuna munched on her fifth apple slice.

"Well, I don't know for sure yet. After all, he might be acting." Sayuri munched on the apple.

"Hmm, that could be a possibility." Suzuna then got distracted. "Oh, by the way, the drugstore at the next town over has a 2x point event tomorrow. If you're going there, _onee-chan, _use this." She handed Misaki a card.

"Okay," Misaki took it. The four of them continued to eat apples.

After a while, Misano cooked dinner. As Sayuri had anticipated, it was curry rice.

"Itadakimasu," the four of them dug in together.

"Thanks for the meal," Sayuri smiled at Misano.

"No problem," Misano smiled back.

As she settled on the mattress Misaki had laid on the floor for her, Misaki slid the door open.

"Be careful of him." Misaki warned before she walked over to the desk and flipped open her book.

"Okay, cousin." Sayuri snuggled below the covers and let the darkness pull her under.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sayuri-chan, time to get up!" Misano's voice greeted Sayuri. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open. She got up and stretched. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she entered the kitchen.

She grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it.

"Wai, there's a limousine outside, okaa-san." Suzuna came running in.

"Ah, that should be Igarashi-kun... Maybe he came to pick me up?" Sayuri exclaimed, bemused.

"Well, I'll be going then. Bye Misaki-chan, Suzuna-kun, auntie Misano!" With a wave of her hand, Sayuri was out the door.

The chauffeur opened the door for her. Mumbling her gratitude, Sayuri clambered inside.

"Good morning, Sayuri-chan." Igarashi greeted the brunette.

"Good morning, Igarashi-kun." Sayuri smiled back. "Good morning Maki-kun."

Maki nodded silently back in greeting.

Tora took this moment to survey Sayuri's clothes. She was wearing a pink tank top that flared into layer after layer, with a cream-brown chiffon skirt. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail. She looked quite good, he had to admit.

The car rolled to a stop at the entrance of the school again. The three of them got out of the car.

"Igarashi _kaichou_!" A flock of girls surrounded the trio, squealing and screaming.

"What the- ?" Sayuri and Maki got separated from Tora.

Maki held onto Sayuri's shoulders firmly.

"Are you alright, Sayuri?" Maki asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm alright, Maki-kun. Thanks." Sayuri and Maki looked back at the crowd.

"Does this happen a lot, Maki-kun?" Sayuri asked the man.

"Yes, quite often. Every day, actually." Maki answered.

"Igarashi-kun's quite popular, ne?" Sayuri grinned at Maki. Maki smiled and nodded.

"Can you show me to class, Maki-kun? Since Igarashi-kun's busy with his fan club and all that." Sayuri turned to him.

"Of course. Right this way." Maki led her to the class.

"Eh? Maki-kun, aren't you a second-year? Why are you in my class?" Sayuri questioned as the man took a seat next to her desk.

"No, Sayuri. It's just that, your result on the entrance exams were so good, the Principal decided to let you skip the first year. So you're a second-year now." Maki replied calmly.

"Whoa, neat." Sayuri smiled.

"Isn't it?" Maki agreed. "By the way, _kaichou's _in the same class."

"Eh? Really? That's great! The three of us will be together always!" Sayuri grinned widely.

"Yes, but..." Maki trailed off.

"But?" Sayuri turned to Maki.

"_Kaichou _will always be surrounded by girls." Maki stated grimly.

Sayuri blinked at his serious tone. "Oh. Well, then it's you and me, Maki-kun!"

She smiled again. _She smiles really easily, _Maki realized. _But will she be able to smile so easily after kaichou breaks her?_

The teacher came into the class.

"Alright, settle down. Turn on your computers and let's start the lesson on business education."

"Yes, Sir!" All the students replied in unison.

"Maki-kun?" Sayuri whispered.

"Yes?" Maki answered. "How do you turn it on?" She blushed as she asked.

"Just press that button."

"Oh, thanks Maki-kun." She flashed another smile.

"No problem."

The lesson started with a lecture that took 15 long minutes. Just as the students turned to the computer for the practical learning, the doors were flung open.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tora stepped into the class.

"As usual, Igarashi. Hurry up and take your seat." The teacher ordered gruffly.

"Alright class, now that Igarashi is here, I'd like to introduce the new student in our class."

All eyes turned to the teacher.

"Eh? We had a new student? I didn't notice."

"Wonder if it's a girl."

"If it's a girl, I hope she's cute."

"Miss Ayuzawa, please stand and introduce yourself to the class."

Sayuri stood up and bowed, "Hello everyone, my name is Ayuzawa Sayuri. Please take care of me."

"Oh, she's so pretty!" The boys started whistling.

"Wai, she's so cute!" The girls started whispering.

Sayuri blushed, her cheeks flushing red.

"You may sit down, Miss Ayuzawa." The teacher said.

"Okay." She sat back down, but everybody still looked at her.

"Now, class, look at your computer screens and..." The lesson continued.

"Wai, school finally ended!" Sayuri cheered happily. Maki smiled at her happiness.

"Ne, Maki-kun, are you going to the Student Council room now?" Sayuri turned to the male.

"Yes." Maki's answer was short and simple.

"Can I follow you?" Sayuri pleaded. "I'm bored and I don't have anything to do!" She added dramatically.

Maki smiled, "Sure."

"Maki." Tora snapped. Maki turned to him.

"Why is Sayuri following you everywhere you go?"

"I don't know _kaichou_." Maki replied calmly. _He thinks something's happening between Sayuri and I... _

"That's 'because I've nothing to do, Igarashi-kun." Sayuri pouted.

"Come here." Tora ordered gruffly from where he was sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, Sir." Sayuri sauntered over to the sofa. She stood beside the sofa arm, thinking what Igarashi was going to do next. Suddenly, she got pulled down onto the sofa. She blinked in surprise. _That was unexpected_...

"Since you're doing nothing, give me a massage."

Sayuri blinked at Igarashi._ What did he say?_

"What? Do you want me to pay you for it?" Tora sneered. _Typical woman._

"No, nothing. Turn around." She got into position behind him. Placing both hands on his shoulders, she put pressure onto them. She moved her hands in a kneading movement, circulating over the same spot over and over again.

Tora relaxed into her hands. _She's good. _His shoulders felt better already. He looked down at the papers in his hands. A request from the Multimedia Club for more computers that were faster. Another was from the Newspaper Club for permission for an interview with him. The third was from the Flower Club, which requested for the arrangement of white lilies and roses for the upcoming dance. There were many other requests as well.

"Ne, what's that, Igarashi-kun?" A face appeared next to his face. He turned to Sayuri, whose face was so close he almost kissed her nose.

"A request from the Multimedia Club for more fast-paced computers."

"Then what's that?" She pointed to the next one.

"Another request from the Newspaper Club for an interview."

"That?"

"From the Flower Club, for the flower arrangement for the upcoming dance."

"Eh? Igarashi-kun, you're really busy!"

"Now you know." Tora smiled wryly. "Why did you stop massaging? Continue already."

"Yes, okay." Sayuri continued with her roll, press, knead movements. Tora let out a sigh. He picked up a felt pen and scribbled his surname on the first proposal.

"You're going to agree?" Sayuri questioned, still massaging his shoulders.

"Of course, a couple of new computers cost peanuts." Tora shuffled the papers to the second proposal.

"That's the proposal for an interview, ne?" Sayuri asked.

Tora nodded, "Yes."

"Are you going to agree?" Sayuri peered over his shoulder at the paper.

"I doubt so." Tora grimaced.

"Eh? Why not?" Sayuri seemed surprised.

"Because they'll ask annoying questions about my love life."

Sayuri blinked, "Don't you have a girlfriend, Igarashi-kun?"

"No." Tora shuffled the papers again.

"EH! I thought Igarashi-kun had one because he was so popular!"

Tora smirked at her shocked tone, "I don't have time for a girlfriend."

"No wonder Igarashi-kun is so popular."

"No, that's not it."

"Eh? Then what's the reason for your popularity?"

"That's because he's next in line for his family's company." Maki answered for Tora, setting two cups of tea on the table.

"Thanks, Maki." Tora glanced at the flower club's proposal.

"Thanks, Maki-kun!" Exclaimed Sayuri with more gratitude than the blonde President.

"Ne, Igarashi-kun, why don't you accept the interview and ask any girl in the school to be your fake girlfriend?" Sayuri asked, sipping the tea.

"Well, I'd probably have to pay her after... But it's a pain in the neck having a girl to act being my girlfriend. Frankly, I doubt there's anybody who would refuse, but it's just that I dislike having them cling onto me and squealing in my ear." Tora picked the cup up and drank a mouthful.

"I've a good idea!" Sayuri exclaimed, excitement shining in her eyes.

Tora and Maki both looked at her.

"How about _I _act as your girlfriend?" Sayuri suggested.

Maki stared at her, mouth agape. Tora burst out laughing.

"Hey! I can do a perfectly good job! Besides, you don't have to pay me!" Sayuri protested against the two males.

Still laughing, Tora agreed, "Okay, sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

Maki smiled, "Yes, I agree. It's better than having another fan girl squealing in your ear and making it bleed."

"Then it's settled. I'll approve the interview and you'll act as my girlfriend." Tora grinned at her.

"Leave it to me!" Sayuri smiled; glad she could do something for her new friends. Glancing at the clock, she gasped. "My god! Is it that late already! I've got to go meet Misaki-chan! Sorry Igarashi-kun, Maki-kun! I need to hurry! Bye~"

She ran out of the door before any of the two males could answer.

"Pfft, she sure is interesting." Tora grinned, before turning back to the proposals.

"Misaki-chan!" A familiar voice called out to Misaki. She turned, and saw her cousin running towards her.

"Guess what! I got into the second year because of my good results on the entrance exams! Now I'm in the same class as Igarashi-kun and Maki-kun!"

"Eh? Really? That's great!" Misaki smiled at her cousin. _She's in the same class with that pervert and that emotionless assistant of his? I'm even more worried now._

"Ah, Usui-san! Hello!" Sayuri greeted the male.

"Hello." Usui replied.

"Misaki-chan, I was thinking maybe I could help out with the finances... Could you talk to your manager for me?" Sayuri pleaded, looking up at her cousin innocently.

"Eh? You want a job? Well..." Misaki took a look at Sayuri's puppy-dog eyes and caved. "Okay... I'll take to Manager-san about this."

"Manager-san! Manager-san!" The Manager turned and saw Misaki running towards her with a cute girl and Usui.

"Ah, Misaki-chan! Who's this?" She asked.

"This is my cousin, Ayuzawa Sayuri. She's living with us now, so finances are kind of... So, she really wants to help out... I was thinking, maybe she could get a job here?" Misaki asked softly.

"Eh? But I have enough workers... Hmm, but she's so cute; I couldn't just waste her talents... Okay! I'll let her work here!" Manager agreed. "Oh, by the way, my name's Satsuki, so you can call me Satsuki-san, okay?"

"Really! Thank you, Satsuki-san!" Sayuri smiled at the older woman.

"Kyaaa! _Kawaii!_" Satsuki grabbed Sayuri in a hug and rubbed her cheek against the girl's quickly.

"Umm, this may be quick... But, can I start working now?" Sayuri asked.

"Eh? A newcomer?" Erika, Subaru and Honoka stared at Sayuri, captivated by her cuteness.

"She's so cute!" Erika and Subaru squealed.

"We should make her a loli!" Honoka declared, pulling a pink maid uniform out of a box. "Here, wear this!"

After a few moments, Sayuri stepped out into everybody's view. The maid uniform had a collar, with puffy sleeves. The skirt bloomed out into layers and ended a few inches above her knees. The uniform was pink starting from the skirt down, while the top was a snow white.

"Here," Honoka handed Sayuri a pink headband. She slipped it on.

"Yes! It's perfect!" Honoka smiled at her work.

"Cute! So cute!" Erika and Subaru agreed.

"Kyaaa! It's so _moe _I can't take it!" Satsuki squealed while drowning in moe flowers.

"She looks better in dresses than I do... She's so cute!" Misaki grinned at her cousin, who smiled back.

"_Kawaii..._" Usui smiled at Sayuri.

"Ehe... Thanks everyone!" Sayuri smiled. Satsuki collapsed momentarily from the cuteness she was emitting.

"Well, let's test out her _moe _meter." Honoka pushed Sayuri out. Just then, a customer came in.

"Welcome back, master!" Sayuri smiled brightly.

The customer's eyes became hearts. "I'm back."

"Right this way, master!" Sayuri led him to an empty table.

"Ah, excuse me!" Another customer called out.

"Yes?" Sayuri turned.

"A _moe moe _omelette rice, please."

"Right away, master!" Sayuri came back into the kitchen, all the customers gazing after her.

"Wow, she's rather well-received by the customers." Honoka said, surprised.

"Yeah, she's good." Erika agreed. Subaru nodded. Satsuki squealed.

The rest of the day passed, and Sayuri seemed to have passed all of their expectations.

Just then, the bell tinkled as the door opened. Sayuri gasped at the customer, "Maki-kun!"

All the workers tensed. _What is he doing here? _Misaki thought.

Sayuri approached him, "Welcome back, master."

Maki glanced down at Sayuri, _what was she doing here? Oh, she did mention just now she was going to find Ayuzawa Misaki... Maybe she's working here?_

"Right this way, master." Sayuri led Maki to a table. She handed him the menu and stood waiting for his order.

Maki studied the menu. "A tea, please."

"Right away, master." Sayuri disappeared into the kitchen. _Kyaaa, my heart's pumping so fast... _

"What did he want?" Usui's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Ah, he wanted a tea." Sayuri replied. "Ne, Usui-san, when Maki-kun entered the cafe, everybody tensed up... Why is that?"

Usui explained what happened that time, when Maki and Tora tried to buy out Maid Latte, while making the tea.

"Eh! They did that? No way!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"They did," Usui's smile was wry. "They did a lot of things just to get Misaki... That's why she's so worried about you. Be careful around them, okay? Who knows what they want from you." He handed her the tea, "Here. His tea."

"Okay, Usui-san! Thanks for telling me. But, I think Maki-kun and Igarashi-kun aren't really that bad." Sayuri smiled at Usui gently. "I think maybe their mind sets are just... different from normal people. Like you and Misaki-chan!"

_Different from normal people, eh? _Usui watched as Sayuri picked the tray up and went out of the kitchen to deliver the tea.

"Your tea, master." Maki glanced up at Sayuri as she placed the cup in front of him. _I should report this to kaichou_. "Please, enjoy."

"Thank you." Just as Sayuri left, Maki pulled out his handphone and dialled Tora's number.

"Maki? Why did you call me?" Tora snarled as he looked at all the proposals in front of him. "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Sayuri?"

"Yes." Maki replied. "Thing is, it seems she's working at Maid Latte. I'm sending you a shot of her now."

_That Maki... Why must he be so goddamnit efficient? _Tora thought as he waited for the sending to finish. _At least he wasn't sloppy in his work. _He opened the folder and glanced at the picture. His lime-yellow orbs widened. He started laughing.

"She looks like a goddamnit Lolita." Tora smirked. _She just got more interesting._

"Keep your eye on her, Maki." Tora hung up before Maki could reply. _Who knew? The Ayuzawa family was so interesting._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Kyaaa! I'm going to be late!" Sayuri ran out of the house, bread in her mouth. The chauffeur opened the door for her as she bolted out of the gates and into the limousine.

"Phew." Sayuri panted, then took the bread out of her mouth and greeted the two males in the car.

"Hello Igarashi-kun, Maki-kun."

"Good morning, Sayuri-chan." Tora grinned at the flustered girl.

Maki smiled, "Good morning, Sayuri."

"Why were you later than usual?" Tora asked her as she chewed on her bread.

"I overslept." Came her reply.

"..." Tora and Maki were speechless. Then Tora burst out laughing.

_Kaichou has been laughing more ever since Sayuri came into our school... Maybe it's a good thing she enrolled in Miyabigaoka after all, _Maki thought.

"You actually overslept!" Tora shook with laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Protested Sayuri, her cheeks flushing red due to his laughter. Tora continued laughing, making her flush even more.

After quite a while, he finally stopped to survey her appearance. She was wearing a khaki shirt with a red pleated skirt.

"You really love short skirts, don't you?" Tora's sudden question was unnerving.

"Yeah, I love them." Sayuri smiled and stroked the fabric of her skirt.

"Did you learn ballet when you were younger?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Sayuri snorted, "No I didn't."

"Somewhat like twenty questions." Tora smirked, "What's your favourite food?"

"Barbequed presidents." Sayuri smiled naughtily. "Just kidding. It's takoyaki."

"Takoyaki, hmm..." Tora pondered. "What's your favourite drink then?"

"That's easy, soda." Sayuri picked at a strand of hair that was isolated from the others.

"Colour?" Tora leaned back into the seat.

"Hmm... White." Sayuri noticed he wasn't wearing his Miyabigaoka uniform jacket.

"How many questions are you going to ask?" Sayuri asked impatiently.

"Last one," Tora chuckled. He was getting under her skin already. "Did you ever have a guy chase after you?"

"If you mean in a stalker kind of fashion, no. In the romantic fashion, yes. Loads." Sayuri turned her gaze to the window for a moment before she turned back to him.

"My turn to ask the questions. What's _your _favourite food?" Sayuri had this evil gleam in her eyes as a cheeky smile donned her lips.

"Kobe beef." Tora answered easily, curling his hand into a fist and resting his head on it.

"What about your favourite drink?" Sayuri picked at a loose thread on her shirt.

"Ice coffee." Tora covered a yawn with his hand.

"Your favourite colour?" Sayuri glanced at Maki, who was staring at Tora.

"Green." Tora turned his gaze outside the window momentarily.

"Ne, Igarashi-kun..." Sayuri trailed off.

"What is it?" Tora turned his attention back to her.

"Do you like Misaki-chan?"

The question caught him off-guard. His eyes widened in surprise. Then the side of his mouth slid up into a grin.

"Not anymore." He smirked.

"Eh? So you liked her before?" Sayuri asked, emotionless.

"Yes." Tora smirked as her doe-like eyes widened.

"Then, do you like anyone now?" Sayuri questioned, glancing outside the window.

"Not at the moment." Tora lied; he was interested in her for she provided entertainment for him.

"Okay, last question." Sayuri grinned at him. "Can I call you Tora-kun?"

His eyes widened in surprise again. _That was unexpected._

"Sure." He answered, grinning. _Damn, she's even more interesting than I expected._

The car rolled to a stop and the door opened. Sayuri hopped out, followed by Tora, then Maki.

The first bell rang, booming loudly throughout the whole campus.

"We're going to be late!" Shrieked Sayuri, panicking.

"Then hurry up," Tora grabbed her hand and started to run. Maki ran after them. They got into the class just as the second bell rang.

"Well, this is a surprise, Igarashi. You're not late for once." The teacher commented as they took their seats.

Everybody laughed, including Tora.

"Okay everyone; open your textbooks to page145..."

"Finally!" Sayuri stood up and stretched as the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Umm... Ayuzawa-san?" A voice meekly asked.

"Hmm?" Sayuri turned around to see a boy. He had pretty teal eyes and silky black hair and he seemed pretty nervous.

"Umm... Since the first day you entered in Miyabigaoka... I've... Had a... Crush on y-you... Would you like to sit with me during lunch?" He asked, his cheeks flushing red.

Before Sayuri could answer, Tora interrupted her.

"Aww, isn't this cute? Jira likes Sayuri. Sorry, but she's sitting with us." Tora pulled Sayuri out of the classroom, leaving behind a confused but blushing Jira.

"Tora-kun, that was rude!" Sayuri smacked his arm, reprimanding him.

"Ow! That hurts. You hit hard for such a little thing." Tora rubbed his arm. "You should thank me. Kazekawa is a wimp." He placed both hands behind his head and walked in front of her.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that. You're not my father, so don't make my decisions for me!" Sayuri frowned, turning away from Tora. "I'm not talking to you until you realise your mistake."

"Whatever," Tora snorted. "Like I care."

Maki looked between the two, worried. _Oh well, kaichou will do something... I think..._

The bell rang.

"Wai! It's lunchtime!" Sayuri cheered. She grabbed her bento from her bag.

"Ne, Maki-kun, what do you have for lunch?"

Maki opened his lunchbox to reveal steak, carrots, mushrooms and rice.

"Whoa! As expected of Maki," Sayuri laughed as Maki smiled at her comment.

Tora just continued to stare out of the window with a bored look on his face.

"_Kaichou, _aren't you going to eat?" Maki asked politely, picking up his chopsticks.

"Ehn. I'll eat later." Tora muttered, face in his palm.

Sayuri glanced at him, thinking if he was this way because of their fight. She stabbed her fork into the octopus-shaped sausage and bit mercilessly into it. _No, he shouldn't have been so rude to Jira-kun._

"What do you have for your lunch, Sayuri?" Maki peered into her lunchbox. Octopus-shaped sausages, a few pieces of lettuce leaves and an omelette, filled with mushrooms and pieces of ham.

"Looks nice." He smiled at her.

"Yep, it is. My aunt made it for me," She smiled down at the food. "Even though their finances are tight..." She trailed off with a sad look on her face.

Tora glanced at her, his heart sinking when he saw she had such a wounded expression on her face. He sighed and reached into his bag for his lunch. He pulled out a box and opened it. It had fried chicken wings, French fries and a hotdog.

He sighed again, closing his eyes. He was sick of western food already.

"Do you want to trade, _kaichou_?" Maki asked, worried.

"No," Tora sighed, and then opened his eyes to catch sight of Sayuri drooling at his lunchbox.

"Do you want to trade, Sayuri-chan?" He asked the girl, who bit her lip in contemplation.

"Okay!" She agreed, and handed him her lunchbox. He gave her his. He surveyed her lunchbox. An octopus-shaped sausage had been bitten into half, leaving an omelette that had been bitten as well, along with a few lettuce leaves and 3 more octopus-shaped sausages. He blinked, and then turned to Sayuri.

Her eyes were closed, and she was chewing on the chicken happily. She was like a kitten that was enjoying a bowl of full cream milk. He relished in her happy glow, smiling, not grinning or smirking, for once.

She popped a French fry into her mouth and chew, and then took a bite of the hotdog. As she chewed, her eyes remain closed. Tora grinned at her, enjoying the way she was enjoying his food. _His _food. His grin stretched wider. She opened one eye to see both her friends looking at her.

"What?" She asked, opening her other eye and popping another French fry into her mouth.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the way you're enjoying your food." Tora answered simply.

"Eat your own food," Sayuri growled, before she bit into the chicken again.

Tora chuckled, she sounded so possessive. He picked up his chopsticks and grabbed the half-bitten sausage. _She already bit into it, and she expects me to eat it. _He chuckled again, and then popped the sausage into his mouth. It was good.

_At least they aren't fighting anymore, _Maki thought, relieved, as he ate his steak.

"Wai!" Sayuri shouted, "School's over!"

She followed Tora and Maki to the student council room.

"Don't you already have a job? Aren't you going to be late?" Tora asked as he sat down at the sofa. Maki brought his proposals over.

"Actually I'm waiting for their call." Sayuri stated as she took a seat beside Tora.

"Who said you could sit here?" He asked.

"I did. Aren't you supposed to concentrate on your work?" She teased, snatching the papers from him. She surveyed them. The first one was from the Racing Club, stating that they wanted a rematch with the President. The next one was from the Swimming Club, which requested for a pool water check. Another was from the Jockey Club, asking Tora to come and pick his horse for the month.

"Wow," Sayuri whistled. "Tora-kun, you have a horse?"

"Yeah." He grunted, wondering the reason why she was so impressed.

"It's so cool to have a horse." Sayuri said; a delighted glint in her eyes.

"I love horses," Sayuri grinned. "Always had since I was young. They're just so majestic and when they run, their manes flow like water in a river."

Tora looked at her. She went on and on, praising horses, her hands clasped together and her eyes had an animated glint to them. She looked... Well, happy. He smiled for the second time.

"How about we go check out those horses together?" He suggested. She looked at him like he was God.

"Really!" She all but screamed in his ear. He nodded.

"YAY!"

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around his neck. He was taken aback.

"Thanks, Tora-kun!" She breathed, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

They headed down to the stables at the back of the school.

"Wai~" Sayuri cheered, "Look at all the horses!"

"Igarashi _kaichou_!" Called a member of the Jockey Club.

"Hello, Kiri-chan." Tora greeted the male as he rode up to them on a white horse.

"Horsey!" Sayuri exclaimed, petting the horse. It 'harrumph-ed' and neighed in response. It reared up on its hind legs.

"Gah!" Kiri fell off the horse.

"Oh no!" Sayuri cried, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kiri assured her.

"I wasn't asking you," Sayuri said indignantly. "I was asking the horse."

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Eh?" Sayuri cried. "Really? Just a bunch of oats and a carrot for lunch?"

The horse neighed and stomped its hoof. It let out a 'harrumph', blowing Sayuri's fringe from her face.

"You must be hungry." Sayuri commented, looking straight into the horse's eye. "I'm Sayuri. What's your name?"

The horse neighed back its answer.

"Eh! That's a _weird _name!" Sayuri exclaimed, her eyes widening.

The horse 'harrumph-ed' again in what seemed to be an indignant tone.

"Sorry, sorry." Sayuri apologized. "It's just that, I've never met a horse whose name was Miso Soup."

Tora and Maki sweatdropped, _Miso Soup! _

"Ah, it's just that I really love miso soup..." Kiri stammered, blushing.

"Eh? That's great! It means you really love your horse a lot, ne?" Sayuri smiled, turning to the horse.

"Your master loves you a lot!" She exclaimed, smiling softly at the creature.

The horse neighed in reply.

"Ehe," Sayuri giggled, and then turned to Kiri. "Miso-chan says she loves you too!"

Kiri grinned and reached up a hand to stroke Miso's nose, "I love you too, Miso."

"You can talk to horses?" Tora asked, astounded.

"Who said I could?" Sayuri looked at Tora as if he had grown three heads.

"But you were... With the horse..." Tora was lost for words.

"That? Oh! I was just observing its body language." Sayuri laughed as Tora's eyes widened.

"_Kaichou, _are you here to choose your horse?" Kiri asked, unbuckling his jockey helmet.

"Yeah. Oh, can you give her a horse as well?" Tora waved his hand in Sayuri's direction. She was distracted by the honey-brown horse who had stomped its hoof. She was happily chatting to it, telling it about Tora and Maki.

"Of course. For one to be able to read a horse's body language. She's special." Kiri laughed as the horse blew her hair from her face.

"Right this way," He said, taking Miso's reins into his hands and leading the way.

"Sayuri!" Tora called.

"I need to go now, Peach. See you!" Sayuri waved her hand at the horse, which licked it in response. With a giggle, Sayuri raced towards the males.

"These are the stables for the horses," Kiri pointed out. Rows of horses stood in the barns. He led Miso into her barn and closed the latch firmly.

"Wai!" Sayuri exclaimed, "So many horses!"

She spun around, unable to contain her excitement.

Tora chuckled at her kid-like enthusiasm.

"This is Primrose," Kiri introduced them to a very light-brown, close to beige, horse.

"Hello!" Sayuri greeted the horse, giving it a pat on the nuzzle. She harrumphed in reply.

He introduced them to the next horse, "This one's a newcomer. He came in just yesterday."

The soot black horse stood there, staring hard at Kiri, as if to say, "Let me out!"

"Kuroi." Sayuri said, staring at the horse.

The horse turned to her, staring at her. The two remained still, in that position, both staring the other.

"Kuroi." Sayuri said again. The horse harrumphed in reply.

"I'd like to ride him, please." Sayuri turned to Kiri.

"Alright. I'll get you a saddle and the reins-"

"I have no need for reins. The saddle will do." Sayuri interrupted him.

"O-Okay."

Tora and Maki watched as she got up onto the horse.

"Shouldn't you join her, _kaichou_?" Maki asked.

"Yes, but there's a slight problem, Maki." Tora stated.

"And what would that be?" Maki questioned.

"I don't have a horse." Tora replied.

"Oh." Maki replied simply.

"Choose one then, _kaichou._" Kiri commented. Tora turned to him, "I will."

He walked with Maki through the rows of horses.

"This one," Tora decided. The stallion that he chose was a snow white in colour.

"I'll call him Shiro."

"Just like Sayuri's horse is called Kuroi?" Maki smiled.

"Just like her horse is called Kuroi." Tora agreed, mounting onto his new horse.

He let Shiro go forward in a trot. Maki mounted a beige mare, and followed after him. Kiri got up onto Miso and she trotted after the three.

The males got out of the barn to see Kuroi buck hard, throwing Sayuri off his back. She landed hard in the grass.

"Ouch..." She got up, rubbing her behind.

"Kuroi, no. Bad boy!" She scolded the stallion, who just looked back at her. She got back up onto his back, only to have the horse rear up high, throwing her off again.

"Oof!" She landed with a loud thump.

"You okay?" Tora asked, trotting up to her on Shiro.

"Yeah, just peachy." She got up, brushing the dirt off herself. "That horse doesn't know how to respect humans." She grumbled.

"You're going to ride him?" Tora asked worriedly. Kuroi had already thrown her off twice. There would surely be a third time.

"Of course I'm going to ride him. He _is _my horse." She retorted, looking at Tora like he was stupid.

He stared after her, lost for words again.

"Pfft, she sure is interesting." He chuckled.

She was on the saddle again, this time she stroked Kuroi's neck, muttering encouraging words to him. His ears would flick, he would let out a shrill neigh, a harrumph, and lift himself up on his hind legs for a moment before he settled back down. The three males watched on, helpless and worried for the woman's safety.

Kuroi took a step forward. She encouraged him, muttering words. Another step. Slowly, steadily, he moved forward in a slow trot.

"That's it, good boy... Keep up the good work," She praised, stroking his neck affectionately.

His trot soon increased in speed, and then he broke out into a canter. Slowly, he gained more speed, before he broke out into a full-fledged run. They went a round around the whole field. She then guided him slowly to a canter, a trot, before he stopped stationery before the three astounded males.

"Good boy! You did it!" She congratulated the horse, showering Kuroi with pats and kisses.

"I don't get it... He's never let anyone ride on him before. Yet, he lets her ride on him." Kiri said, shocked.

"He was just scared," Sayuri patted the stallion, "He's been abandoned by his owners one too many times."

"No wonder he kept bucking and trying to get you off his back," Tora grinned.

"Yep." She smiled, "But it's okay now. Isn't it, boy?" She asked the stallion as she slid off his back. He neighed, and she patted his velvet muzzle. "Good boy," She said. He nuzzled her, licking her cheeks.

"Stop that, it tickles!" Sayuri giggled, pushing his muzzle away. He neighed and licked her face once more.

"Bad boy," She scolded jokingly, wrapping her arms around his broad neck.

"I love you." She whispered into the hollow of his neck. He harrumphed in reply.

As Tora watched them, he thought to himself, _maybe having her around, wasn't so bad after all._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ah, that was tiring." Tora said, rotating his shoulder.

"It was good exercise," Maki smiled, cracking his fingers.

"It was great!" Exclaimed Sayuri, still energetic even after the horse-riding.

"I don't know where she gets that energy from..." Tora sighed. Maki agreed, smiling.

'_Sakura petals dance in the breeze, let's run away; just you and me...' _A song sounded throughout the quiet hallways. Sayuri pulled out her phone, checked the caller ID, and picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" She greeted the person.

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" She exclaimed, happy to hear her cousin.

"Eh? What? They're short of one worker?" She asked, surprised.

"Okay, I'll be right over." She said, then hung up. "Tora-kun~" She called, "I need a ride to Maid Latte!"

"Maki." Tora snapped his fingers.

"Yes." Maki took out his phone, and called the chauffeur to come pick them up.

A few minutes later, they were in the car, on the way to Maid Latte.

"Maki-kun, you're so efficient!" Sayuri noted, smiling.

"No, it's nothing." Maki stated, modest.

Tora settled back against the leather seat with a glass of red wine in hand.

"Tora-kun, I just noticed... You always have a glass of wine in the car. It's bad for your health if you drink too much, you know." Sayuri reprimanded him.

Tora chuckled, "You worried 'bout me? It's okay, one glass won't hurt."

"What? I'm not worried about you, you egotistic person!" Sayuri grumbled.

Tora merely chuckled again. He enjoyed teasing Sayuri. She was entertaining.

The car came to a stop just as Sayuri snatched the glass of wine away from Tora.

"It's bad to keep drinking this stuff. Come into the cafe, I'll get you a tea." Sayuri said, her tone demanding.

"Yes, yes." Tora grumbled, resigned to this fate. Maki just smiled as he observed.

* * *

The three of them entered Maid Latte.

"Welcome back, master... s?" Misaki stood there, stunned, a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" Sayuri waved. "Sorry about them, I dragged them in. Tora-kun keeps drinking red wine; I'm worried for his health. So I got him to come here to have a tea!" She smiled, as if the conflict between Misaki and Miyabigaoka had never happened before.

"It's not like I want to be here," Tora sneered at Misaki.

"Do I look like I care, _m-a-s-t-e-r_?" Misaki growled.

"Now, now, be nice, or I'm going to ignore the both of you." Sayuri warned, before she headed to the lockers to change. "Make sure they don't fight, Maki-kun."

"Yes." Maki replied.

"Right this way, please." Misaki gritted her teeth, before leading them to a table.

"Here's the menu. If there's anything you need, _please, _hesitate to call." Misaki stomped off.

"Tch, touchy as always." Tora studied the menu.

"Shall we wait for Sayuri to come and take our orders?" Maki asked.

"Of course," Tora snorted, giving Maki an 'are-you-stupid' look.

Maki smiled to himself, _kaichou likes Sayuri._

Sayuri emerged from the kitchen, and headed towards them; wearing her pink Lolita maid uniform and a pair of cat ears.

"Sorry for the wait, masters. May I take your order now?" She asked; notepad and pencil in hand.

"Nekomimi, _moe._" Tora stated juvenilely.

"Your orders?" Sayuri chose to ignore him.

"I'll have a rose tea," Maki said.

"Okay," Sayuri wrote it down.

"I'll have a... Ice coffee and a cake." Tora said, pointing to a picture of a chocolate cake.

"Okay, masters." Sayuri disappeared into the kitchen.

Misaki was still fuming. Usui was looking at her as she stomped past, grumbling about irate presidents and Miyabigaoka.

"Let me guess," Usui started. "President Igarashi and Maki are here."

"Yep," Sayuri stated simply, "One chocolate fudge cake."

She prepared the tea and coffee as Usui made the cake.

"Here." Usui handed her the cake.

"Thanks, Usui-san!" Sayuri smiled at the blonde.

"No problem," He smiled.

"Usui! A _moe moe _omelette rice!" Honoka came in.

Tora was playing Brick Buster on Maki's phone just as their orders arrived.

"Your orders, masters." Sayuri placed Maki's tea in front of him, then Tora's cake and coffee in front of Tora.

"Enjoy," Sayuri smiled before she left to greet the customer at the door.

"Welcome back, master!" Tora heard her say.

Tora watched her as she hurried about, greeting customers at the door, serving foot to other customers, clearing plates from tables.

He and Maki sat there, Maki sipping his tea, and him poking at his cake with his fork.

* * *

"Ne, Sayuri-chan." Satsuki called the girl to her side.

"What is it, Satsuki-san?" Sayuri walked over to her, tray in her hands.

"That Igarashi Tora... Is he your boyfriend or something? He keeps staring at you with this worried look on his face." Satsuki said, looking at the girl.

"What? No, Tora-kun isn't my boyfriend." Sayuri denied, waving her hand. _Worried? I doubt Tora-kun worries about anything, _she thought, glancing at the subject on hand. He was staring at her, alright. He hadn't even touched his cake.

She watched as Honoka approached their table, "Is everything alright, masters?"

"Everything's fine." Maki assured her, smiling.

"Okay, please, call any of our staff if the food is not to your tastes."

"Of course," Maki replied. Tora continued playing with his phone.

"_Kaichou_," Maki began, "Aren't you going to eat your cake?" He asked.

"Ehn, later." Tora grunted. "Goddamnit!" He cursed as the words 'GAME OVER' showed on the screen.

"Ehn." He muttered, picking up his fork and cutting a bit of the cake out. He popped it into his mouth, tasting the chocolate. It melted in his mouth, tasting heavenly. How long had it been since he ate chocolate? But it was not like he was complaining.

He finished his cake in less than a minute. He picked up the glass of ice coffee and took a gulp.

"May I clear your plate, master?" Sayuri asked, approaching their table with an empty tray.

"Of course." Tora said, waving his hand to his plate. She took it and went back into the kitchen. After she finally emerged, she had changed back into her khaki shirt and pleat skirt.

"You're done for the day?" Tora asked.

"Yep," She nodded.

Misaki emerged as well, but in her maid uniform.

"Misaki-chan," Tora called.

"Yes, master?" Misaki tried not to grimace when she called him that.

"Can Sayuri-chan stay over at my place?" Tora asked. Sayuri looked at him, _when did I say I wanted to sleep over at his place? _

"Um..." Misaki glanced at Sayuri, who merely nodded. "Okay, I guess."

"Thanks." He patted Misaki on the shoulder. "I'll take care of her dinner and clothes for tonight. Don't worry."

He and Maki left with Sayuri after that.

Misaki slumped onto the floor.

"How can I not worry...? Especially when she's with that despicable pervert _kaichou_?" Misaki yelled at the ceramic floor tiles.

"Misa-chan, I think you've gone mad, talking to the floor." Usui, the _hentai _alien, emerged from the kitchen.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Misaki snapped at him.

"Oho, Misa-chan's gone mad." Usui chanted, making Misaki have a vein in her head.

"Why you _hentai _alien-!" Misaki yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayuri gaped up at the mansion Tora called his home. It was _huge_, to say the least. Bigger than the whole campus of Miyabigaoka, if estimated. Sayuri did not know why she was surprised, to say the truth. After all, he was Tora _Igarashi_.

"Whaddya think?" Tora asked her as he stood beside her at the gates, hands in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out.

"I-It's huge..." Sayuri commented without putting much thought into it.

Tora chuckled, "Of course it is, or did you forget who I was?"

"For a moment," She admitted, embarrassed.

He chuckled again. "Come on," He said, grabbing her hand.

"Welcome home, master!" A long row of maids greeted them.

"I've scrubbed your shoes, packed your wardrobe, done your laundry, made your bed, arranged your books and cleaned out your study." A maid bowed.

"I've fixed the TV, the music player and the sound system; cleaned out the pool, washed your car, built the stable you asked me to and fixed the creak in your bedroom door." A servant bowed.

"I've prepared the other door you've asked for; the extra essentials are in your bathroom, prepared the nightgown you requested for, cleaned out your room and mopped the floor. Please be careful," Another maid bowed.

"Wow, Tora-kun... You've got so many chores for them to do!" Sayuri gasped.

"Of course," Tora chuckled, "I can't have them misbehaving while I'm out."

"Come on now," He tugged her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she got pulled along.

"My room. I'll show you where your toothbrush and everything else is, first." He turned into a door on the left.

His room was surprisingly modern. The walls were a dark blue and his king-sized bed rested in the middle against the walls. There was a full length mirror, which Sayuri presumed he used for getting ready in the mornings. The sheets on his bed were white, and a small square table stood beside the bed. A lamp, a pair of glasses and a handphone rested on the table.

There was an oak door leading to what Sayuri presumed was the bathroom. A huge wardrobe made out of white oak wood stood in a corner, filled with clothes for various events. Most of them were business shirts, some with stripes, some plain; but all in dark colours. A large, furry mat donned the centre of the room.

He pulled her into the bathroom, where a huge Jacuzzi took up most of the space. A large sink stood opposite the Jacuzzi, stretching from one wall to the other. A toilet seat stood in the middle of the Jacuzzi and sink. The tap looked grand, and above the sink was an oval mirror. To the right were all the beautifying products, along with a shaver, cotton buds and various combs that were differently shaped. To the left rested a cup, along with two toothbrushes – one pink, one blue – and toothpaste.

The toilet was a shiny ruby, its handle shone black. Above the toilet was a rack, where towels hung from. Tora pointed everything out to her. They moved over to the Jacuzzi.

He pointed to a blue button at the corner, "That's to turn the Jacuzzi on."

Then he pointed to the pink button beside it, "That's to turn it off."

He pointed to a green button, which was next to the blue one, "That's to control the temperature of the water."

"Shampoo, soap and conditioner are all there, he pointed to the corner. Remember to take your towel in before you bathe." He pointed to another rack which was above the Jacuzzi. "You can put the towel and your clothes there."

Then they stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your room's so big, Tora-kun!" Sayuri exclaimed, spinning one round as she gazed up at the ceiling, rather, up at the stars.

"Not really," Tora grinned as he looked up at the stars through the see-through ceiling. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sayuri's smile softened her face.

A knock sounded on the door, "Master, dinner is ready."

"Alright," Tora called out, "We'll be down there shortly."

"Okay, master."

"Well, we better get you changed." Tora turned to her.

"Here," He handed her a frilly skirt that bloomed out in layers, but ended above her knees, along with a shirt that looked too big for her.

"I don't have any shirts that's smaller than that, sorry." Tora apologized.

"It's okay," She said.

"You can change here; we're running short on time. I'll turn around." Tora turned.

"Okay," Sayuri took off her shirt, and then threaded her arms through her arms; then buttoned the shirt up. She then took off her skirt and slipped on the frilly one.

Little did she know Tora had been peeking at the mirror, catching glances of her underwear. She was bustier than she seemed; she was those kind that looked smaller with clothes. Her light pink bra wasn't surprising. Her butt was round, and her body was much curvier than he originally fantasized. Her pink panties covered her behind just nice as she slipped the skirt on.

_Damn, _Tora cursed inwardly. "Are you done?" He asked, even though he kind of knew the answer already.

"Yes, you can turn around now," She laughed. He did, and laughed with her.

"Let's go," He held out his hand to her.

"Yes, let's." She agreed, taking his hand and letting him lead the way.

* * *

"There you are, Tora. Oh, who's this?" His mother chided him for being late before she noticed the girl.

"I'm Ayuzawa Sayuri, Tora-kun's friend." Sayuri smiled at the older woman. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Tora's mother; you can call me okaa-san as well." She teased the girl.

"Okaa-san? Wouldn't that make me Tora-kun's girlfriend?" Sayuri asked without thinking, and then blushed at that outrageous sentence.

Tora's mother laughed. "I like her, Tora. Don't scare her off now."

"Mum!" Tora cried out, although he was not embarrassed in the least.

Sayuri giggled as the two of them took their seats.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Here, Sayuri-chan." Tora placed a large piece of fish in her bowl. "You're too skinny. Eat more."

"I'm not that skinny!" Sayuri protested. "Tora-kun, you eat more too, you're still growing." She placed a piece of beef in his bowl.

"Here, okaa-san." She placed a piece of broccoli in the older woman's bowl, along with a piece of fish.

"Thank you," Tora's mother smiled.

After they were finished eating, Sayuri let out a satisfied little burp.

"Excuse me," She giggled. "Thanks for the meal."

"You should take a bath," Tora's mother suggested.

"I think I'll do that." Sayuri smiled gently before excusing herself from the table.

Tora got up as well, "I'll be going as well."

His mother just smiled hazily at him, "Of course."

* * *

He followed Sayuri up the stairs into his room again and lay on his bed, propping his head up on his pillow. He placed both his hands behind his head as he watch Sayuri choose her clothes from his wardrobe. She pulled out a dark blue blazer with lighter blue vertical stripes. She hung it over her arm before she turned to his pants.

He got up and went over to her.

"Here," He tossed her a pair of boxers, which had a chequered pattern. It was red and yellow.

"Thanks Tora-kun." She smiled before she headed into the bathroom.

She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Tora heard a click from the bathroom, suggesting she had locked it. He strode over, and pushed the door with one finger. It opened easily. _She didn't lock it properly, _he noted, as he waited.

Sayuri hummed a tune to herself as she removed her clothes one by one. She pressed the blue button and then the green one, adjusting the temperature. She slipped into the Jacuzzi and relaxed. The room started to steam up, and soon, her vision was blocked by the steam.

Tora slipped in, sliding the door shut behind him.

"What was that?" Sayuri questioned to herself as she heard the click of the door. "It was probably nothing," She convinced herself after a few seconds.

Tora sat on the toilet seat; watching her silhouette intensely.

Sayuri lathered the shampoo in her hands, then raised them to her head and soaped her hair, threading through each strand lightly with soapy hands. She sank down into the tub; letting the water wash the shampoo off. She threaded her fingers through her locks again, making sure there was no more shampoo left.

She put some conditioner on the palm of her hand, and applied it to her hair. After she was done, she sank into the water again. Then she lathered her hands again, with soap this time. Then she stood up so she could soap her legs.

_Damn, _Tora groaned inwardly as he watched her silhouette rubbed the soap down her arms, her legs and inbetween her thighs.

After she was done bathing, she reached out to grasp for a towel. Then she realized she didn't bring one in. _Shit! How could I forget! _She smacked her forehead.

"T-Tora-kun?" She called out, afraid that he had left the room.

Tora snuck out into his room quietly; the air-con feeling cold on his skin after being in the steamy shower for so long.

"Yes, Sayuri-chan?" He called.

"Um... I forgot my towel..." She called back, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Could you get it for me?" She asked.

"Sure," He opened the door just as she rolled the door to the Jacuzzi open.

He stared at her naked form as she stared at him, genuinely shocked, the both of them frozen at their positions.

_Crap, _she thought.

_Shit, _he echoed in his mind.

* * *

Ehe, that's the fourth chapter guys. Hope you all like it O: ? Please review, :D !

And for those of you who are wondering, yes; the sentence _nekomimi moe _is from the series itself. It's what Usui said to Misaki xD


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"C-Could you pass me a t-towel?" Sayuri stammered, trying to cover herself, although to no avail.

Tora tried to pry his eyes off her petite body, and fumbled around for the towel. He finally looked away, but images of her body kept flashing into his mind. He passed her the towel, concentrating on the shaver on the sink in the basket, but not really succeeding.

Sayuri grabbed the towel off his hands and wrapped it around herself quickly. Her face flushed red. _He saw me naked, _she thought, panicking.

Tora's eyes were focused on the shaver, although his mind was filled with images of her. His hands were trembling; and his legs were turning to jelly.

"I'll be outside if you need me," He hurried out, almost tripping on the ledge.

He slumped onto the bed, letting out a soft groan. Images of Sayuri's body flashed through his mind again; and he groaned even louder, feeling blood rush to his groin.

"Damn it all." He cursed, sitting up.

Sayuri was slumped on the bathroom floor, her whole face flushed from her experience.

No guy had ever seen her body before. Tora was the first. She groaned out, what was she going to do now? Things were sure to be awkward with Tora now. She shivered as the chill of the colder air in the room slipped between the cracks of the door; caressing the bare skin on her arms and legs.

She got up and threaded her arms through the shirt, inhaling the husky scent of it. _This shirt is Tora-kun's, _she realized as she buttoned it up. It smelled exactly like him. She froze halfway; _since when did I know what Tora-kun smelled like? _She shook it off, and buttoned the last few buttons. She pulled on his boxers; and brushed her hair. Placing a hand on the door, she took in a deep breath before she opened it.

Tora was on the bed; hand covering his eyes.

"T-Tora-kun?" Sayuri called his name nervously, her hands trembling slightly.

He removed his hand, revealing one closed eye, one opened. "Oh, you're out."

She simply nodded, too nervous to trust her voice.

"Here," He patted the bed.

She walked over and sat down, biting her lip.

He pulled her down beside him.

"T-Tora-kun!" She yelped, surprised, struggling.

"Don't move," Tora groaned. Sayuri felt something hard poke her. She gasped – Was that his - ? She stopped moving around and stayed still. Tora leaned forward, his face next to her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. She smelled like flowers, and something; something so exquisite that he could not place his finger on.

He wanted to take her; right there and then. He growled.

"Tora-kun?" She whispered, he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

He let her go, "Go to sleep."

"O-Okay." Sayuri whispered, closing her eyes. _One sheep, two sheep... _

Tora looked down at her; she was out like a light. She was more interesting than he thought initially. He smirked, and reached up to caress her face. Her skin was soft beneath his fingertips. He threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. He inhaled deep, taking in her scent. Then he let go of her and picked his phone up.

He turned onto his side; facing away from the little temptress. He put his phone back onto the table, closed his eyes, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the gaps in the blinds. Sayuri slowly blinked her eyes open, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun. She turned her head and looked at Tora, who was facing toward her now. If she remembered correctly; he was facing away from her when he fell asleep.

His eyes were closed, and his blonde hair tumbled all around his face. He looked like an angel.

She smiled and reached out a hand to brush it away from his face. It was silky and soft beneath her touch, and she liked it.

Tora groaned, and opened his eyes; feeling someone touch his hair. He saw Sayuri smile at him softly. He'd prefer no other sight. He smiled at her, "Am I that irresistible?"

Her smile stretched wider, "No, you're not, you egotistic person."

"Let's go get breakfast," Tora's smiled was short-lived as it became a grin.

"Alright, Mr. Ego Maniac." Sayuri teased, jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

"Bleh!" She went, pulling her tongue out at him, and then slammed the bathroom door shut.

He smirked, "Heh." _She's so interesting, so much more interesting than I thought._

* * *

"Maki-kun!" Sayuri waved to the male as he got into the car.

"Good morning, Sayuri. How was your night in _kaichou's _house?" He asked, smiling.

"It was great! He had a Jacuzzi in his bathroom! Did you know that?" Sayuri continued on excitedly about the many other features of Tora's house.

Maki just smiled and listened, throwing in a 'is that so?' and a 'hmm' and a nod at the appropriate times.

"Are you even listening Maki-kun?" Demanded the brunette, disgruntled at his reactions.

Maki smiled, "I am, Sayuri-chan."

"Well okay, then..." She continued to blabber about more things that interested her in Tora's house.

Tora just grinned at Maki and sipped his wine.

"There aren't any lessons today, right?" Sayuri asked the two busy males.

"Ehn." Tora grunted, busy with his proposals.

"Yes Sayuri. Why don't you go see Kuroi?" Maki suggested; glancing up at her before he turned back to Tora, proposals in his hand, sliding one after another in front of him once he was done.

"That's a good idea! See you guys later!" Sayuri ran to the stables.

* * *

"Kiri-chan!" She called out, waving to the male.

"Hello Sayuri-chan." Kiri greeted her, "Are you here to see Kuroi?"

"Of course!" Sayuri smiled.

"He's in there," Kiri pointed to the next stable.

She opened it, "Kuroi!" A neigh was heard.

She placed a saddle on his back and got up onto him.

"See you Kiri-chan!" She called over her shoulder and let Kuroi trot forward into the field.

Kiri smiled and continued brushing Miso.

"Ehe, this is fun!" Sayuri called into the wind; Kuroi galloping through the clearing. A fence came into her view.

"Jump, Kuroi!"

The stallion easily cleared the fence. Just then, Sayuri realized they weren't on the school grounds anymore. They were in a forest.

"Eh? Where are we?" Sayuri absentmindedly patted Kuroi's neck, telling him to calm down. She got off the stallion slowly so as to not startle the creature. She held onto his reins tightly, making sure to pat his velvet nose slowly to keep him calm. Having Kuroi panic here was not a good idea.

"This doesn't seem familiar..." Sayuri muttered, worrying her bottom lip. "Where exactly are we...?"

Kuroi neighed and stomped his hoof, throwing his head to the right.

"That way, hmm? Okay, I'll trust you; let's go that way." Sayuri smiled at Kuroi, who neighed back in reply.

They trod through the grass gently, Kuroi snorting and harrumph-ing.

"Are you hungry already, boy?" She asked him, stopping. "You can eat the grass."

Kuroi didn't wait; he started grazing immediately.

She laughed as he neighed again.

"Must be delicious, huh?" She grinned at him. He harrumphed in reply.

"Still; we have to find a way out of here... I bet Kiri-chan is worrying."

She was right, of course. Kiri had seen them clear the fence; and immediately went to find Tora.

* * *

"_Kaichou_!" Kiri burst through the doors. "_Kaichou_!"

"What _is _it!" Tora snarled at the male for interrupting him. He was rather busy with the proposals.

"Sayuri – She – She was riding on Kuroi; but then she cleared the fence that separates us from... From..." Kiri gulped, "Kiranyaoka High."

Tora's eyes widened, "What!"

He slammed his hands on the table, "Maki, let's go!"

* * *

"I'm... Getting tired..." Sayuri panted, putting her hands on her thighs. Kuroi neighed and nudged her hand, as if asking if she was okay.

"I'm okay, Kuroi." She smiled at him, "It's getting dark..." She noticed, staring up at the sky. Her stomach grumbled; and she collapsed into darkness.

* * *

"Hello, hello. What's this?" Blonde hair; sharpened into spikes, and a pair of piercing purple eyes.

He stared at the sleeping girl on the ground, and the black horse next to her.

The horse looked back at him; then turned his head. He neighed at the boy, as if asking for help.

"Hmm... She's not wearing a uniform... I can't confirm if she's a Miyabigaoka student or not. I guess I'll take her back to school for now," He walked over and pulled her up by her arm, then slung her onto his back.

He then took Kuroi's reins into his hand. "Come on, boy."

* * *

Slowly, Sayuri blinked her eyes open. _Where am I? _She thought, trying to get up.

"Oh, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice said.

She turned her head to her right quickly; then regretted the action as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Careful now." The boy came over, walking in a fashion like he was drunk. He crossed on leg across the other, and again.

"Here," He handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking it and taking a huge gulp. The cool liquid slid down her parched throat, and she drained the glass in no time.

The boy chuckled, "My name's Ritsune Mekei. Many people just call me Me-chan. What's your name?"

"That's such a unique name," Sayuri commented before she knew it. "Mine's Sayuri. Ayuzawa Sayuri."

"Sayuri?" Mekei asked, "Doesn't that mean little lily?"

"Yes," Sayuri smiled.

"Well... Can I call you Sa-chan?" Mekei asked.

"Sure." She smiled. "Can I call you Kei-kun instead?"

"Sure!" He smiled. "By the way, you're at Kiranyaoka High."

"Kiranyaoka?" Sayuri stared at Mekei.

"Yep! My school." Mekei smiled proudly.

"It sounds cool." She smiled back. Mekei stared at her as her smile lit up her face, beautifying her sea-blue eyes. His eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks flush.

"Shall I give you a tour of the school?" Mekei asked, standing up.

"Okay!" She smiled back in return.

"This is the pool, and that's the hockey club! I'm a member of the hockey club. I love hockey! Oh, we're getting off topic. Sorry!" He apologized with a laugh, and then continued to point out the different areas to her.

_He's easy-going, _she noticed. _He doesn't let anything bother him. _

"I should let you meet our President," He grinned at her cheekily. "He's the coolest guy on Earth! He's kind-hearted and patient, he deals with everything. He gives credit to those who did what they were supposed to do; and is perfect in everything way." He smirked at her.

"Eh? I'd love to meet him!" She smiled, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Come on; let's go!"

* * *

"How long more?" Tora growled at Maki.

"If I'm not wrong; we should reach in about five minutes." Maki replied, glancing at his watch.

_Sayuri, are you alright?_

* * *

Mekei just twisted the knob and opened the door without knocking.

"_Kaichou~_" Mekei called out.

"How many times must I tell you to knock first?" A gentle voice chided him.

"Sorry," Mekei said, grinning. "This is Ayuzawa Sayuri. I found her collapsed in the forest."

"Hello, sorry for barging into here like this." Sayuri bowed.

"It's alright, it's alright." A boy with toffee-brown hair that covered one of his eyes smiled gently. A bright, golden-brown eye stared at her, as if staring into her soul.

"I'm Kiran. Kiran Yaoka." He said, introducing himself.

_Kiranyaoka? _

"Isn't that the school name?" Sayuri blurted out before she realized it.

"Yes, yes it is." Kiran laughed.

Just then, the doors burst open.

"Sayuri!" Tora strode over and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Tora-kun!" Sayuri seemed genuinely surprised to see him.

"Miyabigaoka. What are you doing here?" Sneered Mekei, disgust and anger burning in his eyes.

"Ritsune Mekei." Tora glared daggers at him. Mekei started towards Tora, and Sayuri thought she was a large German Shepherd above Tora growling at a Beagle above Mekei.

Tora seemed about to lunge at Mekei; and Mekei seemed to be about to pounce on Tora.

"Stop it Tora-kun, Kei-kun!" Sayuri stepped between the males, placing her hand on each one's chest.

"Kei-kun, thanks for the tour and everything!" She smiled up at him.

"No problem," He growled, eyes still locked on Tora.

"Tora-kun, let's go." She said in a tone full of authority.

"I'll send your horse over later." Mekei raised his hand and bit his fingernail.

"Okay, thanks Kei-kun." Sayuri waved, and then was gone with Tora and Maki.

"Humph. So she was a Miyabigaokan after all. But she sure as heck is interesting," Mekei grinned.

"Indeed, Ritsune _Kaichou_." Kiran said, as he got off the seat.

"Don't take your eyes off her, Kiran."

* * *

"Tora-kun! Don't walk so fast! Tora-kun!" She wailed, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Tora-kun!" She dragged out the syllabus longer, making it sound like a whine.

He shoved her into the car without words; and would not look at her throughout the whole car ride.

She kept stealing glances at his face, which was hidden by a mask of expressionless expression on his face. She could not read him; let alone know what he was thinking, what was running through his mind. She worried her bottom lip as she pondered over the reasons why he was so angry at her.

She looked over at Maki helplessly, only to see him staring intently at Tora; his eyebrows scrunched together, a frown on his lips. Her gaze flicked helplessly from Maki to Tora and back again; and for once in her life she worried that she was going to be abandoned.

* * *

With her father; it was a very different case. He abused her physically, letting her do all the chores, only knowing how to laze on the couch and getting drunk. When he was drunk was her happy moment, for he would finally stop hitting her, demanding for more beer.

Her mother had passed away since she was five, and she wanted her mother back very much. She remembered how her mother used to play the piano for her; the sweet, nostalgic melody that would put her to sleep everytime. That day her mother died; she felt as if all her hopes had been dashed, all her dreams had been erased; all the reasons for living were gone.

Then she met this boy, with pale blonde hair and mysterious eyes that looked to be golden, or yellow-green. He took a look at her crying miserably on the park swing, and handed her a dollar note.

"Buy yourself some ice-cream to cheer up," was what he had said, before he walked off.

She had just stared after him; note in her hand. She did not buy the ice-cream, however, keeping the note as her treasure, to remind her of the boy who gave it to her. She then decided to live on to find that boy; that boy who gave her hope when she needed it.

She needed to find him.

So when one day, when her father was drunk; she ran away from home to the airport. With the secret savings she had, she bought herself a one-way ticket to Misaki's town. She called Misano, on the pretence her dad sent her to their house.

She felt bad for lying; but there was no other way. Although her aunt was kind-hearted, and would take her in if she explained her situation, she would probably call her father; and she would be sent back the next day.

* * *

Now, with Tora and Maki's solemn expressions, she felt the way she felt when her mother left her for eternal peace. She did not know what to do anymore. She placed her hand on her cheek on the pretence that she was tired. She wiped away a tear.

The door opened, and Sayuri saw Misaki's house.

"Thanks for the ride," She waved half-heartedly as the car drove off.

She went inside, "I'm back..."

Misaki's head popped out of the kitchen, "Welcome ba- Is something wrong?"

Sayuri took a look at her cousin; and broke down crying, slumping onto the floor.

"Sayuri!" Misaki rushed over, cradling the girl's shoulders.

"What happened?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"Tora-kun..." Sayuri could only manage.

"What did that bastard do?" Misaki jumped onto her feet.

"Nothing..." Sayuri said weakly, tired from crying.

"What happened?" Misaki asked again.

Sayuri explained everything, from being lost in the forest; to being founded by Mekei, to waking up in Kiranyaoka, to Tora coming in, and to the miserable car ride.

"Ah... So that's what happened..." Misaki said; tea in hand.

"So you remembered the boy, huh?" Misaki sighed, looking far away.

"I wanted to find him... I met him that time we visited you guys... Somewhere in the park." Sayuri remembered.

"Well... It's not really dark yet. Maybe if you go there now; you'll see him?" Misaki suggested. "Just don't come back too late okay? Mom is working the night shift, and Suzuna's sleeping over at her friend's house... If you could, buy some dinner back. Here's the money."

"Okay, Misaki-chan." Sayuri smiled. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime for you, Sayuri." Misaki smiled. "Get going."

"Okay!" Sayuri walked out the door. Once she was out the door, she broke into a run. She ran like she never ran before.

* * *

She reached the park, breathless. _The swings, _she recalled. She ran to them. The park was empty; and the setting sun painted the skies in hues of pink and orange. A quarter of it was blue.

She traced a finger down the metal chain of the swing; recalling her memories here. She sat down on it, and propelled herself backwards. She let herself swing forward, a faraway look on her face.

"Sayuri."

She stopped herself, but did not look in the direction of the voice, because she knew who it was. _Igarashi Tora._

"Sayuri, look at me."

She did not want to; because she did not want to see _that _look on his face. That serious look that made her feel as if a large distance had been put between them; that made her feel like he did not want her anymore.

"Sayuri."

She felt fingers on her chin; and before she knew it she was looking at a pair of eyes so yellow, that they seemed golden in the sun. Pale yellow hair crowned his head, and he was looking at her with an unconcerned look that reminded her of the boy who gave her the dollar. That boy also had that unconcerned look on his face that time.

Tora bent down, and looked into her eyes...

And then he kissed her.

* * *

DumDumDum!. Hehehe . I feel evil for leaving a cliffie, but i've been working on this chapter all day . Not to mention my cousin dragged me out for lunch , and we just came back from dinner ._. . Sometimes my cousin just makes decisions without asking other people first, ughz .

Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D ! I really enjoy writing this series. And for those of you wondering if the little boy who gave Sayuri that dollar is Tora ; I'm not telling :B teeheez . Review me okayz :D ! I wanna know it's going good . Without comments i die & lose the motivation to write :D .

Hibari Kyoya FTW :D ! Hehehehehe . Chapter 6 should be out tomorrow , see you guys then :D -waves- !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When their lips finally separated; Sayuri was stunned with shock.

"Tora- What- You- Me..." Sayuri mumbled, not making much sense as her thoughts were.

She breathed in, then out, trying to calm herself and get her thoughts in order.

"What was that for!" She demanded to know.

"Frankly," Tora started, sitting on the swing beside her. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" She shrieked. "You took my first kiss away for no reason whatsoever!"

_First kiss? _Tora blinked at her. _I thought she had many male suitors. How can she not lose her first kiss?_

Sayuri ranted on about how insensitive and unthoughtful he was being for stealing her first kiss like that.

Back then; just a few moments ago, she had looked so vulnerable, so pitiful, like she was on the edge of breaking down into nothing. He guessed that was the reason he kissed her.

He looked over at her, still ranting; and got up.

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

She stared at him warily, "What are you doing?"

"You talk too much. Shut up for once." He retorted back; then he kissed her _again._

But this time, he did not wait for her to start shrieking at him.

"See ya." His limo pulled up and he got into it. It drove off before Sayuri could do anything.

She kicked the sand around her, screaming at the sky, cursing his name.

"Goddamn you Igarashi Tora!"

Tora heard her yell, "Goddamn you Igarashi Tora!" and he chuckled to himself. He was going to have to avoid her for a few days to let this awkwardness wear off before he presented himself to her again. After all; he did not want to risk himself being an object of her anger.

But damn it all, she interested him to no end.

* * *

"Stupid... Stupid... Stupid..." Sayuri chanted as she stormed home, grocery bags in hand.

She opened the door gently; although she had the thought to slam it shut hard. But if she did that, it would probably fall off its hinges.

"Ah, welcome home." Misaki greeted her.

"I'm home," She sighed.

"What happened now?" Misaki asked, looking at her cousin's twitching eyebrow and deciding that someone had pissed her off.

"That goddamn Igarashi Tora... Who does he think he is, stealing my first _and _second kiss like that...?" She muttered angrily to herself, chopping the carrots with more force than necessary.

Misaki glanced at her cousin, _so that's why she's so mad... So Igarashi finally made a move, huh? _She smiled to herself, _he better expect much more from Sayuri than he expects now._

"Sorry for the wait," Sayuri placed a bowl of porridge filled with slices of fish, carrots and bits of chicken in front of Misaki.

"It's okay... I should be sorry since you're a guest here; yet you have to cook..." Misaki smiled a pained smile.

"It's okay, Misaki-chan, after all... Your cooking skills are... Unbeatable." She laughed along with Misaki.

"So what are you going to do about Igarashi?" Misaki asked after swallowing.

"I guess... Nothing...?" Sayuri really did not know what to do. Unlike Misaki, she would never have the nerve to just get on with her life like Tora did not kiss her at all. But that first time Usui kissed Misaki; she was also distracted for quite a while. While Misaki had quite a strong character; she could still get distracted by the slightest thing.

"You're going to act like nothing happened?" Misaki asked, worried.

"I think so..." Sayuri said, her lashes lowering over her eyes. "After all, I'm used to acting like everything's okay."

She smiled at her cousin.

After all, those beatings her dad gave her were enough to bloom into large, red and swollen bruises that covered mostly her arms and her legs. She'd wear long sleeved shirts, and long pants, just to hide them. Then when she was at school, she'd behave like a normal kid who had a normal life with normal, loving parents.

"Sayuri..." Misaki stared at the girl, feeling pity and sympathy for her. But she kept those pitiful feelings inside, for she knew Sayuri hated being pitied the most. She knew Sayuri was strong, maybe even stronger than she was in mental strength. Although Sayuri might be strong than her physically as well. After all, Sayuri learned Judo.

"Well, it's getting late... Let's hurry up and go to bed." Misaki smiled, not pushing the subject any more.

"Okay." Sayuri tried to smile, although she could not.

Sayuri awoke by herself. She glanced out the curtained window, it was still dark. She pulled out her phone, and checked the time. 4.05AM... She slapped her palm against her forehead. Why the heck did she wake up at 4AM in the morning? A frown laced her lips as she growled softly. She got up quietly so she would not wake Misaki up, and walked over to the window.

She pulled the curtain open, and saw a beautiful dark night sky. She did not know how long she stayed there; hand on the curtain, eyes on the sky.

* * *

"...Yuri. Sayuri. Sayuri!"

Sayuri slowly blinked her eyes open, "Mmm, whatimeiszit?"

"Six, Sayuri. If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for the bus."

"What?" Sayuri screamed, falling off the chair.

She ran to the trunk where she kept her clothes and peeled off her pyjamas. She pulled on a light blue camisole top and then dragged a pleat skirt up her thighs.

"Your bread." Misaki handed her a piece.

"Thanks Misaki-chan! See ya!"

Sayuri was out the door and on the street before Misaki could reply. Bread in mouth, bag and shoes in hand.

School started at 7, and she only had an hour to get there. The bus drove off. _Damn it all! _Sayuri cursed in her mind. _I'll just have to run. _

She pulled on her shoes and peeled the bread from her mouth, chewing the torn off part in her mouth. She stretched her legs a little, not wanting to risk pulling a muscle.

_Here I go, _she thought as she ran as fast as she could to school.

* * *

"_Kaichou_..." Maki said, a little surprised as they drove past Misaki's house. Misaki emerged from the gates and spotted their car.

The limo rolled to a stop as Misaki stared hard at it.

The tinted window rolled down to reveal Tora.

"If you're looking for Sayuri, she already left for school." Misaki said huffily, a little annoyed with the blonde male.

"Okay. Just making sure she actually went to school." Tora smirked, before the window rolled up and the car was off.

"Honestly..." Misaki sighed, "He's an idiot."

"Are you talking about me, Misa-chan? How cruel." Usui appeared out of nowhere, scaring Misaki as usual.

"Stop popping out of nowhere, you stupid _hentai _alien!" Misaki yelled at him.

"_Hai, hai." _Usui sighed. He stared after the limo.

"What happened between Sayuri-chan and Igarashi?"

Misaki sighed, and started to explain.

* * *

A black limo drove past Sayuri. _Was that- Nah, it couldn't be. _Sayuri continued running.

"_Kaichou._ We just drove past Sayuri." Maki observed as he looked at the girl, running.

"Ehn." Tora grunted, staring the girl who seemed so out of breath to him.

_Just for a few days..._

_

* * *

_

Made it!

Sayuri thought, walking through the door. She slumped into her seat, tuckered out from all the running.

She tried to catch her breath as she noticed Tora and Maki had moved their seats from beside her; to the back of the class. She could not help feeling hurt. She tried not to let the tears sting her eyes as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright class, turn on your computers, and let's get started on learning how to track your community funds..."

She tried to concentrate on the lesson; but all she thought of was the kiss. It replayed over and over in her head, and she tried to shake it out. _Go away! _She hissed in her mind; trying to burn it away in her memories, as a part of her which was in the past.

"Ayuzawa." The teacher called.

"Yes?" She replied back politely.

"Give me the answer for question 14."

_Umm... Let's see... Question 14... _She did the mental calculation in her mind.

"1482." She answered.

"Good. Igarashi. Answer question 15."

She tried not to flinch when she heard his voice.

"786." His voice came, along with an 'I-don't-care-about-this-lesson-why-are-you-asking-me' tone.

The bell finally rang, signalling lunch. Most of the students filed out to race to the canteen before it got too packed.

_Shit, _Sayuri cursed as she realized she forgot her lunchbox.

"Eh? Ayuzawa, you're not eating?" A boy she had never seen before but somehow known he was in the class asked her.

"Ehe... I left my lunch at home." She admitted, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That's so cute," The boy laughed. "Here, I'll share my sandwiches with you. Do you want chocolate spread, peanut butter and jelly, or ham and cheese?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, thank you very much." She smiled her gratitude as she bit into the soft white bread.

"I'm Louie. I transferred to Miyabigaoka from England." He reached out a hand to shake hers.

"Eh? I've always wanted to go to England!" She laughed with Louie.

"It sure is a swell place. I really miss it." Louie smiled at her.

"Japan's not bad either though." Louie laughed, and she laughed with him.

"I heard you're actually a first-year, but you did so well in your entrance exam, the Principal decided to skip you a grade and sent you to second-year. That's amazing." He looked at her with admiration.

"Ehe... It's nothing, really."

"_Kaichou_?" Maki looked at Tora with a worried expression.

"Louie Monstraviar, hmm?" Tora glared at the boy's flaming red hair. "He better not get too close to Sayuri." His voice was close to a growl.

Maki was worried for the two again; _they fight too much for their own good. And when we're separated from Sayuri, Kaichou gets jealous when she gets near to another guy._ Maki sighed. _What in the world is Kaichou thinking?_

* * *

_School's finally over, _Sayuri thought as the bell rang. She closed her textbook, sighing. She stole a glance at Tora and Maki, who did not really seem bothered by the distance between them now.

_Maybe, maybe they really don't need me in their lives..._

She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked out the classroom door.

"Ayuzawa Sayuri?" A voice asked. Sayuri looked up from her shoes to see a really pretty girl with long black hair and onyx eyes.

"Yes..." She answered softly.

"Good." The girl snatched her bag from her and threw it out the window.

"What was that for?" Sayuri yelled, attracting attention.

"You think you're so perfect, don't you? Hanging around Igarashi-kun, who do you think you are? You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit, bitch." The girl snarled at her.

_She's one of Tora-kun's fan girls, _Sayuri realized. _She's jealous because I've always been around Tora-kun, and she couldn't do anything about it. If I'm not wrong, she's a third-year in this school._

She glanced out the window and saw her bag in the school pond. She ran towards the stairs.

"That's right, bitch! Run away to your mother!"

Sayuri did not bother about the girl's parting comment. _She's just a jealous fan girl of Tora-kun's. There's nothing to be afraid of, because she's a scaredy-cat. Anyway, I have to hurry; before all my money is wet..._

She splashed around the pond. She could not find her purse anywhere. _Damn it all! _

"Looking for this?" The _senpai _was back. She held Sayuri's pink purse inbetween her fingers.

Sayuri's eyes widened. "Give it back!"

"No way," The _senpai _opened her purse and pulled out the ten dollars. "Ten bucks? That's all you have? Pathetic."

"You can call me pathetic, but in truth you're the pathetic one." Sayuri frowned, fire burning in her eyes. "Resorting to stealing from another's bag, that's more pathetic."

"You're the one floundering about in the school pond now," Sneered the _senpai_. "_You're _more pathetic."

Sayuri stared at her, her face more mature than her usual childish innocence.

"You're the pathetic one."

"Bitch!" The _senpai _flailed out a hand to slap Sayuri.

Sayuri blocked it; then aimed a kick at her. The kick landed in the girl's stomach, and she tumbled backwards, throwing Sayuri's purse up into the air. Sayuri leapt up and grabbed it, making a perfect somersault before landing gracefully on her feet.

She picked up all her items that she had picked out of the pond. Once she was done she slung her bag over her shoulder and pointed her purse at the girl writhing with pain on the floor.

"You shouldn't steal from others. Repent about what you did." She ordered the girl, before she walked away.

* * *

Tora watched as Sayuri walked away.

"Did you see that kick, _kaichou_?" Maki asked.

"Yes..." Tora muttered. "So she learned Judo before, huh?"

"How long are we going to stay away from her, _kaichou_?" Maki asked worriedly. He liked Sayuri, but in a friendly way, of course.

"Just for a few days. Give me the next one." Tora ordered, holding out his hand. Maki handed him the next proposal.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ayuzawa-chan!" A voice called out to her.

"Yes?" Sayuri turned around to see a girl with big brown eyes and short blonde hair.

"Hello, my name is Yuuna Kirashi. I saw you on the way to school today; the speed you were running at, it was really, really fast!"

"Eh? It was nothing, really." Sayuri admitted modestly.

"No, it was amazing! And I was thinking, um..." Yuuna rocked back on the balls of her feet. "I was thinking, would you join the track and field club? We've got a big race next week, and with you on our team; we're sure to win!"

"Ah, don't worry; it's just for the race. After that; you can decide if you want to stay on as a member of the club, or if you want to leave." Yuuna added after seeing Sayuri's expression.

"Well... Okay." Sayuri smiled at her.

"Yay!" Yuuna cheered, "Thanks a lot, Ayuzawa!"

Sayuri smiled, "No problem."

* * *

It was the day of the big race; and Sayuri was in top form. She stretched her legs. She tried not to think about Tora as she warmed up. He had been ignoring her for a week now; surely he was not coming back.

"Sayuri-chan!" Yuuna waved, "It's time to go!"

As their team entered the field, the MC for the event suddenly started.

"What's this? It seems that the President of Student Council for Miyabigaoka has shown up!"

Sayuri's eyes widened, _Tora-kun? _She turned towards the VIP seats, and sure enough, Tora sat there, glass of wine in hand and one leg balanced on the other. He was grinning and waving at everybody as the big-screen television did a zoom on him and screened his image.

_What's he here for...? _Sayuri thought; then shook it off. Now was not the time to get distracted.

"Go Sayuri-chan!" Yuuna and the other members cheered for her. She waved at them from her position on the field. She got ready and waited for the gunshot to signal the start.

"Get ready..."

"Get set..."

"... Go!" The gun sounded and all the contestants took off.

"Go, Miyabigaoka! Go, Miyabigaoka!" The Miyabigaoka cheerleaders cheered.

"K-i-r-a-n-y-a-o-k-a!" The Kiranyaoka cheerleaders yelled.

"Go, go, Seika High!"

_Seika High? _Sayuri turned to see the Seika High opponent. It was not Misaki. Sayuri breathed a sigh of relief. She did not really want to compete with her cousin for anything. They were close; both of them did not want to win the other. She spotted Misaki and Usui cheering for Seika High on the VIP yellow seats.

"Hello, Sayuri-chan. We meet again." A familiar voice said; beside her. She turned to see Mekei. Her eyes widened.

They were neck and neck. Sayuri had to win. Everybody on the track and field team was counting on her for this win.

"Sorry, Kei-kun. I have to win." She smiled at him.

"Why? For Igarashi?" His question threw her off-guard.

"What...?" Sayuri stared after him as he ran faster.

"Sorry, Sa-chan. Have to go," He teased as he ran ahead now.

"Oh! Kiranyaoka has taken the lead!" The MC yelled into the microphone.

"Go Sayuri! Go!" Misaki and Usui were cheering for her now. It seemed like Seika High had withdrawn due to injuries.

_For everyone... _Sayuri thought, determined. _For everyone, I have to win!_

She bent forward, running faster.

"Miyabigaoka is catching up! Oh, will she make it in time? Kiranyaoka is going to reach the finish line soon!" The MC yelled, excited as the audience was.

_I am a cheetah, I am a cheetah, I am a cheetah, _Sayuri chanted in her head. _I am a cheetah!_

She found a burst of energy as she dashed faster; running past Mekei.

He just looked at her with an astounded look on his face.

"Miyabigaoka has taken the lead!"

_Faster... Faster... Faster! _

Sayuri burst through the finish line. _I did it! _

"MIYABIGAOKA WINS!" The MC yelled.

All the Miyabigaoka students rose up onto their feet; their applause and shouts thundering the stadium. Seika High stood up and clapped as well, adding in a few hollers, being good sports. Most of the Kiranyaoka just jeered and hissed, snarling with disgust that they lost.

"Sayuri-chan!" Yuuna called out. "Good job! We knew you could do it! Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Sayuri assured the team. She glanced up and spotted Tora and Maki.

_I won, _she thought, staring at them.

Tora closed his eyes as his lips turned up into a smirk. Maki smiled at her.

It was for a brief moment, but Sayuri thought she heard Tora.

_Good job, Sayuri._

* * *

"Uwah! That was tiring!" Sayuri flopped onto her mattress.

"Good job at the race today, Sayuri-chan." Misaki smiled at her, just emerged from the bath.

"Hey, Misaki-chan. What happened to your representative?" Sayuri asked, snuggling up to her pillow.

"Oh, you probably didn't notice it since you were so engrossed on winning." Misaki grinned at her, and then her face became serious. "Kiranyaoka's representative pushed her out of the way to catch up to you."

"No way!" Sayuri sat up. "Kei-kun isn't that mean!"

"You don't know him yet, Sayuri-chan. Keep your guard up." Misaki grimaced.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Misaki-chan."

Misaki turned out the light and went to sleep.

Sayuri lay awake in her bed, thinking. _Kei-kun wouldn't do that... Would he?_

* * *

"Sayuri, time to go to school already."

Sayuri blinked her eyes open, "Whatimeiszit."

"Six."

Sayuri got up, washed her face and brushed her teeth and walked over to the trunk. She pulled out a colourful polka-dotted black shirt with a green scarf and pulled it over her head. She pulled out a white pleated skirt with red lines near the bottom. She slid her feet into her shoes at the doorway. She pulled her long hair into two ponytails; then clipped part of her fringe up, making her fringe look like bangs now.

"Bye, I'm off!"

She closed the door and then proceeded down the steps, bread in her mouth. She glanced up to see Tora's black limo outside the gates.

_What, are they my friends again? _Sayuri stared at the car with a bored look on her face. She opened the gate carefully and shut them.

Then she walked past the car, down the sidewalk.

The car followed her; keeping up with her pace. The tinted window rolled down to reveal Tora and Maki.

"Sayuri-chan." Tora called out.

"What?" She retorted without looking back.

"Why aren't you getting in the car?"

"What," She snarled, turning around to face them. "Are you my friends again?"

"We were always your friends." Tora shrugged.

"Well, I doubt you can call me a _friend _if you ignored me for a week, shifted your seats to the back of the classroom, you don't approach me to explain anything; after school ends you two just vanish into the Student Council room without waiting for me, is this _how _you treat a _friend_?" Sayuri spat.

_She's angry. _Tora thought.

"Sorry," He shrugged.

"Sorry?" Sayuri seethed. "Sorry? That's all you can _say _after ignoring me for a week? SORRY?"

"Well, if there's another word for apologizing, I'd use it." Tora looked at her with an unconcerned look on his face. "If you don't get in; you're going to be late."

"I'd rather be late than ride in the same car with you." Sayuri snarled before she stomped off.

"What do we do now, _kaichou_?" Maki asked worriedly.

"We convince her, of course."

_Who does he think he is, that stupid Tora-kun? Just because he's succeeding his father's company, he acts like he's so high and mighty just because he's rich. _Sayuri growled, absolutely pissed off. She stormed into class and sat down, angry at Tora and Maki; angry at the world.

* * *

After school; Sayuri went to the Jockey Club.

"Hello Sayuri-chan." Kiri greeted her. He was feeding Miso.

"Hello Kiri-chan." She greeted back as she fed Kuroi a carrot.

"Hey, boy." She greeted the horse.

"Here, Sayuri. For you." Kiri smiled, handing her a flower.

"Thanks, Kiri-chan." She smiled at last, and placed the flower in her hair. She got up on Kuroi and they went to the field. She glanced at the fence, and realized it had been fixed up.

She let Kuroi canter around the field, feeling the wind in her face and enjoying it. She was finally not thinking of Tora and Maki, and all the hurtful feelings she had.

She laughed as Kuroi cantered on.

* * *

She finally got off Kuroi and led him back to the barn. She brushed his coat over, removing all the dirt. After she was done, she patted him on the nose and pulled out his feed bin; knowing he was hungry.

Just as she was about to fill it up; she noticed a rose and a note folded in the shape of a heart. She pulled both items out and tucked them inside her bag. Then she filled up the bin.

As Sayuri was walking out the gates, she suddenly remembered the note. She pulled it out and unfolded it. She read the message.

_Dear Sayuri,_

_Please meet me at the park swing after you're done riding._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

_A secret admirer? Seriously? She had one? _Thoughts whirled in her head; suspecting who might have wrote the letter.

Only one way to find out. The park.

She ran all the way there; all the while wondering who her secret admirer was.

When she reached the park swings, she found a note on one of them. She unfolded it to find another message.

_Dear Sayuri,_

_Thank you for coming. But however, I am shy. Please meet me at this lamp-post._

_Your Secret Admirer._

There was a drawn map on the note. It ordered her to take five steps forward; then two left.

She followed it. And found herself at a lamp-post. There was a box at the foot of it.

A note was on the box.

_Dear Sayuri,_

_Alas, I am too shy to meet you face to face. Open the box; it is my gift for you. And then come to this corner and meet me. I'm sure I'll be able to face you._

_Your Secret Admirer._

He was so mysterious. Sayuri opened the box, and out tumbled a puppy. Sayuri gasped. It was a cute dachshund. It was brown and had floppy ears. Its coat was long.

She picked up the puppy and stroked it, "I'll call you Iga."

"Now to find that secret admirer of mine." She whispered to the puppy; following the direction on the note.

She found the corner and saw a figure in the dark.

"Hello?" She called out.

The figure stepped into the light, and Sayuri gasped in surprise, almost dropping Iga.

Tora stood there, smirking at her.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is done :D ! Hope this one satisfies you guys xD Another cliffhanger, i'm just so evil aren't i xD ? Some people reviewed me :D ! So here are my replies ;D

KHR LOVER: Hi ! I really love your story ! JIAYOUS ! BTW , I love HIBARI KYOYA TOO ! :D

Hello, :D ! I'm glad you love my story :D And i will ! Hibari Kyoya -inserthearthere- heez :D .

KHR LOVER: Really thanks for updating so fast & I really appreciate it ! Well done chapter ! :D Yes, Hibari Kyoya FTW ! ! !

Ehe. I like updating fast, 'coz i know how it's like to wait and wait for another chapter ;D Yes, i love chapter 6 as well :D Hibari Kyoya FTW :D !

lemon-limen: AWWWW SO CLIFFIE! You hafta continue it. It's. A. Must. I really love this fic :)

Teeheez . Don't worry , i'll continue it :D . And also, get ready for more cliffies ;D !

Teeheeheez . Y'know , i just realized . Sayuri has never pulled out her Judo moves on anyone yets . But no worries , she'll pull them out soon enough ;D . And if some of you think Tora isn't acting like the way he's supposed to act like in the anime/manga , (sorry i never read the manga) , it's just because , well, he isn't the bad guy in the story now , is h ? *winkz* . By the way, who's your favourite character so far :D ? Review me ;D , it's very much appreciated . Chapter 7 will be out soon ;D !


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Tora-kun?" Sayuri yelped, shocked.

"The one and only," Tora smirked at her shocked expression. "I take it you like the puppy?"

She glanced down at the ball of fur in her hands. "This... It's from you?"

"Of course." Tora strode over to her.

She looked up into his eyes, _what is he thinking? Giving me a puppy?_

He patted the puppy's head; and the puppy yawned in reply.

"So? Have you given it a name?" He looked up at her, he was bending to pat the puppy.

"Uh... Yeah..." She said, blinking.

"What's his name?" He continued patting the puppy, who tried to bite his fingers.

"Iga." She muttered, a little unnerved from the close distance between them.

"Iga, huh?" Tora muttered, still stroking the puppy. _It's the first three letters of my name..._

He smiled. Then he straightened; and suddenly Sayuri missed the view of the top of his head, with his pale blonde hair almost tickling her.

"Let's go." He slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her with him.

"Eh? Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going shopping for you. Oh, by the way, Iga's food will be taken care of by me." He pulled her into a boutique.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" Asked the saleslady.

"Give me all your nicest dresses. Sayuri; go into the changing room and try them on." He ordered her, taking Iga from her arms and shoving her into the changing room.

He thrust a dress at her through the curtain.

She grumbled but nevertheless slipped off her clothes and pulled the dress on. Just as she was zipping it up; Tora's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Are you done?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Come out and let me see it."

She stepped out into his view.

The turquoise dress was short; and its skirt bloomed out in layers and ended at her knees. It was strapless; and unique in every way.

_Just like she was_. Tora thought.

"How does it feel? Comfortable?" He asked her, grinning.

"It's okay... Yeah, it's kinda comfortable... I guess..." Sayuri was inexperienced in this. In fact; she'd never worn a dress in her whole life. Only skirts.

"Great." He smirked, then turned to the saleslady. "I'll take it."

"Would you like to buy a pair of heels for the lady as well?" She asked; taking his credit card.

"Sure. Make sure they match the dress."

"Tora-kun," She called his name helplessly as she got dragged to the shoes section.

He laughed and followed her, Iga still in his hands.

The saleslady handed her a pair of open-toed heels with dark blue straps.

"They're perfect!" Sayuri smiled as she slipped them on.

"Alright; now come on. It's time to go to the hairdresser."

"What?" Sayuri shrieked as he dragged her out of the boutique. "No!"

"Just close your eyes and it'll all be over soon enough." Tora grinned as he pushed her down onto a soft chair.

"Please make her look like a beauty pageant winner." He instructed the hairstylist.

"Yosh, mister." The hairstylist had a French accent.

_Snip, snip, snip. _Sayuri heard the scissors go. She felt her hair being combed here and there; and the scissors going _snip _again.

"And, _voila_!"

Sayuri opened her eyes to see her hair in layers. Luckily; her fringe was still intact.

"Alright. The dress-shopping is done, hairstyling is done and all that's left is your manicure." Tora grinned at her, checking things off his phone.

"What's all this about anyway?" Sayuri asked.

"You'll see tonight," He grinned back with a cheeky smile. "Come on."

He dragged her into the nail parlour next; and ordered a French manicure and pedicure for her. Then he ditched her to play with Iga on the carpeted floor.

After she was done; he pushed her into the seat of his limo and got in with Iga.

"Drive," He ordered the chauffeur. The car started with a purr of the engine; and was moving right after.

"Where are we going?" Sayuri asked as she took Iga from Tora.

"Somewhere," Tora grinned. "It's a secret."

"Why can't you tell me?" She frowned at him.

"It's a secret." Tora repeated; grinning to himself.

She sighed and gave up asking; stroking the puppy on her lap, which was trying to bite her fingers.

She smiled as the puppy barked; still trying to grab her wiggling fingers in his mouth.

The car stopped.

"We're here." Tora grinned.

The door opened to reveal a _very _fancy restaurant.

"Maki; take Iga home for me." Tora ordered; handing the puppy to him.

"Alright. Have fun." Maki waved at them as the tinted windows swallowed him up and the car drove off.

"Let's go, my lady." Tora smiled at her, holding out his hand.

She took it as she blushed slightly. He led her into the restaurant.

"Tora Igarashi!" The manager greeted them excitedly.

He led them to a VIP table, decorated with beautiful, lush red roses in a pink vase. The tablecloth was a sunset pink. The waiter pulled out Sayuri's seat for her, and then pushed it in.

Sayuri thanked him as he moved over to do the same for Tora.

He passed them both the menus; then bowed and left.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Tora asked her as she studied the menu.

"Uh..." She looked at the variety of food; _Lobster, fish, crab, turkey..._

"I want the fish and chips..." She said, glancing up at Tora.

He waved a waiter over.

"I'll have a fish and chips for the lady; and a roasted lobster with a dash of butter and truffles along with a glass of red wine." Tora ordered.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked Sayuri; turning to her.

"Um... Apple juice please." She told the waiter.

"Coming right up. Is there anything else you need?" He asked; bowing.

"Yes, I'd like a side of honey drumlets and two pieces of your best chocolate cake."

"Of course, sir." The waiter bowed again before he left with their orders.

"Tora-kun, you eat a lot." She grinned as if she knew a secret about him.

"At least I'm not overweight," Tora grinned back.

"Psh," Sayuri scoffed. "You're fat already. Look at your stomach."

"Am not," Tora protested as he glanced down at it and then patted it.

"You are. Denial is bad for health," She joked, laughing.

He smiled at her, enjoying the melodic sound of her laughter. _What is this feeling?_

He reached over, took a lock of her hair into his hand and stroked it.

"Tora-kun?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

The lock of hair fell out of his grasp and he longed for the feel of that silky lock of hair.

"Sorry." He apologized, although he did not know what he was apologizing for.

Their food arrived then; saving Tora from embarrassing himself further.

"How are your fish and chips?" He teased while poking his lobster.

"It's delicious!" She mumbled through a mouthful of fish.

"Can I try your lobster?" She asked, looking at him through her eyelids shyly.

"Sure," He pricked a piece with his fork and lifted it up to her lips. She opened them and he put the piece of lobster inside. She chewed for a few seconds; then a funny look of disgust and regret for asking crossed her face.

"You actually like it?" She asked after she promptly spat it out. She looked like she was about to gag.

"Sure." He replied, placing a piece of his tongue just to make her squirm. Which she did, looking even sicker than moments before.

"I was raised to eat these kinds of rich food." He smirked at her.

"Are you saying I'm a commoner who can only eat commoners' food?" Sayuri growled though she looked sick.

"No," He said slowly, wondering where she got that idea from.

Sayuri glared at him for a while, and then simply continued eating her fish and chips.

After their main course was finished, the desserts arrived.

"Go ahead," He smiled at her, "Their chocolate cake is yummy."

"Tora-kun, you like chocolate cakes?" She asked as she cut out a piece of the cake.

"Yeah. I love them." Tora admitted, digging into his own cake.

She giggled and he looked up at her, "What?"

"You, the _kaichou _of the Student Council of Miyabigaoka, like sweets." She giggled even more.

He stared at her, "What's wrong with liking sweets?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you're the _kaichou_, so many people wouldn't expect you to like sweets." She smiled at him and bit the piece of cake on her fork.

He grinned, "Kind of weird isn't it?"

"Not really. It makes you kind of seem gentler, like you're cuter." She teased with a grin.

"Pfft," He scoffed, "Cuter? Me? I'm always cute."

She made gagging sounds on her cake, "Yeah, right."

"I know I'm right."

"I was being sarcastic."

They finished the dessert and Tora paid for the meal.

"I'll fetch your car, Sir." The valet bowed.

After a few moments, Tora's black limo appeared.

The chauffeur got out from the front passenger seat, then disappeared into the driver's seat as the valet took off his cap and bowed again.

"In you go," Tora grinned as they got into the car.

Sayuri seemed sleepy as she fumbled around in the dark car, trying to find the seat. Tora's hand caught her arm as she almost fell face first into the carpet lining the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried as he guided her to sit next to him.

"I'm sleepy..." She mumbled, rubbing one eye as she looked up at him.

"Did you eat too much?" He asked again, rubbing her shoulders. "Damn, you're so cold."

"I think so... I get sleepy when I eat too much... It's so cold..." She agreed, laying her head on his shoulder.

His eyes widened, _what in the world is she doing?_

"Tora-kun..." She mumbled, snuggling up close to him.

"W-What?" His voice shook. He did not dare to face her, for the fears of falling into the trap of temptation whirled around in his head.

"I forgive you..." She mumbled again, before her head fell onto his lap.

He looked at her, surprised she knew his troubles. His face softened as he watched the angel on his lap sleep. He stroked her soft, silky hair as he continued watching her.

* * *

Sayuri felt as if she was being lifted up. She tried to crack open her eyelids; but they were too heavy. She heard someone grunt as they picked her up. She nestled her head onto what seemed to be a familiar-feeling shoulder to her. She breathed in the person's scent, and realized who it was right away. That husky, yet icy cold; but at the same time, the oh-so-tempting aroma...they all added up to one thing: _Igarashi Tora._

She heard a door click open.

"What th- ?" She heard a familiar voice ask. _Misaki._

"She fell asleep in the car," Tora explained to a shocked Misaki.

"Oh." Misaki uttered. "Well, come in and put her onto her bed then."

Tora entered the house with a quiet 'excuse me'.

He surveyed the tattered walls and ruined floorboards, the dirty doors and lousy tiles that decorated the floor.

"Say one word about the house and I'll kick you out after you put Sayuri down." Misaki threatened.

"That's her bed," Misaki pointed to the mattress on the floor. "Don't be too disgusted though. It's not like we can afford another bed. You can put her on my bed for now."

Sayuri felt something soft beneath her; then Tora, who had been supplying all her warmth, moved away. She let out a soft whimper.

Tora pulled the thick futon over her and she stopped whimpering. _She's cold, _he realized.

"Come on, don't disturb her." Misaki said, heading out the door into the kitchen.

Tora followed her, hands in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out, doing his usual pose.

"Do you want tea?" Misaki asked.

"Sure," He shrugged.

She poured him a cup and he knelt down into the customary Japanese style of sitting.

"So I heard you kissed Sayuri. _Twice._" Misaki stared at him, as if she could stare a true confession out of him.

"I did." Tora admitted, taking a drink of the tea.

"She didn't scream at you or kick or whatever?" Misaki asked him, taking a drink from her own cup.

"She screamed the first time." Tora smirked. "Then after I kissed her the second time, I got into my car and drove away quickly before she could do anything."

"Smart." Misaki retorted, with a sarcastic tone. "She would've started kicking you the second time."

"She knows Judo, doesn't she?" Tora questioned, supporting himself by propping his elbows on the table.

"Yes." Misaki sighed.

The door opened and Usui stepped in.

"Misa-chan~" He called. "Why is pervert bro here?"

Tora looked at him, _pervert bro_?

"He fetched Sayuri back." Misaki replied, getting up. "She was asleep, so I had him bring her in so she could sleep in the bed."

"Oh." Usui sat down at the table as well.

Misaki handed him a cup of tea.

"_Doumoarigato,_" He smiled at her.

"So, _hentai onii-chan_, how's your relationship with my little Sayuri going?" Usui asked Tora, taking a sip of his tea.

"Okay I guess." Tora looked at him.

"She's forgiven you?" Misaki cut in.

"Yeah." Tora replied.

"Whoa. First time she's forgiven someone so fast. Sayuri's known to hold a grudge for years." Misaki grimaced, taking a gulp of her tea.

"That time in middle school, a kid pushed her because 'she was too poor'. The same kid spread rumours around the school about her, like how her mother had died because she was too ugly; how her father shamelessly dressed up like a woman to seduce the principal to let her enter the school, and that she was no longer a virgin. He hit her with the soccer ball when the class played P.E., stole her pencils and scratched rude words on the desk. Sayuri didn't mind; thinking he was just being childish. But she drew the line when he insulted me.

That was the day I fetched Sayuri to school; because her father had been called by work to the next town over. He'd be back in about three days or so, if I remember correctly. The kid took one look at me, and then retorted, "Wow, Ayuzawa. Now your dad married a kid who's just one year older than you. Your mom's the same age as you now!" Sayuri took her hand out of mine and stormed over to the bully.

"Take that back," She demanded.

"No way." He spit at the ground between their shoes.

Of course, Sayuri pummelled that guy. He never came near her again."

Misaki took a sip of her tea before she regarded both males' expressions. They were similar masks of 'are-you-serious'.

"It's true. I was there." Misaki grinned. "It was awesome."

"Then, Misaki-chan, who's stronger? You or Sayuri-chan?" Usui asked, drinking his tea.

"The truth?" Misaki sighed, "Sayuri's stronger."

"I thought you were stronger, Ayuzawa." Tora commented, finishing the last drops of his tea.

"Nope," Misaki stretched, "She's stronger. One kick and you'll fly to Canada."

"Wow." Usui uttered, polishing off his tea as well.

Misaki collected the cups.

"_Ne, _Misaki-chan." Usui called, even though the kitchen was small.

"What is it?" Misaki asked as she scrubbed the cups.

"Tell us more about Sayuri's past." Usui made the cat-like face again.

"Why do you want to know?" Misaki questioned as she wiped the cups dry.

"We just want to," Usui and Tora stared at her.

A Doberman appeared beside Usui and a German Shepherd beside Tora. Both dogs stared at her with pleading puppy-dog eyes, whining. Then, they laid their ears back into a picture of pure innocence. Both males had pleading looks on their faces.

Misaki sweatdropped as a wave of déjà-vu swept over her. Hadn't Usui done this before? To get to go with her to the school festival?

"Fine." She sighed.

"Sayuri's mother died when she was five, and at that time Sayuri withdrew from the world. Her father was a drunkard. He would hit her with everything – books, newspapers, empty beer bottles, flower vases – the list doesn't end. She would go to school in mostly long-sleeved shirts and pants. She would cover up all her bruises on her face with makeup. She'd behave as if nothing was wrong in the household, like she was a normal child living a normal life with normal, loving parents.

She'd be abused all day during the holidays; and her dad would make her run to the supermarket to buy some if there was no more beer. If she bought the wrong brand, he'd start hitting her again. He never stopped. I only knew about this when she came over to my house that time she was seven. Her dad was off on a job in the next town over. When we were bathing; I noticed this long, thin but faded line down her back, and asked her where she got it.

That was when she broke down and started telling me everything. That night, I begged my mom to let her stay forever. My mom said no, of course. I hated her dad since then. Then, all of a sudden, she flew here this spring and said her father sent her to my house. She said he got sick of taking care of such a useless daughter; and that he never really loved her. She said that he called her to come to our house to stay, forever.

I don't know why he did that though. Sayuri's been his slave ever since her mom died. If he got rid of her, he'd have nobody by his side to serve him like a king. That's why, I suspect... _Sayuri ran away from home._"

Tora and Usui stared at Misaki, who was staring at the table.

* * *

"You're right, cousin."

The three gasped, and they turned to the door.

Sayuri stood there, hand on the doorframe. She walked in and closed the door.

"I got sick of my dad abusing me all the time. So I ran away." She sat down.

"I doubt he even cares, though." She added, shrugging.

"Yeah." Misaki agreed.

"Don't make me go back, Misaki. Please don't make me go back there." Sayuri pleaded, putting her head cheek-down on the table.

Usui and Tora stared at her, it was the first time they had seen Sayuri so vulnerable. Well, it was the second time for Tora.

"I won't, Sayuri." Misaki patted her head. "I won't."

Sayuri closed her eyes, letting a tear slip out. Misaki looked at her, worried for her future.

"Well, I better get going." Tora stood up. "It's getting late."

"Tora-kun..." Sayuri turned to look at him. "Please stay..."

He looked down at her upturned face; and instantly regretted it as he was greeted with quivering lips and puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," Tora sighed. He pulled out his phone to call home.

"Annabelle?" He greeted the maid who picked up. "I won't be going home for dinner today."

"Yes," He sighed. "Yes. Please tell mother for me. And do tell the chef not to cook my share."

After he hung up, he got tackled by Sayuri to the ground.

"Yay!" Sayuri glomped him. "Tora-kun's staying!"

"Gah," Tora grunted. "Get off me Sayuri. You're heavy."

"Am not," Sayuri protested, bouncing lightly on his chest to prove it.

"Okay, okay!" Tora yelled. "You're not heavy! You're not heavy! Get off me!"

Sayuri giggled and got up.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of chicken breast, four eggs, carrots, peas, onions, garlic and corn. She scooped the rice into a bowl and washed it thrice. She then poured the washed rice into the rice cooker and let it steam the rice.

She took out a chopping board and knife and started to chop the carrots into thin slices, then worked on the garlic and onions.

Misaki, Usui and Tora were standing now, watching Sayuri chop at an impossible speed, listening to the 'thunks' produced when the metal blade of the knife hit the wooden board.

Then she cubed the chicken; and scooped out a bowl of now-cooked rice. She poured oil into the frying pan, waited; then put the little, tiny bits of onion and garlic in. After she pushed them around the hot pan for a few moments; she threw a quarter of the bowl of chicken in and the pan made a huge sizzling protest.

She fried the chicken till it was white; then she threw in the rice, peas and corn, along with the carrots. When she decided it was cooked evenly, she cracked the egg in expertly and fried it even more, tossing it up into the air for show.

Then she slid the omelette rice onto the plate. She repeated the process three more time, while Misaki set the table.

"Itadakimasu!" The four of them chanted, and then dug in.

"Where's Suzuna?" Sayuri questioned Misaki as she chewed.

"If I'm not wrong, she's staying over at You-kun's house." Misaki replied, looking skywards as she thought for a bit.

"Hmm..." Sayuri looked over to the two males. "Does the food suit your tastes?"

"It's good." Usui smiled at Sayuri.

"I've never tasted anything this delicious." Tora grinned at her.

She smiled, "I'm glad."

"Bye Tora-kun!" Sayuri hugged the taller male.

"See ya at school tomorrow." He grinned at her, ruffling her hair.

She giggled and hugged him tighter, burrowing her face in his shirt.

"_Hentai onii-chan. _Wait up." Usui strolled out casually.

"Bye Misa-chan." He kissed the top of Misaki's head, only to get shoved away.

"Why should I wait for you?" Tora looked at the male.

"Because you want to~" Usui stated, making the cat face again.

"Nah, I don't want to." Tora grinned at Usui, who smirked back.

"Bye Usui-san!" Sayuri waved to the male as he left the gate and turned right.

"Bye Sayuri-chan. Bye _hentai onii-chan_." Usui said with a wave, without turning back.

"Bye Usui-san!" Sayuri called out to him again.

"Will you let go of me already, Sayuri-chan?" Tora asked the girl.

"No!" Sayuri teased, grinning. "You're not going home. You're my prisoner now."

"Prisoner?" Tora sounded amused. "Psh, I _own _you."

"No you don't." Sayuri protested. "We'll settle this tomorrow at school! You better prepare your best Judo moves!"

Sayuri ran back into the house before Tora could say anything.

"Tch, she's so damn interesting." Tora laughed to himself as he got into the car.

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

The bell rang; signalling the end of the lesson, which also happened to be the last lesson.

"Tora-kun, Maki-kun, hurry up!" Sayuri raced in front of them; excited.

Maki left for the office to take the proposals for today. They went into the Student Council room, and Tora took off his Miyabigaoka uniform jacket again.

_He keeps taking it off, _Sayuri thought. _In the car and in the Student Council room._

"C'mon, hurry up, Tora-kun! I wanna go at it already!" Sayuri exclaimed, pumped for their match. It had been a long time since she'd crossed fists with a strong person; and she was sure Tora was strong.

"Alright, alright." Tora let out a sigh; then cracked his fingers.

She tried to kick him, but he jumped backwards, out of reach.

He leapt forward, knocking her onto the floor. His hands pinned her wrists to the sides of her head.

His legs pinned hers as she looked up at him.

His lashes lowered dangerously as he got a lustful tint in his eyes. Sayuri's innocent sky-blue eyes widened at the dangerous intent behind his gaze.

He brought his knee up to her crotch, nuzzling into it.

"Wait- Tora- What are you- ?" She protested; but he just gripped her wrists tighter, and pushed his knee deeper into her crotch.

She let out a half moan as she tried to struggle.

"It's no use," Tora smirked down at her. "I'm skilled in Judo. And pinning techniques are my forte."

Her eyes soften as she began to feel a wave of the same pleasure he was feeling; and she closed her eyes as she relished in the feeling.

He pushed his knee deeper, noticing the change in the feeling of the fabric against his knee. He glanced down to see his knee on her panties instead of her skirt.

He heard her let out another moan again; and glanced up at her to see a picture of pleasurable beauty. Her eyebrows were scrunched together; her eyes shut tight, her mouth opened a little just to let out the keening sound at the back of her throat.

The few first buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned; her skirt was up to her waist.

"T-Tora..." She cried out his name; her voice filled with desire for him.

He groaned as he felt his nether regions swell in size.

She moaned out again; and he growled at her for tempting him with thoughts that were so naughty he felt bad for it afterwards.

She bucked her hips, trying to get him to push harder. He growled at her again; an animal-like sound.

Just then; Sayuri opened her eyes. _That's enough horsing around._

She moaned again, louder and more urgent.

Tora glanced up at her, and she took the chance, throwing him off her.

She pinned him down this time.

"Wha-?" Tora seemed genuinely surprised.

"The only rule to getting out of a pinning technique," Sayuri smirked. "Is to distract the person pinning."

He smirked, "You're good."

She got up and off him, "Of course."

She took out her phone and pretended to check it, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Tora-kun."

"See ya." Tora sat up.

Sayuri ran out of the room, leaving Tora with a hard-on.

Little did he know; she _was _feeling the same desire for him as he was feeling for her.

* * *

Wow, after i proof-read this; i realized there's a lot of fluffiness in this chapter O: I just realized as well, with each ongoing chapter; the number of words are increasing :D . From 2k to 3k to 4k . Wow O: . Okays ; reviews are much appreciated peoplez , so _onegaishimasu_ !

**Review Replies;**

KHR LOVER: I understand how you feel to wait for the author to update & once again well done :D

Thanks for reviewing most of my chapters :D ! Here's the next one, enjoy ^w^ !

By the way ; words you may need to know.

Doumoarigato ; thank you.

Kaichou ; President.

Ne ; The meaning of anyway/so

Hentai onii-chan ; Pervert brother

And for those of you who don't watch Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!, Tora is not Usui's real brother.

Didn't I tell you guys Sayuri would show her Judo moves xD ? Hahas. Hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter like I did :D !


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sayuri's feet moved as fast as her pounding heart as she raced down the hallway; face down to the ground. She turned around a corner, and finally stopped running, judging the distance and thinking it was enough. Her heart beat faster as she recalled Tora's body against hers; and his knee on her... _thing_.

Her whole face flushed as her eyes widened; it was the first time she had felt this kind of intense pleasure for a person, and from a person. She did not know how to get rid of it. _Maybe Tora can, _she thought, but erased the notion immediately as she felt her face heat up more. _I'll go to the Jockey Club and see Kuroi. _She decided, _yeah. I'll do that._

"Ah, Sayuri-chan!" Kiri greeted her as she entered the stables.

"Hello Kiri-chan." She smiled back at him before she saddled Kuroi up.

She got up on the tall stallion and rode him out.

About five minutes later, she stopped and let him graze.

_That didn't work, _she groaned mentally in her head. The horse's up and down movement was no help at all; in fact, it made matters worse as Sayuri felt something wet down _there_.

She dismounted and led Kuroi back to the stables.

"Sayuri-chan, you're not riding anymore?" Kiri asked her, surprised.

"I don't feel like it," Sayuri could barely manage out.

"Oh, alright then. Bye Sayuri-chan." Kiri waved as he mounted Miso and she trotted out of the stables.

"Bye Kiri-chan." She called to the mare's retreating back.

Kuroi harrumphed and nudged her face, licking her cheek. She turned to her horse and he stared at her, head to one side, a concerned light in his eyes.

_Are you okay? _He seemed to say.

"I'm fine," She assured both the stallion and herself as she gave his velvet nose a pat before she left.

She stopped by a pillar as her body shook with a different kind of desire.

"Sayuri-chan?" A _very _familiar voice asked.

She whipped her head around to see Tora standing there, his yellow-green irises staring at her with surprise. His hands were in his pockets, with his thumbs sticking out.

"Tora-kun..." Sayuri said softly, "What did you do to me just now?"

_She honestly doesn't know, _Tora thought. _She doesn't know of pleasure._

"Nothing really." Tora said, moving closer to her. "Just pinned you, that's all."

"Why do I feel like this?" Sayuri whined out, slumping to the ground.

Tora stared at her. She looked confused, he'd be damned. He just made a girl who was still a virgin experience pleasure. He did not feel proud of himself, though, seeing as she did not know what pleasure was. _I'll teach her, _he decided. _I'll teach her what pleasure is. _

He glanced around, nobody was there. He knelt down beside her and surveyed her face, which was flushed and panicked.

He reached forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. He grabbed her arm with his other hand and hoisted her up into his arms.

"I'll take care of that for you, okay?" He told her while walking.

"As long as..." She panted, out of breath, "You get rid of it."

Her eyes were half-mast, and she seemed just about to faint.

"Don't you faint on me." Tora growled, "I've yet to show you just how _pleasurable _it can be."

Sayuri had no clue to what kind of pleasure Tora was talking about. She struggled to keep awake as Tora started running to goodness-knows-where.

She vaguely heard a door open and Tora bark orders to the people inside the room. There were some scraping sounds, like chairs were being pushed back, and then the sound of hurried footsteps.

Then she felt a cool, hard surface against her back as Tora laid her on something.

She opened her eyes and surveyed the room. _This is... the Student Council room?_

She breathed heavily as her body shook violently again. The area between her thighs was starting to get wet again.

"T-Tora-kun..." She called out, panicking.

Tora felt himself grow hard and he watched her eyes grow heavy with pleasure and a tiny piece of lust.

He took both her slim wrists into one hand and held them above her head, pinning her for the second time today.

He lifted up her blouse, licked a finger, and traced it down to her belly button. She shivered. Her skin was feverishly-hot, and she was pulling in frantic but deep breaths.

He then placed his free hand near the edge of her skirt. He pressed his thumb against the core of her very being.

She groaned out, feeling a burst of new pleasure.

He glanced up at her face, and then rubbed his thumb against her area, rotating about.

She responded by wriggling her body, and arcing her hips, straining, needing more.

He felt her grow wetter by the second as he continued stroking her through the thin, silky fabric of her panties. He then stopped and opened the cupboard at the side of the table.

She protested loudly with a groan when his touch was gone; and wriggled her body more beneath him.

He pulled out a rope, making her wonder how it got there – and what it was doing in there – but she could barely think as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

He tied her wrists together above her head and then unbuttoned her blouse, removing the scrap of cotton and tossing it uncaringly to the side. He shed his own Miyabigaoka jacket as well, and it joined her shirt on the floor.

He traced the frilly edge of her bra as he licked around her belly button. Then he unbuckled the back of her bra, loosening it and then tossing it aside. She tried to shield herself, but with her hands tied, she could not.

Her pink nipples started to feel the coldness in the air, and puckered.

He bent his head down towards them, and licked one of them, making her buck her hips and moan at the sensations.

He took one sensitive bud into his mouth and sucked on it, as she wriggled her body and moaned even more. He reached his hand up and pinched the other between his thumb and index finger. He caressed it slowly, making her feel new waves of pleasure, adding to the pleasure he was already causing her.

Then he reached down and touched her area again. She was really wet now; he could feel it.

He grabbed the silky material of her panties and pulled it down her legs to her knees. Then he grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs up to about 45 degrees; propping her feet onto the table.

He placed his hands on her thighs to prevent her from closing them, which she was trying hard to do to prevent him from looking so intensely at her very tightly closed core.

He pushed her thighs wider as he leaned forward and breathed at it. She shrieked out as his hot breath hit her sensitive core.

She struggled against the rope which held her hands prisoner, but to no avail.

Tora stretched his tongue out and did what she did not expect in the least; _he licked it._

She shrieked softly, surprised at the new, slimy but hot invader. Another wave of pleasure crashed on her.

He continued lapping at her core, and soon enough she was bucking her hips, begging for more.

_That should be enough lubrication_, he thought. _But just in case. _He licked his finger all over, covering it in his moist saliva.

Then he slipped it over her core, and pushed softly. She shrieked out as her core burst open.

He pushed that single digit in; _I can't do anymore than this._

He stopped once he felt a barrier that only a man's member could penetrate. _This is as deep as I can go._

He pulled back and watched her face as it collapsed from pain at the sudden intrusion, to pleasure. She started moving her hips against his finger, humping.

He pushed in as she went down; and pulled out as she went up.

He slid another finger into her, and she let out a drugged moan.

He pumped faster, moving both fingers simultaneously.

Her walls clamped down all around his fingers as she shrieked; her first ever orgasm taking over her petite body. Her entire being shook with the force of it.

After she was done convulsing, he slowly slid his fingers, which were now full of her juices, out of her.

He licked them clean as he looked at her.

She was breathing heavier now, but she had a look of relief on her face.

He unbounded her hands; and they collapsed to her sides. Her legs fell onto the table as well, with no energy left to support them anymore.

She closed her eyes, tuckered out from all that screaming and hip-moving. Her breaths came in small, gasping pants.

She looked like she had just ran a marathon.

"You tired?" He questioned her.

She nodded, not having enough energy to talk.

He picked up her bra and hoisted her upper body up. He reached around her and buckled it, then adjusted it.

He reached over and picked up her shirt next; pulling her arms through it and then buttoning it up. Then he reached down and pulled her panties up.

Then he lifted her up into his arms bridal-style. He put her wobbly feet down on the ground just long enough to pick up his jacket and sling it over his shoulder, with one arm threaded through the sleeve. He sat her on the table, then pulled his jacket on and buttoned it.

And then he lifted her up into his arms again.

* * *

Sayuri did not know how long she slept; until she heard the _bang _of a closing door. She blinked her eyes open; and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. She looked to her side at the bed sheets, which were a deep blue in colour.

_Blue sheets? Misaki's house doesn't have blue sheets... _She tried lifting her head, but it was too heavy. _I'm too sleepy, _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep again.

Tora stared at the sleeping beauty in his bed. She had woken up earlier due to his stupidity to close the door so hard. But then she had fallen back asleep, which relieved him to no end.

He did not know how to face her now; especially after that incident just now. Surely she was going to realize sometime that he had violated her, even though it was just oral and fingering.

He watched as she mumbled something incoherent and turned to her side. Her brown hair tumbled all around her, some strands falling into her mouth.

He smiled as she continued sleeping. Just then, she breathed something that made him freeze and stare at her, his eyes wide.

"Tora-kun..."

* * *

Sayuri woke up to gentle nudging and shaking.

"Whatimeiszit?" She asked the person, swatting the annoying hand away.

"Six o'clock at night." Came an all-too-familiar voice.

Her eyes popped open right away. "Tora-kun?" She yelped.

"It's time to wake up already." Tora sighed, "Oh. You're up."

She was up, alright. Way up. With that pervert around; who would not be up?

"Where am I?" She demanded to know.

"Take a look around," Tora suggested, shrugging.

She did, and realization dawned on her, _this is Tora's room._

Except now there was a grand piano sitting in one corner. It was white instead of black or brown.

"Eh? Tora-kun, you play the piano?" She questioned, sitting up.

"Hm?" Tora seemed distracted. "Ah. Yeah, I do."

"Eh? That's so amazing!" She exclaimed, looking at the male.

"Not really." Tora scratched his head. "Come on, get up. It's time for dinner."

She got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Tora followed her to the bathroom, leaning against the open door and letting the cold air from the room waft in.

"Tora-kun..." She turned to him. "There's only one toothbrush."

"Oh. Yeah. You can use that one. It's new." Tora walked away from the door to the wardrobe.

When Sayuri turned to walk out of the toilet, a summer dress was flung into her face.

"Put that on." Tora ordered her, then he closed the bathroom door.

She glanced at the soft material she felt in her hands. It was a strapless summer dress. Sighing, she peeled off her clothes and pulled the dress on. It was light green, and it suited her perfectly.

_Since when did Tora-kun know my size? _She pondered, looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a comb from the basket and brushed her messy hair.

When she opened the door, Tora was waiting for her.

"You're done." He said, stating the obvious. "Let's go."

He clasped her hand in his and led her out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh my," His mother giggled. "Sayuri-chan, you're here again."

"Ah, that's because I fell asleep in school." Sayuri blushed.

"She's such a sleepyhead, isn't she mum?" Tora stated in a bored tone, but had an amused look in his eyes.

"Yes, yes she is." His mother smiled. "I feel so honoured to have our very own Sleeping Beauty in the house."

Sayuri scowled at Tora, "Let go of my hand."

"No way, what if you collapse onto the floor and fall asleep? I'd rather not risk it," Tora teased, clutching her hand tighter.

"My, oh my." His mother said, amused. "Such a lovely couple."

"C-C-Couple?" Sayuri shrieked.

Tora grinned, "Aren't we?"

"What?" Sayuri turned to Tora. "We are NOT a couple!"

"Eh?" Tora exclaimed, shocked. "I thought we were! After all, we kissed _twice_."

Sayuri looked just about ready to smack him senseless.

"I'd prefer if we don't bring up those subjects during dinner," She hissed at him, grabbing a chair and sitting down huffily.

"Of course, dear." He smirked, getting into the seat beside her.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him. He just grinned at her.

"Careful now. Pregnant women shouldn't get so angry."

"I'm not pregnant!" Sayuri yelled, hitting his shoulder with her fist.

"There, there. Don't get too angry, you'll danger the child."

"For the last time; I. AM. NOT. PREGNANT!" Sayuri screamed.

_My, my... _Tora's mother thought, while Sayuri chased Tora in the background. _This household has become so lively ever since she stepped foot in here. _She sipped her tea. _And Tora seems to have let go of the mindset that money can buy everything. That's a good thing, a good thing._

* * *

"Damn it all, Tora-kun. Why do you have to say such vile words?" Sayuri frowned at him.

He pushed her against a wall, hands planted firmly against the wall on each side of her head.

"Am I _that _bad to go out with, Sayuri-chan?" He asked her.

She stared at him, _his voice sounds so soft, it seems so vulnerable._

"N-Not really." She mumbled.

He just looked at her with a hurt look on his face. "You don't like me, Sayuri-chan?"

She was surprised. "No, I like you, Tora-kun."

"Then how come you don't want me to be your husband?"

"T-That's because," Sayuri started, "Well, it's because, I like s-someone else already."

"Who is it?" He questioned, closing the distance between their lips, stopping just a few inches away.

Sayuri's heart was thumping so loud, she was almost sure he could hear it.

"Um... A boy?" She said in a questioning tone; afraid of what he might do to her.

_Tora-kun won't hurt you, _a voice in her head said. _He loves you._

Yeah, right. And elephants roosted on trees.

"Who?" Tora demanded, but in a soft tone.

_If he wanted to hurt you, he would've done it earlier, _the voice snorted. _He loves you, dimwit._

Yeah, sure. And pigs can fly.

_They can invent genetically-modified wings for pigs one day, _the voice retorted. _Just believe that he loves you, you idiot._

Yeah, well, why should she trust a voice inside her head? She'd rather believe that Tora-kun's fridge had weasels in it.

"Just some boy," Sayuri mumbled softly.

"I want to know who." Tora sounded dangerous now.

She looked up into his eyes, was he jealous?

_Oh, yes he is. _

_Shut up_, she thought to the voice. _You're a figment of my imagination._

"A boy who gave me a dollar to buy ice-cream when I was sad that time when I was younger." She blurted out.

"Hmm?" Tora pulled back. "A dollar huh?"

"How about I give you a dollar and you let me kiss you?"

"No way, you cheapskate." Sayuri retorted. "Money can't buy you everything."

"Money _can _buy me everything." Tora growled. "People are all the same. Especially women. They do it for money. They'd do _anything _for money. It's all about the money."

"No it's not," Sayuri scoffed. "Maybe you think that because the past girls you've met were greedy. Maybe they were that way because they knew who you were. Maybe it's because you just haven't met someone who doesn't do _anything _for money."

His eyes widened. _She's right. All those past women I've been with; all of them knew who I was, and that's why they went to bed with me. _He smirked, "Heh."

He bent towards her, and caught her lips in a languid kiss.

When he pulled away, he grinned. "That's for saying the right thing."

He turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" Sayuri yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Was his reply.

"Wait!" She called to him. "_I forgot where your room was_!"

She just heard him chuckle.

_Grr, stupid Tora-kun._

* * *

She opened a door; and found his room, much to her relief. After all those what seemed to be a thousand wrong doors, finally, _finally, _she found his room.

She flopped onto his bed and lay there.

_Maybe you should show him that money can't buy everything, _the voice was back.

Shut up; she thought back, burrowing her face in the pillow. It smelled like Tora-kun. Everything in the room smelled like him. The husky, icy-cold and yet tempting smell of him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

But the suggestion the voice in her head said; it wasn't at all _that _bad an idea...

"Tora-kun!"

Tora was tackled to the floor once he entered his room.

"What now, Sayuri?"

"I have a wonderful idea!"

"And what might it be?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon, you and I go for a picnic at the park for lunch?" Sayuri's eyes twinkled.

"Why?"

"C'mon! Please? It'll be like a date!"

It was the 'like a date' part that caught Tora's attention.

"Oh alright." Tora agreed.

"Yay!" She squeezed him.

"Get off me!"

* * *

"We're going to the park~ we're going to the park~" Sayuri chanted, excited.

She was placing ham and cheese alternatively on soft white bread. She popped the few ham and cheese sandwiches into the oven to melt the cheese.

Tora was beside her; pulling out a carton of apple juice to pour into the water bottles.

"Why do we have to prepare the food?" He asked. "We could just go to a cafe and buy."

"Then it'd spoil the purpose of the picnic," She chided him. She spread the toast with butter.

He sighed, and put the cooked sausages into buns. He pulled out a packet of potato chips from the cupboard.

They placed everything into the picnic basket his mother had provided them with. He put in a few bottles of soda as well, and then they were out the door.

They got into the car and Tora walkie-talkie-d their destination to the chauffeur.

* * *

Soon they reached the park.

Sayuri saw a good spot right away. She stood on top of a hill, where below was a lake. There was a bridge right above the lake. She slid down the hill, laughing all the way.

They placed the mat half in the shade of the bridge, and half in the sun. They opened the basket and took out the drinks.

Then she reached in and pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches, handing him one.

She bit into the soft bread; the ham and melted cheese tasting like heaven in her mouth. She looked over at Tora, who bit into his as well.

"Tora-kun, you play the piano right?" She asked, taking off her shoes.

"Yeah." He replied. "Why are you taking off your shoes?"

She dipped her feet into the cold lake water and shivered.

"To soak them in here." She replied. "That's really amazing. You _have _to play for me one day, okay?"

"Okay," He shrugged. He could do that.

"Guys who play the piano..." Sayuri smiled. "I really like them!"

He looked over at her, sitting in the shade. He never really liked the sun. "Why?"

"Because it's romantic. They can play a lullaby so you can fall asleep."

He'd never thought of it _that _way.

"They can play 'Happy Birthday' for you on your birthday. They can even play a romance song during your anniversary."

"Hmm."

"Tora-kun, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"What is this, twenty questions? More than I can count on my fingers."

"Wa, Tora-kun has so much experience in love."

"What about you? How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Me? Just one."

"Oh really? When was that?"

She looked over at him, her eyebrows scrunched together, as if she was trying to figure something out about him.

"That was when I was five."

"So that doesn't count as a boyfriend," Tora snorted.

"It so does! We held hands and kissed each other's cheeks!"

"It doesn't, because you've never kissed him on the lips."

"What, like you did?"

"Yes, like I did."

Sayuri glared at him, and he just smirked back.

"So what? Does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"Maybe. Do you want me to be?"

"Of course not. You're an egomaniac who thinks money can buy everything."

"And that theory is wrong?"

"It is _very _wrong." She frowned at him.

"Don't frown. It makes you look old."

"No it doesn't!" She snapped at him. "And I wouldn't be frowning if you didn't think that way."

"If I didn't think that way, would you like me?"

That question threw her off-guard.

"Who said I didn't like you?" She retorted. "And of course I'd like you. I'd like anyone who was nice."

He smiled at her, "So all I have to do, is not be an egomaniac and think that money is the solution for everything, and _be _nice?"

"Well, yeah." She shrugged. "That's all it takes to get in my good books."

"That's all it takes?"

"That's all it takes."

"Apple juice or soda?" He asked her.

"Apple juice."

He tossed her the water bottle and she took a drink from it.

"Tora-kun, do you like me?"

That question threw _him _off-guard.

"What? Of course I like you, you're my friend." He lied.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"That's great! Tora-kun, you're my friend too!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's great." He answered, hoping she could not hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Soon enough, the sun set and they had the head home.

"Tora-kun, can we walk?"

"Eh? Sure."

The pair walked in silence.

* * *

"Isn't that Igarashi Tora?"

"It _is _Igarashi Tora."

"That must be his new slut."

"She's a slut? She doesn't look like it, looks too innocent."

"Never judge a book by its cover."

"Come on, let's go."

"Alright, time for some action!"

* * *

"Ah. I just remembered. I need to drop this off for Suzuna. Tora-kun, where's the nearest post-box?" Sayuri asked him, holding out an entry for a lucky draw.

"Right up ahead, around three metres." Tora answered. "I'll wait here for you."

* * *

"What luck!"

"Yes, indeed. Quick, go!"

"Yeah! Action-time!"

* * *

Sayuri slotted the entry into the mouth of the post-box.

"There." She smiled, satisfied.

She hurried back; the streetlights were too dim, and the dark creeped her out a little.

She reached where Tora was standing to find him surrounded by a gang.

"Tora-kun!" She called out.

"Lady Luck smiles upon us," One of them grinned.

"She sure is purdy." Another smiled, showing that a few teeth were gone.

"You two, focus!" Snapped the third. "Get the girl. I'll deal with Igarashi."

"Yes sir!" The first one ran towards her.

"Roger boss!" The one with missing teeth ran to the left of her.

Her eyes narrowed; and she aimed a straight kick to the first one. She turned around and aimed a kick in Missing Teeth's stomach. The first one got up and ran at her, pulling out a knife.

She kicked the knife out of his hand; then kicked him in the side of his face. He flew a few feet away. Missing Teeth lunged at her; and locked his hands around her shoulders.

"Bad move," She told him. He just stared at her, not comprehending what she was saying.

She kicked backwards, hitting him in the groin and as he staggered back in pain; she aimed another kick in his jewels and another to his face.

"I'm sorry," Tora apologized to the man writhing in pain on the floor. "I don't pin men."

"I'll remember this, Igarashi Tora!" The man shouted before he went 'ouch, ow, oooh.'

Sayuri hurried over to Tora, purposely stepping on the man's stomach with the heel of her high heels.

He screamed out in pain.

"Oops, sorry!" She flung her arms around Tora. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Of course I'd be okay." Tora stared at her. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay!"

Once they were safely inside the car, Sayuri turned to Tora.

* * *

"Who _were _those people?" She demanded to know.

"Probably workers who were fired from my dad's company for doing such a lousy job." Tora replied nonchalantly.

"Well, it's a good thing you learned Judo." Sayuri sighed, relieved.

"My dad sent me to learn Judo." Tora said.

He put his head on her lap and looked up at her. "It's because, when I was six, I was almost kidnapped."

"A girl came to my rescue by kicking the kidnapper's ass. She was younger than me, if I'm not wrong."

"Eh? No wonder he sent you to Judo class." Sayuri said, stroking his soft hair.

"Yeah. He didn't want me to get kidnapped ever again. I'm the only son he has. The only heir to his company."

"That's why people are out to get you, right? Because they thought they were the ones to succeed the company. But after they tried to kidnap you, your father found out and fired them, right?"

"How'd you know? Have you been spying on me?" Tora grinned at her.

"Ehe, nope. I asked Maki-kun." Sayuri said.

"And when was that?" Tora asked her.

"Ehe... Remember my first day in school and we were walking? Well, you were walking so fast me and Maki-kun couldn't catch up, so we decided to walk at our own pace... We talked a little and I found out about you."

"Huh..." Tora grunted, although he was secretly pleased she was interested in his past.

"Tora-kun?"

No reply.

"Tora-kun?" She called him again as she looked down at the male on her lap.

He was asleep. Her eyes widened; then softened. She smiled at him. She doubted anyone had ever seen his sleeping face, and relished in the pleasure she was the only one.

She stroked his hair and then bent her head down.

She laid a kiss on his soft hair, and her smile stretched wider.

_Mine_.

* * *

Mwahahahhaz . Another chapter done ;D . A fluffly ending yet again :D Anybody like the conversation between Sayuri and the little voice in her head :D ? Sarcasm rules :3 Teehee. And if you're wondering about the girl who saved Tora's ass, welllllllllllllllllllll ; let's just say she's closer than you think ;D ! All will be revealed in the later chapters.

**Review Replies !**

lemon-limen: wow, what a fast update! I really happy that you updated it this fast. I hope you can bear your steady-update-pace :) I reaaaaally love this story

Haha, thank you! I really want to update fast :D Can't keep my fans waiting, can i xD ? I'm glad you love this story :D ! Continue reading, alright(: ?

PEOPLE ! Don't be shy, give me reviews! I invite all critism and words, be it a compliment or whatever. I welcome critism as well. Tell me how i can get better. After all, _sticks and stones can break my bones; but words will never hurt me._ Chapter 9 will be out soon :D !


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Tora slowly awoke as his eyes opened. He blinked them against the glaring sunlight filtering through the window.

_Where am I...? _He thought to himself as he got up. He looked around, _this isn't my room._

He noticed a door; and he walked over to it. He grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it down, opening the door. The hallway was dark, with only a few dimly-lit lamps to light the way.

He glanced to his left; the lights were not on. He glanced to the right; they were on.

He went to the right, following the flames flickering in the glass lamps. _Where exactly am I? _

At the end of the hallway was another door. He opened it and stepped in; only to get frozen in his tracks at the scene before him.

_Sayuri was kissing Mekei Ritsune._

Tora woke up with a start; his heart pumping to an irregular beat. He was sweating as he blinked bewilderedly, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, _what was that? Was his heart trying to tell him something?_

He closed his eyes, Sayuri would never, never, ever like that guy. _Never._

* * *

"T-o-r-a-k-u-n!" Sayuri called out his name, pronouncing it letter by letter as she got into the car.

"Good morning Sayuri." Maki greeted her.

"Morning Maki-kun!" She greeted back enthusiastically.

"Tora-kun?" She poked the male in his shoulder.

"T-o-r-a-kun!" She called him, poking him with each letter she pronounced; and then giving him a long, hard poke when she said 'kun'.

"Ow!" Tora finally responded to her finger-jabbing. "What?"

"Why are you spacing out so early in the morning?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," He grunted, blinking himself out of his trance. "I'm fine."

Sayuri stared at him worriedly; but never said a word.

* * *

"Wai, school's over!" Sayuri cheered, jumping up from her seat as the bell rang.

The whole class, including the teacher, laughed at her. She was just too cute sometimes.

The three of them walked out of class towards the Student Council room.

_Kaichou seems sluggish today,_ Maki thought as he glanced at Tora, who looked really pale. _Now he just looks sick._ Maki sweatdropped as he recalled just now in class; Tora had his head down on the table the whole while. Sayuri was busy concentrating on the lesson and scribbling notes furiously down.

"Um, excuse me, when are you guys going to do the interview for the Newspaper Club?" A member from the Newspaper Club ran up to them.

"Sorry, we won't be doing it anymore. _Kaichou _is a little sickly today." Maki told the boy, cancelling the interview.

"Oh... alright. Please, get better soon, _kaichou_." The boy ran off to tell the Newspaper Club president.

Tora stopped to lean against the wall. He closed his eyes, _kuso..._

"_Kaichou,_ are you alright?" Maki asked worriedly.

"Not so loud," Tora hissed at him, not wanting Sayuri to overhear.

"Tora-kun? Maki-kun?"

_Too late._ Sayuri came running back to them.

"Are you two okay? Why'd you both suddenly stop?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"It's nothing," Tora shoved himself off the wall and strode in front.

Sayuri and Maki stared after him.

"Is it just me or does his strides seem... shaky?" Sayuri questioned Maki.

"_Saa..._" Maki sighed.

Sayuri pulled out her phone and dialled Misaki's number.

"Moshi moshi?" She heard Misaki greet her.

"Misaki-chan," Sayuri greeted back politely. "Sorry for disturbing. I just needed to tell you I'll be staying over at Tora-kun's house the next few days."

"Eh?" She heard the surprise in Misaki's voice. "What for?"

"Who is it?" Sayuri heard Usui's voice in the background.

"Wait! Usui!" She heard Misaki yell. _Usui-san must've taken her phone._

"Usui-san?" Sayuri asked.

"Oh, it's just you, Sayuri." Usui laughed.

"Heh, yeah. Tell Misaki-chan I'll be staying over at Tora-kun's house for a little while."

"What for?" He asked the same question as Misaki did. _They really are a couple now._ Sayuri thought.

"Because he seems a little sick. I'm worried." Sayuri explained.

"Oh, okay." Usui agreed.

"What? What did she say? Give me back my phone, you goddamnit _hentai_ alien!" She heard Misaki scold Usui.

Usui repeated what Sayuri said.

"Oh, okay then." Misaki agreed.

_Really, they're such a couple now._ Sayuri thought as she said bye to them before she hung up.

"You're really concerned about _kaichou_, huh?" Maki asked her as they continued walking.

"Of course, Maki-kun. He's my friend, after all." Sayuri smiled at him before she skipped off ahead to the Student Council room.

"Just a friend, Sayuri? Do you _really _treat him as _just _a friend?" Maki asked softly under his breath.

"Come on, Maki-kun, you slowpoke! Hurry up!" Sayuri waved from a distance away.

He let out a sigh. "Getting them to realize their feelings for each other may be harder than I thought."

And then he followed her.

* * *

The two of them walked into the Student Council room to see Tora lying on the sofa with the back of his hand covering his face; the table full of proposals.

Tora seemed to be fast asleep on the couch. His jacket was slung in its usual place on the sofa.

Then Tora shifted, and groaned.

Maki rushed to him, kneeling beside the sofa. "_Kaichou, _are you alright? Should I send for the car to fetch you home?"

"No..." Tora snarled, trying his best to sit up without wincing. "If I go home, who's going to take care of the reports and proposals?"

"But, _kaichou_..." Maki protested half-heartedly. Once Tora said something; he meant it.

"I'm not going ho-" Tora got cut off by Sayuri.

"Maki-kun will take care of all the things here, won't you Maki-kun?" She asked in a sweet yet dangerous tone.

Maki sweatdropped and nodded, "Yeah, I will. Don't worry _kaichou_."

"With you handling these proposals, I'll be damned if I'm not worried." Tora snapped irritably.

"Tora-kun, you're going home right now." Sayuri demanded, slamming her hand on the desk.

"No!" Tora whined like a 5 year old who was not going to get the toy he wanted.

"Igarashi. Tora." Sayuri breathed.

Both males looked up at Sayuri slowly. Tora got Usui's cat face as he saw the dangerous dark purple aura around Sayuri, who was cracking her fingers.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He quickly got up off the sofa. He took his jacket off the sofa and strode over to Sayuri.

"Now_, _let's go!" Sayuri marched him out of the room. "We'll leave everything to you, Maki-kun!"

"... Everything...?"

* * *

Tora and Sayuri got into the car and Tora threw his jacket to the corner of the seat. He then took off his shoes and put his feet up on the leather seat; then laid down and put his hand over his face again. His face was one of pain.

Sayuri just watched him worriedly. She could not do anything in the car. She cursed herself for being so oblivious sometimes.

Even with Sayuri supporting him; Tora could barely stand. But they somehow managed to get into his room. Tora staggered to his bed and fell onto it, groaning at the agony.

He turned so he faced the ceiling and just lay there.

She went over and pulled the covers up on him. Just as she was about to go get a chair, he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Sayuri-chan..." He whispered, having no energy left.

"Rest, Tora-kun." She reprimanded him softly.

"Sayuri-chan..." He whispered again, his face flushed and his eyes unfocused.

"What is it?" She asked, taking hold of his hand in her own.

"Don't... Leave... Me..." He trailed off at the end as his whole body slumped and his hand slipped out of hers.

She stood there stunned for quite a long moment before she smiled.

She went back to the sleeping male and bent down.

"Of course I won't leave you, silly boy. You're mine." She whispered to his forehead before she kissed it.

She turned out the light at the bedside table and went out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Tora slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked around him. _Is this another dream? _He pinched himself.

"Ouch." He pulled back his hand immediately.

He looked around in the darkness. He could not see a thing.

He sat up and fumbled for the tableside. He touched his phone, and then the base of the lamp. He switched it on and reached for his spectacles.

He put them on and tried to get out of bed, only to realize there was something blocking him. He glanced down to see a sleeping figure. _Sayuri_. Her head was on the bed, blocking his way out.

His eyes widened, then softened as he reached out a hand and stroked her hair. He smiled down at her as he felt the strange but now familiar warmth settle in his stomach.

He then let himself lie back onto the bed, and fell asleep again.

* * *

When he woke up again; Sayuri was not there anymore. He slowly sat up, missing her sleeping face right away.

Just then, the door opened and Sayuri came in with a plate filled with food.

"Oh, Tora-kun, you're awake!" She smiled at him as she set the plate on the table.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked him as she sat down on the chair she dragged in earlier.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"The cook was on leave," Sayuri pouted. "So I decided to cook something healthy for you."

She lifted the plate and put it on her lap. Scrambled egg, rice, carrots and shreds of chicken filled the plate.

"What do you want?" She asked him as she scooped the rice onto the spoon.

"Egg." He replied. She scooped the egg onto the spoon as well and raised it to his lips.

When he was finished eating, she went out of the room to wash the plate. Little did she know Tora had gotten out of the bed as well and was standing in the doorway looking at her.

She was scrubbing the dish with the sponge in circles, watching the soap leave a trail behind as she hummed a tune.

When she was done, she placed the dish in the drying rack and turned.

"Tora-kun! You shouldn't be out of bed!" She scolded him, hands on her hips.

She walked over to him; worried for his health. He stared at her with such intensity, she felt her face flush.

All of a sudden, she found herself against the kitchen wall, with Tora's lips attached to hers. She gasped and Tora took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm..." She protested against his invading tongue.

His tongue nudged hers as an invite to play. She mumbled incoherently as his tongue nudged deeper and explored the moist cavern of her mouth. She put her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away, but he was stronger than she expected as he pressed his body against her.

She pushed against him again; hoping he'd budge, afraid that if he did not, she'd get distracted by the tag game their tongues were playing.

His tongue darted out to catch her retreating one. It then lay on top of hers, like a dog would lie over its owner's lap. Then it started massaging hers softly, nudging.

Sayuri groaned and closed her eyes. Tora pressed against her harder.

She retracted a hand and put it to his forehead. It was burning up.

Withdrawing from him and his possessive tongue, she chided him. "You have a fever! Go back to bed."

He leaned forward and put his hot forehead on the cool wall, trapping Sayuri with this motion.

"I don't wanna," He slurred as if he was drunk.

"This is what you get for drinking a glass of wine every day," Sayuri muttered, putting one of his arms around her shoulder as she supported him.

"Gah," She gasped. "Tora-kun, you're heavy." She staggered beneath his weight as he slumped on her; most of his energy used up.

"Really..." She sighed. "What am I supposed to do with you...?"

She called for a servant to help her carry him back to his bed.

She pulled out her handkerchief and wrapped some ice cubes in it before she headed upstairs.

Tora was safely in bed, much to her relief. She apologized for troubling the servant and thanked him for his help as he darted out of the room.

She walked over to Tora's bed and sat down on it. She stroked his fringe back as she put her handkerchief filled with the ice cubes on his forehead.

"Get better soon." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

When Sayuri woke up, she was on the bed, with Tora's strong arms around her waist. Her back was against his chest; and she could feel and hear every breath he took. She tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail as his arms just wrapped around her tighter.

She turned to look at him. His fever seemed to have gone down; and he was sleeping soundly. She smiled; she would let him have his way... for now.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Sayuri sneezed, sniffling.

"I can't believe I recovered; and _you _got sick." Tora scoffed, hands behind his head.

"Says the person who passed it to me," Sayuri growled.

Tora laughed, her growl sounded funny due to the nasally voice of hers.

She sniffed again as involuntary tears welled up in her eyes. Her eyes were splotched red and her nose was turning red as well.

"It's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," Tora sang, teasing her.

"Shut up." She muttered, sniffling again.

He laughed as they continued down the hallway to the nurse's office.

"Hello Igarashi," The nurse smiled at him, and then looked at Sayuri. "What's wrong with Ayuzawa?"

"She's caught a cold," Tora laughed.

"So says the person _who passed it to me._" Sayuri emphasized the last few words.

"Well, do sit down on the bed, dear, and let me measure your temperature." The nurse instructed her, taking out a thermometer.

"Say ahh." The nurse said.

"Ahhh." Sayuri rolled her eyes, opening her mouth.

The nurse popped the thermometer into her mouth. She waited for a few minutes, and then took it out.

"Hmm..." She stared at the reading. "38.7 degree Celsius."

"Igarashi-kun, please bring her home." The nurse popped a fever pill and gave it to Sayuri to swallow. She did so.

"That medicine makes her drowsy," The nurse warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Tora grinned lazily at Sayuri, "Let's go, Sayuri-chan."

"Don't wanna," Sayuri replied sluggishly, lying on the bed. "I wanna sleep." She snuggled the pillow.

"Up we go," Tora said as he carried here.

"Put me down," She slurred her words together, starting to feel sleepy.

"No way." Tora grinned, "You're so warm and squishy and soft."

_Squishy_? Sayuri thought; her mind was all messed up with many thoughts, many of them involving sleep.

"I'm not... squishyyyy..." She fell asleep on the last word.

"What am I going to do with you?" He questioned the angel in his arms.

He slowly put her down on the leather seat; and then sat down on the opposite one.

He pulled out her phone from her pocket and scrolled down her contacts list for Misaki's number. Once he saw her name; he clicked the 'call' button.

"Moshi moshi, Sayuri-chan?" He heard Misaki greet.

As much as he'd love to tease her by scaring her just by saying "I'm not Sayuri." Sayuri would _kill _him.

"Misaki? It's me, Tora." He grinned as she started yelling at him asking him what he did to Sayuri.

"Relax, Misaki. I didn't do anything. She fell sick; so I'm going to take her back to my home so I can nurse her back to health like she nursed me back to health."

"You better not try anything funny." Misaki warned before she shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Usui asked, seated on a chair with his cat face again.

"Igarashi." Misaki replied, sitting next to him.

"What did he want?" Usui asked, his face returning to normal.

"Sayuri fell sick, so he's bringing her back to his house to nurse her back to health just like she did." Misaki sighed.

"Usui-chan! A _moe moe _omelette rice!" Honoka came in.

"Coming right up," Usui said, cutting the chicken.

"I'm worried about Sayuri." Misaki sighed.

"She's strong, isn't she? She'll be fine. It's that _hentai onii-chan _I'm worried about." Usui stated as he fried the rice.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Mmm..." Sayuri pressed her eyelids down tightly, and then opened them. Slowly, she sat up as she tried to remember what happened.

She blinked as she looked around; not recognising the place she was in. It was a funny looking room, with funky orange walls and fuzzy red carpets lining the floor. The whole room was void of furniture; except the bed she was on.

She pushed back the equally funky duvet, and got out of the bed. She noticed an equally funky door and headed to it; turning the handle.

She stepped into the equally funky hallway. Red carpet hugged the floor and the walls were now a funky green. She noticed that to the left; the lamps were lit, showing the way, but to the right, the lamps were all unlit.

She went left, following the lights. There was a door at the end of the hallway, and she reached for the handle.

Just then; she heard a moan, coming from beyond the door. She froze as she listened to the creaks of the protesting springs in the bed, the pants of breath and the female going 'oh, oh, oh.'

Her eyebrows scrunched and she turned the handle. What she saw held her there for a prolonged moment.

Tora was pushing in and out of another girl, who was responsible for the moan just now.

Her eyes widened. _Is this a dream? It can't be... No... Tora-kun..._

Her eyes rimmed with tears as she tried to close her eyes; but could not. She tried to look away; but her gaze was locked on the both of them.

With one final scream; the girl came and Tora withdrew. He scribbled his signature on a check and handed it to her. She flitted out the door, past Sayuri as if she did not see her, with a 'call me' to Tora.

"Ahh..." Sayuri heard Tora sigh, "That wasn't as satisfying either."

Tora pulled something out of the cupboard. It was a picture.

He placed his finger on it, and traced it down.

"Sayuri..." There was a wistful longing in his voice. "I miss you..."

Sayuri strode over and took a look at the picture. Tora did not seem to see her.

Her eyes widened as she saw the picture.

It was her; in a snow-white wedding dress, smiling so happily. Holding her hand, dressed in a black suit was...

_Ritsune Mekei._

Sayuri jolted awake; panting.

"Sayuri-chan, are you okay?" Tora's face came into her view.

"Tora-kun..." She looked down at what she was wearing. His dark-striped suit, and a pair of his boxers.

"I'm so glad..." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Tora asked, not really following. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Yeah, kind of..." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay now." He took hold of the back of her head, and pulled her into his chest.

Her eyes widened as her face hit the soft material of his shirt. Then she reached up and grasped his shirt, burrowing her face in it and breathing in, smiling to herself.

"Sayuri-chan..." Tora sighed her name as he breathed deep in.

Sayuri found herself pinned onto the bed. "Tora-kun?"

"Sayuri-chan."

She found herself the object of his intense gaze.

To him; she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Sayuri-chan; are you afraid of me?" He questioned, nuzzling her cheek.

"N-Not really." She closed her eyes. She felt her forehead burning up.

He lay down beside her, stroking her hair. "Go back to sleep."

She snuggled against him, "Okay Tora-kun."

She let out a yawn, snuggled even closer against him; and fell asleep.

Tora smiled down at her as he watched her sleep; enjoying every moment. He pulled her closer to him; savouring the feel of her soft skin.

_Mine,_ he thought. _Mine and mine only._

There was absolutely no way, of course, that he'd let Ritsune have her. _No way at all._

When Tora awoke; Sayuri was still fast asleep beside him. He smiled down at her, feeling that tingly warmth in his stomach.

_What is this feeling? _He thought, _it's as if the whole world revolves around her. The way she talks, the way she laughs, the way she's so carefree... why is my mind only filled with her? When I talk to her and I make her laugh, I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the whole wide world. What is this? Is this... is this... could it be... love...?_

He touched her hair, her eyelashes, her nose, and her lips. He traced his fingers down her neck, her shoulders; down her arms, to her waist and fondled the curves.

_Why is it only her? Why am I only feeling like this around her? Why do I want to take her and make her mine so much?_

Tora's head spun from the new feelings that burst from his chest, words that were left unspoken in his heart.

_Sayuri... What exactly are you to make me feel this way?_

Sayuri blinked her eyes open and let out a huge yawn.

"Tora-kun," She smiled up at him.

He grinned back, "Morning sleepyhead. Do you feel better?"

"Much better." She grinned back.

He lifted a hand to touch her forehead; her fever seemed to have gone down quite a lot.

"It's great to see you all better." He smirked down at her.

"Don't wanna, I wanna sleep." He repeated the words she had uttered after she had eaten the drowsiness-causing medicine.

Her whole face flushed.

"Put me down; I'm not squishyyyy." His smirk grew wider.

"S-Shut up!" Sayuri's face was as red as a tomato now.

He bent his head and caught her lips in his for a brief kiss before he pulled back and got off the bed; and quickly closed the bathroom door behind him and braced for impact.

"IGARASHI TORAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Good morning _kaichou_, Sayuri." Maki greeted them as they boarded the car.

"Good morning Maki-kun!" Sayuri grinned.

"You seem better now. That's great." Maki smiled at her.

"Mornin' Maki." Tora mumbled, sitting down.

"What happened, _kaichou_?" Maki asked as he noticed the hand-mark on Tora's cheek.

"I kissed her and she slapped me." Tora replied, causing both males to stare at said brunette.

"Hmm?" She looked back at them. "What is it?"

_She's behaving like nothing happened! _Tora's eyes were masked by a veil of shadows as he realized that in shock.

"Nothing, Sayuri." Maki saved both their butts.

"Well, okay then!" She smiled at them both then turned back to staring out the window.

"Hey, there's quite a while before school starts right?" Sayuri turned and asked them.

"Yes," Maki answered.

"Let's go see our horses!" Sayuri grinned.

"Well, okay. I'm fine with it." Maki smiled. "What about you, _kaichou_?"

"Eh? I'm okay with it." Tora grunted.

The three of them headed to the Jockey Club's stables.

"Ah, Sayuri-chan!" Kiri ran up to her, "I'm sorry to say, but Kuroi got injured."

"Eh? What happened?" Sayuri asked, worried for her beloved baby.

"A _senpai _came in yesterday and insisted on riding Kuroi. She rode him too fast and didn't see the ditch. She managed to jump off before he fell into the ditch."

"A _senpai, _huh? Did she have long black hair and onyx eyes?" Sayuri questioned.

"Umm..." Kiri tried to recall. "Yes."

"I knew it. It was the same _senpai _who threw my bag in the school pond." Sayuri sighed.

"Eh? She did that? Why?" Kiri asked. "Does she hate you or something?"

"Eh, well, you can say that." Sayuri smiled wryly. "Come on, I wanna go see Kuroi."

The stallion whinnied out when he saw his master, as if saying 'about time you came to see me'.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you in such a long time, Kuroi." She placed both her hands on the horse's velvet nose and gave it a kiss.

"Why does she hate you, Sayuri-chan? You're so likeable." Kiri asked as he filled up Kuroi's food bin.

"Eh? It's because I keep hanging around Tora-kun. She's one of his fan girls." Sayuri explained, treating Kuroi to a carrot.

This answer made Tora take a few steps away from her. She looked up at him, "Tora-kun? Come over and comfort Kuroi with me."

He went closer, and Kuroi whickered in protest; turning his liquid eyes to glare at him.

_If only looks could kill... _Tora thought.

"Kuroi, be nicer," She chided the stallion.

She took hold of Tora's wrist and brought his hand closer to Kuroi's nose. Kuroi sniffed at the foreign-smelling hand outstretched to him. The stallion gave it a lick.

"He likes you!" Sayuri told a relieved Tora.

"And I like you," He smirked down at her; then planted one on her before he left the barn swiftly with Maki at his heels.

"IGARASHI TORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Hey guys :D !

Okay first off, **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! **You see, my internet crashed and all ._.' So, yeah. And I was having trouble thinking up what was gonna happen next. Heh. Writer's block. I'm sorry .

Who likes vulnerable Tora ? Hehe(: Hope you all liked this chapter.

Review Replies:

_Chapter 8 Reviews;_

Omg , Sayuri damn cute ! :D - KHR LOVER

Yes, yes she is, isnt she ^-^ ?

THANK YOU!

For writing a Tora/OC story!

I always loved Tora, I think he's so hot. But he hardly has any fics about him, and I'm a deprived fangirl! :(

I like the story line! I really wish that Tora would be more open with his feelings and tell Sayuri that he likes her!

Or maybe he isn't sure about them yet?

I wish to see more developement in their relationship soon!

Keep up the good work! Going to be eye-ing this story!

-L0llip0piieLurVe - L0llip0piieLurVe

Hello, haha :D Yeah, after i watched the anime i was kind of inspired by his ego. (LOL) i was kind of wondering then if there was anybody more sadistic than him in a way. Then, Sayuri popped into my head :D ! She's kind of sadistic underneath, although she looks so innocent, (haha) . And, if you take in Tora's character into account; I'd doubt he'd like her because after all, to him; 'money can buy everything' . Hahas. Thanks :D ! And yes, i can say he isn't sure about them yet.

_Chapter 9 Reviews_

Hi , thanks for updating so fast again but those worker that attack Tora is a little confusing . However still a well done job (: - KHR LOVER

Hello again :D ! Sorry if it was confusing for you. Here, i'll explain. Those workers have been working for a long time in Tora's dad's company. That time, Tora hadn't been born yet; so his dad decided to hand the company over to the most hardworking worker in his company when he retired. Those three were the most hardworking, so they thought they had caught the position of CEO. But then, Tora was born (Yay) and his dad decided to hand his company down to his son. Those three were angry their CEO position had been stolen; so they decided to kidnap baby Tora. However, their kidnapping plan failed miserably and Tora's dad fired them from his company because they tried to kill his son to get the CEO position. So when they saw Tora, they decided to attack him because they've been holding onto that vengance for a longlonglonglong time(: Is that much clearer now? I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D

Okays, i'm off to write chapter 10 now. We're reaching the double digits, people :D ! Review me please(: ! Ohyes, after i read L0llip0piieLurVe's review, i realized something. Tora had never ever ever said he was unsure about his feelings. So, in this chapter; he's kind of confused, (: Thanks L0llip0piie for pointing that out :D ! This chapter is dedicated to her ;D


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Tora's phone rang. He cracked open a bleary eye and reached out his hand from under the duvet to grope around the table for the ringing abomination.

He grabbed his phone and pulled it down to him; checking the caller ID. _Sayuri._

Tora was instantly awake as he pressed the accept button.

"TORA-KUN!" Sayuri's voice burst through his phone at his ear.

He pulled it away from his ear, and then pulled it back. "What is it, Sayuri-chan?"

He checked the clock on his phone. _7:55AM_. He groaned and smacked his forehead, producing a loud 'thwack' sound. He usually woke up at 9.

"The beach, Tora-kun! Let's go to the beach!" Sayuri blabbered on about something; but Tora did not hear her.

"You woke me up, at 8 o'clock, _just to ask me to go to the beach with you_?" Tora's voice was silky but dangerous.

"..."

"_Just to go to the beach with you._" Tora repeated.

"Mm, yeah, pretty much." Tora could picture Sayuri looking away and nodding her head.

Tora sighed, "Couldn't you wake me up later?"

"Sleeping in too late is bad for your health, Tora-kun." Sayuri stated logically.

"I slept at 4AM, Sayuri-chan." Tora growled, an anime vein popping out of the side of his head.

"Ohh..." Sayuri trailed off. She went quiet for a few moments.

Then, "Okay, well, bye!"

The line cut off before he could say anything. He fell back onto the soft bed and groaned. He lay there for a few moments before he got up and went over to his wardrobe, pulling out a shirt. He closed his eyes and leaned his bare back against the wall. He did not want to get out of the wall's cool caress; but he had to.

He strode into the bathroom; almost tripping over the bump due to his sleepiness. He groped for his toothbrush as he combed his hair.

After he was done, he strode out of the bathroom and pulled on his pants over his boxers. Then he went down the stairs; almost falling.

He got into the car and walkie-talkie-d his destination to the chauffeur. He then laid his head back on the cool leather seat and fell asleep.

"Sir, we're here. Sir? Young Master!"

Tora opened his eyes slowly; he turned to the side and saw the chauffeur looking in.

"We're here, sir."

"I got it, I got it, there's no need to yell." Tora felt more awake compared to just now. He got out of the car and stretched.

"Tora-kun!"

He turned behind to see Sayuri, Misaki, Usui and Maki heading towards him. His eyes widened as he took in Sayuri's outfit. She was wearing a light white-coloured cotton blouse which was slightly transparent. Inside; she wore a blue bikini. She wasn't wearing any shorts, so everybody could see her light blue bikini panties. She was waving at him.

Misaki was also wearing a shirt, although hers was big and orange. Beneath she wore what seemed to be a fuchsia bikini. _Sayuri probably lent it to her and demanded she wear it, _Tora thought.

The two males accompanying them were in their beach shorts.

"Mornin', _hentai onii-chan_." Usui greeted with a smirk.

"Morning _kaichou_." Maki greeted Tora.

"Morning." Tora yawned.

"Oi! Misaki! Get back here, I'm not done with you!" An unfamiliar voice called out. A girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes came running up.

"No!" Misaki yelled, hiding behind Usui. "Usui, save me!"

Sayuri and Maki laughed as Misaki dodged the girl, who was waving a hair curler and straightener.

Just then, the girl spotted Tora, stopped chasing Misaki, grabbed her arm, and pulled her aside.

Usui just looked after them with a bored look on his face. Sayuri giggled; and Maki smiled.

* * *

"Misaki," Aoi whispered. "Who is _that _guy overflowing with dangerous pheromones?"

"That guy? Oh, you mean Igarashi." Misaki looked at Aoi. "Don't you dare make him fall for you. My cousin likes him."

Aoi pouted, "What? With Sayuri as my competition; how can I win?"

He sighed, "She's even cuter than me, I'll admit."

The two of them looked over at the others.

"Tora-kun, you didn't bring your beach shorts?" They heard Sayuri ask.

"I did." Tora replied.

"Then go change, right now!" Sayuri pushed him towards the changing rooms.

"I got it, I got it." Tora sighed, and went to the males' changing room.

After he emerged; Sayuri dragged him to the sea to swim.

* * *

"Come on, Tora-kun! Hurry up!" She took off her cotton blouse and folded it, placing it on the mat they had set up just now. Usui and Misaki sat on two white beach chairs underneath a big umbrella. Both of them had a drink. Misaki did not want to swim in her quite-showy swimsuit; and Usui didn't want to go out in the heat.

So Sayuri dragged Tora, because Aoi didn't want to get his white skin tanned and Maki went to get a drink.

"Wai! The ocean's so big!" Sayuri laughed as she jumped into the cool water.

Many males were pointing and staring at her.

"Did you see that brunette?" One asked another.

"Yeah, she's cute, isn't she?"

Many more whispers followed after.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"Idiot!" His friend scolded him. "Don't you see that blond boy following her? That's her boyfriend!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! She's so cute, why wouldn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Tora-kun, jump in, jump in!" Sayuri's excited voice cut off his thoughts about putting those gossipers to place.

He sighed, and let himself into the cool ocean.

"Doesn't it feel good, Tora-kun?" Sayuri swam up to him, her hair wet and her skin glistening.

"Ehn." Tora grunted, trying to get used to the sudden environment change.

"Tora-kun, come and catch me!" Sayuri swam away.

He grinned, and swam after her, kicking with less force than usual so as to not catch up to her.

She looked behind to gauge the distance between them, and let out a shriek.

He laughed and kicked harder, catching up to her almost instantly. He wound an arm around her soft waist and pulled her to him.

"I got'cha." He grinned down at her. She smiled back, her aqua eyes twinkling with laughter.

"You got me."

* * *

They got out of the sea when Sayuri whined that she was cold. She demanded Tora carry her, because she was left with no energy after playing around in the cold ocean so much. He just sighed and picked her up bridal style.

The six of them packed up the mat, chairs and umbrella and went over to Satsuki's sister's beach house.

"Oh, Misaki, Usui, Aoi!" She greeted them. "This is a surprise."

"Well, my cousin felt like going to the beach today. So here we are." Misaki explained, taking a seat.

"She's your cousin? Aww, she's just about the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" She exclaimed, hugging Sayuri to her.

"Hello!" Sayuri grinned, happy to make another friend.

* * *

"Wa... It's too hot..." Tora collapsed onto the chair in the shade.

"Isn't it?" Usui agreed, hand covering his face as he laid on the hammock.

Both males looked down onto the beach; where Misaki and Sayuri were playing.

"When are you going to tell her?" Usui asked Tora.

"Tell who what?" Tora asked back, eyes fixated on Sayuri.

"Tell Sayuri you like her." Usui said simply, staring at Tora with his cat face. "What are you, dumb?"

"I don't like Sayuri-chan," Tora grumbled. "I just find her interesting."

"You find her interesting how?" Usui shot him a look. "You like her."

"No I don't!" Tora protested.

"Aww, _hentai onii-chan_'s in denial." Usui looked down; at Misaki wearing the bikini Aoi had demanded she wore. His eyes widened as he saw Misaki strip off her shirt, the one she asked him to lend her so she could cover herself up. She took Sayuri's hand and they jumped into the water.

"I'm not in denial!" Tora snarled at him.

"Your face is red." Usui stated as he looked over at Tora. "So you're not in denial, eh? Let's test it out."

"What you are going to do?" Tora asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sayuri-chan, Sayuri-chan, Sayuri-chan." Usui chanted three times.

Tora's face immediately flushed.

"Blush test: check." Usui grinned. "Now, let's do the responding test."

"Responding test?" Tora blinked.

"Look, Sayuri's being hit on by that guy!" Usui claimed.

"Say what? I'll beat that bastard's head in!" Tora snarled even more fiercely.

"Responding test," Usui raised up a finger. "Check."

"Damn you!" Tora growled. "What's next?"

"Next is the heartbeat test," Usui announced. "Give me your wrist."

Tora held out his wrist, "Don't take a needle and poke it."

Usui placed two fingers on Tora's vein. His heartbeat was slow and steady.

"Okay, here goes." Usui said; a bored look on his face. "Sayuri-chan likes you. She wants to hold your hand, she wants to hug you, she wants to kiss you, and she wants to make out with you, she wants to fuc-"

Tora's steady heartbeat had begun to quicken when Usui had said that Sayuri liked him. It pumped even faster when he said she wanted to hold his hand; and even faster when it came to the hugging and kissing part. It pumped even faster than a heart would after its owner raced a marathon at the making out; and it almost burst out of his wrist at the last part.

"Now," Usui announced, "The final test; the name test."

"How do we do that test?" Tora asked, taking back his wrist from Usui.

"I'll say a word, and you tell me the first name that comes into your head."

"Okay...?"

"Date." Usui started the test.

"Sayuri-chan." Tora replied.

"Kiss."

"Sayuri-chan."

"Hug."

"Sayuri-chan."

"Love."

"Sayuri-chan."

"Final word," Usui stated, smiling hazily at Tora. "Why?"

Tora blinked, surprised. "Because of Sayuri-chan?"

"Now let me tell you your results," Usui grinned. "Your result is..."

Tora bit the inside of his lip; he felt so nervous.

"You're in love with Sayuri-chan."

"It can't be." Tora grunted.

"It's true." Usui smirked at the confused blond opposite him. "Does your heart beat faster whenever you're around her?"

"Yes," Tora admitted.

"Do you feel like taking her and making her all yours?"

"Yes."

"Do you really, really want to hold her close and never let her go?"

"Yes."

"Does it feel painful when she's chatting so happily with another guy that you want to rip his head off?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to protect her from everything she fears?"

"Yes."

"You're in love with her."

"I'm not..." Tora said bleakly. "I'm not."

Usui stared at Tora as if he could stare a confession out of him. Tora had a thinking look in his eyes; although they held some hurt as well.

"Okay, well, maybe..." Tora breathed. "Just maybe, a little, I'm not saying I believe you..."

Usui continued staring.

"I think, maybe, just maybe, I'm in love with her." Tora admitted to himself and Usui.

He got up, "I need some fresh air." He left before Usui could say a word.

"Do you?" Usui asked softly as he looked over the railing at the two females playing in the water. "Do you really just maybe love her?"

* * *

Day turned to night all too quickly. Tora and Usui finally appeared as Misaki and Sayuri fanned the burning charcoal.

"Hey, Igarashi, Usui! Come and barbeque the food! We're tired!" Misaki called out to the two males.

"Eh? I don't wanna." Usui called back.

"What's that you say, you perverted outer-space alien?" Misaki pointed the tongs at him.

"Misaki-chan, it's burning! It's burning!" Sayuri screamed out.

Misaki grabbed the burnt chicken wing up with the steel tongs. The heat travelled too fast and she dropped both the food and the tongs as she felt a burn form on her hand.

"Ouch, hot!" She exclaimed.

Usui was over in a flash, covering her back with his height. He grabbed her hand and studied it.

"You burnt yourself." He stated, pulling a bandage and ointment out of nowhere. He treated her wound quickly and efficiently.

"There. Go and reset now, Misaki-chan. Tora-kun and I will take it over from here." He kissed the top of her bandaged hand and picked up the tongs from the ground.

"I don't wanna." Tora frowned.

"Get over here, Tora-kun. I'm tired." Sayuri complained as she moved her wrist in an up-down motion.

"Fine." Tora strode over and took the fan out of her hands.

"Thanks, Tora-kun!" She gave him a hug before she went over to where Misaki was and sat down beside her.

"What do you two want to eat?" Usui asked as he flipped burger patties, chicken wings and hotdogs.

"I want a burger, two chicken wings and a hotdog!" Sayuri exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What about you, Misaki-chan?" Usui turned to Misaki.

"I'll take a burger and a hotdog." Misaki said, studying the perfection of the wounded bandage.

"Coming right up," Usui said as he turned back to the grill.

* * *

Soon they were all eating Usui's food.

"This is delicious!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"The porridge Misaki-chan cooked for me that time is more delicious." Usui stated. "I really, really want to eat it now..."

"Shut up, _baka _Usui!" Misaki snapped.

"It's good." Tora admitted.

"Um, hello..." A tall, tanned male with short dark hair and electric blue eyes approached their table. His muscles were built nicely and his stomach had a six-pack.

"Yes?" Sayuri turned to him.

"I've been watching you ever since you came to the beach today," The guy explained, "And I was kind of wondering..."

_Ever since she got to the beach today_? Usui, Misaki and Tora all had shock written on their faces.

"Wondering what?" Sayuri asked, as though he hadn't been watching her the whole day like some serial killer-rapist-stalker.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me."

_! _Usui, Misaki and Tora's mouths all fell open at the same time. _Say what?_

"Sorry," Sayuri apologized. "I'm already going out with that guy over there!" She pointed to Tora.

Misaki and Usui turned to Tora, _SAY WHAT?_

"Oh..." The muscular guy turned away, disappointed.

"What if he and I had a competition? If I win, I get you!" The guy turned around, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What? She's not some kind of t-" Misaki got cut off by Sayuri.

"Okay," Sayuri grinned, fire in her eyes. "Let's do it."

"EH? Sayuri-chan, are you serious?" Misaki looked, stupefied, at her cousin.

"Of course I am." Sayuri said back, looking at her cousin.

"Who do you think I am...?" Tora muttered under his breath. "I'm not perfect like Usui is, you know."

"Let's have a swimming contest. Whoever swims the furthest wins," The muscled guy growled at Tora.

"Whatever." Tora yawned. _I have to win. I can't let this blockhead have Sayuri._

"I'll be swimming with you guys as well; just to make sure you two don't have any dirty tricks up your sleeves." Sayuri grinned.

"I'm not wearing a shirt," Laughed the guy with muscles.

Misaki and Usui stood on the beach. "Ready," Misaki raised the flag.

"Set... Go!"

The three of them plunged into the sea. The muscled guy pulled ahead of Tora as he kicked harder and did his breathing faster.

_He's not going to last long, _Sayuri thought as the guy continued his quick pace.

She lagged behind Tora as they continued at their steady pace. All of a sudden, Tora pulled ahead of her, swimming faster.

The muscled guy in front stopped, it seemed that he had used up the last of his energy.

Tora swam ahead of him. Seeing this, he breathed deep and swam after him. That was when their race begun.

_So they want to battle with speed, huh? _Sayuri thought, a little pissed off that they would abandon her here. _And treating me like some kind of prize... They really... really, have never ever tasted death before haven't they?_

"Is it just me or does Sayuri have a kind of dark purple aura around her?" Usui asked.

"That's her 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I-swear-I'll-kill-you' aura. It comes out when something pisses her off really bad." Misaki explained, crossing her arms over her exposed abdomen.

"I think that this competition sparked her outrage at those two treating her like some kind of carnival prize." Misaki shivered as the wind danced across her bare skin.

"Are you cold?" Usui asked, concern lining his voice. "Shall I go get your shirt?"

"Mm, yeah, thanks." Misaki watched as Usui ran towards the house.

Then she turned back to the competition that was going on.

"Honestly... That Igarashi... What is he doing by trying to win?" Misaki frowned. "Oh well, with Sayuri around, I doubt they can _really _win."

"Here's your shirt Misaki-chan." Usui handed her the orange tee he had lent her in the morning after she hid in the bathroom for 30 minutes due to the 'embarrassing' bikini Aoi had lent to her.

"Thanks a lot, Usui." She smiled and then she put the shirt on.

"Come here." Usui demanded her softly.

She stared warily at him, "What are you going to do?"

"Hug you." Usui replied.

"Why?" She asked, her face flushing.

"So I can keep you warm. Come here." He outstretched his arms to her as an invite.

She dropped her guard and stepped into his warm embrace before she turned her head to look at the race. The side of her head rested against Usui's warmer chest.

"Idiot Usui..."

The muscled guy and Tora kept swimming, trying to gain an inch in front of each other. Just that, something – or rather, _someone _– shot past them quicker than anything they had ever seen.

It then stopped at least 10 feet away.

"And the winner is," Misaki yelled from the beach, "Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri grinned at both the shocked males.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Did you really think I'd let you guys fight over me like I'm some kind of carnival prize?"

She got a really dangerous look on her face, "I don't think so."

"Bye!" She called out happily as she swam back.

"..." Both men were silent for a few moments. "We don't have enough energy to swim back..."

"Oh, Tora-kun, you're finally back! Where did you go?" Sayuri waved and asked him oh-so-innocently, smiling all the time.

"I went for a swim. I'm so tired." He collapsed onto the futon.

"Want me to massage you?" She crawled over to him.

"That'd be nice." Tora mumbled against the soft futon.

He felt a weight on him. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm massaging you." Sayuri said in a 'uh-duh' tone.

"You're _sitting _on me." Tora stated the obvious.

"Well, you don't have the energy to get up, do you?" She retorted, placing her fingers on his shoulders.

"Not really." Tora admitted, as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the futon.

Her knead, press, turn circle motions lured him to sleep as he let out a content sigh.

Tora had almost fallen asleep when he felt something soft, warm and a little moist touch his forehead.

"I like you, Tora-kun."

After Sayuri left the room, Tora opened his eyes and raised a hand to his forehead, touching it. He then closed his eyes, and touched the same finger to his lips.

_What did she mean by that?_

* * *

"You're such a bitch, Ayuzawa. Didn't I tell you to stay away from Igarashi-kun already?" The dark-haired _senpai _had hunted Sayuri down and threatened her with her life that afternoon.

"You're so naggy. Who are you, my mother?" Sayuri retorted back, only to get slapped again. She couldn't do anything, seeing as she was tied to a chair. All she could do was stab the _senpai _in her mind and give sarcastic comments.

"Bitch. Don't you talk back to me." The _senpai, _whom Sayuri had learned her name as 'Ayano' was sneering and looking at her like she was a bug.

"Is slapping me all you're going to do?" Sayuri asked, a bored look on her face.

Ayano pulled out a knife. "Oh no, I'm going to make some amendments to your face."

"No," Sayuri said. "My face is ugly enough already."

"That's why... I'm going to get rid of you... then Igarashi-kun won't be so troubled anymore." Ayano raised the knife.

"Are you sure about that?" Sayuri asked. "When somebody finds my body in here, they'll call the police. The police will trace your fingerprint back to you. And in the end, _you'll _die with me."

Ayano paused, knife in the air.

"Igarashi-kun wants you dead. I will grant his wish."

"Are you sure he wants me dead? Who's closer to him; you or me? I call him Tora-kun; you call him Igarashi-kun. Are you his friend? Do you know his favourite colour, or his favourite drink, or do you even know what kind of underwear he wears?" Sayuri questioned.

"Shut up! You talk too much for a person who's going to die anyway!" Ayano snarled at her.

"Are you sure I'm going to die?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course you are! I'm going to _kill _you." Ayano growled, lunging at her.

Just then, Sayuri ripped her hands free from the rope bounding her. She brought her knee up, knocking the knife out of Ayano's hand. She then aimed a side-kick to Ayano's chest. As Ayano collapsed to the floor, gasping after the kick knocked the breath out of her, Sayuri stood over her, glaring.

She picked up the knife Ayano had threatened her with, and then pointed it to Ayano's face.

"With an enemy like you; who needs friends?" Sayuri sneered, before she broke the blade of the knife into half.

She strode out of the room.

"Good job," She heard a familiar voice praise.

"Tora-kun!" She leapt towards him.

He let her snuggle up to him and hug him. She rubbed her head against his chest.

"C'mon, let's go get lunch! I'm starved," She grinned at him.

"I'm sure you are." He smiled before he let go of her.

He took her hand in his and pulled her along to the classroom.

Maki saw them approaching. _They seem to be on much friendlier terms now. That's a good thing._

"Sayuri-chan, do you want to trade lunchboxes with me?" Tora asked as the three of them sat down.

"Nope!" Sayuri grinned cheerfully. "Aunt made rice balls today. I love rice balls! And she cooked me some takoyaki as well!"

He grinned as the three of them ate their lunches and talked through mouths filled with food.

In the Student Council room, later after school; Tora and Sayuri were waiting for Maki to come back with the proposals for today.

"Sayuri-chan; next time, don't go anywhere by yourself anymore." Tora told her, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I can take care of myself!" Sayuri protested, putting her hands on the table.

"I know that," Tora said, looking into her eyes intensely. "I know you can take care of yourself; but I can't help it that I'm worried about you."

"So, please..." Tora begged, looking into her eyes deeper. "Don't go anywhere without me or Maki."

She looked into his eyes, searching for something. "Alright, Tora-kun. I won't go anywhere alone."

"Promise me." Tora said; his face serious.

"I promise." Then she leaned forward and sealed the promise with a kiss.

When she pulled away, both their faces flushed red.

"Tora-kun, will you escort me home?" She asked.

"Why?" He looked at her surprised.

"Well, I _did _promise you that I wouldn't go anywhere alone." Sayuri said simply, turning to face him.

"Can I fetch you home after I'm done with the proposals?" He asked her.

"Well, okay." Sayuri agreed before she pulled out her phone to tell Misaki she would probably get home late.

"Here are the proposals," Maki finally came back. There was a puppy on top of the stack of papers.

"I found Iga-chan outside the school gates," He told Sayuri.

"Iga-kun!" She scooped the puppy into her hands. "What are you doing here?"

Sayuri sat on the side of Tora's big wooden desk and put Iga on her lap; playing with him.

Tora concentrated on his proposals.

They stayed this way for three hours.

"Sayuri-chan; I'm done. Let's get you home." Tora put his chin on her shoulder. Iga yapped up at him.

He reached down and tickled the dog beneath its chin.

"Okay, Tora-kun." She turned to him and they shared a kiss.

After they pulled away from each other, Sayuri blushed and looked down at Iga, who licked her chin.

"We should stop doing that." She told him.

"Nope, I like it." Tora kissed her once more.

Then he pressed his lips to hers another time. And another, another, and another.

"Are you done?" Sayuri asked.

"Yep." He grinned at her. "Let's go home."

They reached the Ayuzawa household in about ten minutes.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked him.

"I can't, I've got work to do." Tora apologized.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." She bent forward and caught his lips in a kiss.

"See you." Tora grinned.

"Tora-kun!" She called out to him when she stood at the open door.

"Yeah?"

"Tora-kun, _daisuki_!" She smiled before she turned and entered the gate before she disappeared into the house.

"I love you too." Tora said, realizing his feelings at last.

* * *

And another nice fluffy ending to this chapter :D Hope you all enjoyed that, and Tora finally realized his feelings (yay)

Chapter Reviews

**Chapter 10;**

Yupp! I finally understand the part already! Thanks! ;D && This chap is good :) - **KHR LOVER**

Hello! Am glad you understand ;D Keep reviewing me :D Your comments keep me going(:

Yeaaay another update! How many chapters are you planned to finish this? I hope it won't end soon :( Anyway, have you write the entire story before? You updated it reaaaally fast! I'm your biggest fan! - **lemon-limen**

Yeayyyyy another review xD ! I don't really know how many chapters. I think around 30 or so, but maybe there's more drama in my mind that my brain might cook up. And no, i actually haven't wrote out the whole story. I write a chapter per day, and submit it. I treat everybody who reads my story as my biggest fan, so i love all of you 3 :D !


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Tora-kun?" Sayuri yelped as she got cornered against the wall. Tora had pinned her, both his hands on either side of her head. He bent forward and licked a sensitive spot on her neck; causing her to gasp.

"Sayuri-chan..." His voice was low and husky. "Tomorrow... Let's go out on another date."

Sayuri stared at him blankly for a few moments. "You could've just asked, you know."

"Meh," Tora grunted. "This way is much more exciting."

"You and your desire for anything that interests you," Sayuri scoffed. "Fine, I'll go out on a date with you."

She cut off Tora's 'yes' of victory. "But we have to set the ground rules. First, no high-class restaurants, second, no expensive gifts, third, no..."

The two of them started walking, with Sayuri counting the rules off her fingers.

"Ah, geesh! Why must you come up with so many rules?" Tora grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Just to prove to you, money can't buy everything." Sayuri grinned at him before she hopped ahead. "Come on, you slowpoke!"

He sighed and walked after her, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Sayuri was in high spirits that night. Misaki kind of guessed what was happening tomorrow on Saturday.

"Are you going out with Igarashi?" Misaki asked Sayuri as she folded her clothes.

"Yep," Sayuri grinned happily in reply.

Misaki smiled, _she likes Igarashi. _Just then, Misaki's phone rang. Misaki dove into her bed and grabbed it.

"Moshi moshi?" She greeted the person on the other end of the line.

"Ah, Usui!" Sayuri heard Misaki exclaim and smiled to herself.

"What are you doing up so late?" Misaki asked, exasperated.

Usui must've said something along the lines of 'But I wanted to hear your cute voice, Misaki' or 'I miss you', because Misaki started yelling at him about being an idiot perverted outer-space alien.

Sayuri giggled. "Tell Usui-san I said hi."

She snuggled underneath her duvet and fell asleep, but not before she heard Misaki say "Sayuri said hi."

Usui mumbled something back. Misaki got off her bed onto the floorboards, kneeling beside Sayuri.

"Usui said hi back." She whispered softly into the air and watched, smiling, as Sayuri's mouth slid into a smile.

Then she went back to the conversation with Usui; and told him all about Sayuri's date with Tora tomorrow.

* * *

Sayuri was so excited she could hardly touch her breakfast-lunch. She cut up the eggs, separating the yolk from the egg white. She didn't really like egg yolks. She pierced the egg white and lifted it up to her mouth. She then cut off a piece of the hotdog and chewed it along with the egg.

"Thanks for the meal!" She washed up her plate after she was done.

She then went back into Misaki's room and opened her trunk full of clothes.

_What should I wear today_? She asked herself. She pulled out a pleated skirt with a plaid pattern on it. It was red and yellow and black. She then pulled out a white shirt with frills and lace. It had a black ribbon threaded beneath the collar.

She pulled the outfit on and pulled on her pink flat shoes.

"Is it time for you to go?" Misaki leaned against the doorframe, smiling at her.

"Yep," Sayuri grinned at her, checking the wall clock. It was already 1PM. "I'll see you when I see you."

"See you," Misaki patted her on the head as Sayuri raced out the door.

Tora was standing outside the gate, leaning against the car.

"Tora-kun!" Sayuri waved at him, opening the gate and racing towards him to give him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Of course I did." He tilted her head and gave her a kiss on her lips.

She snuggled up to him and giggled.

"Come on, let's go." The chauffeur opened the door for them and they got into the car.

"Where are we going?" Sayuri asked, unable to contain her excitement as she wiggled about in her seat.

"You'll see when we get there." Tora smirked at her.

"You better not have spent any money," Sayuri warned.

"Don't worry, I tried not to." Tora laughed as she pouted at him.

"If you spent just _one cent_, I'm going home." She threatened.

"Okay, okay, I didn't spend any money." Tora put his hands up in surrender, laughing.

And then Tora pulled out a blindfold. "But you're going to have to put this on yourself. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Sayuri pouted; but nevertheless turned and let Tora tie the blindfold at the back of her head.

"Bye Sayuri." He teased through a grin as he pulled the red material down over her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" He asked her.

"Nope." She declared.

"Good." Tora smirked.

"Not good," Sayuri pouted. "I can't see your face."

"But you can feel it." He took her hand in his and guided it up to his face, and touched her fingertips to his cheek. "See?"

She smiled just then, "Yeah, I feel it."

He smiled at her, and then used her fingers to trace over the curve of his lips.

"You're smiling." She laughed.

"Hmm, yeah." Tora agreed, sitting closer to her. "I'm smiling because I'm thinking naughty thoughts of you."

He tried to cover up his laughter.

"No you're not." Sayuri denied his claim.

"And why do you think so?" He asked her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Because Tora-kun's not that horny." She said, looking up at him. He was sure if she was not wearing a blindfold, her eyes would be huge and innocent, just the way he liked them.

"But I am," He told her. "Do you want me to prove it?"

"N-No." She stammered as she felt him slide the palm of her hand down his face to his neck, then his shirt, proceeding further down.

"Okay, relax, Sayuri-chan." He laughed. "It's not like I'm going to rape you or something."

She relaxed and laughed. "Tora-kun wouldn't do that, because Tora-kun would wait for me to be ready, right?"

He smiled down at her, "Yeah, you're right."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Wake me up when we reach?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Tora agreed, then bent down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Sayuri-chan, we're here." Tora prodded her shoulder. "Sayuri-chan?"

She was fast asleep, latched onto him like a koala bear would clutch to a tree.

"Sayuri-chan." He took hold of her shoulder and shook her.

"Mmm..." She mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"It's okay," Tora smiled, and then he bent forward and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Feel awake now?" He asked her in a teasing voice.

"Much more awake." She smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go." He took her hand in his and led the way. "Oh wait, I almost forgot," He said, laughing.

He took off her blindfold and tossed it onto the seat of the car. "Let's go,"

She looked up at him, grinning and holding her hand. She smiled as a warm feeling spread out along her chest.

"Okay." She agreed, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"We're here," He grinned down at her. They stood outside DIY Japanese hotplate restaurant.

"No money needed." He grinned.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nope. This restaurant's set up by my dad's good friend, so whenever I feel like eating hotplate, I come here for a free meal."

"Free. Meal." She looked up at him; her mouth hanging open.

"Ladies should never leave their mouths open." He corrected her gesture by pushing her chin up with one finger.

"Right," She looked at him sceptically.

"Come on." He tugged on her arm as the two of them entered the restaurant.

* * *

"Is it her?"

"That _is _her, isn't it?"

"That's the Boss's daughter. Come on, let's wait till they come out."

"Yeah. There's no way they'd let us in with these kind of clothes."

"We should report to the boss now."

"Careful, the valet's glaring this way!"

* * *

"Welcome, to Tapponyaki!" The manager greeted them. "Oh, my! If it isn't Igarashi's son! Welcome, welcome. Please, do come in and have a seat. My, who is this lovely lady with you? She must be your date. Do come in, do come in."

The manager led the way enthusiastically; continuing on about a story whereby Tora's father had lent him some money to restart this restaurant and got it to where it was today. He blabbered on about how he met Tora's father and how they fought over a girl and became best friends again.

"Now, what would you two like to order?"

"Tora-kun, you choose for me." Sayuri asked him, pouting a little. "It's my first time in this kind of restaurant."

"Myyyyyy!" The manager screeched. "No, no, no! No can do! I'll recommend the Beef Teriyaki for you, mmhmm, yes lady. Beef Teriyaki for you."

"And what about you, Tora-chan?" He turned to the male, who shot him a 'what-the-hell' look.

"I'll take the beef pepper rice."

"Myyyyyy! Excellent choice. Coming right up!" The manager finally left.

"Oh. My. God." Sayuri stated before she cracked up into unstoppable laughter.

"Please," Tora grimaced. "Do not ever ask me how my father met _that man. _It's a disgrace to me."

Sayuri's shoulders shook with her laughter. "Oh my god, I haven't laughed like this in a long time."

She stopped, breathing in deeply. And then she burst into laughter again.

Tears clouded her vision as she held her aching stomach. "My g-g-g-g-o-d-d-d!"

When Sayuri was done laughing, she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Myyyyyy!" The manager appeared. "Having fun now, are we, mmhmm?"

Sayuri burst out laughing again. Tora smiled at her.

"Here we are~" The manager announced. "Beef Teriyaki."

He placed the hotplate in front of Sayuri.

"Beef pepper rice." He placed the hotplate in front of Tora.

"Please remember not to touch the sides of the hot plate, or you'll burn yourself, mmhmm."

The manager left.

Sayuri finally stopped laughing and dug into her food.

"How is it?" Tora asked her, smirking.

"It's good," Sayuri mumbled through a mouthful of beef.

Tora laughed at her. She was so cute. He wondered if he should tell her he loved her. He was scared she'd laugh at him, and reject him. He was afraid he'd ruin their friendship; and she'd never talk to him ever again.

After they were done eating; they got into the car again.

"Where are we going now, Tora-kun?" She asked him.

"To a place where the scenery's so good; you'll wish you'd never have to go." Tora replied, grinning.

"Okay," She grinned at him.

He smiled back, leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

They soon reached the top of a hill, and the both of them looked out into the sunset.

"Sayuri-chan, if I told you I loved you, what would you do?" Tora asked her, leaning his back against the tree.

"I don't know," Sayuri replied softly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Would you say you love me too and go out with me?" Tora asked her. "Or would you run away from me? Or maybe, you'll admit you like another guy?"

"I think the first one," Sayuri admitted, blushing slightly as she leaned her back against the tree.

"Sayuri-chan..." Tora said, looking at her. He smiled and turned away, hiding it.

"Aww, ain't this cute? Sayuri's got herself a little boyfriend." A jeering tone said; disgusted.

The pair turned to see three gangly guys standing there.

"Aww, Sayuri, don'tcha recognise us?" The one with sharp, spiky blond hair said, sneering.

"Who... are you guys...?" Sayuri questioned, looking up at them.

The three of them fell over.

The blond one stood up, "It's me, Kin!"

The one with purple-streaked hair stood up, "And Morgan!"

The one with black hair tied in a ponytail jumped up, "And Kina!"

Sayuri thought for a moment.

"She really doesn't recognise us..." Kin sweatdropped.

"How could you forget us, Sayuri?" Morgan cried anime tears.

"No matter," Kina claimed, "We're just here to take you back home!"

"Ah!" Sayuri realized who they were. They used to be her friends back in Tokyo, playing with her when others wouldn't. She pointed at them, "The three monkeys!"

The trio fell over again.

"We're not monkeys anymore!" Kin shouted, standing up.

"That's right, that's right!" Morgan and Kina yelled, stomping their feet and throwing tempers.

"Oh really?" Sayuri replied, "You guys sure looked like monkeys now."

They sweatdropped again.

"Anyway!" Kin clutched his fists. "Sayuri! It's time to go back to Tokyo!"

"Yeah!" Morgan agreed, nodding his head.

"Boss misses you, Sayuri!" Kina said.

"Mmm, mm!" The three of them nodded together.

"No thanks." Sayuri said, rejecting their offer.

They fell over again.

"You have to!" Kin got up first, as usual.

"Yeah!" Morgan was second.

"You have to! Boss assigned this mission to us!" Kina agreed with the other two.

Sayuri sighed, "Are you guys still treating my father as your boss? Sheesh, when will you three learn some common sense?"

"He is our boss!" Kin shouted. "You have to come back!"

"Yeah, Sayuri! He misses you a whole darn lot!" Morgan yelled, anime tears sprouting from his eyes.

"Yeah!" Kina agreed.

"Kina." Sayuri said in a boss's tone, hands on her hips.

"Y-Yes?" Kina snapped to attention.

"Why are you always supporting Kin and Morgan? Why are you always the third and last one to respond? Why exactly _are _you the last?" She asked him. "Are you tired of being the third? You've a whole bunch of talents, maybe even more than Kin and Morgan. Why must you remain the third and not surpass them?"

"That's right!" Kina snarled, turning to the other two.

"Kina, no!" Kin yelled, putting both hands outstretched in front of him.

"She's trying to make you turn on us!" Morgan yelled as well.

"Morgan."

"Yes?" Morgan squealed.

"Why are you second? Why aren't you first? You're much more talented than Kin. All he knows is to fight. And what do _you _know? You know how to strategise and deploy. And yet you have to throw away your morals to fight alongside Kin, who was never leadership material."

"That's right!" Morgan agreed, fists clutched.

"Now, Kin..." Sayuri turned to him; her demonic aura surrounding her.

"Those two are rebelling against you. As the leader; what should you do to defuse this tension?"

"G-Guys calm down! Don't listen to her- Ahhh!" He got tackled by Morgan and Kina.

"Let's go, Tora-kun." She said quietly.

"Okay." He whispered back, taking her hand and running away from the fight.

"Ah! She's getting away!" Kin yelled. The three of them stopped fighting and grabbing each other's throats.

"After them!"

"Tora-kun, we have to run faster!" Sayuri yelled at him.

"I got it!" He yelled back.

"You have to hide." She looked at him seriously. "My dad's sent them to get me. I don't want to involve you in this."

"Sayuri-chan." He grabbed her face in his hands. "I won't leave you."

He kissed her. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall out. She kissed him back.

"There they are!"

"Shit." Sayuri cursed. Tora grabbed her hand and started running.

"Too bad," Morgan appeared in front of them. Kin and Kina came up from behind.

"We got'cha now." Kin grinned.

"Tora-kun." She called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to fight."

Kin charged forward and threw a right punch at Tora. Tora blocked it and hit Kin square in the stomach.

Morgan charged towards Sayuri, trying to chop her. She aimed a kick to the side of his head and another to his stomach.

Kina was left standing. He looked from Sayuri to Tora and back again. And then he turned tail and ran like the coward he was.

"No wonder he's always the third." Tora commented as they watched Kina run away from them, screaming for help and accusing them of being murderers.

"Yep." Sayuri agreed, smiling up at him.

"Tora-kun, _daisuki_." She hugged him.

"Ehn..." Was all Tora could say as he watched Kina run.

* * *

"So, Kina, how did it go?" A gruff voice belonging to the shadow sitting on the chair asked.

"It went great." Kina murmured. "It seems, however, your daughter is attached to Igarashi Tora from Miyabigaoka."

"Humph. Miyabigaoka? As usual, her taste is bad." The gruff voice frowned. "Oh well, she'll be here beside us again soon."

"Yes, sir." Kina bowed.

"That will be all. Ritsune, I'm sure you heard that."

"Yes, Principal. I'm glad that such a talented girl will be coming to us soon enough."

"She thinks she can run away from me," The man laughed. "But she can't. No matter what, she will always be in the palm of my hand."

The man laughed.

* * *

"What do you think will happen now, Sayuri-chan?" Tora asked her as he clutched her hand tighter in his. They were in a hotel room that Tora had checked them into.

"I don't know, Tora-kun. My dad will do anything to get me back." She frowned.

"What if you're going to be taken away from me?" Tora asked her; holding onto her tighter.

"I'll come back." Sayuri looked into his eyes with determination.

"I'm sure you will." He kissed the top of her head. "Even if you can't, I'll be there to bring you back."

"Back where, Tora-kun?" She asked him; looking up at him.

"Back to me." He hugged her.

"Sayuri-chan," He looked at her, into her sea-blue eyes. "I like you."

She smiled up at him; a gentle smile.

"I'll definitely come back," She told him. "Because, I like Tora-kun."

He smiled down at her. "I like you too."

He caught her lips in a fiery hot kiss, thrusting his tongue into her moist cavern. They separated and he hugged her tightly.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Tora admitted.

"I don't want to say goodbye too." She admitted as well, hugging him. "But it's temporary, so let's just bear it for now."

He held onto her.

"Tora-kun..."

"I'll miss you." He kissed the top of her head again.

"I'll miss you too."

"Alright Sayuri. It's time to get rough with you if you aren't gonna follow us like a good little girl." Kin, Morgan and Kina came through the door.

"I'm coming, you three monkeys." Sayuri stated, shocking them speechless. "I want to see, what my father has to say."

"Tora-kun, I'll see you later."

With that parting comment, she left with the trio.

"Take care, Sayuri." Tora said, a little too late.

* * *

Sayuri frowned at the man before her. With the same electric blue eyes; they stared at each other. Well, Sayuri was the one glaring.

"What do you want?" She asked, her tone cold.

"How cruel, Sayuri. It's the first time you've seen in three months, and that's what you say when you see me?" The man with grey-white hair and blue eyes frowned at her.

"Don't bullshit me." Sayuri snarled. "What the hell do you want, old man?"

"That's an easy one. I want you to transfer to Kiranyaoka."

"Why?" Sayuri spat; although she already knew the reason why when she stepped into Kiranyaoka High.

"Well, as you can see, I _am _the Principal." Her father told her.

"I don't want to." Sayuri said simply, with a bored look on her face.

"And why ever not?" Her father demanded.

"I want to stay in Miyabigaoka." She frowned at the man, glaring.

"Why?"

"You should know why." She told him.

"Because of Igarashi Tora?"

"Him and the many friends I made there." Sayuri growled at her father.

"But it's mainly him, isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, as if saying 'well, duh'.

"I see, I see," Her father laughed. "That's why... we'll have to arrange for someone to kill him."

"You've gone off your rockers, old man." She growled.

"Mekei."

Mekei appeared, and bowed. "Principal. You called for me?"

"Arrange for someone to-"

"No!" Sayuri snarled. "If you touch _one hair _on Tora-kun; I'll make your life hell."

"If you don't do as I say, then your precious Igarashi Tora will be gone by tomorrow."

Sayuri growled.

* * *

"Goddamnit, I can't concentrate!" Tora snarled down at the innocent papers in his hands.

"I hope Sayuri's alright..." Maki said, frowning. Worry laced his face.

"She's alright." Tora told him. "She's Sayuri after all."

"Yeah."

_Sayuri... please be safe... _

Tora remembered that time he was six, before he got kidnapped by those three workers. He had seen a girl crying on the park swings all by herself. She had pretty long brown hair.

He had approached her; and gave her a dollar to buy ice-cream so she would cheer up. Since little, he had always thought girls shouldn't cry, because when they did, they didn't look pretty anymore.

The girl had looked up at him; her blue eyes staring up innocently at him. She took the dollar and smiled up at him.

Then he had walked away. That was when those three workers appeared and kidnapped him.

And after that; he was sent to learn Judo.

Was that girl Sayuri? Frankly, he didn't know. She had the same brown hair, the same blue eyes, but she didn't seem to be as vulnerable as the little girl was.

Sayuri had a stronger spirit. Sayuri was everything he had dreamt of.

If anything, he _had _to get her back. Even if it meant risking his life to go into Kiranyaoka and get her back.

Even if he meant that he had to kneel down to Ritsune.

He'd do anything for Sayuri. Ritsune had played into this weakness.

"_Kuso_..." Tora growled. "Sayuri, please, please, be alright."

Maki and Tora could no longer concentrate on the proposals; and thus resorted to pacing back and forth along the floor of the Student Council room.

All the other members of the Student Council fidgeted on the couch, unable to keep still.

All of Sayuri's classmates were anxious as well; apparently, the Kiranyaoka High issue leaked out.

Kiranyaoka High had been built up the same time as Miyabigaoka. Both schools accused each other of stealing the names. This legend had been passed down every generation; and that was why whenever a Kiranyaoka saw a Miyabigaoka or vice versa, all hell would break loose.

Kiranyaoka hated Miyabigaoka; Miyabigaoka's feelings were mutual.

It was natural for all of the Miyabigaoka students who knew Sayuri to be anxious; jumpy, nervous, angry, and feeling as complicated as they did now.

But all of them were thinking the same thing: _Why was Kiranyaoka after Sayuri_?

* * *

"You better do a good job, Sayuri, or it's off with his head." Kin growled at her.

"Shut up, you monkey." Sayuri retorted back. "I know that very much well already." She glared out the window, her chin in the palm of her curved hand. Her elbow rested on the windowsill of the moving car.

"I'm not a monkey, goddamnit. Stop calling me one." Kin snarled at her.

"Just shut up." Sayuri shot him a glare. "Or would you like me to kick your ass?"

"What's that you say, you little brat?" Kin yelled, agitated.

"Kin, stop! We're not supposed to hurt her!" Morgan shouted; grabbing him.

"Stupid brat." Kin spat. "Don't you act all high and mighty even if you are the boss's daughter."

"Whatever, you monkey."

"What's that you say, huh? Say that again!"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Sayuri retorted. "I said you're a monkey."

"Shut up! I'm not a monkey!"

"Kin! No!"

"Monkey, monkey, monkey, monkey." Sayuri chanted.

"I'll kill you, you blasted brat!"

"Kin!"

* * *

"Feh. Stupid brat. Troubling us so much." Kin grumbled as they walked through Miyabigaoka's school gates.

"Well if you don't like it here, you can leave." Sayuri retorted; walking in front of them.

"Feh. I wish I could; but the boss told us to keep an eye on you." Kin spat, intertwining his fingers behind his head.

"Stupid Miyabigaoka's. What are you all staring at, huh?" Kin snarled at the onlookers.

"Shut up you stupid monkey." Sayuri whacked Kin's head with a rolled-up newspaper she had produced out of nowhere.

"Sayuri! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Many of the students surrounded her; throwing questions here and there.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine. Chill." Sayuri dispersed the crowd with just that one sentence.

"Humph. So you're back, Ayuzawa." Ayano stood there, grimacing. "Welcome back, I guess."

"Thank you," Sayuri smiled. "I guess."

They walked past Ayano.

"Feh, what's up with that girl? It's like she doesn't want you here." Kin commented as they walked through the doors to the school.

"She doesn't want me here. She hates me for taking Tora-kun away from her." Sayuri just explained as they climbed up the stairs.

"This is tiring! How many more do we have to climb?" Kina complained, holding onto the stairs' railing.

"The Student Council room is on the fourth floor. So of course we have to go to the fourth floor, _baka mono._" Sayuri chided the boy.

"Feh, troublesome." All three of them muttered.

* * *

"Ugh, where the hell is she?" Tora slammed his hands on the large wooden desk.

"_Kaichou_..." Maki stared at him worriedly.

Tora was much more worried than him. He had been pacing around, hand to his chin in a thinking motion as his feet continued his back-forth journey throughout the center of the room.

Just then, the doors sounded a knock and they burst open. Sayuri walked in with the three monkeys on her heels.

"Tora-kun." She greeted him with a smile.

"Sayuri-chan." He smirked. He walked towards her, and she ran to him. He grabbed her as they hugged.

When they finally stepped out of each other's embrace; Sayuri's happy face fell into a mask of seriousness.

"Tora-kun..." She started, not knowing how to phrase the next sentence.

"They're taking you away, aren't they?" He asked, hurt and sorrow in his eyes.

She looked down onto the carpet hugging the floor so intimately. Tora closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

"Tora-kun..." She called his name softly again.

"Hurry it up already!" Kina snarled.

"Shut up, you black _hentai _monkey!" She snarled back.

"_... Hentai_...?" Kina drew circles in the corner as clouds of depression circled his head.

"Oi, Kina..." Kin and Morgan sweatdropped.

"They're not taking me away, Tora-kun..." She smiled sadly at him.

All the Miyabigaoka students who knew Sayuri surrounded outside the door, murmuring as they tried to eavesdrop.

"I'm transferring to Kiranyaoka."

* * *

DUMDUMDUM O: . The evil father appears :D ! Rofl . What will Tora do to get Sayuri back O: ? What, oh what I wonder ~ (insert evil laugh here)

Anyhoo;

Review Replies!

Yay, tora finally realised his feeling and i definitely will keep coming back to read & review your story :D Glad that my comments keep you going ! :) - **KHR LOVER**

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy :D ! I'm so glad -sniffles- Enjoy this chapter ;D !

C'mon peoples, don't be shy owo' Review me more wv I'll be waiting ;DD


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"How's Sayuri settling in, hm?" Ayuzawa Kiore asked Mekei.

"Not so good, sir." Mekei muttered, as he shuffled the proposals in his hand.

"Hm? That's a bad thing. You should help her get settled in." Kiore told him.

"Yes sir, whatever you say." Mekei vanished through the door.

* * *

"Sa-chan." Mekei appeared out of nowhere beside the gloomy girl.

"Go away." She mourned, not having the mood to yell at people.

She missed Tora-kun, and Maki-kun, and Kuroi, and all of her classmates.

She missed Miyabigaoka, and wanted to go back. She was feeling homesick, for the first time.

"Sa-chan, how about we walk around the school grounds? Maybe it will make you feel better." Mekei took her arm and attempted to pull her up.

"I don't want to," Sayuri muttered.

"Let's go," Mekei grinned as if she had not said anything.

He pulled her up beside him and then dragged her along behind him down the hallway. He took a look at her miserable face, and pulled her into a dark classroom.

"It's because of Igarashi that you're so miserable, isn't it?" Mekei asked, pinning her against the wall.

"Go away," Sayuri yelled, pushing against his chest. "Don't touch me!"

"It's because you love him, right?" He asked her; his hot breath tickling the shell of her ear.

"Shut up, don't touch me!" She shoved against him. She did not want to admit it. She felt something for Tora; something deep inside that she could not put her finger on. It was an exquisite feeling that only Tora could bring her; something so precious only _he _could give her. It was _his_. She was _his_.

"I'll change your mind." Mekei growled at her. "I'll make you stop loving him."

His hand slid down her snowy skin to the button closing to top of her blouse. He slipped it open and slipped his hand inside.

"Stop it! Don't touch me there! Stop touching me!" Sayuri felt helpless for the first time in her life, she could not struggle or fight against Mekei, he was much stronger than her.

_Tora-kun... i need you..._

She protested as he pressed his lips against hers; rubbing his tongue roughly against her bottom lip, trying to pry her mouth open by slipping his moist tongue between her two lips that remained shut firmly.

She struggled against him and tried to push him away. He let her push him away.

She quickly grasped the top of her blouse; and wiped her hand fiercely over her mouth.

"I'll make you fall in love with me," Mekei grabbed her chin in his hand. "Slowly, I'll make you... and I'll make you forget him painfully."

He let her go and strode out of the room.

She slumped onto the floor; crying her heart out. _Tora-kun, save me..._

* * *

Miyabigaoka was eerily quiet as the students filed quietly to the next classroom.

"I wonder how Sayuri's doing..."

"I'll bet they're forcing her to do things she doesn't like."

"Maybe they're forcing her to learn French..."

"Maybe she likes it there..."

"I wish she'd come back; class's so quiet without her."

"Yeah."

Maki glanced at Tora, who was staring outside the window.

_Sayuri-chan..._

* * *

"Sa-chan, see who I brought over." Mekei strode over to her across the field.

She glanced up at the bastard who helped her father take her away from Tora. She then looked to the black beast beside him.

"Kuroi!" She hugged the stallion. "How did you bring him here? Is there a stable where he can stay?"

"Sure there is a stable and I just got him from Miyabigaoka." Mekei smiled at her.

She stroked the horse lovingly and continued hugging his neck. Kuroi neighed and harrumphed, throwing his head and tossing his mane.

"Don't think I'll forgive you just because you got Kuroi for me." Sayuri commented as she stroked Kuroi's mane.

"I never thought that." Mekei said as he sat down on the grass.

She stroked Kuroi's fine short hair on his neck.

"Well," Mekei stated. "I guess you need time to settle down. But come on, class's starting soon."

She frowned up at him. "Fine."

They walked together to the stables. Mekei watched as Sayuri settled him in and fed him a few carrots. She stroked his nose, then stood up and left the stable with Mekei.

They walked side by side slowly, Sayuri staring at her shoes. She did not want to look at Mekei. She wanted to see Tora and Maki, and all of their classmates.

Mekei opened the classroom door for her and they went in.

"So that's the new student, huh?"

"I heard she's the Principal's daughter."

"Huh. She must be quite arrogant and snotty then."

"Yeah. Do you think she'll make use of her position as the Principal's daughter to y'know, boss us around?"

"Why is she with Mekei-kun?"

"Who does she think she is, being with Mekei-kun?"

Sayuri stared around the class; looking at their crisp, white and red uniform. She was dressed in her usual blouse and skirt.

"Ah, Mekei." The teacher greeted him. "There you are."

"Sorry sir, Principal wanted me to settle her in." He waved his hand to Sayuri.

"Ah, you must be the Principal's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you." The teacher outstretched a hand to her.

"Hello." Sayuri blinked, shaking his hand.

Mekei led her down the rows of desks; and she noticed some of the girls glaring at her. Most of the boys were looking at her with wolf-eyes. All of the boys looked her up and down.

Mekei sat down and pointed to the seat next to him, "Sit there."

She sat down and asked Mekei for a pen. He handed her one, and she did not speak to him again for the whole of the lesson.

_Maybe getting her to like me is harder than I thought... _Mekei thought, looking at her through his purple irises.

* * *

"Sa-chan, do you want to eat in class or in the field?" Mekei asked her when the bell rang, signalling lunch break for the students. Most of them filed out of class; while some stayed behind to catch up on homework due for the next lesson.

"The field, I guess." Sayuri tried her best to be cheerful, but all she could think of was Tora, Tora, and Tora.

"Alright, let's go then." He grabbed his lunchbox and then took her hand in his and led the way.

* * *

"Who does she think she is? Just because she's the Principal's daughter, she can hang out with Mekei-kun all she wants? We need to put that bitch in her place." One of the female students retorted when the pair were out of sight.

"Oh yes we do," growled another.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I can't let you do that." A figure popped out behind them.

They turned and gasped, "Kiran-"

His toffee-brown hair ruffled in the breeze, as he gazed down at the collapsed girls on the floor.

His golden-brown orb showed no mercy.

* * *

"Kei-kun," Sayuri called his name as she chewed on her ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hm?" Mekei turned to her as he chewed his bacon sandwich.

"Will I ever see Tora-kun again?"

He looked at her face; at her hurt expression, at those eyes glistening with unshed tears. She blinked, and one of those tears rolled down her cheek. She turned her head away from him and wiped it away with one hand.

"I don't think Principal will let you." Mekei said softly, not wanting her to cry. He did not know how to handle crying girls, to say in the least.

"Oh..." Her voice was laced with disappointment. "I see..."

"Well, I could... um..." What exactly could he do? If he let Sayuri meet Tora, the Principal would _kill _him.

"No, it's okay Kei-kun." Sayuri forced a smile at him. "I think it's a good thing..."

She didn't think it was a good thing at all. Now that she was away from Tora, all she could think of was him. Her mind was plagued with his face, her nose filled with his scent, and everytime she saw a blond male, she'd think it was him.

If anything; she was clearly addicted to Tora.

_Maybe this distance will do us some good_, Sayuri thought as she tried to clear her head of Tora.

"Sa-chan, the bell's almost going to ring. Let's go." Mekei stood up, brushed dirt off his pants and reached out a hand to her.

"Okay." She took hold of his hand. _Tora-kun... have you forgotten me...?_

* * *

"Goddamnit all." Tora cursed as he slammed the pen down on the table. "I can't concentrate."

"_Kaichou_..." Maki said worriedly, proposals in hand. He knew Tora was shaken up about having to be so near yet so far from Sayuri; but he didn't expect the high and mighty President of the Student Council for Miyabigaoka to be _this _shaken.

_He really needs Sayuri by his side, _Maki realized. _In that case... I have to do whatever it takes to get her back._

"Gah!" Tora ruffled his hair with both his hands. "_Kuso..._"

_Sayuri, I miss you..._

* * *

"Of all the days to rain..." Sayuri muttered as she rested her head on the cooling desk.

"Do you not like the rain, Sa-chan?" Mekei asked her, prodding her side with the back of his pencil.

"Don't do that!" She snapped at him. "And I like the rain. I'm just thinking how I'm going to go back home in such a downpour like this."

She waved her hand to the window just as lightning flashed across the sky, lighting it up in lavender and purple hues.

"I'll fetch you home." Mekei stated.

"You have a car?" Sayuri glanced at him skeptically.

"Of course I do, Sa-chan." Mekei frowned at her. "I'm rich, after all."

"Oh right. I forgot most of the people weren't _that _poor here," Sayuri growled sarcastically.

Mekei laughed at her, "Sorry Sa-chan."

"It's okay." Sayuri waved it off. "_Ne, _Kei-kun..."

"Yeah?" He responded, turning to her.

"Could you let me see Tora-kun? One last time?" She looked at him with those puppy-dog eyes nobody could resist.

"..." Mekei struggled against the power of the puppy-dog eyes.

He gave up. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Kei-kun!" She wanted to hug him, but restrained herself. For god's sake, she knew he liked her. After all, he had said so just this morning.

"Let's go." He tugged her up off her chair.

"N-Now?" She asked him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course."

She stared after the tall male who was grasping her hand. Then she smiled and laughed as he led the way to the car. He told the chauffeur where to go, and settled back onto the seat, looking out of the window and not at Sayuri.

Because, he didn't want her to see the smile he had on his face.

* * *

They reached Tora's house soon enough. Mekei checked his watch to see the time.

"Oh, just nice. He should be home around now."

Sayuri glanced at him, _how does he know when Tora-kun gets home?_

* * *

"Young Master! Young master!" A servant rushed into his room.

"What?" Tora asked, annoyed. His bed was filled with proposals that he couldn't concentrate on in school. His frameless glasses donned his face, and one of his sharp canine teeth poked out the corner of his mouth. A dark blue aura surrounded him.

"There's a white limo outside... We think it belongs to..." The servant pointed nervously outside, sweating like crazy, hinting he had ran all the way up the stairs to Tora's room.

"Ritsune Mekei." Tora growled. "What the heck is he doing here?"

Nevertheless, Tora got off his bed and took up his glasses. He tossed them gently onto the bed and left the room, striding down the stairs.

As he descended, he saw a speck of blond hair.

"What do you want, Ritsune?" Tora stopped as he spotted the brunette beside him.

"Tora-kun!" Sayuri ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"Sayuri-chan..." Tora's yellow orbs softened as he held the girl.

"She wanted to see you, so I brought her here." Mekei explained, folding his arms across his chest.

He glanced at the other male, and then turned back to the girl in his arms.

"I'll leave her here for today." Mekei took his leave. _Principal's going to kill me._

* * *

"Tora-kun, Tora-kun, Tora-kun!" Sayuri burrowed her face in his shirt earnestly. She breathed in his scent as she squeezed him tighter.

He held her to him and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Her curves were soft against his body, and their fingers intertwined perfectly together.

"Sayuri-chan..." His hot breath tickled her ear.

"Hm?" She gazed up at him through her lashes.

"Since you're staying here," Tora grinned naughtily. "Do you want to bathe together?"

"What? No! _Baka_!" She whacked him.

"But," Tora whined, rubbing his head. "I won't get to see Sayuri-chan again."

With her face flushed red; she put his hands on her cheeks. "Fine."

"Let's go then!" Tora crowed in victory, pulling her up the stairs.

"What? Right now?" Sayuri gasped. "No!"

* * *

"Sayuri-chan." Tora said; his voice monotone.

"What?" She asked, seated on the stool with a flushed face.

"You know," Tora started. "People _take off their clothes before they come into the bath_."

"Shut up, I know that."

"Then why aren't you taking them off?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm taking them off now," She retorted back, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Tora complained like a little kid as he splashed the water.

"I'm hurrying!" She yelled, slipping her blouse off her shoulders.

Tora watched through a vision of red, passion burning in his eyes as she slipped off her blouse, showing off her snowy skin.

She unclipped her bra and let it drop; then stood up and soon her skirt and underwear joined the clothes on the floor.

"Turn around, damn it." She growled at him, shielding her breasts and womanhood.

He grinned and turned.

She stepped into the Jacuzzi, and slowly lowered her whole body in. As soon as her whole body was engulfed in the hot water, Tora's arms were around her like a python wounding itself around its prey.

She snuggled into his embrace, careful not to touch his area, and breathed in his scent as he hugged her.

"Sayuri-chan..." He whispered hotly.

"L-Let me wash your hair!" She sputtered frantically.

Tora looked at her with the cat face as she reached for the shampoo.

"Turn around," She told him, her face flushed red, like a tomato.

He did as she told him, and turned around so his back faced her, and he felt a little disgruntled.

He watched her lather the shampoo into a soapy mess between her hands. And then he felt her hands massaging his scalp, covering it with the sweet-smelling shampoo. He closed his eyes, and relaxed against her massaging hands.

"I'm done," Sayuri announced as her hands departed from his hair. He almost whined, but kept his mouth shut as he fell backwards into the tub and she ran her fingers through his hair again to wash out the soap suds.

"Your turn," He told her, and she turned her back to him, flipping her long, brown hair over her shoulder.

He lathered the strawberry-scented shampoo between his hands and massaged it through her long, silky locks of hair. She turned to the front and he shampoo-ed her fringe as well.

He scooped up some water in his hands. "Close your eyes."

She shut them and he poured the water down her fringe. He repeated this process until her fringe was clear of any soap suds.

"Now you can wash your hair," He told her and she lowered herself down and he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Your body now," His voice was husky with desire.

She stood up in the tub, and he lathered soap amongst his fingers. He started low, holding her ankles and rubbing his hands against her smooth skin. He went upwards, closer to her warmth; and then proceeded to her stomach.

He swirled the soap around her tiny belly button, and then upwards to her breasts. He fondled them as he rubbed the soap all over them. He then continued upwards to her shoulders and chest, and then down her right arm. He soaped the palm of her hand as well, before he switched to the left one.

He did the same for the left one before he covered her neck with the soap. And then he leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked, nibbled lightly, and then licked it.

Fortunately, he had the common sense to not put the soap on them. When he was done with each soft, pink bud, he rubbed over their swollen heads with soap. He looked up at Sayuri's face to see a look of pleasure, so soft and hot; that he grew hard in seconds.

He then decided not to torture her anymore and reached down. With the back of his hand covered in soap, he brushed her area once, twice, gently.

"Ah, ah..." He heard her cry out. He stopped brushing; and then pulled her gently down into the tub with him.

She was very grateful as he removed his hand from there; and then his hands were on her again, rubbing the soap off her body.

But, to her surprise, and immense relief, he didn't touch her inbetween her legs again.

"Your turn," She looked at him sourly, and he laughed at her sour look.

"Okay," He breathed as he stood up this time.

She lathered the soap in her hands; and ran them down his firm chest.

His muscles were solid; even though his body was slender.

He was _perfect._

Her hands continued to trail downwards; drifting towards his member. But they teasingly ran past it; down his legs to his ankles.

He groaned out, they were so close, so, so close to that throbbing area that needed attention the most.

"Damn it all, Sayuri-chan..." He growled at the little tease that was kneeling between his legs.

"Hm?" She looked up at him, her mouth just a few inches away from _that_. "Did you say something, Tora-kun?"

"No, nothing." He groaned out, frustrated.

She lathered his neck and arms with soap; still not touching him where he needed to be touched the most.

When she was done with the upper part of his body; she dropped to her knees again.

He felt something soft, moist and hot wrap itself around his member. He looked down and almost jumped through the roof. Sayuri had taken it into her mouth.

She bobbed her head back and forth; trying to take his whole length into her mouth. He groaned as pleasure rippled through the fibre of his being.

His hips started moving; thrusting forward and backwards in their own accord. She gagged a little as she took in his full length.

His fingers grasped a fistful of her hair as he pulled her forwards and backwards; the friction causing more heat to build up in his body.

He groaned as he came; right into the moist cavern of her mouth.

She groaned as she tried to keep up with the shots of semen into her mouth; swallowing, licking, sucking. Apparently it was too much for her, as some of it dripped down the side of her mouth, streaking down her chin in a stream of white.

He groaned again; slid an arm around her waist and pulled her up as he untangled his fingers from her hair.

"You're a bad, bad girl." He told her softly, gazing intensely into her eyes.

"And I know you like it when I'm so bad, don't you?" She teased him as she kissed his lips, letting him taste his own semen.

He grinned through the kiss, "Oh yeah."

She looked into his eyes as their lips separated; and they both laughed together.

He put his forehead to hers, "I love you, Sayuri-chan."

"I love you too, Tora-kun." She wound her arms around him and he drew her closer.

He felt blood rush down to his area and heard a squeak from Sayuri, who had felt something prod against her leg.

She back paddled away from him; and quickly got out of the Jacuzzi. He laughed at her now-red-as-a-tomato face; and threw her a towel.

She wrapped it around herself and he wrapped one around his waist.

He plopped another towel on her head and ruffled her hair.

"What are you doing? Ouch, that hurts!" She flailed her arms.

"I'm drying your hair, what do you think I'm doing?" He retorted back.

"Drying?" She shrieked. "More like trying to pull them off my scalp!"

He laughed, "Fine, fine, dry it yourself then."

She pulled away from him; muttering about idiots who didn't know how to treat a girl's hair properly. He just laughed at her again.

* * *

After they got dressed; they went down to the dining room.

"Oh, Sayuri!" His mother greeted her, "It's so nice to see you again."

"And it's nice to see you again too," Sayuri grinned at the woman.

They sat down and ate. After Sayuri and Tora were down; they excused themselves and went upstairs first.

When they flopped down onto his soft canopy bed; she turned to her side and face him. He wrapped his arms around her, and cuddled her.

"Tora-kun, how's Maki-kun and all the others?" She asked him, tilting her head up to look at him.

"They're fine." He replied; to which she continued to bomb him with questions about the students in Miyabigaoka.

But soon she was talking about her life in Kiranyaoka.

"And you know, Kei-kun brought Kuroi from Miyabigaoka to Kiranyaoka!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"He did?" Tora frowned.

"Yep!" Sayuri nodded her head.

"That's impossible." Tora stated. Sayuri turned to him, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I've been looking after Kuroi after you transferred to Kiranyaoka. How could he bring Kuroi to Kiranyaoka, when I've been looking after him?" Tora questioned himself.

"Eh?" Sayuri look at him. "Then... Kei-kun didn't bring Kuroi over to Kiranyaoka?"

They stared at each other for a prolonged moment.

"Kei-kun... lied...?" Sayuri's face fell. Tora took a glance at her crestfallen look and hugged her close to him.

"It's alright, Sayuri-chan. I'll take care of Kuroi, till you come back. Alright?" He squeezed her shoulders.

She looked into his eyes, "Alright."

"Go to sleep," He told her, "I need to get you to Kiranyaoka early tomorrow so the students won't suspect a thing."

"Okay," She breathed, snuggling up to him. He was so warm.

She closed her eyes; thinking about the complicated feeling that only Tora could give her. She peeked open an eye to see Tora propped against a pillow, proposals in hand. He wore his frameless glasses, and a frown laced his lips. That serious look made a warm tingle in her stomach, like there were a thousand butterflies fluttering around like crazy in there.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, shifting her body closer to his, and this movement made him look down at her.

Her soft brown hair fell onto her face, and covered her neck. Her lips were slightly open with the breaths she took. One arm was raised above her head, while the other was lying inbetween them.

He smiled, and bent down, giving her a kiss to her forehead. He brushed her hair away from her face; and gave her cheek another kiss.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered, turning back to the proposals in hand.

* * *

The morning sun's rays filtered through the half-opened blinds, and made Sayuri flutter open her eyes to the warm rays.

"Mmm..." She murmured as she turned her head away from the window. She saw Tora sleeping beside her, and felt their connected hands and intertwined fingers.

She smiled softly at the blond angel resting peacefully beside him, and kissed his cheek. She then slowly untangled her fingers from his, and gave him a kiss on the lips when he stirred a little.

She smiled wider as he muttered her name; then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Tora blinked his eyes open, to see a beautiful angel with brunette hair and sea-blue eyes gazing at him and stroking his hair.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She greeted him as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

He let out a huge yawn, "Morning."

He got up and headed into the bathroom. Once he was done with what he needed to do, he came out and sat with her on the bed.

"Sayuri-chan, I've got something to share with you." He held her close as he whispered a plan into her ear.

When they separated, he kissed her. "Don't act too obviously."

"I won't," She assured him, giving him a soft smile.

"Let's go get some breakfast before we go." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Hurry up, you slowpoke!" He heard her call. He laughed quietly to himself, thinking about how much he had missed her.

Somehow, with her around, the whole world seemed to light up.

He clenched his fists; he would get her back somehow.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" He asked her as the car rolled to a stop outside Kiranyaoka's school gates.

"Quite," She admitted, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It'll be okay. I'll bring you back to Miyabigaoka soon." He assured her, giving her a kiss before the chauffeur opened the door.

"I'll see you soon, Sayuri-chan." It wasn't a promise, it wasn't a threat. It was a statement.

"Yeah." She breathed, as she tilted her head up for another kiss, which he gladly gave.

She got out of the car, and saw Mekei outside the school gates, waving at her.

She turned and waved at Tora, who smirked at the two of them before the tinted windows swallowed him up and the car drove off.

"Yo, Sa-chan. How was your night?" Mekei came up and asked her.

"It was great," She told the male, smiling brightly.

_She smiles so much brighter when she's with Igarashi, _Mekei realized. _She really does love him, huh?_

"Let's go, Kei-kun, you blockhead!" Sayuri ran through the gates, turned around, and waved both her arms at him.

"I'm coming," He yelled at her, running in after her.

She shrieked and peeled off at half-speed. He raced after her, yelling for her to slow down.

She laughed as she burst through the classroom doors with Mekei. They both fell panting into their seats.

"That was so fun," Sayuri said through her pants.

"Yeah," Mekei agreed, tilting back his head so he looked at the ceiling. _Mother of God, how does she have so much energy?_

* * *

The bell rang fiercely, signalling the end of school. All the students filed out, including the teacher.

"Wai, school's over!" Sayuri cheered; her hands up in the air. The students who had not left the room laughed at her cuteness.

"Come on Sayuri, the Principal wants to see you." Mekei told her as he snapped his phone shut.

"Aww," Sayuri pouted. "Fine."

She followed him to the Principal's office. Mekei rapped the door three times before he opened it.

In the room sat the Principal, Kiran, and another figure, who remained standing. The figure turned around and Mekei let out a growl.

"Miyabigaoka." Mekei snarled.

"Ritsune." Tora said coolly.

The German Shepherd and Beagle came out; glaring at each other and growling fiercely.

"Both of you, stop it!" Sayuri put a restraining hand on each male's chest. She frowned at them both.

"You wanted to see me, old man?" She addressed her father.

"Yes," Kiore cleared his throat. "Igarashi has something to say, and it involves you."

She turned to Tora; trying to keep her face blank and void of emotions. "What is it, Tora-kun?"

"Sayuri-chan, in front of all these witnesses, I shall ask you..." He smirked, referring to the other three males in the room.

He bent down onto one knee, producing a velvet blue box. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**HOLYSHIATSZXC ? **Anybody liked that cliffie xD ? Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterdayyyyyyy D: Really, really sorry. I would've updated if my cousin didn't keep **disturbing me the whole afternoon. **She's seriously demented, i tell you. Even though i love her. Anyway, i needed to go to my prom night 4.3o. My mum came home and picked me up, and i spent the whole prom night alone ): Nah, just kidding, i had my friends there. I think, out of the whole student population, only about 3% wore jeans (including me) because i'd look stupid in a dress. Did i mention i don't like skirts ? Hehe. Anyway, chap 13 should be out by tomorrow, 'cos im not bringing the laptop to my grandpa's house at night. My cousin's bringing her puppy over 8D ! I absolutely adore puppies. Lovelovelove, :D:D:D So i'm gonna play with him, so, no updating till tomorrow, sorry ): !

By the way, the lime in this chapter is for you guys, because i know you were waiting for my update yesterday & i feel so bad ! Ohwells, enjoy :D:D:D

Review Replies!

_Chapter 11_

first time reviewing your story, Hey :D

I would like to say that the fluffyness really killed me. It's absolutely adorable!Tora is so freaking cute when he's fluffy XDXD A huge thank you coming form a avid Tora Igarashi fan. The plot's getting a little cliche but I like it. And the daily updates are wonderful bonus for all of us. Keep up the great work.

.**yuukuzuri**.

Hello ! Am glad to have another fan x3 ! Yesyes, fluffy Tora is so damn adorable, isn't he 8D -huggles fluffy Tora- although i do like hibari better though. I hope this chapter's not that cliched, although i can't help it. I'm a sucker for sweet, fluffy & maybe a little corny endings xD Sorry for not updating yesterday D: ! Keep reading :D !

Omg ! Tora must be feeling damn sad ! & Really good this chap ! :D - **KHR LOVER**

Yeah, my Tora muse is feeling so damn sad right now xD He's hiding in a corner somewhere, so i hafta go pull him out later. (Don't worry Tora muse, you'll be back with Sayuri soon) Enjoy this chapter as well :D !

Review me peepos, owo . Or _kamikorosu _D !


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'HOLY SHIT?' was written all over Kiore's, Mekei's and Kiran's faces.

"Tora-kun, I-I..." Sayuri stammered, not knowing what to say. Needless to say; she was in shock as well. This was not part of the plan.

"_Sayuri-chan, I've got a plan. Later, after school, I'll go to Kiranyaoka. Your dad will probably call you to the office. Then I'll demand you come back to Miyabigaoka, or I'll make this matter a school-spread matter."_

_That_ was what he said. So, why, exactly why did he ask her to marry him?

"Absolutely not!" Her father thundered, slamming his fist on the table. Tora shot him a look.

"This is Sayuri's choice. You can't interfere." He snarled at the older man.

"That's right," Sayuri agreed with him. "But, Tora-kun..."

"Hm?" Tora turned to her.

"This is a little too early, isn't it?" She stuttered, her face flushing. They were too young to marry, of course. She was just sixteen, after all.

"Not really." Tora shrugged.

Sayuri looked around at the four males in the room. "Give me some time to think about it, okay?"

And then she walked out of the room.

"Well, she does need some time to think about it..." Mekei muttered.

"It _is _a pretty big decision." Kiran agreed.

"But it's her choice," Tora retorted, the sentence meant for Kiore. "I'll be back when she thinks of her answer."

And then he vanished through the door as well.

He stepped into his car, with a frown on his face. His canine tooth poked out the corner of his mouth.

_Sayuri-chan... What will your reply be?_

* * *

Sayuri pulled the hood of her shirt over her head as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

The wind picked up the edges of her pleated skirt and let them flutter around her thighs.

There was only one person she could consult. Not Misaki, for Misaki would only try to kill Tora for that, and that would worsen the problem.

Not Suzuna, because Suzuna would care more about her lucky draw tickets.

Not Hinata, because Hinata was more focused on chasing Misaki. If she told him about Tora's proposal, he would get some stupid idea to ask Misaki to marry him, which would trouble Misaki.

Not Aoi either, because Aoi would probably tell her to marry him.

Not Satsuki too, for she would drown in her moe flowers.

And then Sayuri knew who to go to at the moment. She started running as fast as she could.

* * *

"Eh? You want to go where?" Misaki stared at Sayuri.

"Please, Misaki-chan. I need to talk to him." Sayuri begged.

"Well... Okay." Misaki got up from the chair she had been sitting on. "Let's go."

_

* * *

_

Ding-dong...

The doorbell rang throughout the huge apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A male voice floated through the door to the two females standing outside the door.

The door swung open with a _click, _and Usui stood there, wearing his glasses on his face.

"_Kaichou... _And Sayuri-chan?" Usui blinked at the two visitors at his doorstep.

"Yeah," Misaki scratched an imaginary itch on her cheek. "Sayuri wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh." Usui blinked again. "Are you coming in, Ayuzawa?"

"N-No..." She blushed.

"Eh?" Usui protested softly, "But I want Ayuzawa to come in."

"Misaki-chan, you can come in. But promise me you won't do anything rash, okay?" Sayuri told her cousin.

"Alright." Misaki agreed.

Sayuri knew that although she agreed now, she would blow a vessel later and try to kill Tora, although not literally.

The two of them went into Usui's apartment.

"Wa, it's so big!" Sayuri exclaimed, spinning around. She ran to the glass windows, "And it's got such a nice view!"

Usui chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, imagine how much it costs."

"Kitty!" Sayuri bent down to play with the black kitten that Usui had picked up one night, totally ignoring him.

He just chuckled and turned his attention to Misaki.

She stood so stiffly, as if she were a wooden doll used to decorate the room. Her face was flushed red, and it was a good thing Sayuri was there, or Usui would have done things to her.

Knowing Misaki, she would probably try to shove him off the first few minutes, but then give in later on.

The three of them sat down on the couch; and Sayuri told them about Tora's proposal.

"What?" Misaki all but screamed. "I'll kill that bastard!"

"Misa-chan, relax." Usui grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him; making her face flush redder than a tomato.

"I don't know what to do now," Sayuri whined, putting her feet on the couch and burrowing her head inbetween her knees.

"That's easy," Misaki retorted from Usui's chest. "Pummel his face in."

"Now, now, Misa-chan." He pulled her even closer into him. "Don't do anything rash. You promised Sayuri-chan, didn't you?"

"What do I do, Usui-san?" She whined at the man whom she thought of as an older brother.

"Hmm... It's actually up to you... but I suggest you think about it. Whether you love him or not, whether you think you'll be happy living with him in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, bearing his children..." He got cut off by Misaki.

"What? That's thinking too far, you perverted alien!" Misaki yelled at him, hitting him with her fists.

"Oho, Misa-chan's gone mad again!" Usui got that amusing look on his face.

"Thanks, Usui-san, Misaki-chan. I'll leave first."

She went out the apartment door, leaving the couple alone.

She sauntered down the hallway, pondering over her answer. She did not know what to do.

Should she accept his proposal? Should she reject it? A rebellious side of her wanted to accept it, so her father would blow a heart vessel, or maybe have a heart attack. But a sensible side of her told her that if she accepted it; was he the one whom she wanted to stand by his side? Did she love him? Did she want to bear his children, like Usui had said?

Maybe if she accepted it; she could live a luxurious life. She'd have three kids – two girls and one boy – with Tora. The children would have his beautiful pale blond hair; and her bright blue eyes. They'd have their beautiful pale skin; and Tora's smartness. They'd also have her sunny personality.

She flushed at the thought, _what am I thinking? _

She slapped her cheeks lightly, but she still could not think of the answer to his question. She did not know what to do, at all.

"Ah, Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri turned to see Satsuki running towards her.

"Satsuki-san?" She questioned.

"Can you work now? Are you busy?"

"Not really..." Sayuri tilted her head to the side.

She went into Maid Latte's back door with them.

"Sorry, we're a little shorthanded right now." Satsuki apologized, sighing.

"It's okay." Sayuri assured her.

She pulled on her pink Lolita maid outfit on and the matching pink headband and headed out to work.

"Wa, I'm so tired." Sayuri slumped onto the chair, massaging her own shoulders.

"Thanks for the hard work, Sayuri-chan. You can go home now." Satsuki told her.

"Thanks, Satsuki-san." She smiled at the older woman.

"Is there something troubling you?" Satsuki asked, worried. She had a keen sense of noticing peoples' emotions.

"No, nothing at all." Sayuri pondered whether to tell the older woman or not.

"Tell me," Satsuki patted her on the shoulder. "I'll listen."

Sayuri told Satsuki about what happened in the afternoon.

"Eh?" Satsuki gasped. "You have to think carefully! Marriage is a lifelong commitment."

That was the most sensible thing that Sayuri had heard Satsuki say.

"Thanks, Satsuki-san." She thanked her as she left through Maid Latte's back door.

It was already quite late at night.

"Tora-kun, why'd you have to propose to me?" She asked the stars in the sky.

"Because I love you and I don't want anyone else to have you." An oh-so-familiar voice belonging to none other than Igarashi Tora stated.

She spun around, "Tora-kun!"

"Sayuri-chan," Tora took her face in his hands. "Why didn't you accept my proposal?"

"Because it's a lot to think about, Tora-kun." She grasped his hands with hers. "Marriage is a lifelong commitment."

"You have to accept, Sayuri-chan." Tora's eyes held a hurt light to them. "I know I sound desperate here, but you need to accept it."

"Why, Tora-kun?" She questioned him, furrowing her eyebrows. _Why does he want to marry me now?_

"Because, okay?" Tora sighed. "I can't say."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because," He breathed. "It'll endanger your life."

Her eyes widened. _Endanger my life?_

"I can't decide so fast, Tora-kun. Give me some time." She begged him.

"Alright," He sighed, stroking her smooth cheeks with his thumbs. "But don't take too long to think, please."

He looked into her eyes, with an urgency so intense that she almost blurted out yes at the moment.

She leaned forward; and pressed her lips to his.

He closed his eyes, slid his hands to the back of her head, tangled his fingers in her hair, and held her tighter, closer, pressing onto her lips with more urgency.

Sooner than expected, he pulled his lips away from hers.

"Tora-kun, bring me home, please." She huddled into the front of his uniform.

"I can't..." Tora looked even more hurt. "I need to go."

She tried to grab his arm when he turned to leave; but he was gone in an instant. She gazed out into the dark night, her frantic eyes searching for that speck of pale blond hair.

"Tora-kun...?" She was close to tears.

Tora felt bad for leaving her; but he had to reach home. His father had ordered him to come home right away. He closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry, Sayuri-chan..._

* * *

Tora never knew, he never knew. Sayuri panted as she raced about in the dark night. She had never told him before. Maybe if she had said yes; he would have stayed with her. He would have stayed with her.

She started crying, the loud sobs racking her body as she slumped to the ground.

Tora did not know one thing about the girl he loved: _She was afraid of the dark._

Sayuri did not know how long she sat there crying in the dark. She just kept crying, her sobs racking her body, the tears clouding her vision.

Just then, something was dropped onto her. She looked at it through her tears, and realized it was a jacket. In fact, it was a _Kiranyaoka's _uniform jacket.

She blinked back her tears and looked up at the person. He had blond hair, and the richest purple eyes.

"Kei... kun..."

Mekei stared down at Sayuri. She was so weak, so vulnerable. The imprints of tears that had slid down her cheeks glistened in the light. She had a frightened look on her face.

Mekei knelt down beside her, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared..." Was all she managed to say. More tears spilled from her eyes.

"It's okay," He comforted her, putting his arm around her. "It's okay."

He noticed she was busy crying, so he pulled out his phone.

"Hello, sir? I've got her."

"Good job, Mekei. Make sure you protect her. She's very scared of the dark."

"I got it, sir."

"Sa-chan," He rubbed her shoulder. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Hold me..." She sobbed.

His eyes widened. "What are you saying...?"

"Hold... me... I'm... scared..." She stuttered through her tears. She was hugging herself and rocking back and forth in her seated position.

"God damn you, Igarashi Tora... How can you do this to the girl you love?" He growled into the air.

* * *

"Father." Tora greeted the man on the chair.

"Son." His father greeted back.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked the man, taking a seat in one of the seats available.

"Yes." His father pulled out his pipe, signalling he was nervous and jumpy. "I wanted to talk to you about your future bride."

"Yes, I know of that matter." Tora told his father, crossing his legs. "I have to find a bride I want to marry by three days, or I have to marry a girl of your choice."

"Yes. And I was thinking Ayano Mariebelle, from your school. She's very pretty, and she's from a prestigious family."

"That is," Tora stated. "Provided that I haven't found a bride to my liking."

"Of course," His father coughed. "Good luck finding the perfect woman for you."

"_Doumoarigato._ I shall take my leave then." Tora stood up and left the room.

_Sayuri-chan, I need you to say yes..._

* * *

"Sa-chan, we're reaching your home soon, alright? It's okay, stop crying now." He assured the female, who clutched onto him with frightened, widened blue eyes.

Her whole body trembled as her fists grabbed tightly onto his shirt.

"It's okay," He assured her, petting her on the head. "It's alright now."

He slowly lifted her up as he looked at her sleeping face. She had actually cried herself to sleep.

He pushed the gates open gently, and walked up to the door. He rapped on it quickly.

"Coming!" He heard a voice yell from inside, and then footsteps followed after.

The door swung open, and a girl with brown-black hair and honey-brown eyes blinked up at him.

"Who are you...? Ah, Sayuri-chan!" She noticed the dozing girl in his arms.

"I'm Mekei, from Kiranyaoka. I found her crying on the pavement in the dark after Igarashi left for some matters." Mekei explained.

"Damn it all," Misaki cursed. "Sayuri's afraid of the dark. Here, bring her in."

He laid Sayuri on the bed that Misaki had guided him to.

"Thanks for bringing her back," She bowed down as a sign of gratitude.

"No problem at all." He smiled down at Misaki before he left.

* * *

"Mmm..." Sayuri slowly blinked her eyes open. _I'm at home...?_

"Sayuri-chan." She heard Misaki greet her. She felt something cold being placed on her forehead.

"What..." Sayuri managed weakly.

"You're running a fever, stay there." Misaki ordered her.

She closed her eyes, feeling a pounding in her head.

"Tora... kun..."

Misaki glanced down, worried for her cousin. She rarely fell sick, and now she was mumbling Tora's name.

It was probably because of the feelings she held for him.

"Tora... kun..."

Misaki sighed. She had no other choice. Grabbing Sayuri's phone off the desk, she dialled the devil's number.

"Hello?" His smooth, silky voice greeted her.

"Igarashi? This is Misaki speaking. Sayuri's running a fever, and she keeps whispering your name. Could you come over and take care of her?"

"..." He was silent for a while. "Fine, I'll be over in five minutes."

"It's okay, Sayuri-chan. Igarashi will be over in a few minutes," Misaki told her, stroking her hair softly.

"Tora... kun..." Sayuri whispered again.

_

* * *

_

Ding-dong...

The doorbell rang.

Misaki practically ran to open the door, lurching it open once she got there. She grabbed Tora's arm and dragged him to the room in just a few seconds.

"Here," She snarled before she stormed out of the room.

"... What's got her in a knot?" Tora questioned the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Tora-kun..." Sayuri breathed, stirring slightly.

"I'm here," Tora called softly, sitting on the side of the bed. He reached a hand out and stroked her hair.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday."

"You better be, damn it." Growled Misaki from the doorway.

He looked up at her.

"She's scared of the dark, you _baka_." Misaki snarled at him.

His yellow-lime orbs widened. _I didn't know, _he thought. He looked down at the fragile girl on the bed. So fragile, yet so strong.

He stretched his body out onto the bed, accommodating to its small, cramped size. He put an arm around her to her back and cuddled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri-chan." He apologized again.

"Tora-kun..." She mumbled again. He brought her closer to him, as he kissed her forehead again.

Misaki turned and left the room.

_Ding-dong... _The doorbell rang again. Misaki went and opened it. Her eyes widened at the person on the doorstep.

"Usui?" She yelped.

"Yo, Misa-chan." Usui put up a hand in greeting. "I saw _hentai onii-chan's _limousine drive past just now, so I knew he was headed to your house. What happened, hm? Why didn't you call me?"

"T-That... Sayuri has a fever..." Misaki looked down at her shoes. Who knew shoes were so interesting?

Usui's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

Misaki looked up at him; _he sounds so frantic..._

"I don't know..." She muttered. "Igarashi's in there with her. I left the both of them alone."

"Oh." Usui's eyes returned to normal. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Misaki went into the house, and Usui followed her in.

They went into the bedroom Misaki and Sayuri shared. On opening the door, they found Tora sleeping with Sayuri.

Without a word, Usui went over to them and put the back of his hand to Sayuri's forehead. Tora's eyes opened and he woke up straightaway. He took a look at the intruders, and then relaxed when he saw it was Misaki and Usui.

"Has her fever gone down?" Tora asked Usui softly.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel hot anymore." He told Tora as he took his hand away.

"That's good," Tora breathed softly.

"But you were holding her so intimately, what were you trying to do, hm, _hentai onii-chan_?" He teased the other blond on the bed.

"N-Nothing much." Tora's face flushed.

"Oho, your face is red!" Usui smirked, being the annoying tease he was.

"S-Shut up!" Tora half-yelled, covering his face with his arm.

"Both of you, keep quiet!" Misaki hissed, pointing to the sleeping beauty on the bed.

"Oops," Both of the males went.

The three of them went out into the kitchen.

"So, _hentai onii-chan,_ I heard you proposed to Sayuri." Usui looked at Tora.

"Yes, I did." Tora agreed with the statement.

Usui stared at him for a moment with his unreadable eyes.

"Good job!" Usui praised, giving him a thumbs up.

Tora grinned, "Yeah. All that's left is for her answer."

"What if she says no?" Misaki asked. "What will you do then?"

"If she says no..." Tora looked down onto the table. He closed his eyes. "The future might break her heart."

Misaki and Usui looked at him.

"My father wants me to find a bride. He gave me a limit of three days. If I don't find one that I like then; he'll choose one for me. And the one he chose... Is one of my fan girls." Tora explained.

"So... You need Sayuri to marry you, just to get you out of that marriage?" Misaki growled at him, clenching her fists.

"Misa-chan, you don't get it." Usui stated. "Calm down."

Misaki turned to Usui, "But!"

"Don't make me kiss you." Usui warned, shutting Misaki up straightaway. "_Hentai onii-chan _wants Sayuri-chan to marry him because he's got the choice to choose now. If he wanted to marry Sayuri to get out of that marriage, he'd have a better chance with another girl from a prestigious family."

Usui continued, "The reason why he wants to marry Sayuri is plainly because..."

"I love her." Tora cut him off.

Usui grinned at him. "Yes he does."

"I just realized it, being the dummy I am." Tora frowned; putting his head in his hands.

"It's okay, it's not too late." Usui patted him on the back. "All that's left is for Sayuri-chan to just say yes."

"Yeah..." Misaki agreed, putting her hand to her face in a thinking gesture. "But, Sayuri-chan isn't sure of her own feelings yet."

The two males looked at her.

"But she said she loved me." Tora looked at Misaki with a confused look on his face.

"But she could've meant she loved you as a friend." Usui pointed out.

Tora got a cloud of depression over his head as he realized the truth of Usui's words.

"You're right..." He hung his head in depression and let out a huge sigh.

"Don't worry, Igarashi." Usui patted him on his back again, finally saying part of Tora's name. "I'm sure she'll realize it sooner or later."

He leaned towards Tora, "After all, she isn't as dense as _someone _is."

Tora chuckled, throwing Misaki a glance, "Yeah. She's smart."

"So don't worry, it'll be okay!" Misaki clenched her fist, not knowing that the two males had said something bad about her. And a good thing it was too, for both their heads would've been chopped off if she knew about it.

"Well, I've got to go. It's getting late." Tora glanced at the clock on his phone.

"Go say goodbye to the sleeping beauty," Usui told him.

"Right," He left the kitchen to enter the room Misaki and Sayuri shared.

He took a look at the dozing female, and felt the butterflies in his stomach. He went over to the bed; bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you soon, alright Sayuri-chan?" He told her softly. "I love you."

With those words said, he left.

"It'll be alright, Igarashi." Both Usui and Misaki assured him.

"Do you want me to explain your difficulty and why you're in such a rush to marry her?" Misaki asked.

"Of course not, Misa-chan." Usui chided her gently. "I'm sure Igarashi wants her to marry him because she loves him, not because of the matter at hand."

"I'm afraid Takumi is right." Tora told Misaki. "I want her to marry me because she holds feelings for me, not because of my pitiful situation."

"Well, bye now." The couple waved Tora goodbye as he waved back and opened the gates gently and got into the car.

Usui gave him a thumb up as the car drove off.

"Well," Misaki started. "We've got to get dinner ready."

"What? You want me to prepare dinner?" Usui asked, although he wasn't really that surprised.

"Of course." Misaki retorted, "My cooking skills _are _unbeatable, after all."

Usui's eyes widened, was she teasing him?

"Hurry up, Usui." Misaki called to him.

"_Hai, hai._" Usui went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what they had.

He pulled out the minced beef, vegetables, eggs and noodles out of the fridge.

"Mmm..." Sayuri stirred. She slowly opened her eyes. _I thought I heard Tora-kun's voice... _She slowly sat up.

She looked around the room. She bent her head and took a whiff of the pillow. _This is- ! It's Tora-kun's scent! He was here, after all!_

She buried a smile into the pillow, _he was here... he was here to take care of me..._

She could not explain the sudden quick thumping of her heart, the fluttery feeling in her stomach, and she absolutely could not stop her face from flushing with heat.

Just then, the door clicked open.

"Sayuri-chan, dinner's ready." Misaki opened the door.

"Oh, okay." She smiled at her cousin.

"Eh? Why is your face red? Did your fever come back?" Misaki rushed over.

"N-No, I'm fine." Sayuri flushed even more.

"That pillow..." Misaki's eyes widened.

"It's got Tora-kun's scent on it," Sayuri explained, her smile stretching wider and her face flushing even more.

"Oh." Misaki uttered. "Well, go and wash up. Usui prepared dinner for us."

She left the room with a grin.

Sayuri smiled after her cousin, and got up off the bed to go brush her teeth.

When she was done, she went into the kitchen to find Usui and Misaki waiting for her.

"Sorry for the wait," She apologized.

"It's okay," The both of them echoed in unison.

"Itadakimasu!" The three of them dug in.

"Thanks for the meal," Sayuri said, her voice laced with gratitude. "It was delicious as usual, Usui-san!"

"_Doumoarigato._" Usui smirked at her.

"Yeah, it is." Misaki agreed, before her tone turned to a more teasing one. "Give my compliments to the chef."

Usui smirked, "Oh yeah? How about a kiss of praise, then?"

Usui and Sayuri thought Misaki would not do it, but as Misaki's chair scraped back against the wooden boards, they knew Misaki was not kidding.

Misaki placed her lips on Usui's nose. His eyes widened even more. Misaki grinned and went to the sink and washed her plate.

Sayuri giggled at Usui's dumbfounded expression, and then got up and washed her own plate.

"Nice job, Misaki-chan." She praised her cousin. She glanced to see Misaki's red face.

She went out, but not before she teased Usui. "That was nice, huh, Usui-san?"

With a laugh, she frolicked out of the room and into the bedroom.

She flopped onto the bed, and her thoughts immediately turned to Tora.

_Tora-kun..._

* * *

"Sa-chan, you seem so jumpy today." Mekei noted as he took his seat beside her.

"Mmhmm." Sayuri muttered, too nervous to say anything. "Kei-kun, thanks for the night before."

She smiled up at him.

"Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, and noticed there were ten more minutes to the start of the lesson. She thought back to the morning, where Misaki said those weird parting words to her.

"_Sayuri-chan," Misaki called her._

"_Yes?" Sayuri turned to her cousin._

"_Actually, Tora has a reason for wanting to rush into the marriage, although I can't disclose the reason why... But, please, Sayuri, give him your answer in two day's time. He actually doesn't have much time left."_

Sayuri gave it a thought, Misaki sounded like Tora was dying. In two day's time was yesterday, and she was supposed to give her answer tomorrow...

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"Wai!" Sayuri shouted, excited at last.

Her mind kept returning to the marriage matter.

"Sa-chan, can I walk with you?" Mekei asked her.

"Sure!" Sayuri smiled at the purple-eyed blond.

"Sa-chan, are you really going to marry Igarashi?" Mekei growled his name.

"I don't know, really..." Sayuri sighed. "Although Misaki-chan did tell me that I had to give my answer tomorrow... I don't know why either..."

"Oh." Was all Mekei could say.

"Well, there's my bus. See you tomorrow at school, Kei-kun." She waved to him.

"Bye, Sayuri-chan." He waved.

She boarded the bus and he watched it vanish. _Tomorrow, huh?_

* * *

Somehow, Ayano had found out Sayuri took that bus. Sayuri, of course, noticed her and got off at the next stop, not wanting Ayano to figure out she lived in a detached house.

"Hey, Ayuzawa!"

Sayuri turned and looked at her. "What is it, Ayano _senpai_?"

"I just wanted to tell you," Ayano flipped her hair. "You won't be able to take Igarashi-kun away from me anymore."

With a sneer, she turned and left.

_I won't be able to take Tora-kun away from her...? What a weird senpai I have. _Sayuri shrugged it off and went on her way home.

* * *

"Sayuri-chan, today's the day, right?" Mekei asked her as they walked side by side.

"Yeah." She smiled wryly at him. "My heart's racing so fast..."

She put a hand on her chest, feeling the frantic thumping.

"It'll be okay." Mekei took her hand. "No matter what, I'll always be your friend."

"Thanks, Kei-kun!" She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for the ride, Kei-kun! Bye now!" Sayuri waved after the limo.

She went through Miyabigaoka's gates.

"Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri got glomped once she entered.

"Guys, you have to let go, I've gotta go see Tora-kun."

"... Tora left already..."

"What? Where'd he go...?"

"Sayuri-chan." Maki grabbed her arm. "Follow me, we don't have any time left."

* * *

"So, you'll marry Ayano, hm?" Tora's father stared at him with his stone-grey eyes.

Ayano squealed and tried to hug Tora, who ducked in time.

"I didn't say that. I have till night." Tora growled at the man.

"You have five minutes to produce a bride worthy of you." Snarled his father.

"How can I find a bride in five minutes?" Tora yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Turn to your right, there's a candidate." His father told him.

Tora knew Ayano was to his right. "I don't want her. She doesn't interest me."

"You will marry Ayano," His father snarled. "Anyway, the five minutes are going to be up."

They all looked at the clock, 5, 4, 3, 2...

The doors burst open.

"Stop right there." Sayuri smirked. Maki stood behind her.

"Sayuri-chan!" Tora's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" His father barked.

"I'm Ayuzawa Sayuri, your son's fiancé." She smiled.

"Ayano is my son's rightful fiancé." Growled the older Igarashi.

"No she's not. The five minutes wasn't over when I came in." She retorted.

"Fine. Then tell me why you love my son."

"Because, Tora-kun's the only one who makes me feel this way. He's the only one that can make those butterflies in my stomach flutter around, and make me feel the warmth in my stomach." Sayuri started.

"He makes me feel like a princess when I'm actually a pauper, and he makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. He's the only one that can make me feel like this, and those are all reason why I love him." She finished with a flourish.

"Foolish girl," Tora's father laughed.

"But most of all," Sayuri cut off his laughter. "I don't think I need a reason to love your son, because sometimes, love doesn't need a reason."

She turned to Tora, and said the one thing that made his heart race, and his eyes widen.

"Tora-kun, I'll marry you."

* * *

Wai ! Fluffy happy ending! Racked my brain like crazy for this chap , hope you all love/like it :D:D:D !

Review Replies!

i absolutely love ur story and u also update almost everyday so thank u for giving such a beautiful i wanna see the reaction of sayuri's for the next chapter. -** CrimsonCamilia**

Yay! I'm glad i have another fan :D ! Well, he doesn't have much of a reaction ): Enjoy this chapter :D !

Hi ! Glad that you updated (:

& I definitely got a shock for it's ending ! But I LIKE IT ! HAHA ! - **KHR LOVER**

Hello ! Yes, i love that ending xD I hope you liked this ending as well ;D Enjoy :D !


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There were several responses at once.

Firstly, there was the whining and stomping of her feet by Ayano, who screamed and yelled that _she _was supposed to marry Tora.

Secondly was the applause made by Tora's father, "Splendid. Magnificent. This is the first time I've heard an answer that satisfies me."

And finally, Tora's response, which was to grab Sayuri and pull her into his arms.

"I'm glad." He whispered into her ear. "I'm glad you chose me."

"If I didn't, I don't think anybody else would." She whispered back, teasing him.

He smirked down at her, bent down, and caught her lips in his. When they finally separated, Tora was grinning down at Sayuri's flushed face.

"It's been a long time since I did that," He murmured as he nuzzled her nose with his.

She giggled and pushed him away, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked her with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Nuzzle my nose." Sayuri stated, holding her nose. "It tickles."

"Can I kiss you then?" He asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Not in front of so many people, you don't." She pulled away from him.

"Father," Tora begun. "This is the girl I want to marry."

"Yes," His father agreed. "Yes, I can see that."

"I'm sorry for barging in earlier," Sayuri apologized. "But, isn't it your son's choice to marry who he wants?"

She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes it is..." The man chuckled quietly. "Yes it is."

She gave the man a smile before she turned to Tora.

"Tora-kun!" She glomped him.

"Hey now," He protested half-heartedly, catching her by her waist. "Don't hurt yourself."

She rubbed her cheek happily against his cheek, nuzzling him.

"Tora-kun, _daisuki_." She whispered, burying her face in his neck.

He smiled down at the angel in his arms, "_Daisuki..._"

* * *

Tora had just placed a sleeping Sayuri in his bed. When he turned to leave the room, his father stood in the doorway.

"Father." Tora greeted almost immediately.

His father nodded curtly. "So, this is the genius new student?"

"Yes father. The one that skipped a grade." Tora looked at his father.

"She's very unique." He complimented the sleeping girl. He turned on his heel, stroking his beard.

"I hope you two will be very happy with each other." He muttered before he walked away.

Tora stroked her hair, smiling down at her sleeping face.

"Tora-kun..." She whispered, turning onto her side and burying her face in the pillow.

He bent forward and placed his lips to her forehead.

When he got up, she reached up and grasped his shirt tightly. His eyes widened as he looked down at his beloved wife.

"Tora-kun..." She whispered again. "Don't leave me..."

His lime-yellow irises widened even more. He closed them with a smirk.

"I won't." He assured her, catching her sleepy lips with his in a passionate kiss. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

* * *

"Sayuri." Sayuri felt someone shaking her. "Sayuri-chan, time to wake up."

"Mmm..." She mumbled, stirring. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Tora's handsome face. She smiled, what a wonderful thing to wake up to.

"Morning, sleepyhead," He greeted her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin'." She yawned; rubbing her cheeks with the back of her hands like a hamster would when it was washing itself.

"Go wash up," He ordered her gently. "I'll wait for you. Breakfast's already on the table."

"Okay..." She mumbled, getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom.

He chuckled after her, _my wife._

He felt proud to have her as his, and only his, but there was one problem...

_She hadn't really said she loved him as more than a friend._

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Tora and Sayuri chanted, hands clasped in front of their food.

"_Oishii!_" Sayuri said, chomping on the omelette.

"Here," Tora picked a piece of beef up with his chopsticks. "Open your mouth and say 'ahhh.'"

"Ahhh." She opened her mouth and he placed the beef instead. She chewed on the tender piece of brown meat.

After they were done eating, they slacked around and watched television for a while. All of a sudden, Tora sprung up from his seat.

"It's this late already?" He seemed shocked as he looked at his watch. "Come on, Sayuri-chan, we're going out."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door before she could say anything.

"Wait- Tora- Where are we going?" She managed to ask after he had shoved her into the car seat.

"For dress-fitting, afterwards you're going for a facial, and after that we'll go and pick out the flowers for the wedding and after we're done with that we'll go to a nice restaurant and have dinner before we head home."

"Wa, so many things!" Sayuri's head was spinning already.

"Of course." Tora smirked. "A wedding isn't as simple as you think."

"But it's not just any wedding," Sayuri claimed as she hugged him. "It's our wedding."

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with delight.

He grinned down at her, "That's right."

He reached down and caressed her face.

_Mine, _he thought possessively. _All mine._

* * *

The car rolled to a stop outside a bridal boutique.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Welcome!" A row of the shop's assistants greeted them.

"Oh my!" One of them cried when she saw Tora. She ran to the back of the boutique, calling the manager.

"Child, never lie to me that Igarashi Tora is-" The manager started, lifting the curtain and strutting through it.

She stopped short when she saw Tora. "Oh, my!"

She bowed down low immediately. "And to what may I owe this honour of having Igarashi Tora in my shop?"

"You can thank my bride-to-be right here," Tora gestured to Sayuri.

"Congratulations." The manager bowed again.

"_Doumoarigato._" Tora thanked her smoothly. "We're here for a wedding dress that's perfect for her."

"Of course." The manager bowed for the third time. "Right this way, please."

She led the pair into the VIP room, where hundreds of thousands of carefully stitched, sewn and hand-drawn dresses hung perfectly in rows, all white and perfect for a new bride.

"May I?" Asked one of the assistants, holding a measuring tape.

"Be my guest," Tora gestured to Sayuri.

"Please stand still." She told Sayuri as she wound the tape around Sayuri's waist, shoulders, down her arms, legs and her neck.

"Thank you very much for your co-operation." She smiled up at Sayuri before she recorded down Sayuri's measurements on a clipboard.

"If you don't mind, we have to measure her bust." The assistant said nonchalantly. "Please turn around, Igarashi-sama."

"_Hai, hai._" He turned.

Sayuri took off her top and then lifted up her bra. The girl measured her and recorded it down in quick but neat scribbles.

"Thank you. Manager-san, here are her measurements. I shall go and tend to the counter now."

"Thank you." The manager watched after her as she left. "Please, call me Gina if you wish."

She bowed to Sayuri.

"Can I turn now?" Tora asked, his eyes shut.

"Yes you can, Igarashi-sama." Gina told him.

"You're a very lucky girl." Gina told Sayuri.

She grinned down from the stand. "That I know."

"Because she has nice, smooth feminine shoulders and such a lovely back, I would recommend a dress that reveals both those sexy features. Her waist is curvy, and her bust is quite big, so she can wear a strapless, sleeveless dress. The skirt should bloom out, but not in a puffy manner. Because her skin is pale, I recommend the dress should have a little peach tint to it." Gina said in one breath.

_Wow, _thought Sayuri. Her eyes were wide.

"Then give me your best suitable dress." Tora order her.

"Right away," Gina said in a rush, running off before she swooned – Tora Igarashi being so serious was just too much to handle.

"Sayuri-chan," He grasped her waist, making her gasp.

"What is it, Tora-kun?" She questioned him as she looked up into his lime-yellow eyes.

"I love you," He said, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you too," She kissed the top of his head.

He grinned and let go of her just as Gina came back, the perfect dress in her hands.

"Please, try this on." Gina told Sayuri.

Sayuri slipped it on, and it fit her perfectly – although it was a little loose around the waist.

"It's perfect," Sayuri breathed. She looked so pretty in it.

"She'll take it," Tora told Gina. "Let's go, Sayuri."

Sayuri stripped off the dress and quickly pulled on her clothes and ran off after Tora.

"Tora-kun!" She whined, "I'm hungry, can we go for a sandwich?"

He turned to her. "Alright."

* * *

Soon they arrived at a cozy cafe, where they sat down for a sandwich each.

"Eh..." Sayuri looked over the menu for the sandwiches. "I want a ham and cheese sandwich and a tuna sandwich."

The waiter scribbled that down, before he turned to Tora. "What about you, sir?"

"I'll have an egg sandwich and a coffee." Tora yawned, handing the waiter his menu.

"Tora-kun, don't you need a tuxedo then?" Sayuri asked, curious.

"I already have my tux," Tora explained, grinning at her. "And I'm sure you'll look beautiful in your wedding dress," He teased.

She flushed, "S-Shut up."

"Sayuri-chan, do you love me?" He asked her, his face serious.

"Eh?" Sayuri looked up at him. "Yeah, I love you."

Just then, their sandwiches came, cutting off any more form of communication. The pair chewed their sandwiches in silence.

Sayuri looked at the male who chewed so mercilessly on his sandwich, tearing it up into little tiny bits in his mouth. Like a beast, if she could say he was.

"Tora-kun, want a bite of my tuna sandwich?" She asked as she bit into it.

"No," Tora wrinkled his nose, his tone firm.

"Tora-kun, you don't like Tuna?" She asked him, tuna sandwich in hand.

"Not really." He admitted, egg sandwich in his hands.

She giggled and bit into her sandwich in hand. He chuckled at her happiness of having found out another thing about him.

* * *

After they were done eating, Tora paid for the meal. The two of them walked out of the cafe hand in hand.

"So, where are we going now, Tora-kun?" Sayuri asked, needing some memory refreshing because she had forgotten what was on their schedule next.

"Your facial," He stated simply.

"Eh? Tora-kun, your memory's so good!" Sayuri said happily. "My memory's really bad."

"It's not my memory that's good, it's this phone." He raised the touch-phone in her face. "It records my schedule and stuff."

"Ohh... And to think you let me praise you without telling me the truth first." She scoffed teasingly.

"I'm sorry, beautiful." He stroked her hair behind her ears and gave her nose a kiss.

"It's okay," She giggled.

"In you go," He told her, pushing her through the double doors.

"Tora-kun!" She whined, trying to reach for him as the workers dragged her in.

"See you soon, Sayuri-chan." He waved, smiling at her.

Sayuri was pushed to lie flat on a red couch, and two workers held her flailing arms by her sides.

"Please co-operate with us," All of the workers chorused together, smiling serenely at her.

Cream was dabbed onto her face, and then wiped off. After that, another substance was applied, but it felt much more oily than the previous one. She then felt something circular and cold cover her eyes.

_Cucumbers? _She wondered. _I wonder what Tora-kun is doing..._

* * *

He was standing outside the beauty parlour, dialling various peoples' numbers and inviting them to the wedding. He had also called the florist to inform them that he was coming later on.

"Maki." Tora greeted the person on the line.

"_Kaichou..._" Maki said softly. "What is it?"

"You're invited to the wedding. Anyway, thanks for bringing Sayuri to my father's office for me." Tora told him.

"Oh, the wedding. Of course I'll attend, even without an invitation. No problem, anything for you, _kaichou._" Maki replied.

"Okay, Maki. Bye." Tora snapped his phone shut before Maki could say goodbye back.

Just then, the beauty parlour's doors opened and Sayuri stumbled out, her knees had turned to jelly.

"Tora-kun..." She cried his name pitifully.

He laughed and held her arm, steadying her wobbly body. "Are you okay?"

"They attacked me with so many different assortments of cream..." She whimpered. "Then they had this really big, obese woman come in and massage me until I couldn't feel my muscles anymore."

Her head fell limply to the side as she let out a pitiful whimper.

"It's alright now." Tora assured her, patting her head. "All that's left is to pick out the flowers for the wedding bouquet and for the decorating of the hallways."

"Let's go before I faint." She mumbled against his warm chest.

"All right," He chuckled, bundling her into the car. "Let's go."

* * *

They reached the florist's in about ten minute's time. He held onto her; not wanting her to collapse onto the pavement. Slowly he led her into the florist's.

"Welcome, young master Igarashi." The florist bowed.

"We'd like to choose the flowers for decorating the hallways first." Tora told the man.

"Of course, right this way." The florist led the way towards a wide selection of very colourful pink, blue, red, orange flowers.

"These are daffodils," He explained as he introduced them to the yellow flower.

"And these are orchids." He told them as he picked up the beautiful flower.

He lifted a beautiful blue one, "These are bluebells."

"And these are orange lilies." He lifted the orange beauty.

"Which do you want to decorate the hallways, Sayuri-chan?" Tora asked her.

"Mmm," Sayuri thought for a bit. "I want the orange lilies. Orange makes everybody happy."

She smiled up at Tora innocently. He smiled back, "Lilies then."

"Right away," The florist said, scribbling the order onto his notebook. "When shall I deliver them, young master Igarashi?"

"A week later, on Friday." He told the florist.

"Alright," The florist scribbled the date down as well.

"Now we'll choose the flowers for her bouquet," Tora told the florist, who led them to the more romantic flowers.

"Roses are perfect for a wedding bouquet," The florist told him.

"I want some pretty red roses!" Sayuri perked up the moment she saw the roses.

Tora chuckled, making her feel the vibrations thrumming through his chest. "Red roses they will be then."

As Tora scribbled the cheque on the marble top counter, the florist leaned in towards Sayuri.

"You're a very lucky girl." He told her, smiling. "Young master Igarashi's quite the catch."

"Yes, I know." She smiled back, saying that for the second time today.

* * *

They left the florist's and headed home.

"Wai, that took so long." Sayuri yawned, stretching.

"Yep." Tora agreed, glancing at his watch, which said 7:02PM. "It's time to go home and have dinner now."

"Eh? I'm having dinner at your house?" She asked him.

"Of course." He said, looking at her as if she had grown another head. "You're my wife-to-be. Do you think I'll let you out of my sight?"

"Meh," She grunted, "I doubt so."

"Exactly," He agreed, kissing the top of her head.

They reached the Igarashi residence soon enough. They immediately went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" They dug into their dinner.

"Mmm..." Sayuri chewed. "So delicious."

After they were done eating, they washed up their own plates since today was the servants' day off.

"Wai, I'm so tired." Sayuri complained, rotating her shoulder as they climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Tora started tugging on her sleeve, as if asking her to hurry up.

"Tora-kun?" She asked in a loud voice.

Tora placed a finger to his lips as he led the both of them outside. He motioned for her to follow him, and then he ducked behind a bush, making her follow after.

_What's going on? _Sayuri thought as she crawled after Tora.

Tora suddenly stopped, and motioned for her to remain silent. She clamped a hand over her mouth, as if to vow her silence.

They turned to face the empty garden. Sayuri's blue orbs widened when she saw a silhouette.

"Damn it... Where did I bury that gold now?" A voice cursed.

Tora's eyes narrowed. _That's the guy that's been stealing from our house._

Tora crept up behind the guy. Sayuri wanted to shout out a warning to him, but was keeping her vow to be quiet. She watched anxiously as Tora approached the man without a sound.

Tora raised his arm in the air, and brought it down mercilessly onto the figure's shoulder, knocking him out.

"Tch..." Tora clicked his tongue. He turned towards the bush where Sayuri was hiding and motioned for her to come over. She did so, hurrying over to him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" She demanded to know, with an angry but concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine." Tora assured her as the security guards came running.

"Young master, are you alright?" One of them asked.

"Yes I'm fine," He assured all of them. "Do take this guy away though."

Tora gave the collapsed man on the garden grass a prod with his shoe.

"Ah, he's the thief, isn't he?" Another security guard realized. "Thanks to your sharp instincts, young master, we've caught him now."

"No problem." Tora muttered as they cuffed the guy and dragged him away.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a thief in the house?" She asked him as they walked back into the house.

"Because," He turned back to her and took her chin in his hand. "I don't want you to do anything rash and end up injuring yourself."

"Oh..." She breathed, trying to catch her breath because his face was just too close to hers for comfort.

_

* * *

_

Click,

went something.

They turned to see another figure, this time, with a gun stretched out in front of him.

The clouds covering the moon then cleared, shining a blue-tinted light onto the figure.

"Ayano... _Senpai..._" Sayuri realized who the figure was, her blue irises widening.

"Don't move," Snarled Ayano, gun in front of her.

Tora raised his arm, moving from his spot to the left of Sayuri to the front, protecting her.

"Igarashi-kun," Ayano whimpered, hurt. She was frightened; she did not want to hurt him. "You could have been very happy with me. Why did you choose her, why?"

The last word she uttered from her mouth ended up with a sob.

"Because, Ayano _senpai, _of this very simple reason." Tora stated, looking very serious. "It's because I love her."

"Then I'll kill her," Ayano snarled, pointing the gun at Sayuri.

"If you shoot, you'll hit me as well." Tora stated very calmly.

This made Ayano widen her eyes and put the gun down a little, but not for long before she pulled it back up into the air.

"It's alright," Ayano said, nervousness widening her eyes and making her skin paler by the second. Her hand was shivering, and this made the gun slip out of her now sweating hand.

Tora moved forward, like a panther after its prey, grabbing Ayano's hand and twisting it behind her back. He pinned her to the ground.

"Sayuri, get the gun!" He yelled behind his shoulder to his frozen wife-to-be.

Sayuri snapped out of her trance and lurched forward, grabbing the gun off the soft grass.

"No! Let me go! Let me kill her! Let me kill her so we can be together!" Ayano shrieked, trashing wildly.

Sayuri went to the front of the wildly-flailing girl who was pinned to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Sayuri said with a blank look on her face. "But he's _mine _now."

Ayano shrieked wordlessly, glaring at her.

"Frankly, I don't think the police can help you. Maybe we should send you to a mental hospital. After all, a fan girl is allowed to be a fan girl, but not till they're so obsessed."

Sayuri looked down mercilessly at her shrieking _senpai_.

_Pathetic, _she thought. But then again, she felt the same way about Tora. She wanted to grab him and keep him so no other girl could have him. So that he would always be hers. So that they would always be together, forever and ever, till the end of time.

Tora had found a piece of rope lying on the ground, and tied Ayano's arms and legs up with it.

"Sayuri-chan, let's go." Tora told her, with Usui's famous cat look on his face.

"Okay!" She agreed enthusiastically.

They went back into the house, and Tora reached out for her hand.

She grabbed it, feeling the warmth seep into her palm, up her arm and into her stomach, settling down in there.

Tora led her through the door, up the stairs, down the hallway till they reached his room.

"Tora-kun?" She asked as she saw his serious face.

"Sayuri-chan." He looked at her as he sat down on the bed. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" She questioned in return.

"Sayuri-chan, do you love me?" Tora asked. "In a way more than you love a friend." He added before she got the wrong idea.

_He's asking me... If I love him... As a man?_ Sayuri thought, her eyes widening. _Exactly what do I feel for Tora-kun...?_

"I don't know, Tora-kun..." She replied truthfully, clasping her hands in front of her stomach.

"But I know that when I see you, I feel like there are hundreds of thousands of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I feel like you can give me what I want the most. I feel something so warm settle in the pit of my stomach. I feel something so unique, that I don't feel with other guys. I only feel it when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I can't help but feel my heart beat so fast, it feels like it's going to burst out of my chest.

I don't know why, when I hear your voice, my palms start to sweat, and doesn't stop. When I hear you call my name, I feel this swelling in my chest. And then when I see you, I feel like my face is on fire. I don't know why I feel all of this, or why you're the only guy who makes all of these happen to me. I don't know whether to cry or be glad when you're gone; and I don't know if you feel the same way I do.

Why is it only you who makes me feel this way...? Why does my heart beat so fast whenever you're around...? Why do you make me feel so sad, yet you can make me smile in my saddest moments...? Why... Why are you so special to me...?"

Sayuri broke down crying. Tora caught her before she crumpled onto the ground.

"Sayuri-chan..." He started. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know I tortured you so much."

His own feelings came pouring out.

"When you're around me; there's nothing I can say. I want you there, although we don't speak. When you're not here, I feel like I'm so empty inside. I thought it was only because you were so interesting, but now I know... Why when you're around with me, I feel the whole world start to brighten. When you're with me, I can practically ignore everything else in the world, and just focus on you.

Sayuri-chan, you make me feel the way you do. You make my heart beat so fast. You make my face heat up. You make me so confused at times that I don't know what to do. You're not rich, and you're not from a prestigious family too. So why am I so attracted to you? Why do I like you so much?"

His words stung her heart, especially at the poor and not from a prestigious family part. She turned away from him.

"But, Sayuri-chan," He told her, turning her face towards him with his hand.

"All I know is... That I love you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, before she started to smile up at him.

"Tora-kun..." She grasped his hand. She buried the side of her face into it.

"Tora-kun, you make me feel so confused too... You're the first guy who ever made me feel this way..."

"Then let me be the only guy to make you feel that way." Tora urged, sliding an arm around her.

A realization hit Sayuri. She looked up at the blond male who had just confessed and gave his heart to her.

"Tora-kun..." She started, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you too... As more than a friend."

He pulled her close to him. "Say that again."

She laughed at him, "I know now, Tora-kun."

He looked down at her.

"Tora-kun is my husband-to-be." She grinned up at him. "Tora-kun is also my best friend and my saviour at times. He appears when I need him and is one guy I can count on."

"All these Tora-kuns... They're all mine." She smiled up at her.

"I love you, Tora-kun."

* * *

Zomg, i finally got this finished. I'm having a major writer's block this few days x.x ... Can anyone give me inspiration ): ? Another fluffy ending, yay. Now they will live their lives as husband and wife :D:D:D Who's happy for them? Ohoh, mememe! :D:D:D

Review Replies!

let's make this a quick one, for i need to sleep now.

i dun usually review M stories but the story is really good! though i'm not a tora fan but who cares! there's barely any mistakes usually and at first i was wondering why it was under M, well that's before i read further chapters, i love hibari too XD

now you have a new fan, can't wait for the next chapters jia na!

~Ayu-chi

Hello :D ! Oh, psh. There's ALOT of mistakes. I spotted them when i re-read the whole series. Was lazy to go back and edit though. Don't have enough time. Here's the next chapter, enjoy :D !

Wonderful way to close the chapter! how sweet! *Squeals!* plus it's updated almost everyday!

Anyway just to point out a mistake, hope don't mind?

"After all, he isn't as dense as someone is."

i think it should be 'She' rather than he since you are referring to Sayuri right?

anyway can't wait for the next chapter, my heart is going 'doki doki!' XD

- **Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph**

Hello! Yes, those sweet fluffy like hell endings xD Thanks for pointing out my mistake (oopsie there) Hehe. Here's the next chapter, do devour it with glee :D !

YUPP ! I DEFINITELY LOVE THIS ENDING !

Excellent chapter :D

- **KHR LOVER**

Hello ! I'm glad you love this ending :D ! Enjoy this chapter as well :D !


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **(Please note that this chapter has some mature content that may not be suitable for people below the age of 16/18 depending on the country you're in.)

"Wai, I'm so nervous!" Sayuri exclaimed as she laid her head on the table, fiddling with the edges of her skirt that she grasped in her hands.

"It's okay, Sayuri-chan." Misaki patted her head.

"It's tomorrow, Misaki-chan! There's no way I can relax!" Sayuri whined, looking pitifully up at her cousin.

The week before had passed so fast; Sayuri had not realized it until the day before the wedding.

She was nervous like hell. It was not until today that she felt this nervous. Misaki smiled tightly at her cousin.

"Hmm... So it's tomorrow eh?" Usui popped out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Both Misaki and Sayuri fell off their seats.

"Don't do that, _baka _Usui!" Misaki yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized to both of them, and held out both his hands to assist them up.

_Ding-dong... _The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Usui said with his famous cat face. He jumped up with his hand in the air and ran to the door before anybody could say or do anything.

Misaki sweatdropped, "What's wrong with that alien...?"

Sayuri laughed at Usui's enthusiasm, finding it funny.

"Oh, it's you." The two females heard Usui say. "Come in, come in."

"I wonder who it is," Misaki told Sayuri.

Just then, Usui entered the kitchen with the mystery visitor.

"Tora-kun!" Sayuri gasped in surprise, realizing who he was straightaway.

"Hey," Misaki protested. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Can't I come and see my beloved wife-to-be?" Tora teased, grinning.

"No you can't!" Misaki joked, giving Tora an evil smile.

"Usui-san, can you bring me down the aisle instead? I don't want my dad to be there." Sayuri asked the blond male.

"Okay," Usui shrugged. He was fine with anything, really.

"Well, let's go then, Sayuri-chan." Tora grasped her arm.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Sayuri asked at the same time as Misaki did.

"We're going to go pick out a wedding ring, of course." He told her, grinning.

"Eh? I thought you already had a ring?" Sayuri asked her husband-to-be.

"Nope." Tora said happily. "That was a fake sliver band that I disguised as a ring so I could make you come back to Miyabigaoka."

Sayuri started at him, "You do realize that a sliver band _is _a ring, just that it doesn't have a jewel."

"I know that, so come on, let's go find a ring you like that I can give you." He stated, tugging on her arm.

"Well, okay." She smiled up at him.

They left Misaki's house.

* * *

"What kind of jewel do you want on your ring?" Tora asked her.

"Hmm... I don't know..." Sayuri muttered. She looked into the window of the very expensive jewellery shop.

She put her hands palm-up facing the glass, leaving her handprints on the window. A man who worked in there saw them and came through the glass door.

"May I help you?" He asked the pair, the ends of his moustache curling up.

"We're looking for wedding rings." Tora explained.

"Oh, my!" The man gasped. "Young master Igarashi! Do come in, do come in."

When Sayuri was about to step in, the man with the very curly moustache stopped her.

"Please," He sneered, "No poor people in here."

He was just about to close the door when Tora blocked it.

"She's with me." Tora snarled.

"O-Of course."

Sayuri stepped into the store and looked around, at the shiny creamy tiles, the rows and rows of rings shining and sparkling.

The air-con was blowing crisp and cool air and Sayuri was enjoying it.

"So, Sayuri-chan, what jewel do you want for _our _ring?" Tora asked, directing the 'our' to the curly-moustache guy.

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "I want a sapphire!"

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Why a sapphire?" Tora blinked down at her, puzzled.

"Because it's my birthstone, silly." She chided him gently as the shop assistant, a girl this time, led them to the glass case full of sapphires.

"Wa, they're all so pretty!" She exclaimed, looking at all the shiny sapphires.

"Choose any one you like," Tora grinned down at her. "I can afford them all anyway."

"Umm..." Sayuri looked over all the sapphire rings. "Tora-kun, what's your birthstone?"

"I think it was the ruby." He told her, as he looked at the shining sapphires behind the glass case.

"That one, I want that one!" Sayuri pointed to a sliver band with a circular sapphire in the middle of it.

"I'll take that one." Tora told the shop assistants.

"Right away." The shop assistants packed up the rings in a box and gave it to Tora, who scribbled his signature on the cheque, peeled it off the whole chequebook and gave it to the manager.

"Thanks for choosing to shop with us!" All of the shop assistants bowed.

"We have the rings now," Tora grinned, holding the ribbon-ed box in his hand.

"Yes we do," Sayuri laughed.

"Let's go get a sub," He suggested, grinning down at her.

"Okay!" She agreed, smiling up at him.

* * *

Soon they sat at Subway, at the counter ordering their subs.

"I want Italian bread," Sayuri told the cashier.

"And what would you like?" He asked her.

"I want a..." Sayuri looked over the menu. "Subway melt."

Tora then ordered a meatball sub for himself and soon they sat down chewing on their subs.

"Tora-kun, you want a bite?" She asked him.

"Sure," He leaned forward and she put her sub forward nearer to his mouth.

He took a bite of her sub.

"Mmm... Yummy." He grinned at her.

She blushed; _he bit where I bit the sub... Isn't that where my saliva is...?_

She flushed even more at the thought.

"Can I have a bite of yours?" She grinned cheekily while popping the question.

"Sure," He put his sub out for her to take a bite of.

She leaned forward and took a bite before she chewed. The tomato sauce and tender, chewy meat of the meatball melted into her mouth perfectly, making a great tasting combination in her mouth.

She smiled up at him, grinning as he smirked back down at her. He cupped her face in his hand and tilted her head up.

"You have some tomato sauce on the side of your face," He told her right before he bent his head down and licked it.

She flushed several shades of red. "T-Thanks, but I could've gotten it off myself."

He chuckled as she stuttered her protest. "But what fun would that have been?"

He was teasing her, damn it all. She growled softly, making his eyes widen at the animalistic sound.

He chuckled again, closing his eyes and grinning. "Excited, are we?"

He leaned forward, brushing his lips along the shell of her sensitive ear, "Don't worry, darling. I'm excited for the wedding night too."

She flushed even redder, if that was possible. If he could read her mind, he'd know that she was cursing him using every bad word she knew.

Although, there _was _one thing that he knew she was screaming so loudly in her head that he could almost hear so loud and clear.

_Igarashi... !_

* * *

"Tora-kun," Sayuri started as she looked down at the male at the bottom of the slide.

"Yeah?" He lifted his head up and looked at him.

"Are you nervous? About tomorrow's wedding?" She asked him, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Quite." He admitted. "Are you?"

"Very," She groaned, putting her head between her knees.

He chuckled, and started to climb up the slide. She put her head back up, noticed what he was doing, and then shot him a 'are-you-crazy' look. He was wearing shoes, for god's sake, he would slip!

Somehow, though, he managed to get to the top. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"What are you doing, you pervert?" She scolded him teasingly. He laughed and hugged her tighter to him.

"Keeping you warm." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did I ask you to keep me warm?" She asked him, throwing him a look.

"Nope." He said nonchalantly like Usui would to Misaki.

_Somehow, _Sayuri thought, _Tora-kun has picked up on Usui-san's teasing skills._

Her thoughts were interrupted by something soft and warm nuzzling her neck.

"Tora-kun...?" She questioned the nuzzling blond.

"Mmm," He mumbled into her neck before he looped his other arm around her waist. He then slid the one around her shoulder down to her waist and locked himself to her.

"I'm sleepy..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

He let go of her waist and turned around so he was leaning onto her back. Now that they were back to back, he could probably rest for a while...

That was, until she took hold of his head and pulled it down onto something much softer. It was when he glanced down then did he realize what his head was resting on. His head was resting on her lap. On her smooth, pale, long legs. He smiled and closed his eyes.

She stroked his hair, smiling down at him. She bent down and kissed the side of his head.

"I love you."

* * *

"Wa, I'm so nervous!" Sayuri cried out, as she sat there being tortured by Aoi.

"Ouch, ouch! Aoi-chan, be more gentle!" She squealed as Aoi tugged hard.

"Sorry!" He apologized in a yell. "The stupid thing's stuck!"

"Pull it out slowly! Slowly! Ow!" Sayuri cried out in pain.

"Owww!" Sayuri squealed as she felt herself tear apart.

"There, it's out now." Aoi panted, satisfied.

"Thank god!" She screamed at him. "That curler almost killed me!"

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized as he packed the curler away. "But it's thanks to these babies that you look even better now."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes."

"Sayuri-chan?" A knocked sounded on the door, followed by Misaki's voice. "Are you alright in there? I heard screaming and shouting and squealing."

The doorknob twisted and Misaki entered the room.

"Oh..." Misaki stopped in her tracks at the sight of Sayuri. Her eyes widened. "You look so beautiful, Sayuri-chan!"

"Of course she does," Aoi snorted. "I _did _do her hair, after all."

"I'm so nervous, Misaki-chan!" Sayuri flitted to Misaki's side, gripping her hand so tight Misaki thought her arm would pop off.

"It's alright," She comforted her cousin, patting her head. "It's Igarashi you're marrying after all."

"That's right..." Sayuri said softly. Her eyes softened once she heard his name and a little smile crept onto her face.

"So here's your flower bouquet," Misaki handed her the red roses. "And here's your clip."

She slid the rose pin into Sayuri's hair. Sayuri smiled up at her cousin.

"How do I look?" She whispered.

"Perfect." Misaki grinned.

"Wa, Sayuri you look so gorgeous." Suzuna offered as well. She was wearing a white bridesmaid dress.

"Wa, Misaki-chan! You look so beautiful in a dress!" Hinata squealed happily and tried to glomp her.

Misaki did not manage to dodge in time, and ended up on the floor with him.

"What do you think you're doing...?" A voice dripping with venom asked from behind Hinata and Misaki.

Usui stood there with a calm look on his face, although his posture was rigid with rage. He grabbed Hinata by the scruff of his neck gently but firmly. And, as soon as the two males faced each other, Usui's Doberman and Hinata's Shiba Inu came out with glaring red laser eyes and ferocious growls.

_This reminds me of... Tora-kun and Kei-kun. _Sayuri thought, sweatdropping.

"You guys..." Misaki's red demonic aura surrounded her. "Break it up!"

Her fist connected with both their heads and Hinata fell whimpering to the ground. Usui just rubbed his head.

"That hurts, Misa-chan." Usui protested.

"Don't fight when my cousin's going to get married soon!" Misaki yelled at them both, an anime vein in her head.

"Sorry." Both of them apologized.

"Now, now." Sayuri said, her eyes laughing.

"Sayuri-chan," Usui got up and dusted himself down before he offered his hand to Sayuri. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go take our seats, Youku, Suzuna, and Aoi." Misaki led them out of the door.

"Usui-san." Sayuri tugged on his suit's sleeve.

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle instead of my father." She smiled up at the handsome male.

"No problem." Usui smirked. "You're like my little sister, after all."

She giggled and grinned up at him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, arching out his elbow for her to slip her arm through.

"Yes I am." She smiled as she slipped her arm through and they started towards the doors that held all the people sitting in neat rows, the priest, the flowers, and her new husband.

* * *

The doors opened and the flower girl and the boy who had the rings stepped through them. Everybody cheered and clapped, whistling and snapping photos.

The flower girl skipped down the aisle, throwing petals of sakura all about the church floor. The ring-bearing boy followed after her.

Misaki, Suzuna, and two of Misaki's friends, Sakura and Shizuno walked down the aisle as bridesmaids.

Tora watched as his baby cousin dug her gloved hand into the full-of-flowers basket, grasped a few petals, and threw those petals up into the air.

He looked down the row of bridesmaids; and found the female he had been looking for from the start.

She was wearing a peach-tinted, strapless dress that flowed down simply to her ankles and bloomed out in layers. There was a rose clip in her hair, and she clutched the bouquet of roses in her hands tightly.

She was _beautiful. _

His mouth pulled up into a grin as he watched the little parade continue down the aisle. Finally, the flower girl and ring-bearing boy reached him. The boy stood beside him while the girl went to stand on the opposite side. The four bridesmaids continued their way and went into their seats. Suzuna sat two seats away from Misaki, making the latter wonder why she did that.

Usui led Sayuri to the end of aisle before he let go of her arm, and kissed her forehead. He went and sat down beside Misaki, making Misaki realize why Suzuna had sat two seats away.

The priest cleared his throat before flipping open the small little book.

"Dearly beloved, today we have gathered here to officiate the wedding of Mr. Igarashi Tora and Ms. Ayuzawa Sayuri." He started, reading the first sentence of the book.

"Do remember that for all witnesses to this holy event, must take notice of..." He rambled on and on about something that Sayuri had no idea what he was talking about since she was not really listening.

"Do you, Miss Ayuzawa Sayuri, take Mr. Igarashi Tora as your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness, wealth, and thick and thin you will stay by his side and support him?"

Sayuri breathed in deep, _oh god my hands are sweating... _

"I do." She said, breathing out and smiling.

"Do you, Mr. Igarashi Tora, take Ms. Ayuzawa Sayuri as your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness, wealth, and thick and thin you will stay by her side and support her?"

"I do." Tora grinned at his bran new wife, slipping her ring onto her finger as she slipped his onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest announced.

Tora grasped Sayuri's shoulders and pulled her in for a fiery, passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and whooped, congratulating the happy couple.

The kiss did not last long, however, as Tora was dragged away by Maki and all their other classmates, who congratulated and thumped him on his back.

Sayuri got dragged away by Misaki, Suzuna and Usui. Hinata, of course, was there as well, trying many means to hug Misaki. Usui would just reach out a long arm, grasp him by the back of his shirt, and pull him away from Misaki.

Hinata would struggle for a few minutes, then turn with tears in his eyes and yell at Usui, who would then put him down, only to repeat the whole process over again.

Sayuri giggled at the two males who were fighting over Misaki, who had a sweatdrop at the back of her head, and then Sayuri looked around the dining hall for her blond husband, not finding a speck of his hair anywhere.

"You two..." Misaki growled, her demonic aura starting to surround her, "Cut it out!"

Her fist connected with both their heads for the second time today.

Just then, Sayuri felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist.

"You know, we haven't toasted to the guests yet, _w-i-f-e._" A dangerous, low, silky voice whispered into her ear.

Of course, she knew who it belonged to. _He just has to pop out at the right moments, doesn't he? He's so much like Usui-san. _She thought, giggling to herself.

"Well, better late than never," Sayuri grinned as she walked with him up the steps to the stage.

"May I have your attention?" Tora asked through the microphone. "My wife and I would like to have a toast to everybody here. Thank you for coming for our wedding."

Tora and Sayuri lifted their glasses of wine up, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The crowd echoed, lifting up their own wine glasses as well, before everybody took a sip.

"Bleck!" Sayuri gagged, tasting the bitterness of the wine. Tora chuckled.

"Don't like it?" He asked her, as he took a long gulp of his own glass.

"It's so bitter," She made a face that made him laugh, "How can you stand it?"

"You get used to it," Tora grinned down at her before wrapping his arm around her waist again. "Come on, it's time for individual pictures with each table."

"Say cheese," Called the photographer to the whole bunch crowding the table.

"Cheese!" Yelled the children, smiling and laughing.

"Cheese," Grumbled the teenagers, wondering when the photoshoot would be over.

"Cheese," Smiled all the adults.

"Thank you," The photographer advanced his film and proceeded to the next table.

"Misaki-chan! Usui-san! Suzuna-kun! Hinata-chan!" Sayuri greeted them all as they approached their table.

"Sayuri-chan!" Misaki and Suzuna grinned up at the bride.

"Photo time," Tora grinned as he put his hands on the back of Usui's chair.

Everybody got behind the chairs together and all of them smiled widely at the camera.

"Closer," The photographer called to Usui and Misaki.

Misaki flushed and Usui reached out an arm and pulled her into him, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Smile," The photographer ordered just before he snapped the shot.

"Great work everyone." He praised all of them. "That was the last table, Mr. Igarashi. I'll develop the film and mail it to you soon."

"Of course." Tora took his outstretched hand and shook it. "I know you took some great shots. Good work."

Sayuri approached the two males.

"Why don't you go and enjoy yourself now?" She asked the photographer kindly with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Igarashi." The photographer smiled back and shook her hand as well. "Will do right away."

He separated from the laughing couple with an 'excuse me' and headed to the food on the banquet table.

Sayuri turned; and was surprised to realize Tora was gone from her side. She was just starting to panic when suddenly he appeared again, this time armed with two plates full of food.

"Here," He handed one to her. It was laden with chicken, fried rice, Kobe beef, a few pieces of carrots and broccoli and loads of mushrooms.

"Open your mouth." Tora told her.

She raised her eyebrows at this, but nevertheless closed her eyes. Tora grinned down at her. She felt something roll into her mouth. It was circular, and had some flakes, barbeque sauce and mayonnaise on it. Carefully, she bit into it. Something soft and squishy met her teeth.

Her eyes flew open to see Tora with a plate full of Takoyaki. Her eyes widened, and then closed as she chewed on the delicious little ball of goodness.

When she was done, the questions poured out of her mouth. Tora shut her up by poking another Takoyaki into it.

She looked up at him and he grinned, pointing to the tray laden with Takoyaki balls all filled with ham and cheese, squid and shrimp.

"Can you give me my plate back?" Tora asked her, referring to the plate of food he had handed to her earlier.

"Isn't it mine?" She asked him with innocent eyes.

"No it's not," He rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I can't survive the night on just takoyaki balls."

"Whoever said I could survive on them?" Sayuri looked at him like he was mentally retarded. "This plate of food's mine now, sucker!"

"Hey," Tora protested. "That's _my _plate of food!"

"Nope," Sayuri grinned. "It's mine now."

He was about to tackle her to the floor, but then he remembered where they were and what occasion it was.

"I'll punish you later," He growled low in her ear, his voice husky.

Her eyes widened as she remembered that today was their wedding; and by 'later' Tora probably meant...

She gulped. _Their wedding night._

"And we shall have the newly-wedded couple to toast to us again, as a token of gratitude for our presence, and to bid us all goodnight while they go into their suite and have fun." The MC grinned, announcing that the evening was finished.

Tora and Sayuri went up onto the stage again and raised their glasses. Everybody else followed suit.

"Cheers," Tora said grandly, smirking down at all the guests.

"Cheers," The crows echoed as Tora drank all of his wine in one gulp.

He looked over at Sayuri, who was pretending to drink the wine. As soon as she had put down her glass, he grabbed it and drank out of it, leaving her wide-eyed. He grabbed her hand and they descended down the steps.

Many people surrounded them to say congratulations one more time. When Tora and Sayuri finally got separated from the crowd, they were tuckered out.

"Time for your punishment," Tora growled huskily into her ear, making her shiver.

Tora slid the card into the door's card-reader and pushed the door open, jiggling the handle.

He pulled her into the suite and gathered her into his arms before tossing her onto the bed.

He had his tux off himself in a matter of seconds, showing off his muscled but slender chest.

He pinned Sayuri onto the bed and she let out a moan, turning him on even more.

He reached for her dress zipper and pulled it down till it reached the dip of her back. He then licked circles down her spine; making her shiver in pleasure. He then reached his hands to the front of her dress and pulled the dress down.

She wriggled beneath him as he peeled the dress off her petite body. Her pink lace bra and underwear greeted him as his member protested against its confines.

She turned so she faced him and reached for his buckle and undid it, before she quickly pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his large member which protruded right into her face.

She bent her head forward and licked it; making him groan and thrust his hips up into her face.

He reached down and pulled her up, holding her head and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his very agitated groin into hers, wanting her to feel the same pleasure as he did.

He pressed his fingers into the crotch of her panties, feeling it starting to become wet. She moaned as he pressed harder, feeling a little of the same pleasure Tora wanted her to do.

"Tora-kun..." She groaned out, wanting him to take her so she belonged to him and only him.

"Wait, alright?" He stroked a finger into her wet folds, making her wetter as he stroked deeper.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and then he cuffed her hands to the bed.

"Alright..." He took his fingers out, making her body miss the feel of them at once. "I think you're wet enough."

He reached down and stroked his member till it grew hard. He uncuffed her and turned her so she was lying on her stomach. He cuffed her hands to the bedpost again.

"You ready for this?" He asked her, smirking.

"Ready for what?" She teased, licking her lips, wanting him to drive into her, to show her pleasure so bad.

He rubbed her nipples, making them pucker against the pleasure and the cold.

"For the time of your life." He grasped her hips in his hands and slowly pushed himself into her.

Sayuri cried out in pain as his size was more than she could take. Slowly, he nudged into her, as she gradually got used to his size.

He pushed in and out of her; making her moan and squeeze her muscles.

And all of a sudden; her whole body shook with a large amount of force as she experienced the best orgasm of her life.

Her walls clamped down on him; milking him hard as he came into her.

"Ah, damn, that was good." He told her; pulling her into him.

He nuzzled the area between her neck and her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, tired as she was still recovering from her orgasm.

He hugged her and kissed her lips, and soon he heard the lull of her soft breathing.

He smiled; and let her soft breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

Sayuri was dreaming, in a dream where she woke up by herself. She turned to the left, no Tora. She turned to the right, still no Tora.

She got off the bed and felt her feet touch a soft carpet. She curled her toes and bunched the carpet into her feet.

"Tora-kun?" She called his name softly.

She saw a note on the bedside table, which she unfolded and read.

_Dear Mrs. Igarashi,_

_I have your husband. I want you to prepare 100 million and wait for more instructions. I will call you after three days, so prepare the 100 million by three days' time._

The note fluttered to her feet. Tora was gone... He was gone...

* * *

Sayuri jolted awake. She looked down to her left, Tora wasn't there. She looked to the right; and her eyes widened. Tora was not there either.

She looked to the bedside table. Just then, the door opened and Tora's mother came in.

"Oh, Sayuri, you're awake." She said, sitting down at the side of the bed.

"Here..." She handed Sayuri a crumpled up note. "I didn't want to believe it, but..."

Her head hung down; and she was unable to say anymore.

Sayuri scanned the note's content; and realized with a jolt immediately what was going on.

Tora was missing.

* * *

DUMDUMDUM. Sorry if the plot's getting cliched a little here. Okay, hi... First off, please don't hit me or throw me with anything DDDDD: I know I haven't updated in 2 days approximately, and you guys must be waiting so anxiously for this chapter. You see, today is the day my friend gets her PSLE results; and her mom said if she didn't get a 265 above, she would hafta say byebye to the computer. And so she wants me to accompany her for the last few days. And now, she can't play the computer ): I'll miss her so much, she's my hubby, y'know ): ? And, my GOD . 1k hits : ! I'm so happy! You knwo actually, i wanted to put the idea that Sayuri got in an accident and had amnesia or something like that, but that's a little _too _cliched, ya know ): ? I want this series to be kind of original O: !

Anyway, review replies :D !

**Chapter 14 Reviews Replies**

Really thankful that you updated so fast and efficiently ! There is a part where sayuri is climbing stairs then out of sudden change to bush ? It pretty confusing but like previous times , I enjoyed the chap nevertheless :D - **KHR LOVER**

Hello! Sorry if that part confused you. Ya see, i imagine Tora's house as a three story mansion :D ! And the garden isn't on the first floor like any normal mansion. The garden is on the second floor, so when Tora saw the guy out the window while they were climbing the stairs, he pulled Sayuri into the 2nd floor's garden, therefore, they're in a bush . (Didn't put the part when Tora saw the guy so the suspense wouldn't be killed xP) I hope you understand about this now O: , enjoy this chapter, && sorry for the wait D:

i like your story verrrrrrry was a very fluffy ending that's why i like it. - **CrimsonCamilia**

Hello! I'm glad you like my story alot :D ! I love fluffy endings, but sometimes fluffy endings make the next chapter hard to type :\ So here's an exciting ending xD ! Enjoy this full of fluffiness (kinda) chapter, sorry for the wait!

**Chapter 15 Reviews Replies**

0h!again such a sweet fluffy for the next chapter - **CrimsonCamilia**

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait !

i loving this chapter indeed :D so sweet and amusing at certain parts :D I can't wait for the next chapter ;D - **Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph**

I'm glad you loved that chapter! Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait !

I hope you guys understand why i didn't update *points to reason on top* anyway, enjoy :D ! Reviews please(: ?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ugh..." Tora came awake, blinking through the darkness. "... Where am I...?"

He tried to move, before realizing he was bound to something. _Rope...? _He thought. _I don't even remember what happened..._

Just then, a door near him swung open, letting light filter into his eyes, which shut in quick response to the sudden light.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Came an all too familiar voice. "It seems our little prince hasn't been able to settle in."

"You." Tora growled at the figure.

"Yes," The figure chuckled darkly. "Me."

"She'll kill you when she finds out," Tora snarled at the silhouette.

"My, my." The figure chuckled again. "Getting unsettled, are we? I suppose you need another injection to make you sleep."

_I can't risk being so vulnerable... _Tora thought, his face itched into a growl. "Actually, I'm hungry."

The silhouette stopped, syringe in his hand. "... Fine."

The silhouette left to get food for Tora.

_I need to get back to Sayuri, quick. _Tora glared after the silhouette, growling. _Sayuri... _

* * *

"Eh?" Misaki and Usui looked down at Sayuri. "Tora's missing?"

Sayuri nodded; tears in her eyes, the note in her hands.

Usui bent down and took the note, unfolding and reading it.

"So..." Usui said, biting his thumb softly, "He got kidnapped, huh?"

Sayuri nodded, not able to say any words.

"They want a 100 million dollar ransom?" Misaki shrieked. "That's madness!"

"Well, _hentai onii-chan _is rich." Usui shrugged. "Although there isn't anything on the note that said anything for the exchange of his safety."

"Yeah..." Sayuri finally spoke. "That's why, we aren't sure whether we should prepare the ransom or not..."

"You should." Usui told her, a serious look on his face. "Although I doubt they only want the money."

Sayuri and Misaki gulped.

"Tora-kun..." Sayuri sobbed, breaking down onto the floor. Misaki grabbed her, and then she hugged her.

"It's alright Sayuri-chan." Misaki assured the crying girl, stroking her back. "It's alright."

* * *

"Here." The silhouette dropped the plate of rice in front of Tora. "Eat up."

"And how am I supposed to eat when I'm tied up...?" Tora looked up at him with a look.

"Meh," He grunted, untying Tora and pulling out a gun from the back of his pocket. "You better not try anything funny."

Tora picked up the spoon and scooped the rice into his mouth. _Damn, I didn't know I was that hungry._

Once he was done, the silhouette pulled the plate away. Tora glared after him.

"Well don't look at me like that, it's not like I'm going to save you."

With that, the silhouette left the room.

_Goddamn... Sayuri... _Tora growled, closing his eyes in anguish.

* * *

"Tora-kun..." Sayuri looked up at the night sky through the ceiling. "I miss you... Where are you...? Are you safe, Tora-kun? Please be okay... Please be... I need you..."

A tear ran down her cheek as she curled up into herself, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"I wonder who did it." Misaki blew into her cup of green tea.

"Probably some guy who wants to break Sayuri and _hentai onii-chan _up." Usui stated, taking a drink of his tea.

"Why would anyone want to break them up? They're like a perfect couple." Misaki stated, taking a drink of her drink.

"Exactly, Misa-chan. Do you know how hard perfect couples are to come by? People get jealous." Usui told her, grasping a lock of her hair.

Misaki let out a squeak as Usui hugged her. "_Ne, _Misa-chan, you know?"

He nuzzled her neck, making her gasp in surprise, "I'm jealous as well."

"Are you an i-idiot?" Misaki chided him, flushing. "Even if you are jealous, we still have to help them get back to each other."  
Usui nuzzled her nose with his, "That's the most sensitive thing I've heard you say so far."

"S-Shut up, _baka _Usui!" Misaki yelled, flushing even more.

Usui slapped a piece of paper on the table, "First, let's sort out all the people who hates either Tora or Sayuri."

"Well... That _senpai _of theirs is one." Misaki said, putting the pen top to her lip.

Usui scribbled it down in a perfect writing, which Misaki tried to not let it distract her. "How about those three monkeys that somewhat resemble your three fans?"

"Yeah, them too." Misaki scribbled 'the three monkeys' down on the paper.

"Maybe we should add Sayuri's dad as well." Misaki told him, prompting him to look up at her.

"Of course." He agreed. "Anybody else you can think of?"

"Hmm..." Misaki put the pen to her lip in thought. "There's Mekei _kaichou_ from Kiranyaoka."

"Okay then," Usui announced after he wrote down Mekei's name, "Let's go through the list of people and cancel the least likely of them."

"Hmm... Their _senpai _is now homeschooled, so I doubt she could cause any havoc," Misaki thought.

Usui striked her name out, "Whom else...?"

"I doubt the three monkeys could do anything since they're all idiots." Misaki said, cancelling the three monkeys out as well.

Misaki's and Usui's eyes widened.

"That leaves..." Misaki uttered, surprised.

"Of course," Usui hissed. "It would be them."

_

* * *

_

Bleurghhh...

Maki held Sayuri's hair behind her as she threw up for what seemed to be the thousandth time today.

"Are you feeling alright, Sayuri?" Maki asked worriedly as the girl threw up even more.

Sayuri could not answer; instead, she threw up into the bucket in reply.

"..." Maki just watched as the female continued throwing up; unable to help her in any way.

"Here." Maki held out a glass of water to Sayuri when she finally finished.

Sayuri slumped to the ground, feeling completely weak. Maki slowly lifted up the glass to her lips so she could drink. After taking a couple of gulps, Sayuri pushed the glass away.

"M-Maki-kun..." She whispered his name weakly. "Please... Find Tora-kun..."

She closed her eyes as she felt her thumping heart beat, and a headache formed at the back of her head.

"I will, Sayuri." Maki assured her. "I will."

He reached down and tugged on her arm, "Can you get up...?"

"I-I don't think so..." Sayuri uttered, completely weak.

Maki pulled her up onto her feet; catching her as she wobbled. Like this, the two of them slowly walked back to Tora's room.

"There we go." Maki slowly supported Sayuri to the bed and let her sit down on it.

He placed a bucket at the foot of the bed, "Just in case."

"Maki-kun..." Sayuri breathed; weak from all that throwing up.

"I know, Sayuri." Maki placed a towel on her burning forehead. "I'll go find _Kaichou _now."

"Thanks... Maki-kun..." Sayuri put a hand to her stomach.

* * *

"Chh," Tora grunted, trying to strain against his bonds.

"It's no use even if you do that." A chilly familiar voice greeted him as the door creaked open.

"You..." Tora growled. "What do you benefit from this?"

"Nothing for me, really." The silhouette grinned, flashing his teeth. "But for our boss..."

Tora glared through the darkness.

"Here's your food." A plate of fried fish was placed in front of him. "Just holler when you're done."

With that, the silhouette slipped out the door.

"Damn you..." Tora growled, leaning forward since his hands were tied. He bit into the fish.

_Sayuri-chan, are you alright...?_

* * *

"I don't deserve this..." Sayuri groaned as she threw up into the bucket beside the bed.

"Here." Tora's mother came through the door and handed her a stick.

"What's this...?" Sayuri asked, her vision bleary.

"A pregnancy test." The older woman told her, sitting down gently on the bed. "Just to make sure you're sick, not pregnant."

"Oh..." Sayuri blinked at it, trying to clear her vision. "What do I have to do...?"

"Just go to the bathroom, and urinate on it. And wait for a few minutes, because it needs a few minutes to test." The older woman smiled down at her.

"Oh..." Sayuri said, still very sleepy. "Okay. I'll go now."

The older woman stared after her, smiling hazily. "Tora... You've married such a wonderful girl."

And then she changed her tune, "Oh my, I might have a grandson or granddaughter soon... I'm so excited!"

Sayuri stood in front of the toilet seat. "Let's... Get this over with."

She sat on the toilet bowl and stuck the stick right underneath her area and did what she was supposed to do.

She waited for a few seconds like she was told by Tora's mother, but she did not really see any change in it.

"Mmm..." She stared hard at it. "Maybe I should ask mother..."

* * *

Risen Igarashi looked up as the door creaked open; and Sayuri stepped out shyly.

"How was it, dear?" She asked the younger female.

"I-I don't know..." She handed Risen the stick.

Risen scanned the stick, at the red colour plus sign on one end.

"Oh my..." She gasped.

* * *

"So, how are we going to go about doing this...?" Misaki asked Usui as they sneaked around a bend.

"We're going to find out where _hentai onii-chan _is, of course." Usui stated as though it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Oh..." Misaki and Usui turned around another bend and almost collided into a person.

"Ah!" Misaki gasped. "Maki!"

"Ah..." Maki looked up at both of them. "Ayuzawa... And Takumi."

"Are you looking for _hentai onii-chan _as well?" Usui asked, a grin on his face.

"Ah, yes." Maki got up and brushed the dirt off his trousers. "Sayuri has trusted me to find him..."

"Well, come on." Misaki grinned at him. "Let's go find that _baka _together."

"So, we were suspecting that..." Usui whispered into Maki's ear.

"Ah, now that you say that, that makes sense." Maki realized. "I know where they are, since _kaichou_'s father was worried that someday he might get kidnapped again, so he placed a tracking bug on _kaichou_."

"Great, now we'll be able to find him instead of blindly searching!" Misaki grinned at Usui.

"But first," Maki told them. "We have to go back to _kaichou's _house. The tracking bug stuff is there. We'll be able to track him from there."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Misaki asked. "Let's go!"

They were panting by the time they reached the gates of Tora's home. Maki straightaway led them towards the room with all the tracking devices. Just then, a presence stopped them.

"Eh? Sayuri-chan!" Misaki greeted her cousin.

Misaki stopped when she saw Sayuri had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sayuri-chan?" Misaki asked the girl.

"Misaki-chan, I'm- I'm..." Sayuri broke down into loud sobs.

* * *

"EH?" Misaki, Usui and Maki seemed to be stunned in shock.

"Really? That's great news!" Misaki grinned.

"Yes, but..." Sayuri sniffled. "Tora-kun..."

"We're going to find him, don't you worry." Misaki clutched her fist.

"Do you want to come along, Sayuri-chan?" Usui asked, his cat expression on his face.

"Of course!" Sayuri gasped, grinning.

"What?" Misaki yelled, "No! Not in her condition, she can't go!"

"Misaki-chan, I wanna go..." Sayuri sniffed, grasping her cousin's sleeve.

Misaki stood stunned as Sayuri gave her the best puppy-dog begging eyes she had ever seen. Even Usui's could not beat that.

"... Fine..." Misaki gave up. "Maki, bring us to the room with the tracking devices."

"Right this way," Maki pointed, leading the way.

"Careful, alright, Sayuri-chan?" Misaki supported her. "It wouldn't be any good if you collapse here."

"Alright." Sayuri managed weakly.

The four of them continued on and Maki opened an old wooden door. Loads of technical stuff greeted them.

Maki strode over to the big chair and sat down and starting typing away at the keyboard. Usui followed him and watched as Maki typed the password into the system.

Misaki guided Sayuri to a couch to sit since Sayuri's legs were wobbly.

"Whoa." Usui's voice sounded bored, although he meant it to be amazed.

Misaki and Sayuri looked up in curiosity to see Usui pointing at the computer screen.

"It has twelve passwords." Usui stated. "Isn't that amazing?"

"... Twelve...?" Misaki was stumped.

"As expected," Sayuri breathed out.

"Found him." Maki and Usui announced at the same time.

"Let's go then." Misaki nodded at Sayuri. "Can you stand?"

"Um... Yeah." Sayuri slowly got up.

"Slowly, okay?" Misaki assured her with a smile. "We'll get to Igarashi, even if we're moving slowly."

"I'll call the chauffeur." Maki said, already dialling.

"I'll go ask the maids for some doggy bags." Usui left the room.

"Everyone..." Sayuri teared up. "Everybody's trying so hard for Tora-kun."

"You are, too!" Misaki said, patting her head.

"How?" Sayuri asked. "I've just been sitting around and crying and just hoping he'll come back by some miracle."

"I'm sure he knows you'll do something." Usui had returned with the doggy bags.

Usui knelt down in front of Sayuri. "Sayuri-chan, surely Tora wouldn't want to see you crying like this all the time...? Come on, let's go."

He reached towards her and pulled her onto his back with Misaki's help.

"Maki," Misaki called the male. "Let's go!"

"Let's," Maki agreed. _Let's get kaichou back!_

* * *

"Careful Sayuri," Maki whispered to the girl as they sneaked past the gates.

"Hey!" Yelled a guard, "Who are you?"

"Sayuri, Misaki, go!" Usui yelled at them. "Maki and I will handle the guards!"

"Got it!" Misaki yelled before she grasped Sayuri's hand and broke into a run.

As soon as they were out of sight, Misaki stopped and turned to the panting female beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "In that condition..."

"I'm fine..." Sayuri wiped her sweat. "I have to get to Tora-kun."

"Let's go then." Misaki grinned down at her panting cousin. "Let's go get your husband back."

Sayuri nodded, determined. "Let's go."

Misaki pulled her up and they continued on their way.

* * *

"Let's see... Maki said it was somewhere around here..." Misaki turned around, trying to find that peculiar white oak door Maki had told her about, where Tora was inside.

"Ah!" Misaki cried. "There it is!"

Misaki pointed to the oak white door that Maki had told her about.

"Let's go!" She told Sayuri, and they hurried there. Misaki yanked the door open with all a might, and the two of them looked into the dark room.

It was... _empty._

"Damn!" Misaki cried out, "How did they know...?"

"Misaki! Sayuri!" Maki appeared at the doorway. He was holding the laptop that was used to track Tora.

"Maki-kun!" Sayuri greeted the male. "What is it?"

"They've moved Tora to another place. It's on the next floor!" Maki exclaimed.

"Wait, Maki, what about Usui?" Misaki asked, her face flushing when she said Usui's name.

"I'm right here," Usui replied, appearing out of nowhere as usual.

"Gah!" Misaki fell back while Sayuri did not.

_As expected of Usui-san... _She thought nonchalantly.

"Let's hurry before they move him again." Usui said with a serious face.

Misaki got up and Sayuri nodded. "Let's go."

The four of them hurried up the stairs; Misaki stopping every now and then to make sure Sayuri was okay.

"Here we are." Maki announced quietly. "Ready?"

Usui nodded, "Let's go."

The two males kicked the door open and got ready to fight anybody who came at them.

And again, the room was empty.

Maki wasted no time as he pulled the laptop open and typed in all twelve passwords again.

"Damn it!" Usui kicked the wall, frustrated.

"Usui!" Misaki chided him. The two of them looked to Sayuri, whose lashes were lowered over her eyes.

"He's another floor over us." Maki said, about to close the laptop again when Tora's location changed. "Eh? It seems that they're now two floors above us."

As the four of them hurried up the stairs, although Sayuri could not run anymore, Maki left his laptop open this time.

"They're another floor above us again!" Maki exclaimed, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Damn it, how are they moving so fast?"

"Let's just hurry," Usui growled, showing his agitation for once.

* * *

When they had reached the designated floor, Maki announced that they had moved up to the next floor.

"Just how many floors does this tower have?" Misaki yelled out, frustrated as well.

"I can't... Continue." Sayuri panted, sitting on the floor.

Maki, Misaki and Usui looked at each other.

"Let's take a rest for now." Usui suggested. "It'll save our energy for the fight later anyway."

"Yeah." Misaki slumped to the floor, dead beat.

Usui slowly sat down and looked at Sayuri. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Sayuri closed her eyes. "Just tired."

Misaki and Usui looked at her worriedly, _is she really alright...?_

* * *

"Boss, they're not following us anymore."

"Mmm? That's good. But let's keep moving."

"Alright boss."

* * *

Tora got tugged up the steps by the rope around his arms. _Damn these people..._

"Well," Usui said loudly. "Where are they now, Maki?"

Maki opened his laptop and glanced at the screen. "The 24th floor."

"And where are we at...?" Usui asked.

"The 20th floor." Maki replied.

All of them sweatdropped. _They're four floors above us...? _Sayuri thought, shocked.

"Well, we better hurry if we want to catch up to them..." Misaki said. "But I'm a little too lazy to get up right now."

"Let's rest a little longer," Maki said. "Sayuri still looks a little bushed."

"Eh? I'm okay, really!" She protested much to the look of her friends.

"Five more minutes," Usui told her, "Then we'll go after them."

"Um..." Maki started. "They're on the 26th floor now..."

"Okay," Usui announced, getting up. "The five minutes are up."

_And it wasn't even one minute yet... _Sayuri sweatdropped along with Misaki, although they got up as well.

* * *

The four of them hurried up the stairs, panting as they climbed floor after floor.

"They're on the 30th floor!" Maki exclaimed as he opened his laptop to check their status.

"And where are we?" Usui asked.

A battered sign greeted them. It said '28th floor'.

"Huh..." Usui grunted. "Two more floors to go."

"Come on, let's hurry!" Misaki ran up the steps.

"Sayuri, are you alright?" Maki asked the female as he fell into step with her.

"I'm fine..." She panted, sweating already.

"They're on the 32nd floor!" Maki announced.

"Wait," Usui said as all of them continued hurrying up the steps. "How many floors does this tower have?"

"If I'm not wrong, forty." Maki told them all as they continued up the stairs.

"Which floor are they on now?" Misaki asked through her pants.

"34th floor." Maki announced.

"So their aim should be the 40th floor." Usui said, his mind calculating away.

"We're on the 35th floor now." Maki announced, "But they're on the 38th floor."

"Keep us updated, Maki." Usui ordered.

"What's the use of even updating us?" Misaki grunted, tired from all the stair-climbing. "After all, they _are_ going to the 40th floor. We'll catch them there."

"We're on the 37th floor now," Maki announced, looking at Sayuri's pale face. "Shall we rest for a while?"

Usui and Misaki followed his gaze to Sayuri, and then they agreed.

* * *

They all sat down on the wooden floor, while Sayuri slumped down into the corner.

"That Sayuri... Is she really alright...?" Maki asked Usui and Misaki, worried for her.

"She isn't, she plainly isn't, and yet, she..." Misaki gripped her fists so tight that her nails bit into the palm of her hand.

"She's strong, remember?" Usui reminded everybody. "She doesn't want to drag us down. She wants Tora back just as much as we do."

Maki and Misaki looked at Usui, and then all three of them turned to Sayuri.

"Let's go." Maki stated quietly.

Misaki and Usui nodded.

Sayuri sat in the corner, hiding her tears from the others. She wanted Tora back badly, but... What was she going to say to the kidnappers to let him go? What if they got captured? It'd be all her fault.

"Sayuri-chan." Misaki patted her cousin on the shoulder.

Sayuri turned, "Misaki-chan..."

Sayuri was about to tell them that they should stop the search, but Misaki cut her off. "Let's go now, Sayuri-chan. Let's go get Tora back."

Misaki said with a determined light in her eyes, and her teeth in a grin.

Sayuri slowly smiled, "Okay!"

The four of them got up and continued up the stairs.

* * *

"We're almost there." Maki announced.

They continued higher and higher.

"Here we are." Maki announced.

"Eh...?" Misaki gasped. There were three doors.

"Which one of them has Tora in it...?" Sayuri looked from the first one, to the second, to the third.

"Let's try the first one." Usui said, striding over to the oak door. The rest of them followed him.

He jiggled the doorknob, only to find out it was locked.

"Stand back," He warned the females before he turned and kicked the door open.

The door fell off its hinges to reveal an empty room.

"Not here, huh?" Usui grunted as they changed doors.

He kicked the second one open, only to reveal the veiled darkness.

"Not here either?" Usui growled. They all turned to the third door.

"Then he must in here." Usui kicked the third door open.

Everybody peered in.

"It's..." Sayuri started, shocked.

"... Empty...?" Misaki and Maki stared in shock.

"Not really." Usui strode in. The three of them followed him.

"Eh?" Misaki gasped. "There was another door inside of this room?"

"And Tora," Usui stated. "Is right here."

He jiggled the doorknob and opened the door, revealing Tora and two other people.

Sayuri gasped while the others glared at the two figures.

"Kei-kun... and... my dad...?" Sayuri was shocked.

"Yo, Sa-chan." Mekei greeted her casually as if he had not participated in the kidnapping of her new husband.

"Daughter." Kiore greeted her as he stood over Tora, whose hands were tied up and mouth was gagged.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Sayuri demanded, slamming her fist against the wall. "What are you trying to achieve by taking Tora-kun away from me?"

"We just want you back in Kiranyaoka, Sa-chan." Mekei explained, both hands out in front of him in surrender.

"Friends don't destroy their own friend's happiness for the sake of something so selfish!" Sayuri yelled, closing her fists.

Mekei's eyes widened.

"Kei-kun, I treated you like a friend, because you saved my life once. But for you to do this to me, I can't... I can't overlook this just because you're my friend!" Sayuri's eyes started to tear up.

"_Otoo-_san, why are you doing this?" She asked, a tear sliding down her cheek as she faced her father.

"All my life, all you've done is abuse me. I'd understand if you took Tora-kun away from me, but to lead me where with all those evidence, what are you trying to do...?" She asked, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why do you have to destroy my happiness...? Why do you have to take my joy away from me...? Why do you want me to be sad...? Just what kind of father are you...? Why... Why are you doing all of this...?"

She wiped wildly at the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"_Otoo_-san, why..." She glared up at the man who destroyed everything with his own hands.

"Why..." More tears cascaded down. "Why do you have to do all this...?"

"Why do you have to make me dislike you...?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Sayuri... When you cry, you know it makes it hard for me to answer you..." Kiore told her.

"When you ran away from home, and I came back from work, I was wondering where you were. Even when I abused you for everything, I knew what I was doing was wrong. I didn't want to abuse you, my little butterfly. When your mother left me, I felt so empty I had to fill that empty soul with something. And when you came and tried to care for me, you reminded me too much of your mother... So I pushed you away. I hit you, I abused you, so you wouldn't come close to me... I didn't want to end up hurt again, like before...

I didn't want to feel so horribly empty inside. So I pushed you away with all my might. After you were gone, then did I realize that you weren't like your mother. You had a limit to your patience, and a temper that flared larger and fiercer than hers. You had a strong spirit, and a strong heart. You have an unwavering will to fight for those you deem worthy."

Kiore took in a deep breath. "And now I see that you care for Igarashi a lot, so much, until he's one of those people that you fight for, because he gives you something I have failed to give you."

Kiore looked at his daughter, "Love."

"Then," Sayuri started, "Will you let him go...?"

"Yes I will, Sayuri." He told her. "I can see he gives you so much happiness, so much hope to have, so much... love..."

A tear slid down Kiore's cheek. "Goodbye, my child."

He reached forward a wrinkly arm; and caressed Sayuri's face. "You're my little butterfly."

"You don't have to go," Sayuri's tears slid down her cheeks more. "We can work this out."

"I'm afraid I don't have much time." Kiore told her, as a smile creased his lips. "Goodbye, my little butterfly."

"I'll miss you, dad." She told him.

"I'll miss you too." He told her. "It's going to be time for me to join your mother soon..."

"Goodbye, dad." She held back her tears. "Wait, dad!"

"What is it?" He turned to her.

"I have a piece of good news for you..." She smiled. "Although, I don't know if you will take it as good news..."

"Tell me." Kiore told her gently.

Sayuri took in a deep breath, looked at Tora, then to Misaki, to Usui and to Maki before she looked back at her dad.

"I'm..." She breathed. "Pregnant."

* * *

Okay , HAI :D:D:D Who's happy i updated xD ? Looklook, i update so fast when there's action :D:D:D ! LOL (i just realized that i'm no good at mushy plots hehehehe) anyway, here! Enjoy this exciting pow-ish chapter :D Anybody liked the ending (i do! i do!) :D

Review Replies!

Chapter 16 reviews & replies :D

I understand, PSLE exam is very important anyway if you wanna get into a good secondary school *Nods head* 265 and above, now that's high i only got 195! anyway I'm dancing for joy, they're Married woopee! *Dances happy dance*

can't wait for the next chapter XD

- **Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph**

Hello! I only got 183 T_T ! My friend got 245 ... Man, they get smarter every generation D Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy :D !

Yupp, finally understand & ohh boy tora is kidnap ! Looking forward to the next chap.

- **KHR LOVER**

YEAH! Tora's kidnapped :D ! (i am so evil sometimes) But now he's back home. Enjoy this chapter :D !

your plot is idea of having igarashi kidnapped is for this chap and waiting for the next.

- **CrimsonCamilia**

Thanks :D ! I absolutely LOVE being original :3 anyhoo, Tora's saved in this chapter :D ! Enjoy :D !

You know, actually, i thought i wouldn't get this chapter done and up by today cos my friend (the PSLE one) was bugging me to go on the game and accompany her _ (sweatdrops) but the game was too laggy, so i told her i was going off first. Am reading Gakuen Alice now, woohoo xD ! Enjoy the chapter and reviews please :D !


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Reviews _(for this chapter, reviews first! Because, hehehe :D You'll see.)

****

KHR LOVER

Yeah! He's back :D ! Read on :D:D:D !

YEAH , tora finally back :D

**CrimsonCamilia  
**igarashi's saved!that's good but the big news is that sayuri's pregnant!.superb.i didn't think that sayuri's dad is good but this is a very good forward to the next chapter.

* * *

"..." Tora was stunned speechless. _Just once, once, without protection and she's..._

Frankly, it had never occurred to Tora what he would do when he got Sayuri pregnant; and that went for all his other flings as well. He was wild, he could not help it, and he did not care what happened next when his flings had a baby. After all, all they wanted was more cash just to abort the baby so they could have more fun.

And this time, it was different. Sayuri was _his _wife; he could not just throw a few wads of cash at her and tell her to scram out of his life. Sayuri was someone he loved. There was no way he could do what he did with all his flings.

Because this time, it was real. It was _his._

"Tora-kun...?" Sayuri dropped gently to her knees beside Tora as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You..." Tora looked at his angel's face, and then he looked at her stomach. "That..."

_I knew it, _Sayuri thought, realizing that he was looking at her stomach. _He doesn't want it._

"... Mine...?" Tora was speechless, still staring at her tummy.

She took his hand, and put it on her stomach. "Yours."

Tora finally looked up at her, into her eyes. "Mine."

This time, his gaze seared through her, right into a place deep in her heart, she knew, he wanted to raise this child with her. He wanted her to stay by his side through this, and through whatever came at them. He wanted her and the child too.

Because it was his.

* * *

"How are you?" Tora asked his wife as he looked down at her, papers of much importance in his hands.

"... I think I need a new bucket." She replied, covering her mouth.

He stroked her back, comforting her. "I'll call the maids to bring one. Meanwhile, you try and hold it. Don't speak too much."

Tora picked up the phone and dialled the kitchen's number. He waited while it rang: once, twice, thrice...

"Hello?" The phone was picked up by one of the maids.

"Ah, yes. I need you to bring up another bucket to my room." Tora told her simply.

"Right away, sir." She said, and then he hung up.

Tora took off his black-rimmed glasses and looked down at his wife, who had a look of pale sickness and agony on her face.

"Don't..." She uttered, raising her hand to stop him.

"...?" He looked down at her questioningly.

"Take... Them... Off..." She told him, referring to his glasses.

He looked down at the black-rimmed glasses in his hands, and then he put them on again.

She smiled; but then covered her mouth again.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door and it swung open. A maid rushed in and swapped buckets quickly and went out the room, shutting the door behind her.

And Sayuri unclamped her hand.

Tora plugged his ears as he looked down at his papers, distracting himself from the puking noises she was making.

He glanced sideways at her, wanting to feel the agony she did, so he would understand.

But he did not.

"I don't deserve this," Sayuri groaned, falling back onto the pillow once she was done.

"Neither do I," Tora stated, pulling her closer to him so he was cradling her head.

"Mmm..." She snuggled closer, the feeling of nauseaness going away. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, loving the warmth he emitted.

_I... Feel so sleepy..._

* * *

"Sayuri." Sayuri felt someone nudge her. "Sayuri-chan, it's time to wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes. Tora was looking at her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

She blinked, "Mmm."

"Sayuri-chan," Tora reached for her hand. "Time for breakfast. Hurry up and get up already, sleepyhead."

He kissed the back of her hand before he got up and left the room.

_Is it just me, or is there something amiss...? _Sayuri thought as she pulled on a shirt. _Tora-kun seems to be hiding something from me._

* * *

"Father." Tora entered his father's office without knocking.

"Ah, Tora." His father spun around on the chair. "How is it?"

"It's going great, father. Soon..." Tora's lips slid up into a smirk.

"Very good." His father praised. "Continue on."

"Yes, father." Tora bowed before he left the room. _No more toying around._

* * *

"Ah, Tora-kun!" Sayuri waved to the blond as he approached her.

A smile pasted onto his lips, "Sayuri-chan." He grinned her name.

She smiled back and continued eating breakfast. _Something is amiss._

He sat down and pulled the newspaper to him, reading while he ate his breakfast.

Once they were done, they headed out to the car. The few weeks of holiday for school were over, and it was about time for exams to start.

_

* * *

_

This is strange...

Sayuri looked down at her hands. _I'm not having any more morning sickness..._

She continued to stare down at her hands. _Does that mean... I'm... not pregnant...?_

"Tora-kun," She called his name softly. He turned to face her.

"I think..." She started. "I think I'm not pregnant..."

Tora's eyes widened. "Ah..."

Sayuri licked her lips, putting both her hands on her tummy. _I feel... Kind of sad..._

But at the same time, she was relieved as well. After all, she was too young to have a child.

"Well..." Tora scratched the back of his head. He grabbed the walkie-talkie and mumbled something into it.

The car changed directions.

"Wait, Tora-kun, where are we going?" Sayuri yelped as she got jolted by the sudden turn.

"To a clinic." Tora replied, folding his arms.

"Whatever for?" She asked in a yell.

"To check if you're pregnant," Tora replied with a 'well duh' tone.

"Oh."

And the rest of the journey was quiet.

* * *

"Alright, please step this way." The doctor ordered as Sayuri got off the bed.

"Any nauseaness in the mornings recently?" He asked, holding a clipboard.

"Well, for the first few days, but not today..." Sayuri replied.

"Hmm..." The doctor mumbled. "Come this way."

He opened the curtain and asked Sayuri to go in before he entered himself. Tora sat uncaringly on the chair, watching the green curtain intently.

After a few minutes, the both of them emerged.

"Young master Igarashi," The doctor greeted him.

"Hmm? So what's the result?" He glanced up at the doctor sideways.

"She's not pregnant, sir." The doctor bowed, "She just had a fever."

"Tora-kun...?" She looked at him with an upset look on her face.

He put his finger to the wrinkle creasing her forehead due to her frowning.

"Frowns don't suit you." He said simply before he got up.

"Come on," He chided her. "We're going to be late like this if you keep standing there."

Sayuri rubbed her forehead, pouting. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

_He's behaving so strangely lately..._

* * *

Tora stared out of the window; although Sayuri did not know what he was staring at. The trip was quiet, and Maki had flown to Bali on a business trip that Tora had sent him on. The silence spread through the car, straining the air and choking Sayuri. She did not like the silence. It was perturbing, to say the least.

Normally, they would be talking non-stop, with Tora leading the conversation. Sayuri did not know how to start one. She was just good with charming people, not talking to them.

She wondered what was going on in Tora's mind. She stole a glance at the blond she ever loved so much, and for once, she wondered if the feelings he held for her, were real. He had only told her words, and never taken action.

Sayuri was one to believe that actions spoke louder than words. She bit her lip in contemplation, wondering and pondering over the possibilities of Tora's sudden change in attitude.

_What's going on...? Tora-kun... Why won't you tell me...? What won't you tell me?_

* * *

"Igarashi." The teacher scolded. "Why are you late again? And to think you dragged Ayuzawa to be late with you."

"Sorry, sorry." Tora grinned naughtily. "She was feeling a little sick in the morning, so I brought her to the doctor's."

"Ohh! Igarashi's done something good for once!" The class clown yelled out in an amazed tone.

"Oi, shut up!" Tora shouted jokingly back.

"Hahahahahaha!" The whole class burst out laughing at the amusing scene.

Sayuri separated herself from Tora and walked over to her seat. She pulled the chair out and sat down. She did not laugh with the rest of the class.

Tora stopped laughing for a few moments so he could look for the female who had disappeared from his side. He looked to her table and found her. His eyes widened.

_She looks so sad..._

* * *

Class continued on normally; with the students concentrating so seriously on the work that the teacher gave.

"Oi, is it just me, or does Ayuzawa seem more down lately?" A boy whispered to his friend.

"She looks so sad now." His friend whispered back. "What do you think happened between Igarashi and her?"

"Poor Ayuzawa..." Whispered one of the girls to her friend. "He must've dumped her or had an affair or something."

"Do you think we should, you know, like cheer her up or something?" Her friend whispered back.

Soon, most of the class were whispering about throwing a party to welcome Sayuri to the class.

"It's a good idea," One of them whispered. "Because we never welcomed her."

"Even though it's kind of late for that, but still, better late than never, right?"

"Wait. The problem is..."

All eyes turned to pinpoint Tora.

"Should we invite _him_?"

_

* * *

_

Ring,

the bell rang, signalling the end of the last lesson for the day.

Without Maki, Sayuri felt like Tora was distancing himself away from her. She felt as if the friendship and relationship they both shared was being torn apart.

And the worst part was, she felt it was being torn by Tora.

"Ayuzawa-san." One of her classmates approached her table.

She lifted her head up from the cooling table, "Ahh... Yes?"

"Umm..." The classmate stuttered. "Could you stay back in class, please?"

"Eh?" Sayuri sat up and tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because, um..." The classmate fidgeted, nervous.

Just then, the lights flicked off. Something bright orange was glowing, flickering in the dark.

_A... Candle...? _Sayuri thought.

The lights flickered on again.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled.

"Eh?" Sayuri was even more shocked. "What's this?"

"It's a welcome party for you," The classmate who had called her to stay back told her. "Because we remembered that we had never thrown a party for you."

"Eh...?" Sayuri looked from one happy face to another. "Everyone..."

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, laughing in joy and realization. She wiped her tears and looked up at the caring classmates she had.

"Thank you, everyone!" She smiled brightly, laughing.

Every one of the students had the same thought: _Alright, she smiled._

"I'm glad... I'm glad you all care so much..." She cried in happiness.

"Don't cry, Ayuzawa!" One of the girls approached her with a handkerchief. "Here, wipe your tears."

"Thank you..." She smiled as she accepts the handkerchief. "Thank you all so much."

Everybody smiled back at her, and the classroom was livened up as the party got started.

However, outside the door, stood a lone Igarashi Tora, looking, peering into the bright classroom door. Looking at the angel that sparked his interest so much.

"Ch." He grunted, before he walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets, thumbs sticking out.

_Soon, let's see if she can still smile like she does now._

* * *

_R-R-Ring! _Tora picked up the old-fashioned, out-of-date telephone.

"_Moshi moshi_?" He spoke in a bored voice.

"_Kaichou_..." Maki's voice greeted him from the other side of the line.

"Ah." Tora spread himself on the couch, putting his legs up. "Maki."

"_Kaichou..._" Maki sounded pissed, somehow. "Why did you send me all the way to Bali...? Do you have any idea how hot it is here...?"

"Not really." Tora said in an uncaring tone. "You know how much I hate the heat, Maki."

"..." Maki was silent for a few moments. "How is Sayuri?"

"Eh, fine." Tora grunted, his canine tooth poking out of his lip. "But she won't be in the future though."

"_Kaichou,_ surely you're not going to- !" Maki's voice stopped as Tora interrupted him.

"Maki." He said simply. "Since when have I been so serious about girls?"

"W-Well..." Maki's voice was hesitant.

"Goodbye, Maki." Tora hung up.

_Soon that little angel will break._

* * *

"Thanks, everybody!" Sayuri laughed. "I'm glad!"

"I really enjoyed it too!" A girl laughed with her.

"Yeah, me too, me too!"

"We did too!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, it's late." Sayuri packed her bag as she plucked confetti off her hair. "I need to rush home."

"Bye, Sayuri-chan!" All of her classmates waved, happy that they cheered her up.

"Bye, you all!" She grinned. "And thanks again!"

She walked out of the classroom.

"Wai, that was so fun! Although I'm so tired now." She looked out the window to see the sky painted orange and pink.

"It's this late now, huh...?" Sayuri said to herself. _There's no way I can go to Tora-kun's house like that... I'll go to Misaki's... I should probably inform her..._

She pulled out her phone and dialled Misaki's number.

"Hello?" Misaki's no-nonsense voice greeted her.

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" Sayuri greeted her cousin as she continued walking down the hallway.

"Oh, Sayuri-chan, it's you." Misaki chuckled. Sayuri was pretty sure Misaki was smiling and Usui was beside her.

"Misaki-chan... Um, due to some reasons, I-I can't go back to Tora's house... So, um, I'm going over to your house." Sayuri said in one breath, stammering.

"Oh, okay." Misaki agreed. "Why don't you come over to Maid Latte? I've just finished my shift, so come pick me up!"

"Okay." Sayuri agreed, smiling. There was a reason why she loved her cousin so much sometimes.

_If I'm going to get to Maid Latte, I'm going to have to go fast. _She broke out into a run down the hallway, grinning to herself.

* * *

"Ah, Misaki-chan! Usui-san!" Sayuri waved to the couple as she turned into the alleyway.

"Sayuri-chan!" Misaki greeted her just as enthusiastically.

"Hello, Sayuri-chan." Usui smiled down at the girl who was just like his little sister.

She smiled at the two of them as they came towards her. Misaki grasped her hand and both of them marched forward in front of Usui. Usui just chuckled and followed them.

"Usui-san," Sayuri turned and addressed the male. "Are you coming to Misaki-chan's house?"

"Hm?" Usui looked up at her. "Nope, unless Misa-chan invites me."

With that declared, the Doberman with the cute little doggy eyes appeared beside Usui.

Misaki sweatdropped. "... Fine."

"Yes!" Sayuri hi-fived Usui happily.

The three of them continued on the journey to the train station home.

* * *

On the train, Usui kept bugging Misaki by blowing into her ear. When she finally had enough, she slapped one hand over her abused ear and turned to scold Usui when the doors opened at their stop.

"Count yourself lucky, eh, Usui-san?" Sayuri patted the chuckling male's back as they all alighted.

"Very lucky." Usui chuckled some more.

* * *

The three of them walked for quite a while until finally they were walking towards the rusty, hanging-from-their-hinges gates that were the entrance of Misaki's house. Misaki pushed them open; and immediately they fell off their hinges.

"Misaki-chan..." Both Sayuri and Usui sweatdropped.

"It's going to cost even more money..." Misaki sweatdropped as well.

"Oh well," She sighed as the three of them continued on into the house. Misaki twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"I'm home." She called out into the seemingly empty house.

"Ah, welcome back!" Her mother's head popped out of the kitchen. "I just finished cooking dinner. Come and wash your hands before you eat."

"Ah, Usui-san!" Misano noticed the boy. "It's been so long since I met you, how are you?"

"I've been fine." Usui immediately took off his shoes and went into the kitchen to assist her. "Here, let me help you with dinner."

"Oh my, thank you so much..." Misano placed a hand over her mouth. "I feel so bad, asking a guest to cook for us..."

"And you're not doing anything about it." Misaki sighed at her mother before she narrowed her eyes at the alien cooking dinner.

_Just what is that alien planning...?_

* * *

Soon, four plates of ramen with naruto, pork slices and egg were on the table.

"_Itadakimasu_!" All of them chanted before they dug in.

"Oh my, Usui-san, this is so delicious!" Misano said, putting a gentle hand to her cheek in content.

"Mmm..." Sayuri chewed and swallowed the ramen noodles. "As expected of Usui-san!"

Usui looked over at Misaki, who was trying not to let the deliciousness of the noodles get to her and show on her face. She was trying so hard that he could laugh. She was so darn cute sometimes.

"How is it, Misa-chan?" He teased, provoking her with his sly, i-know-what-you're-thinking smirk.

"S-Shut up, pervert alien!" Misaki yelled, flushing, chopsticks in hand.

"Ouh, Misa-chan's mad!" Usui chanted, teasing and provoking Misaki even more at the same time.

"Why you _hentai-_ !" She got cut off by a piece of naruto in her mouth.

A realization came to her: Usui had fed her a naruto.

Even Sayuri could hear what, or rather, who was going through Misaki's mind now.

_Usui !_

The other two females vouched to eat in silence after Usui got hit on the head by Misaki.

Sayuri bit into the egg white and as she chewed, her mind wandered to what Tora was doing.

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Oh, oh! Right there-e-e-e!" The woman on the bed whined as Tora pushed harder into her.

She came.

Tora rested on the pillow, his glasses on the bedside table.

"_Ne, _Igarashi-kun, why don't you ever wear your glasses?" She caressed his arm affectionately.

"None of your business." Tora muttered. He scribbled his signature on a cheque, tore it off, and handed it to the female. "Walk yourself out the door."

The female's eyes sparkled at the amount written on the cheque. She pulled out her shiny, expensive – mostly his money – dress and flitted out the door with a sweet, honey-laced "call me".

"Ch." Tora grunted as the door slammed. "Women... All the same."

He was unsatisfied. He needed more.

He was a tiger on the prowl.

But he wanted the one thing that interested him the most – Sayuri.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!" Sayuri was finished with her pork ramen. "I'll wash up tonight, auntie Misano."

She smiled at the older woman, who gladly took a seat from the chore. Misano was dead beat after a whole day of work. Luckily the hospital did not have any major cases that needed attention, so she was let off of work early.

Seeing Misaki in such a lively state because of Usui – who was a guy – made her happy. Misaki was throwing a tantrum, teenagers threw tantrums, right? Finally, her daughter was behaving her age. Misano smiled and enjoyed – although technically she did not really want Usui to keep teasing her daughter like this – the show.

Sayuri sat down beside her aunt and smiled at the fighting couple.

"Sweet, isn't it?" She asked her aunt, grinning.

"Very." Misano smiled. "I can tell she cares for him deeply."

"Yes." Sayuri agreed. "Yes she does."

* * *

Soon, Usui had to leave because Misaki claimed it was 'too late out' and 'he should be going home'.

"Aww, but I don't want to go, Misa-chan!" Usui complained with a neutral expression that exposed nothing.

"Why can't I stay here with you and sleep in the same bed with you?" Usui whined, a sad light in his eyes.

Sayuri knew at once it was fake – but Misaki did not. After all, Sayuri was as much an actor as Usui was.

Usui gave Misaki the puppy-dog look; and immediately Misaki's resistance faded.

"Please, Misa-chan?" Usui asked.

And Misaki had steamed puffing out of her ears as her head made an anime explosion. Her face flushed redder than a tomato.

"B-B-Ba..." She could not speak properly. "Gu hawme!"

"What does gu hawme mean, Misa-chan?" Usui asked, teasing her.

She flushed in reply. Luckily, Sayuri saved her.

"I think she meant go home, Usui-san. Go on, it's already very late. Go now." Sayuri chided the tall blond male.

"Go before she starts to worry."

"Alright, alright." Usui sighed. "Bye Sayuri, bye auntie!" He waved to the two females.

He dropped down to Misaki's height as he could look directly into her eyes. Her flushing face was so cute.

"Bye Misa-chan," He whispered before he straightened and walked away.

When Usui was finally not crowding her personal space, Misaki could finally speak.

"Good riddance, you pervert alien!"

Usui just raised his hand in response, not looking back. In fact, he was hiding his grin.

"Well," Sayuri stretched. "Time to hit the hay."

She went through the gateway and turned back to face Misaki.

"Oi, Misaki, let's go!"

Misaki shook off her shaken look and ran after her. "Wait for me!"

* * *

The both of them entered the house and went into their room.

"_Ne, _Sayuri-chan." Misaki hugged her pillow and looked down at her cousin. "Is there something wrong?"

"Eh?" The brunette who was pinning the sheets on the bed and fluffing her pillow stopped all movements. "No, not really, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem like you're sad, for one." Misaki replied, flopping back onto the bed and covering the lower half of her face with the pillow.

"No I don't," Sayuri waved it off, sitting Indian-style on her mattress-bed.

"You can tell me," Misaki told her, glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's about Tora-kun." Sayuri gave up hiding.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, sitting up, with a 'I'll-kill-that-bastard-like-seriously' look on her face.

"Well, I don't really know the problem now..." Sayuri admitted, curling up into herself. "All I know is that Tora-kun's been acting cold and he's definitely hiding something from me..."

"Wanna find out?" Misaki grinned down at her cousin.

"What?" Sayuri looked up at her cousin, shocked that Misaki would suggest that. She thought for a bit, indeed, a part of her was curious as to why Tora suddenly became so cold. "Okay."

"Well, let's get some sleep now, so we can get up early tomorrow." Misaki laid back in bed.

* * *

Misaki had styled her hair to become a guy's, and somehow she managed to make Sayuri look like a boy as well.

"Are you sure this will work Misaki- I mean, Saki-chan?" Sayuri whispered to her raven-haired cousin.

"Yes it will, Sayu-chan." Misaki whispered back.

They were both currently sitting on the park bench, Misaki acting expertly like a male. Just then, Tora walked past with a woman latched on his arms. Sayuri almost spat her smoothie out, but remembered that she was somewhat a 'guy' now.

"Eek, Igarashi-kun, you're mean!" The woman giggled, cuddling closer to the blond. "What if people think I'm your girlfriend or something?"

"Eh. I don't care." He grunted, and frankly, he looked like he did not.

"Follow them!" Misaki hissed at a stunned Sayuri.

"R-Right!" Sayuri shook off the shock of seeing Tora with another girl and the both of them walked quietly – a very long distance away – behind the two.

Tora, of course, noticed the two guys following them. He whispered something in the woman's ear, gave her what seemed to be a long piece of paper, and the woman flitted off.

"Quick, this way!" Misaki pulled Sayuri in another direction.

Tora followed them.

Misaki whipped around and yelled at him, "Why are you stalking us, huh?"

"I should be asking you that question." Tora stated in a dangerous way. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Well, it isn't our fault that we were just going the same way as you!" Misaki grunted trying to put on her best man voice.

"What are you trying to pull?" Tora's lime-yellow eyes saw through what Misaki said. "You followed us, and then when I turned, you went in another direction. If you weren't following us, you wouldn't turn in another direction. You'd have gone straight, right to your destination."

Sayuri sweatdropped as Misaki got stunned and stood speechless.

"What are you trying to pull?" Tora pronounced each word carefully.

"Nothing," Sayuri cut in. "We meant for it to be a joke."

She turned to Misaki, shaking her head slightly so Tora would not get the signal.

"Let's go, Saki." Sayuri said coolly before she strode past Tora with such confidence, that it'd put a tiger to shame.

"Right, Sayu." Misaki ran past Tora to her cousin and they continued on their way.

Tora stared after the two. _What weird names – Saki and Sayu – What are they, twins? Their hair colours are different, for god's sake. Although, _he looked up at the dark, cloudy sky, _why are they wearing sunglasses when it's going to rain...?_

_Oh well, _he shrugged, _none of my business. _He turned, _anyway, I have to call Sayuri and get her to my house so I can tell her._

He pulled out his phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?" She picked up after the third ring.

"Sayuri-chan, it's me, Tora. Can you come to my house now?" He asked as he got into the car.

"Eh?" He heard the surprise in her voice. She was silent for a moment, as if contemplating. "Okay, I'll come."

_Time to end this game._

* * *

"Young master, Ms. Ayuzawa is here to see you!" The servant swung the door open after he knocked politely.

"Send her in." Tora said, taking off his glasses and putting down his pen. A cold look formed in his eyes.

"Tora-kun-" Sayuri stopped when she saw the cold gaze in his eyes. Her own eyes widened. _What's going on...? Is he finally going to tell me?_

"Sayuri." He said her name in such a cold tone. A shiver ran down her spine, and she started to have a bad feeling about coming to his house in the first place.

And, all of a sudden, she realized what he was going to do. She realized what he called her here for. She realized, all of a sudden, somehow, that her heart was breaking because she had thought of that possibility.

All her emotions came rushing to her – anger, guilt, sadness – anger at what he was going to say and do next, guilt about whether she had even been a good wife and sadness, because it was all going to end right here and now.

And then she realized, she had never loved anyone so cruel. She realized that whatever he was going to say next, whatever he was going to do next, she loved him.

"I think you already know that the marriage is just a ploy to get rid of Ayano." His voice was cool and crisp. "So now that she's gone," He continued.

"It's time for this marriage to be gone as well."

* * *

Ouch, mean much. & to all of you, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH COOKIES/HAMMERS OR WHATEVER IS WITHIN YOUR REACH D: I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, but the evil little voice in my head (coughtrukudomukurocough) told me to type that. Anyhoo, sorry for not updating yesterday O: And, um, ...

Well, not much to say since it's all already at the top, ummmm... Well, my monthly thingy is coming, and uh. Maybe i won't have the mood to type this story -sorrysorry moodswings, y'know?- BUT ! i promise i'll do my hardest to submit the next chapter tomorrow TwT ! Promise ! I'll keep updating till this series finish *pinkyswear*

Hmmm, what kinda series should i do next ? A Hibari Kyoya oneshot maybe? Or a Ruka (from gakuen alice) oneshot? Ohohoh! Maybe i'll write an UsuixMisaki oneshot :D ! Usui's so perfect w ! I want him as my brother ! (my older brother is so evil, y'know that?)

chapter)


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hello ! I've decided to do all the reviews first, and the notes at the end of the chapter. Like a header & footer, ehs?

_Reviews_!

**lemon-limen  
**awwwww you make him to be so meanie! don't tell me that he just act all that way in purpose? For example, to get himself off the Igarashi clan or something. Anyway if Sayuri didn't pregnant, how can the pregnancy strip show the positive sign?

Eh, well, i can't say anything about that. Watch it unfold slowly :D ! Eh, about the pregnancy well, ... the pregnancy strip was spoilt i guess -shrugs- ask my Sayuri muse that :D So to all those who are unsure about whether they're pregnant anot, it's better to consult a doctor, 'cause pregnancy strips are tricky lil' blighters. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D

**Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph  
**I wanna take a gun and shoot tora, and bash him silly :[ anyway i say Usaki fic! Update soon ne? sorry for not reviewing the previous chapter, Had been out of wifi reach :[

Hello! Oh please, don't O: ! Gawd, Tora's not really the bad guy here (Rokudo Mukuro, the evil voice in my head, is) An Usaki fic, huh? I doubt i can really write about them, hmmm... 'cause you know, they're sorta kinda a couple already O: . I'll try my best to write an Usaki fic, okay :D ? It's alright, i'm glad you reviewed the last chapter x3 ! Enjoy this one O: !

**KHR LOVER  
**A twist in the story, although it makes me wanna kil Tora but I'm looking forward to the next chap ! & hibari oneshot really !

Hello! Thanks for reviewing my story again :D ! Please, no violence , it'll all be solved soon. I think i'm writing a hibari fanfic next, after my usaki oneshot :D ! So, um, but for now, i'll concentrate on this series! Enjoy :D !

* * *

"I can't believe that bastard did that!" Misaki hissed, slamming her fists on the table. "Who the hell does he think he is, to play around with my cousin's heart like that?"

Sayuri just huddled beneath the warm duvet more. Needless to say, after Tora had said those heartless things, she had run out of the room and out of the house like a thousand tigers were after her.

_So all that... All that he said to me... All those sweet things and the ring he bought for me... _A tear slid down her cheek. _They were all lies._

"Sayuri-chan..." Misaki sighed and looped her arm around her cousin's neck. "Hey, you can do better than him!"

"I guess..." Sayuri mumbled. "I'm going to sleep now."

Misaki sweatdropped when her cousin snuggled complete under the duvet so that only the top of her head could be seen.

_Igarashi Tora, I swear I'll kill you._

* * *

Fortunately for Sayuri, Maki had returned from Bali. And of course, he had noticed the distance and tension between the two.

Sayuri had moved to sit on the other side of the class, where she could be away from Tora.

Maki sweatdropped, _what happened while I was away...?_

He looked from a pouting Sayuri to a nonchalant Tora and felt a kind of pressure. _Don't tell me kaichou did... that..._

-Flashback-

"Maki." Tora called his name in the usual way, dragging the syllabus of 'ma' out.

"What is it, _kaichou_?" Maki had asked, turning to face the blond president.

"I hate my dad." Tora walked over to the railing Maki had put his hands on just now, and put his own hands on the railing, gripping it, looking out into the wide meadows.

"Yes," Maki agreed. "He can be such a bastard, can't he?"

"You won't believe what he called me to do this time." Tora muttered, putting his elbow up on the railing so he could rest his chin on his hand.

"Oh?" Maki said, sounding surprised. "Is it about Sayuri?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Tora sighed, and looked out into the distance, to the stars.

_Why?_

-End Flashback-

_Don't tell me... _Maki thought as he dragged his chair out and sat down. _That kaichou did what his father ordered him to do... _

_Although I do understand why he has to do it... But for Sayuri... Kaichou should understand that she isn't like all the other women..._

-Flashback-

"_Kaichou_!" Maki ran over to the bleeding blond. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tora gasped, looking up at the dark sky.

"Why did you do it, _kaichou_?" Maki was close to crying.

"I had to, Maki." The blond looked to him. "Promise me,"

"What is it, _kaichou_?" Maki asked, grasping his bleeding hand.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone." The blond managed to rasp before he collapsed.

"I promise..." A tear slid down Maki's cheek. "I promise."

-End Flashback-

_But why kaichou...? Why would you do this to Sayuri, who's such a bundle of joy? _Maki thought as he looked at Tora.

"Hm?" Tora looked up at Maki. "What is it, Maki?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Maki stuttered, Tora's gaze was too intense.

"About Sayuri?" Tora spoke her name, twisting it in such a nonchalant way.

"Ah, well..." Maki gave up trying to hide. "Yes."

"Go sit beside her then." Tora grunted, resting his chin in his hand. "After all, you aren't chained like I am."

The last sentence was quiet.

"Alright, _kaichou_." Maki got up and shifted his seat.

Tora looked after the leaving back of his friend; and past him, to the brunette angel.

_Sayuri..._

* * *

"Hello, Sayuri." Maki greeted the brunette as he took the seat beside her.

"Maki-kun!" She gasped; surprised he was sitting beside her. "But, won't..."

She stared at the blond such a far way away.

"He doesn't mind," Maki said quickly. "He wants some alone time, so I came to find you."

"Oh, so I'm just a toy to you huh?" Sayuri joked with him, hitting him lightly in the chest.

"No, Sayuri!" Maki cried out dramatically, sweeping her off her chair into his arms, literally. "I'm in love with you and want you to elope with me!"

"What the hell, Maki-kun?" Sayuri laughed. "That was a little overboard, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I agree, it is." Maki realised her and relaxed into the chair. Sayuri just emitted something special that made you happy around her.

"Oh, the teacher's coming in," Maki noted. "Let's get back to our seats."

"Okay," She giggled as she sunk back into her own seat.

The teacher started the lesson by ordering them to finish a five page assignment. Of course, the whole class groaned due to that.

The bell rang shrilly, signalling the end of class.

"Maki-kun, are you going to the student council room now?" Sayuri asked the male as they packed their bags.

"Yes, I am. Do you want to come along?" He asked her, putting the papers into his bag.

"Um..." She threw a glance at the blond president who was already leaving the classroom. "I don't think so."

"Okay," Maki agreed, knowing her difficulties.

"Maki-kun," She tugged his sleeve.

He turned to face her, "What is it?"

"Would it seem cowardly to you if I transferred schools?" She asked, hesitating.

"Well, not really, God knows what _kaichou_ put you through." Maki thought for a while. "But I would miss you Sayuri, because you're my friend."

"Maki-kun," Sayuri realized the truth behind his words. "I'll miss you too."

"Are you really going to transfer, Sayuri-chan?" Kazekawa came running up to the both of them.

"I'm not sure..." Sayuri smiled wryly. "But if I'm going to, I'll inform you guys, alright?"

"You better!" One of her new-found friends, Min came up. Min was fiercely loyal to all her friends, and rather attached to Sayuri. Min had always been a loner, but after yesterday's party, Min opened up to Sayuri, and the two of them became good friends.

"Of course I will, Min." Sayuri smiled at the redhead. "After all, you're all my friends."

Everybody smiled back, and waved at her as she waved goodbye before she walked out of the classroom door with Maki.

* * *

"Maki-kun, I changed my mind. I'll walk you to the student council room, and stay there awhile, okay?" Sayuri smiled up at the navy-haired male.

"Sure." Maki agreed.

"After all, who knows?" Sayuri stared out of the window into the sky. "Maybe it'll be my last day in Miyabigaoka."

"... Yeah." Maki agreed hesitantly.

* * *

"Maki." Tora called the male, dragging the syllabus of his 'ma' out even longer than usual. "Give me more proposals."

"Yes, _kaichou_." Maki handed him an even huger stack of papers.

Sayuri was behind the long, green sofa, hand stopping the curtain from falling and looking out into the orange-painted sky.

"Ah, Maki-kun, look, look! A flock of pigeons!" Sayuri half-yelled, grinning at the beautiful sight.

"Sayuri, how am I supposed to see the sunset if you block me?" Maki teased as he gave Tora even more papers.

"_Gomen, gomen_!" Sayuri apologized, moving aside so he could see the beautiful pink and orange hued sunset.

"There," She pointed. "Do you see it, Maki-kun?"

She had a soft smile on her face.

"Yes I do, Sayuri." Maki smiled at the brunette. She was trying so hard to be cheerful, even though the person who trampled all over her heart was here.

"Ayuzawa." Tora's voice was cold, and cut through their conversation like a knife. "Stop distracting Maki."

"..." Sayuri's finger retracted in hurt. Slowly, she put her hand down. "Sorry, Maki-kun."

"Ah..." Maki saw the look of hurt on her face. "It's okay, really."

He stuttered, trying to convince Tora and Sayuri at the same time.

"I'll go home first." Sayuri grasped her bag by its handles and left the room quickly before she could shed her unseen tears.

_I should go home... _

* * *

"_Kaichou..._" Maki started. "That was kind of mean."

"Maki," Tora replied. "Do I _seem _like I'm in the mood for your _teasing_ right now?"

His voice was a growl.

Maki took a look, and saw the anime shadow covering Tora's eyes and the anime vein in his head. The hand that was clutching the pen was curled into a fist, gripping it so tightly, the knuckles were white.

"Sorry," Maki apologized.

The two of them turned to the window, looking at the brunette running out of the gates and hurrying along the path, looking both ways before she crossed the road.

"That girl..." Tora smacked his forehead, causing a loud 'thwap' sound to echo around the empty room.

They continued looking out the window; Tora was quite distracted from the proposals.

All of a sudden, a car that had been speeding along the junction nearby, took a sudden turn to the very same road.

It was too late for the frantic driver to step on the brakes and Sayuri, who had seen the car, was frozen like a deer in the headlights, her eyes wide with fright.

"No!" Both Tora and Maki yelled, jumping to their feet immediately.

Tora turned and immediately began to run towards the door. Maki pulled out his phone and dialled for an ambulance. Tora raced down the steps, through the entrance's doors and past the gates.

_Sayuri!_

* * *

"... Mmm..." Sayuri slowly blinked her eyes open, then closed them against the glaring lights before she cracked them open a little. She darted her blue irises from one end of the entirely white room to the other end.

She tried to get up, only to be restrained by firm hands planted on her shoulders.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" A cool, crisp voice retorted.

Her eyes cracked open completely. She tried to turn her head, but could not seem to. She shifted her glance to the side of the bed, to see a white jacket with a blue-purple line in the middle of it.

_Miyabigaoka._ And for Sayuri's poor thumping heart, it was hell. _Tora._

"Ayuzawa." The cool, crisp voice said her name so coldly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"N-Not really," She answered, realizing her lips and throat were dry and parched. "May I have some water, please...?"

Grudgingly, as if they were enemies, he handed her the glass of water from the side table beside the bed.

The cool liquid slid down her throat and quenched her thirst.

"Thanks..." She said, passing the cup back to him.

"Ehn," He grunted, taking it.

Their fingers met, and a spark of electricity flew through their bodies.

With a gasp, Sayuri pulled back quickly, almost dropping the cup. Luckily, Tora, who was much calmer from the electric shock, caught the glass before it shattered on the floor.

"T-Thanks." She mumbled her gratitude. She slowly sat up, looking around the white room. _By the looks of things, it seems I'm in a hospital..._

Just then, the door slid open. Misaki and Usui came running in, followed by Minako and Suzuna. Hinata was present as well.

"Sayuri-chan!" Misaki was the first to be beside the bed. "Are you alright?"

Usui was much calmer than his female companion, heading towards the leaving Tora.

"Hey," Usui grabbed Tora's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

Tora took a glance at Usui's serious face and nodded.

The two males went out, with Hinata staring after them.

"What did the doctor say?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"Misaki-chan, calm down." Sayuri replied, "Frankly, I don't know. I just woke up."

"Sayuri-san," Suzuna greeted. "Your head was hit, and so is your neck. Your whole left arm is damaged as well, and your right ankle is sprained."

"Eh?" Misaki glanced at her little sister. "Suzuna, how did you know that?"

"I asked the doctor," Suzuna said logically.

"By the way, her left thigh and hip took the greatest impact, and when she was flung, the impact on her ribcage managed to break a few bones." The doctor came in with the report.

"She'll have to be in a wheelchair for about two to three months to heal those broken bones completely. Until then, no exercise, no sports and definitely no climbing up stairs, if you will."

"Wa..." Misaki gasped. "That's a lot of things."

"And what about her diet, doctor?" Minako asked. "Is there anything we shouldn't feed her?"

"Well," The doctor flipped through his report on her allergies and such. "Do avoid seafood; it seems she's allergic to it. Ah, fish is okay for her, though. Do feed her more sardines, broccoli, tofu, and possibly, spinach. These all help to heal broken bones*."

"Alright, thank you." Minako expressed her gratitude with a polite bow.

"Are you okay, Sayuri?" Hinata hurried over to ask her.

"I'm fine, really." She smiled up at her family and the boy she grew up with.

"That's great to hear," Minako smiled. "Oh, it's this late, I better get to work."

"I have to go home and cook dinner," Suzuna announced.

"Ah, I'll fetch you back, Suzuna-chan! It's dangerous for a girl to go home alone in the dark!" Hinata, wanting to play hero in front of Misaki, ran after Suzuna.

"Hurry up and recover," Misaki smiled gently down at her injured cousin. "I'll stay awhile with you, so sleep."

"Okay, Misaki-chan. _Arigato._" She smiled up at the raven-haired cousin of hers.

"I'll stay too!" Usui announced, popping out of nowhere.

"No way, you _hentai _alien!" Misaki yelled, rejecting his offer straightaway.

"Aww, but- !" Usui whined, protesting.

Sayuri giggled as she slumped back down in her bed. _Maybe, just maybe, I can get over Tora-kun..._

* * *

Tora stood outside the lit room, hearing the laughter and peering at the sweet angel laughing. He closed his eyes in torment, not wanting to torture himself anymore. But everytime, every second, the image of her hurt look on her beautiful face, it crushed his heart.

Sighing, he left the spot he had been standing at and with a courage he somehow gathered up, left the hospital.

He pushed his fringe up into his hair, messing it up. He was very distracted and not acting like himself at all.

He let out a groan, letting his mind tear himself up mentally. He kicked the nearby wall, and groaned at the sharp pain shooting through his leg.

_Damn it all._

* * *

"Miss Ayuzawa, it's time for your lunch." The nurse came in with her tray of food.

"Ah, thanks, Asa-chan!" Sayuri smiled up at the pretty nurse.

Asa uncovered the plate and pushed the table closer to Sayuri so she could eat it easier.

She slowly lifted up her right hand, because if she did it too quickly, her ribcage would hurt.

She grasped the spoon and scooped rice into her mouth. She chewed and scooped a piece of grilled chicken into her mouth as well.

She scooped a piece of cut-up broccoli and chewed on it, swallowing the combination into her mouth. The food at the hospital was good, she liked it. Of course, Usui's cooking skills could not be beaten. Neither could Suzuna's, or Misano's.

As she chewed, she did not notice the door to her room slide open. Tora and Maki stepped into the private hospital room quietly. They approached her bed in the same sneaky way, and she did not notice them up till the point that they were literally beside her bed.

Finally noticing the shadows being cast over her, she looked up to her left to see Maki, the male friend who had stood by her side since the start, and the blond bastard that trampled and stomped all over her heart.

"Ah, Maki-kun, Igarashi!" She stated Tora's surname instead of his name. "Why are you two here?"

"We're here to visit you, Sayuri." Maki smiled, putting the bouquet of red roses and tiger lilies on her bed. "Sorry to disturb your lunch."

"Nope," She grinned as she scooped a piece of carrot and a little of her mashed potato into her mouth.

"_Ne,_ Sayuri," Maki started. "Are you really going to transfer schools?"

"I don't know," She replied, scooping another piece of chicken into her mouth.

Tora stole a glance at her, and quickly looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. _Am I being cowardly like this? _

"Eh..." Maki sighed. "Well, if you are, then, tell us..."

"I will, Maki-kun, don't worry!" Sayuri replied with a smile on her face. "Don't sound so sad."

Maki managed a smile, even though it was sad. Sayuri lowered her lashes over her eyes. She was upsetting everyone by transferring, she realized.

_I am the lowest of the low. How can I just do this to everyone because of just one...?_

After awhile, Tora claimed he had to leave, so Maki left with him.

"Bye, Sayuri." Maki waved at the brunette.

"Bye-bye, Maki-kun." She grinned at him, waving her good arm.

After the two of them had left, she laid back into her bed and started thinking about things.

_Should I really transfer schools? It seems so selfish, transferring schools over such a trivial matter, and abandoning everyone, everyone who care so much about me, and Miyabigaoka... I've grown to love Miyabigaoka now; I can't possibly just leave it... And not to mention Kuroi... I'll miss him too..._

_It's so complicated; _she let out a groan, messing up her hair with her good arm. _What should I do...?_

She sighed this time, uncovering her eyes and staring out of the window. The sky was painted a dark grey and blue, signalling that it would rain.

_Somehow, the weather reflects my heart..._ She stared at the sky, fascinated by its colours.

* * *

Finally, the day has come, for Sayuri to be released from her confinement space in the hospital.

Needless to say, said brunette was very enthusiastic and joyful to be up and running again.

Although, of course, she still needed a pair of crutches, for her hip had not healed. The doctor had suggested the wheelchair, in case her legs hurt, so Misaki got one for her as well.

"Wai, I'm finally free!" Sayuri yelled, happy.

"Here, here." Misaki pushed the wheelchair towards the happy brunette, who sat down into it.

"Thanks, Misaki-chan!" She grinned up at the raven-haired female.

"Eh?" A familiar voice came. "Sa-chan?"

Sayuri looked up from her seat in the wheelchair, "Ah, Kei-kun!"

"Why are you in a wheelchair? Did you injure yourself? Are you alright?" Mekei bent down to her eye level.

"Yeah," Sayuri grinned, embarrassed. "I kind of got into a car accident and hurt myself everywhere."

"Are you alright now?" Mekei asked, trying to hide his laughter. "You're such an accident-magnet."

"I'm alright, though some of my bones haven't healed yet, so I need this wheelchair and a pair of crutches." She smiled up at the blond.

"I see, I see, you're so strong, aren't you?" He teased, laughing.

"Yeah," She laughed with him for a while. _This is... With Tora... I..._

"Ah, I have to go now," Mekei looked at his watch. "See ya around, Sa-chan!"

He waved as he ran off.

"Bye, Kei-kun!" She waved after him with her good arm, smiling.

_With Tora, _she realized, _I laughed just like that with Tora, because he teased me like that..._

Her lashes drooped over her eyes as her heart pumped to a faster beat.

_I guess, I'm not completely over him yet, huh...?_

* * *

"Gah," Sayuri grunted, "It's so hard to move around in a darned wheelchair."

She was in school, and she was definitely going to be late for class.

"Ugh..." She groaned. "Stupid wheelchair."

She was moving so slowly, she could just die.

All of a sudden, the wheelchair was pushed and it started to move faster.

_Eh? _Sayuri blinked. _My wheelchair is..._

Because she could not turn her neck just yet, she could not see who the person was.

But it was a good thing, for the person who was pushing her wheelchair, was the famous Igarashi Tora himself.

"Ah..." Maki noticed Sayuri's wheelchair being pushed by Tora. Said blond put a finger to his lips, asking Maki silently to be silent about the matter.

"Thanks for taking her here to class," Maki expressed his gratitude with a bow. "I'll take over now."

"Um..." Sayuri stuttered. "Thank you..."

Tora's lashes drooped over his eyes, _if you know who I am, Sayuri-chan, would you still thank me like you're doing now?_

"Come on, Sayuri, it's time for class." Maki took the handles and pushed her into the classroom.

* * *

"Sayuri!" All of her classmates gathered around her. Questions were being bombed at her, along with some apologies for not visiting her while she was hospitalized.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Sorry we didn't come to the hospital to visit you! We didn't know!"

"Sorry, Sayuri-chan! We're so sorry!"

"Guys, guys," Sayuri started, putting her hands up in surrender.

Tora used this opportunity in the chaos to slip past a distracted Sayuri into the class.

"Relax, relax!" Sayuri grinned at her friends' worry. "I'm fine now."

"I'll tell you all what happened, so gather your chairs around my table," She giggled as everybody rushed to get their chairs.

Even the teacher abandoned the lesson just to listen to the story.

"I was just walking home the last time I was in school, and I was kind of in a hurry." Sayuri explained.

"Just when I was crossing the road, a speeding car suddenly turned sharply from the junction nearby and was speeding towards me. The car was going too fast for the driver to step on the brakes on time, and somehow, my feet were planted so firmly on the ground, I couldn't move! I felt so frightened as I knew what was going to happen next, and I stood there, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"That was kind of stupid of me, I should've moved away or something." Sayuri giggled as all of her audience 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' in reply.

_But the thing was, _Sayuri thought, not saying it out, not wanting to say it out. _I didn't move, because..._

_Because I thought Tora would come and save me._

She turned to glance around the class for said blond. She saw him in the corner end of the classroom; he was staring out of the window. All of a sudden, he turned, and their eyes met.

Her blue irises widened, and she quickly turned away, her face flushing red.

Tora gazed longingly after the female he was so interested in. His lashes lowered, and he turned to look out the window again, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were racing down his cheeks one after another.

* * *

"Ring!" The bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"Wai, school's over!" Sayuri yelled out happily. The whole class laughed at her enthusiasm, it was too cute, and after all, she had not come to school for at least three to four weeks.

"Wa, I can't believe it'll be another month before my ribcage heals," Sayuri complained as Min wheeled her out of the classroom door, putting two fingers to the bruising spot, flinching when the pain shot through her wound to her body.

"Stop touching it," Min scolded, with a laughing smile on her face. "You're so silly sometimes, Sayuri-chan."

"Ehe," Sayuri smiled. "But if I wasn't silly, you guys wouldn't love me so much."

Min laughed, "That's not true! Sayuri-chan is so cute, everybody just loves you naturally."

"Min-chan, you too," Sayuri grinned at her. "You must be friendlier with more people and get more friends!"

"I will, I will," Min giggled at Sayuri's enthusiasm.

"Eh?" Min had a questioning tone. "Who's that hunky blond over at the gates?"

_Blond? _Sayuri thought, her heart thumping. _But Min-chan knows Tora, so she would say his name._

_Ah! _Sayuri realized who it was when she lifted her gaze and it met with a pair of lavender-purple eyes.

"Kei-kun," She waved her good arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Kei?" Min asked Sayuri as she pushed Sayuri towards the tall male. "Wait, is that Kiranyaoka's uniform? _That's _one of Kiranyaoka's students?"

"Eh, well," Sayuri shrugged, trying not to flinch. "He's sort of my friend, so it's okay."

"Sa-chan," He greeted her as Sayuri got wheeled closer. "May I have the honour of fetching you home today?"

"Of course," Sayuri agreed, smiling up at him. "Bye-bye, Min-chan!"

Sayuri waved to the redhead.

"Goodbye, Sayuri-chan." Min waved, her grey irises pinned on Mekei.

"I'll call you when I reach home!" Sayuri waved to her friend.

"Sure," Min agreed, smiling.

"Sa-chan," Mekei helped her off the wheelchair into the car. "Your friend is staring at me like I'm doing something wrong..."

"Nah, it's just because you're a Kiranyaoka student." Sayuri waved it off with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Really, now?" Mekei asked, smiling.

"Yep," Sayuri agreed. "She's just tense 'coz you're a Kiranyaoka student."

Mekei laughed, "I see, I see."

When the both of them stopped laughing, Mekei turned to her.

"_Ne, _Sa-chan, I heard you were thinking about transferring schools." Mekei told her, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, because of..." Sayuri dropped her eyes from Mekei's steel purple gaze.

"Of Igarashi Tora, isn't it?" Mekei said his name, making her flinch.

"..." She was silent for a while, "Yes."

"What did that bastard do?" Mekei asked, a growl in his voice.

"N-Nothing much..." Sayuri did not want to talk about it. "It seems I was nothing but a toy to him..."

She sighed.

"Hey, now." Mekei grunted a protest. "Such a face doesn't suit you."

He poked his finger to the crease in her eyebrows and she lifted up her gaze to him.

"_Ne, _Kei-kun..." Sayuri sniffled.

"What is it?" He asked, ruffling her silky hair.

"Kuroi... You didn't bring him over to Kiranyaoka at all, did you?" She glared at him.

"Eh... Well..." Mekei sweatdropped, giving up. "No."

Sayuri smiled, "Thanks for telling me the truth, Kei-kun."

"..." Mekei was quite surprised that she forgave him so fast. "Pfft... No problem."

"Wait, are you laughing? You're laughing!"

"No I'm not... Pfft."

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

After the two of them stopped laughing at last, Mekei calmed down enough to put his serious mask on. He looked at Sayuri, and spoke so seriously her heart thumped loudly in her ears, because he resembled Tora when his face was that serious.

"_Ne,_ Sa-chan..." Mekei turned his intense purple-eyed gaze directly into her eyes, as if boring into her soul.

"How about transferring to Kiranyaoka?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride again, Kei-kun!" Sayuri grinned at the blond as she got out of the car. "You owe me a sundae for the scissors-paper-stone game! 'Coz I won three times out of five!"

"Sure," Mekei grinned. "And think about my offer, _ne_?"

With a wink, the tinted windows swallowed him up and the car drove off.

"Think about his offer, eh...?"

* * *

"Ring!" The bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"Wai, school's over!" Sayuri yelled, celebrating already. "_Ne, _everyone, I've got something to inform you all."

"What is it, Sayuri-chan?" They all yelled back.

"Don't be so enthusiastic..." Sayuri smiled a pained smile. "I... Promise you guys won't... object or cry... Because, this really is my decision and mine alone..."

"Eh? Don't say that Sayuri-chan, you sound as if..." Min said hurriedly.

Sayuri looked at her, the pain evident in her eyes.

"No..." Min gasped. "Sayuri-chan, you couldn't be!"

"Sorry, everyone... You all care so much about me..." Sayuri held back a sob. "I'm..."

"I'm transferring schools to Kiranyaoka."

* * *

Doomdoomdoomdoom. O: I wonder how Tora will react. Anyways, umm... I think... Sadly, regretfully, this series is coming to an end soon ... )': ... I'll miss it so much, y'know ? And maybe you guys will be kinda sad, but it's okay! You guys are always welcome to come back and re-read this series ! I'll actually be glad if you did :D !

Oh, A/N: * - this information of bone-healing foods were researched :D !

Hmm.. Think i'm gonna write a MisakixUsui oneshot after this... Maybe not a fanfic, 'cos they're already a couple. A sweet, full-of-fluff oneshot , just for you guys :D !

Hmmmm, for my next series... I think i'm gonna write a short fanfic (maybe about ten chapters?) for Hibari Kyoya :D ! Hehehe , i've the perfect girl for him D -evil smirk-

Okay, um, enjoy :D ? Reviews please *clasps hands in front of me* oo pwease ? Enjoy !


	20. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19

Reviews!

**CrimsonCamilia  
**this twist is so unexpected! i want to know what igarashi will do next. i hope that they will reunite again. waiting for the next chapter!

Tora's not really gonna do anything in this chapter, but he may in the next ! Enjoy this chapter :D !

**KHR LOVER  
**This story is going to end soon ): I will really miss it a lot ! && Hibari is going to be pair with who ? Omg omg omg , I'm so excited to find out ! But i hope it's chrome !

Hey! I will miss it alot too, ): ! (i just looooove to tease Sayuri using Tora *sadistic smile* -oops-) Hmm, i feel there are enough HibarixChrome fics already, & i'm not really a fan of HibarixChrome too... 'Coz you know, i was thinking, ChromexMukuro, (Y) . She just loves him so much, it'd be kinda painful to watch Mukuro go to MM. (i hate MM she's showoff-y) i shall give you just this hint, Hibari's going to be paired up with one of my OCs , & to tell you the truth, she's strong :D ! (perhaps even stronger than hibari himself, hoho) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph  
**Aww it's ending so fast... After reading the previous chapter and this, i keep getting the image of Sayuri and Mekei kinda thing or maki lolx XD And it sorts of makes me think back to the dreams they had. which were Mekei x Sayuri sorta thing and sometimes i think that Sayuri was pregnant but tora did something to her and then she was not :[ anyway on to the mistakes. no offend by the way. i've kinda noticed that Misaki's mother is spell differently in the pass few chapters as Misano instead of Minako. And then there's this sentence : "Ne, Sa-chan..." Tora turned his intense purple-eyed gaze directly into her eyes, as if boring into her soul. i thought it was kei-kun? anyway update soon ne? am excited bout the next chapter .

Haha, this chapter might give you a Sayuri-Mekei kind of feeling as well X: Well, i doubt MakixSayuri would work, 'cos you know, Maki treats her like a really close friend, or maybe a sister (like usui does) & sorry if i made you confused, Sayuri's not really pregnant x.x . Ohmigosh, thanks for pointing those mistakes out -palmface- seriously, i never knew misaki's mom was called minako, not misano. Gosh, i'm so stupid -palmface- . & as for the mixup between kei & tora, OHMYGOD -facedesk- i guess i was thinking too much about Tora getting back to Sayuri , -facedesk again- Thanks for pointing that out, really! I'm so grateful (the mistakes are fixed now) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Sa-chan!" Mekei sang her name, popping out of nowhere beside her. "How's my favourite girl doing?"

"Kei-kun, you frightened me!" Sayuri smacked the top of his head with a rolled-up newspaper. "Not so good. I miss Miyabigaoka."

"Because of- ?" Mekei got cut off before he could even say that cursed name.

"No!" Sayuri yelled, "It's not because of him!"

Angry, she stormed out of the classroom, fuming. She hated that name so much. She did not get why Mekei always had to pin _him _for everything.

"Sa-chan," Mekei had run out of the classroom and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry; I won't say his name ever again."

"It's okay..." Sayuri hid her tears. "Let's go to class."

"Alright," Mekei tried to grab her hand but she pushed it away. His lashes dropped over his purple orbs.

_She hasn't forgotten him yet..._

* * *

The two of them proceeded into the classroom, and Mekei took his seat beside Sayuri as if it was the normal seating arrangement for him.

"Kei-kun..." Sayuri groaned softly, resting her pounding head on the table. "I don't feel so good..."

"Do you want me to bring you to the nurse's office?" Mekei asked, putting a hand in her soft hair.

"P-Please..." Sayuri begged, closing her tired eyes.

"_Sensei_!" Mekei raised his hand, catching the teacher's attention.

"What is it, Ritsune?" The teacher snarled at having his lesson interrupted.

_I swear all teachers are on 24/7 PMS... _Mekei sweatdropped, "Um, Ayuzawa isn't feeling so good. May I take her to the office?"

"Do what you want, just hurry it up!" The teacher snapped, turning back to the whiteboard to teach.

"Come on, Sa-chan." Mekei reached down and pulled Sayuri onto his back.

Once she was steady on his back, he trod out of the classroom.

"Man, I swear that teacher is on 24/7 PMS," Mekei sighed.

Sayuri wanted to laugh at the joke, but she could not find the energy too. Besides, she felt like puking right now. Her head spun and there was a rhythmic pounding in her head. Her vision was bleary and her stomach hurt.

She had not been in such pain since her last – Oh god! – Sayuri's eyes flew open. _Don't tell me... No, it can't be..._

_Damn it, it's my time of the month!_

* * *

"Gah," Sayuri groaned as Mekei sat her down on the soft, fluffy bed.

"Are you alright?" Mekei sweatdropped, not knowing how much _that _hurt.

"Do I look okay?" Sayuri snarled, a mood swing kicking in.

"Whoa," Mekei jumped back in surprise. He put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, chill."

"Sorry Kei-kun," Sayuri gritted her teeth and apologized to the male, "It's just that... My mood swings..."

"It's okay," Mekei still had his hands up in surrender. "It's okay."

"Ah, so it's just your time of the month." The nurse finally appeared. "Do you want painkillers?"

"N-No..." Sayuri slowly got off the bed. "I don't want to depend on painkillers everytime it comes."

"Hm, yeah," The nurse agreed. "If you take painkillers everytime it comes, then your body depends on the painkillers whenever it comes."

* * *

"Kei-kun," Sayuri gripped the male's upper part of his arm tightly. "Can you send me home? I think I need some rest for today."

"Alright," Mekei grasped her hand and slowly the two of them walked out of the door.

"Sheesh," Mekei sighed. "I didn't know you women had it so rough."

"Oh, now then you know?" Sayuri rolled her eyes. "God is so unfair."

Mekei decided not to say anything, not wanting to offend her and get lashed out at again. He averted his eyes from the female.

"Why are you not looking at me?" Her demanding tone had his attention straightaway.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

_Sheesh, _Mekei thought quietly to himself, _are all women so angry whenever they PMS?_

He sweatdropped at the thought, and stole a glance at said fuming brunette, who was cursing about the disadvantages of being a female. She whipped around to face him and made him the object of her wrath.

"You men don't have to suffer! Men are strong than women – hah! Yeah, right! Can you males bleed for a week without dying? Can you males carry ten eight-pound bags from the car to the house in one trip? Can you males feed a baby, iron the clothes and cook breakfast all at once? Can you even squeeze a 12 millimetre baby from a 9 millimetre hole? Can you even..."

She continued to rant on about the things that women could do that men could not.

Mekei sweatdropped, _Kami, save me!_

"And you males definitely can't cry yourselves to sleep! You males and your stupid prides, doing everything just because you're too proud to admit the facts!" Sayuri was still ranting on about the flaws of mankind.

_My god, _Mekei mentally slapped a hand to his forehead, _seriously, does it even hurt that much?_

"And you men don't have to suffer every half a month bleeding from some uncomfortable place!" Sayuri finished with a flourish.

"Are you quite done?" Mekei asked, quite irritated.

"What," Sayuri demanded, "Are you angry now? Are you angry that I've just insulted males? Are you angry at me?"

She prodded a finger into his chest, "Well, you have abso-bloody-lutely no reason to be angry!"

She folded her arms, cross. "Take me home."

"Right away, madam." Mekei sweatdropped and led the way towards the entrance of the school.

_God, what did I ever do to you to deserve this...?_

* * *

Sayuri sighed loudly as she stormed into the bathroom; angry at God for making her a girl in the first place.

_Seriously, _she thought. _If I were a boy, things would be much easier. _She sat down huffily on the toilet bowl.

_Eh? _She wondered as she gazed down at her underwear. _No blood...?_

Once she was done with her business, she pulled up her skirt. _Oh well, the blood will probably come later._

She then dismissed the matter and started to walk out of the cubicle.

Just then, the restroom's door swung open and voices floated in.

"Can you believe that Ayuzawa?"

"I can't believe that slut! She went away on a marriage proposal of another boy, and now that the boy has dumped her, she comes running back to Mekei-kun!"

"Yeah! Mekei-kun is ours!"

Sayuri's eyes widened. _Oh really now? _She thought, an evil smirk making its way to her lips.

Grandly, she unlocked and pushed the cubicle door open. She strode out confidently, making the three girls gasp as they realize that she had heard them. She walked over to the basin and rinsed her hands with soap before she grabbed a piece of tissue to dry them.

Once she tossed the tissue into the dustbin, she reached for the door handle. She turned behind and looked at the three of them coolly.

She smirked, and then she strode out of the bathroom.

"Something happen?" Mekei asked when he noticed her smirk.

"Not really." Sayuri walked past him, heading towards English class.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mekei ran after her.

* * *

"_Ne, _Sa-chan," Mekei stared at the female who was staring hard at the lasagne revolving around in the microwave. They were both in the school's cookery room.

"Hm?" She replied without taking her eyes off the piece of cheesy, meaty, delicious angel.

"..." Mekei was speechless that she was much more interested in that greasy meat-filled contraption instead of him.

"Sa-chan." Mekei grasped her by her shoulders and turned her around. Bad move.

Sayuri hit him square in the jaw.

"Ow!" Mekei fell backwards with the impact.

"Oh, Kei-kun, what are you doing there?" Sayuri looked down at the injured male on the floor as if she had not noticed he was there.

"Are you okay?" She bent down onto her knees so she could look at his injuries. "Where did I hit you?"

"I'm fine, and you hit me square in my jaw." Mekei sat up.

"I'm sorry," Sayuri apologized again. She leaned forward and kissed the bruise that was starting to form on his jaw.

"There, better?" She asked him, smiling slightly.

"Much," Mekei grunted, rubbing his hand on his jaw, touching the spot where she kissed.

She smiled and she pushed him to the side as she made a run for the oven, which had just beeped, signalling that the lasagne was ready.

"Ow," Mekei complained as he hit the floor. "That really hurts, Sa-chan!"

"Too bad, you were in the way." Sayuri poked her tongue at the blond on the floor.

"You're mean!" Mekei complained, rubbing his back.

"For the sake of my precious lasagne, I'll do anything!" Sayuri teased, grinning as her eyes sparkled.

"You love lasagne more than me?" Mekei asked, shocked, placing a hand to his chest as if he were hurt.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" Sayuri retorted in a snort.

Mekei made a 'tsk' sound twice. "To think that you do that to me."

Sayuri pouted as she dug out a spoon from the drawer and scooped a bite of lasagne into her mouth.

"Mmm..." She mumbled as she tasted heaven.

"Sa-chan," Mekei got up. "Can I have a bite?"

Sayuri glared at him, "No."

Mekei leaned towards her and pinned her against the cupboard anyway.

"Just one," He grinned down at her before he drove his tongue into her mouth. He expertly scooped up the mashed-up lasagne into his own mouth before retreating from the female.

Of course, he did not expect for his maneuver to be this easy. Sayuri's fist flew out, and he blocked it with his arm. What he did not expect was for her leg to follow after, and her leg hit him square in his family jewels.

With an 'oof' sound, Mekei fell to the floor, clutching at the searing pain which tore through his lower regions. He gritted his teeth as he writhed in agony.

"My god!" Sayuri fell to her knees beside the male. "Are you alright, Kei-kun? I didn't mean for my kick to land there!"

_Although, _she admitted in her mind, _it might have been the only place that could make me feel that I actually have revenge for that kiss._

An anime vein poked out of the side of her head, _and for my lasagne._

However, she felt sorry as well, because the area she kicked was one of the most important – well to men that is – and she felt a little guilty.

She watched as the blond male writhed about in agony on the floor.

"..." Mekei could not speak.

"Well," Sayuri put her hands on the spot above her knees and got up. "I think I'll go home first."

She headed towards the door, "Bye, Kei-kun!"

Mekei continued writhing, the agony almost killing him.

_Why, Sa-chan?_

* * *

"Wai, that was close!" Sayuri panted as she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

She continued running – though she did not know the reason why – and running. Soon she was out of the grand entrance of Kiranyaoka and out the gates. She continued running blindly as her feelings overtook her.

The overwhelming sadness, pain, and outright anger at what Tora had done to her, what he had said to her, all those lies he had spewed to her. She could not comprehend why he would do this to her, there was no reason for him to do it at all.

She continued running and running, she did not know where she was going. Somehow, with her eyes closed, she knew she was at where she wanted to be.

She opened her eyes – and noticed straightaway where she was at.

The park swings.

_Why... _She sighed, _did I come here for?_

_Is it because of that boy? The one who gave me a dollar to buy ice-cream that time when I was younger and crying on this very same swing? Is it because I feel that, if I come here, as long as I keep coming here, I'll find that boy? Is it because this place is special to me?_

She walked towards the cursed swings, all her memories from this place piling up into her mind. She sat down on it, holding the chains in her hands.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Eh, isn't that Sayuri?" Maki noticed as the car drove past the park.

Tora glanced out the window, "Ah."

Both of their eyes suddenly widened.

"Stop the car!"

* * *

Out of the blue, a cloth was clamped over Sayuri's nose and mouth. She tried to struggle, punch and kick at whoever it was, but to no avail as she felt her muscles lose their strength as she lost consciousness.

There was only one person she was calling for in her mind.

_Tora..._

* * *

When Sayuri opened her eyes, she was in a dark room. However, because of a dim light hanging overhead, she could see a little. There were dusty, big boxes stacked everywhere, all around her. She was also tied to a chair, her arms were behind the back of the chair, and each of her legs were laced to each front leg of the chair. She could not move at all.

There was something stuck on top of her mouth, making it so she could not speak. Judging from the stickiness of it, Sayuri made a guess it was duct tape. She was also facing a blue door; its paint was chipped in the edges.

She glanced around the room, trying to find a way or mean to escape her binds. There was nothing at all on the dirty floor.

Just then, the door creaked open loudly.

A guy with a head of dark, black hair and a pair of midnight blue eyes came in. His body structure was big – bigger than Tora's or Maki's, even bigger than Usui's – and it kind of shocked her.

His muscles bulged out menacingly, and straightaway Sayuri knew that he was not somebody to be easily trifled with.

He glared at her, his orbs pinning her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. A long scar ran down the side of his face, from the top of his left eye, to the end of his face.

_Where did he get a scar like that...? _She sweatdropped.

"Heh, heh, heh." The guy with black hair – Sayuri decided to call him black for the time being since she did not know his name – breathed.

_Good god! _Sayuri thought, her eyes widening in horror. _He sounds like some kind of Chihuahua with asthma!_

"So you're the bride of Igarashi Tora, eh...?" He breathed, still sounding like some kind of Chihuahua with asthma to Sayuri.

_Good god, his voice is so squeaky for such a muscular guy! _Sayuri's face was etched into one of pure horror.

"Oi! Are you listening to me!" Black asked.

Sayuri gazed silently up at him. _Is he stupid or something? Like I can reply with duct tape stuck over my mouth!_

"Oh, right, the duct tape." Black reached over and pulled it off roughly.

"Ow!" Sayuri yelped, licking her now-red – probably – lips. "Couldn't you do it gentler?"

"Too bad, Miss Prim-and-Proper," Black barked, snorting ungentlemanly.

_I'll call him Black Chihuahua-chan. _Sayuri decided for revenge as she bit back a sarcastic remark.

"Anyway," Black Chihuahua continued, "You're the bride of Igarashi Tora. I bet he's willing to pay a pretty penny for your safe return, heh heh heh."

"That's where you're wrong," Sayuri snorted. "The wedding was dissolved just a few weeks ago. You're too late."

"Then why wasn't it announced, hm?" Black Chihuahua growled, annoyed with the handful of brat he had in his hands now.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sayuri retorted, _what kind of idiot is he? _"Their business is their business now, it's none of mine!"

"Shut up you brat!" Black Chihuahua snarled. "Humph. I shan't waste my time with you anymore, brat. You're nothing but a brat, brat."

After Black Chihuahua finally left the room after telling her for the umpteenth time that she was and always will be – nothing but – a brat.

"Brat this, brat that, whatever sentence you start with is brat, whatever sentence you end with is also brat, whatever you say, it also has to do with brat. Everything is a brat; everyone is a brat, brat, brat, and brat."

Sayuri growled after the squeaking Chihuahua.

_Idiot black Chihuahua._

* * *

Sayuri glared at the half-agape door, her blood boiling from the 'brat-treatment' that Black Chihuahua had given her.

"I bet the only English word in your stupid dictionary is brat... You're the irritating brat here, idiot black Chihuahua." Sayuri mumbled incoherently.

She could hear him from the next room. If she was not wrong, he was on the phone with some guy.

"Yeah... I have her... Yeah, she's in the other room. I got it, I got it, don't do anything rash, sheesh. You don't have to remind me so many times you know, damn it? Alright, alright, stop being such a brat. Alright, okay, I'm sorry! Goodbye."

"Sheesh, that guy's so troublesome." Black Chihuahua entered the room which Sayuri was in.

"Hey, you hungry? I'm going out to get some burgers."

Sayuri looked over at him, _is he stupid or something? How can you leave the hostage alone?_

"Um, sure. Can I have a cheeseburger?" She requested.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll be back soon, so don't misbehave yourself." Black Chihuahua was out of the door in a few seconds.

"He sure is weird, that's for sure..." Sayuri sweatdropped. "And he's all act-tough, kind inside, too."

"But what kind of idiot leaves his hostages alone..." Sayuri sweatdropped even more. "Oh well..."

"I doubt I can escape anyway." She sighed, giving up as she let her head fall limp. _I must well catch a few moments of sleep..._

* * *

Sayuri awoke to ferocious nudging of her shoulder. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open to see a pair of midnight blue eyes.

"Oi, wake up." Black Chihuahua's squeaky voice caught her sleepy attention.

She woke up immediately to the pitchy squeak of his voice.

"Oh, you're back." She stated as if they were good friends. "Did you bring my cheeseburger?"

"Yep," Black Chihuahua grunted, shoving a packet of food into her face, sitting down on the floor.

"Thanks," Sayuri mumbled.

She was silent for a moment, wanting Black Chihuahua to notice that her hands were still bound.

"Oh," Black Chihuahua finally noticed. He unbound her hands. "Sorry."

"It's okay," She reached for the burger and bit into it, loving the juiciness of the meat.

"I've never been friends with a hostage before," Black Chihuahua admitted. "But then again, we've never really had a female hostage before..."

Sayuri looked up at him, silently biting into her burger.

"I don't know what the boss is thinking, kidnapping a girl like this..." Black Chihuahua sighed. "And I only have this kind of job because of my squeaky voice. Many people think just because I'm huge and burly, that I have a man voice to match."

"That must be tough on you," Sayuri breathed. "_Ne, _can you tell me your name?"

"Eh?" Black Chihuahua looked up at her, "Sure. Jonju."

"Can I call you Ju-chan?" Sayuri asked, still munching quite happily on her burger.

"Sure!" Jonju smiled up at her. "What's your name?"

"Sayuri, Ayuzawa Sayuri." Sayuri grinned down at Jonju.

"That's a pretty name." Jonju commented, biting into his own burger.

"Isn't it?" Sayuri laughed with the male.

They started chatting and laughing; and this kind of hostage-kidnapper relationship was kind of peculiar and funny at the same time.

* * *

"Eh?" Jonju gasped, surprised. "He did that? He really did that? That's too mean!"

"Yeah," Sayuri grunted. She had just finished telling Jonju the tale of Tora's big act.

"Man," Jonju groaned. "Not many girls even have this situation like you."

"Yeah," Sayuri agreed. "But then again, many aren't really successful in chasing Tora."

"Yeah." Jonju agreed with her. "I guess I better call the boss now and inform him that the wedding was terminated."

"Why?" Sayuri asked, curious.

"Because, I don't want my friend to be captive due to no reason! I have to tell the boss and give you back your freedom!" Jonju smiled down at her.

Soon, he was pacing around the room, explaining things to his boss.

"Yes... You see... Yes, yes. Yes, she's still here, but, do we really have to keep her? He probably won't – No, I don't know 100%, but I'm sure, I'm positive that he won't come for her. No, I'm sorry boss, I was inefficient here. Please forgive me and let her go. Please,"

"Well... Okay, alright..."

Jonju finally hung up and turned to face Sayuri. "You're free!"

"Really? That's great!" Sayuri smiled. "But then, will I see you again?"

"Whoa now, little brat. You're making it sound like I'm gonna die or something. I promise if I see you on the streets, I'll go over and say hello."

Jonju ruffled her hair before he took off her handcuffs and got up and went over to the door, unlocking it.

"Go on now," Jonju grinned. "He's waiting outside."

_He...? _Sayuri looked back at Jonju. _Does Ju-chan mean God...?_

"Bye, Ju-chan! Thanks again!" She waved.

"Bye, Sayuri." Jonju waved, smiling.

* * *

When Sayuri followed the path out of the door into the dimly-lit hallways, she was pondering all the while about who the 'he' that Jonju had mentioned was.

As she hurried down the hallway, her mind suddenly took a turn to the dream she once had – the one with the funky furniture and the door. The dream where Tora had been making love to another girl besides her; the dream where afterwards, Tora pulled out a picture and the picture was of her and Mekei.

And they were getting married.

She shook her head from side to side as she hurried down the stairs. _I wonder who that 'he' is..._

Her heart did a flip – _maybe it's Tora-kun...?_

She jiggled the doorknob open, her heart racing to a fast beat – and not from all that running – as she opened the door in a hurry to find out who the he was.

* * *

A head of blond hair greeted her.

A tall male, with a lean body structure.

And he had a pair of the dreamiest purple eyes.

"Kei-kun?" Sayuri yelped, coming to a halt.

"Sa-chan!" Mekei waved at her, happy to see that she was safe. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

* * *

Hearing the commotion, Jonju glanced out the boarded window.

"Eh?" He dropped his cigarette in shock. "Wait – that's not Igarashi... I thought Igarashi was coming to pick her up, I thought he saw Bulldog kidnap her..."

Jonju smacked a hand to his forehead. "Damn it! Igarashi, that idiot!"

"I can't believe he let our hard work go to waste," Bulldog cried.

"Igarashi..." Jonju had an anime vein in his head. "What is this bullshit, you idiot...?"

"I'm gonna pummel that idiot when I see him..."

* * *

"Kei-kun, how did you know I was here?" Sayuri blinked up at the male in amazement.

"Eh," Mekei shrugged. "I got tipped off by a source."

-Flashback-

"Hello?" Mekei answered his ringing phone.

"Ritsune," A voice breathed over the phone. It was the voice of a male that Mekei would never forget.

"What do you want, Miyabigaoka?" Mekei spat, fuming.

"I just called you to tell you that Sayuri has been kidnapped," Tora said in a bored tone.

"Say what?" Mekei growled. "Where is she now?"

"We're still following them. Oh, wait, they stopped. I'll give you the address, and you come pick her up later."

"... Fine."

-End flashback-

_What is Igarashi thinking...? Letting me be the hero, does he really intend to stay away from Sayuri the rest of his life...? He's being an idiot, seriously._

"_Ne, _Kei-kun, I'm hungry, can we go for some ramen?"

"Eh? Sure."

A pair of lime-yellow eyes followed the pair as they got into the car. They closed briefly – and opened again – and the male walked away quietly.

_As long as she's happy..._

* * *

"Kei-kun," Sayuri called him as she slurped her ramen. "Who told you I was there?"

"Eh?" Mekei glanced up at her as he munched on a naruto. "Well, you could say a little bird told me."

"That..." Sayuri sweatdropped, glaring at him. "Sounds so perverted!"

"What?" Mekei yelled, faking an angry expression on his face.

"_Ne, _Sa-chan..." Mekei called her name softly, hesitating.

"Sa-chan, do you like me?"

"Eh?" Sayuri looked up at the male. "Sure, I like you!"

"Sa-chan, am I your friend?"

"Sure, you're my friend." She smiled up at him.

"Sa-chan," Mekei breathed, and Sayuri noticed he was closer to her than ever before. "Do you want to marry me?"

"What?" Sayuri pushed him back a little. "That's thinking too far now."

"Then, Sa-chan, you don't want to marry me?" A beagle came out and sat beside Mekei, whining and looking up at Sayuri with its teary puppy eyes.

"It's not that..." Sayuri curled her fists. "It's just that, Kei-kun, you're my friend."

"And...?" He prompted.

"I don't want to soil our friendship like that." Sayuri admitted, frowning.

"I don't care." Mekei sounded serious. "I want only Sa-chan."

He pulled her into him and kissed the side of her head.

"Marry me, Sa-chan."

"What are you saying, that's ridiculous!" Sayuri pushed the male away, blushing.

_Do I want to marry Kei-kun?_

Her mind suddenly brought the memory of the little blond boy who had given her the dollar.

"Kei-kun..." She grasped the male's shirt. "Could you help me find someone?"

* * *

Soon, the two of them were in Mekei's house, and they were in a room full of electronical devices.

"Let's see," Mekei typed in the features of the boy the Sayuri had described: pale blond hair, yellow/green/gold eyes, and probably rich. "Ah, there are three results."

"The first one is..." Mekei and Sayuri looked at the screen.

"That's definitely not him!" Sayuri protested. "Kei-kun, are you sure your computer is accurate?"

The blond male on the screen had yellow eyes, and pale blond hair. But the thing was, he was poor.

"The second one is... Kiki...?" Mekei stared at the name in disbelief.

"... Kei-kun," Sayuri started. "That _is _a girl, isn't it...?"

The two of them stared at the screen dumbfounded.

"Frankly," Mekei started. "I don't know, so let's move on to the third one..."

"Good idea," Sayuri sweatdropped. "Who knows, it may turn out to be a girl or something."

"Well, let's see..." Mekei looked at the third candidate's picture. "What the- ?"

His eyes widened.

"Who is it, who is it?" Sayuri asked, curious as she pushed Mekei to the side to have a look at the screen.

"Sheesh, Kei-kun, your head's so big." Sayuri complained as she took a glance at the screen.

She froze, "This has got to be a joke."

For right under both of their noses, the third candidate was none other than...

The famous Igarashi Tora himself.

* * *

Dumdumdumdum. I'm so glad i finished this chapter (like finally) i kept getting stuck. And chapter 20 should be out tomorrow, & my mum's coming to bring me to lunch (i haven't eaten since i woke up at 10...)

Oh, & if i'm not wrong, chapter 20 should be the last chapter... (i think) so i'll try my best to make it longer and fluffier ! Enjoy this chapter (while i go out for lunch) !


	21. Sidenote

Okay uh, hey guys .

Sorry for not updating so long, y'see ... I'm having this big writer's block & i'm trying my best to type out the next chapter ...

& maybe after chap 20, i'll make an extra chapter ? For you all (:

Anyway, i'm still typing ... I hope you guys will wait a lil' longer... Cos i'm seriously thinking what to type next ... Sorry for not updating ):

Anyway, back to thinking (:


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – A reason.

"Why is Tora on the results page...?" Sayuri stared at the screen disbelievingly.

"Well," Mekei said as he got up off the floor. "He _does _have blond hair and green-yellow-gold eyes."

Sayuri was solid, in a state of shock as the realization that Tora might be the little boy hit her hard like a freight train.

Mekei rubbed his throbbing head as he glanced down at the brunette – who had so graciously left her mouth agape so wide that he could stuff a whole cherry pie into it – and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Sa-chan," He said, annoyed. "Did you really not think about the possibility of Igarashi being the boy?"

As she remained in her solid state of shock, he sighed.

"You didn't, did you?" He asked, folding his arms.

Her liquid eyes darted to him. "Of course not!" She all but shrieked at the male.

"Whoa, okay, relax, calm down." Mekei raised his hands in surrender.

Sayuri returned to staring at the screen as if she could bust it by staring the heck out of it.

"Well," Mekei shrugged. "What are you going to do now, Sa-chan?"

"How am I supposed to know...?" Sayuri muttered as she slumped onto the floor.

"I suggest we go out for yoghurts." Mekei said with a bored look on his face as he raised his hand in the air.

Sayuri stared at him for a while. "... Fine..."

The both of them left the room and headed out the door into the car.

What they did not know was that a pair of lime-yellow eyes followed them as their owner let out a grunt.

_So she doesn't remember..._

The pair of lime-yellow eyes closed, and their owner vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Soon, Mekei and Sayuri arrived at a yoghurt shop.

"This is one of my favourite yoghurt stands," Mekei grinned as he hopped out of the car.

"Is it nice?" Sayuri asked as she jumped out after him.

"Of course it is," Mekei snorted. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yep," Sayuri said after she thought for a moment. "You lied to me that you brought Kuroi over to Kiranyaoka."

She thought for a little bit more. "Though you didn't lie about anything else."

Mekei snorted with laughter.

"What?" The brunette damsel pouted in distress. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mekei reached out a hand and ruffled her hair. "Come on, let's go in."

"Okay," She agreed, smiling as she walked through the door with Mekei.

The bell above the door tinkled, signalling there were customers. Immediately, one of the workers rushed to the door to greet them.

"Welcome!" He bowed politely before he raised his hand in front of him as a gesture. "Please sit anywhere you like."

"Come on, let's go order." Mekei tugged Sayuri by her arm to the counter. He leant on the polished wood and looked up at the menu.

"What do you want, Sa-chan?" He turned his purple eyes onto her.

"Um..." Sayuri scanned the items on the menu. "I want a strawberry yoghurt."

"What toppings do you want, miss?" The cashier asked politely.

Sayuri flicked her eyes over to the toppings. "I'll take marshmallows."

"Alright." The cashier got to work making the yoghurt and decorating it with soft, fluffy marshmallows.

"I'll take a peach yoghurt with chocolate sprinkles," Mekei told the cashier, who swooned at his 'I'm-choosing-a-yoghurt-fit-for-a-male-like-me' look.

"Pfft," Sayuri let the noise slip through her lips, wanting to laugh at the simpleton behaving like a clown in front of her.

"What are you laughing at?" Mekei asked the damsel as he lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Nothing," Sayuri continued giggling, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?" Mekei asked as he grabbed both their yoghurts and herded her over to a booth.

Sayuri shook her hand as a snort passed through her lips and fingers.

"You _are _laughing at me!" Mekei accused as he placed both yoghurts on the table.

He picked up his spoon and scooped a spoonful of Sayuri's strawberry yoghurt and put it into his mouth.

"Hey!" She protested, frowning at him.

"It's your punishment for laughing at me." Mekei replied as he licked his spoon clean.

She frowned deeper, took her spoon into her hands and before he knew it, scooped a spoonful of _his _yoghurt into _her _mouth.

"Oi..." Mekei pouted half-heartedly. "That's my yoghurt..."

"This is your punishment for stealing my yoghurt," Sayuri teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

He grinned and scooped a spoonful of his own yoghurt into his mouth. "Mmm," He grunted with satisfaction.

She wolfed down her own yoghurt – after all, she had a fetish for those soft, fluffy marshmallows – and licked her own lips in satisfaction.

When she peeked open one eye, she noticed that Mekei was looking at her with an interesting – yet perverted – glint in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She growled, having a mood swing.

"Nothing, nothing." Mekei put up his hands in surrender. _Sheesh, how long does this PMS stuff last, anyway?_

"_Ne, _Kei-kun, I want to eat some takoyaki." Sayuri tugged on the male's sleeve like a five year old child.

"What?" Mekei swung his head to regard said damsel. "No!"

Sayuri pouted and gave him a puppy-dog look that nobody could resist. Of course, Mekei's resistance plummeted straightaway and he agreed.

"Yay!" Sayuri's euphoria was cut short by Mekei.

"Wait till I finish my yoghurt." The male stated, scooping another spoonful into his mouth.

Sayuri pouted, "Fine..."

She stared at him relentlessly as he scooped spoonfuls of yoghurt into his mouth, slowly, torturing her with his pace. It was not long before a vein popped out of her head, and her teeth were gritted.

Her stare had turned into an icy glare, and she was cold as a glacier. He shuddered, as if he felt a sudden chill. He finally looked up and regarded those ice-blue eyes, and froze immediately, regretting his actions.

He quickly scooped the remaining spoonfuls of yoghurt left and shoved it all into his mouth, causing him to almost choke as he slammed the spoon down on the table and wiped his mouth, standing up.

"Let's go," He said hurriedly after he had swallowed the frozen dessert.

Sayuri grinned, her veiled sadistic side coming out. She enjoyed watched Mekei squirm; his reactions were simply hilarious. She loved to tease him.

_Just like how Tora used to tease me, _she realized, as her heart thumped.

"Oi, Sa-chan~ Are you coming?" Mekei called for her as he pushed the door open.

"Comin'." She said as she walked towards the door and him, shaking herself from her thoughts.

She strode out of the door that Mekei held open for her.

"So, where's the takoyaki stall?" He asked her as the two of them walked down the pavement.

"Come on," She tugged on his arm as she began running.

Without knowing why, he started running with her.

* * *

Soon the both of them reached the nearby park. Following the scent of newly-cooked takoyaki balls, Sayuri and Mekei soon reached a stand selling takoyaki.

"I want a box of ham and cheese and another box of squid please." Sayuri ordered as she stared at the simmering delicious takoyaki.

After she paid, the two of them sat down at a nearby table.

"You sure can eat alot," Mekei grunted, his fingers intertwined and his chin resting on them.

"Pfft," Sayuri just grunted before she continued terrorizing the poor takoyaki.

Mekei could almost hear the screams of the takoyaki being terrorized. One by one they were stabbed with a stick, lifted up and put through warm lips. And then sharp things would start poking and pricking them, tearing them apart. Once they were each in small little pieces, a slimy resident would then guide them down a dark tunnel into their homes.

Mekei shook himself out of his thoughts. _What the hell...?_

And then he noticed that she was done with her two boxes of takoyaki.

"Well, where do you want to go now?" He asked her as they sat there for a few moments more.

Sayuri bit on the toothpick used to pick the takoyaki up. "Hm..."

She jumped up, throwing the boxes into a nearby bin. "Let's go to the amusement park!"

Mekei chuckled, "Alright."

He stood up and reached for her hand. "Can I hold your hand?"

He asked politely, like a gentleman.

"Sure!" Sayuri grinned; after all, Mekei was nothing but a friend to her.

But Mekei was determined to change that.

The two of them got into the car, Mekei opening the door for Sayuri like a perfect gentleman. Sayuri got into the car, giggling with delight.

* * *

Soon, they reached the amusement park.

"Wai, it's so huge!" Sayuri turned a full round, enjoying the view. Mekei thought she would just spin a circle and stop; but she continued spinning around like a little child.

"H-Hey, you'll get dizzy..." Mekei sweatdropped, reaching out both his hands to try to stop her.

"Whoa!" Sayuri almost toppled over. Luckily, she managed to catch herself by putting down her left foot.

"Whew, that was close." She sighed.

"You..." Mekei almost choked with surprise and shock. "You almost gave me a heart attack, damn it!"

Sayuri looked at up at the male. "Ehe, sorry!" She apologized with a smile.

After Mekei finally stopped being so shocked, Sayuri suggested to go on the Ferris wheel first.

"Come on, come on!" She tugged on Mekei's sleeve, "I saw a really big one just now!"

Mekei sweatdropped again, _she's behaving like a little kid..._

Sayuri pulled Mekei all the way to the Ferris wheel, and they both got into line behind the massive amount of people – couples, parents with kids, kids themselves, a few teenagers – and waited their turn.

* * *

Soon, they got onto the confounding invention.

"About bloody time," Mekei grumbled, ruffling up his hair in frustration.

Sayuri giggled and went into the big balloon first, scooting over to the side seat and staring out the window immediately.

* * *

She remembered when she was little, before her mother had died, that the three of them would come to the amusement park to play and everytime, they would sit on the Ferris wheel first. After going many rounds in it, they then went for the carousel, and then for churros, which Sayuri munched on while waiting for her parents to finish riding on the 360 degree loop roller coaster.

After her parents were done, Sayuri's dad would throw up in a nearby bin while Sayuri's mother dragged her to go buy a hotdog and popcorn, along with candy floss. Armed with these goodies, they then went for a walk and ended up at the animal park.

There were snakes – boas, constrictors, and pythons – along with large-sized turtles, parrots, cockatiels and iguanas. Sayuri remembered being fascinated by the large python, scared of the finger-nipping parrots, and even more frightened of the scaly iguanas that were kept on a pink string to keep them from running away by tethering the string ends to a pole.

Sayuri wanted to relieve the memories again; and she knew Mekei would let her.

* * *

After Mekei had clambered into the balloon as well, the worker shut the gate and latched it. He then pressed a big red button and the Ferris wheel started to turn.

Just as their balloon reached the top and Sayuri was admiring the view, she noticed that Mekei had on hand curled up into a fist on his knee, so tight his knuckles were white, and he had one hand over his mouth like he was going to throw up. His eyes were tightly shut, and his face was burning up with heat.

"Kei-kun, are you alright?" Sayuri tried to get up, making the balloon shift and creak loudly.

"D-Don't..." Mekei groaned as the balloon rocked from side to side, uncovering his mouth long enough to speak.

"Kei-kun...?" Sayuri sat back down gently.

The fist on Mekei's knee shifted; and he pulled it around his stomach as if he had an upset stomach.

"I'm okay," Mekei managed to get out after peeling his hand off his mouth, only to cover it back seconds later.

After the confounded wheel had finally stopped – after so many teasing rounds – Mekei practically ran out of the balloon and headed for a nearby dustbin. Sayuri ran after him and stroked his back.

Once Mekei was done puking in the bin, Sayuri looked up into his purple eyes. She then burst out in laughter.

"Kei-kun," She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "You're scared of heights, aren't you?"

"Am not," Mekei blushed, glancing away.

Damn it all if she had found out one of his weak spots.

Sayuri just giggled with an 'I-know-everything' face and skipped off ahead.

* * *

"Kei-kun, I want churros!" She called out to him as she waved an arm over her head excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Mekei sighed, ruffling the back of his hair.

Sayuri grabbed Mekei's hand and started to drag said male towards the churros stand.

"I want three churros please!" She told the girl behind the counter. "Extra sugar."

"Coming right up," The girl smiled. Using a pair of tongs, she pick up three of the long, chewy pastries.

Basting them each with a thin line of honey on each side, the girl then shifted them over to the tray laden with sugar and rolled the pastries about.

After the girl was done, she loaded the three of the pastries into a bag and handed it to Sayuri, who took it happily.

She started munching on the first one happily, loving the way the soft pastry melted in her mouth with sugary goodness.

She peeked open an eye to see Mekei staring at her with a comical expression that crossed between 'you-are-a-crazy-person-I-can't-believe-I'm-your-friend' and 'you'll-become-fat' looks.

"Try one," She shoved the sugary goodie into his face.

He took it into his hand and slowly, bit into it, like when Squidward was trying his first Krabby Patty.

The sugary goddess melted into his mouth, making every inch of the moist cavern taste a sensation so sweet, he could have melted into a puddle right there and then.

"Nice, huh?" The brunette damsel beside him grinned as she bit into the second one.

He sweatdropped, _she's already done with the first one?_

"Sa-chan, slow down, you'll choke." Mekei warned the damsel who wolfed the churros down.

"Mm," She grunted in satisfaction, licking all of her fingertips to ensure the sugar was gone.

"Let's go on the carousel next!" She smiled excitedly, pointing to the merry-go-round filled with laughter and shouts from little kids on painted wooden horses.

"Sa-chan, I've had enough of spinning rides, thank you very much." Mekei muttered as he covered his right eye with his hand, looking as though he was about to throw up again.

"Fine," Sayuri pouted, crossing her arms. "Let's go on the boat ride?"

"I'll get sick, Sa-chan." Mekei stated, wondering where the damn girl got her damn energy from.

"Kei-kun, you're too weak." Sayuri muttered under her breath. "Let's go on a roller coaster then?"

"No," Mekei uttered weakly, staggering. _Not another ride, oh god._

"Fine... Kei-kun, you sit on this bench while I go play!" Sayuri pushed him onto the stone figure before she raced off, getting lost in the sea of people in seconds.

"Ah..." Mekei could only reach out his hand to grasp air for a few moments, only to feel his stomach act up again. He threw up into the nearest dustbin.

_I hate heights._

* * *

After quite a while, Mekei finally spotted Sayuri – she was on a roller coaster ride – with her hands up in the air and her mouth wide open in a laugh. He smiled at the sight of her child-like excitement and then felt something vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. His eyes narrowed, a growl raised in his throat, but he picked the call up nevertheless.

"What do you want, Miyabigaoka...?"

* * *

"Wai, that was so fun!" Sayuri sighed after stretching. She had just gotten off the roller coaster.

"Waaaaaa..." Sayuri turned towards the wailing voice.

She found a kid, dressed in a pair of blue overalls, crying out loud. He was rubbing away his tears with his arms and the back of his hands. He had pretty red hair, and the prettiest blue eyes.

Before she knew it, Sayuri found herself being drawn towards the kid. It reminded her of the time her mother died and left her behind in the world. She had cried like a baby.

She looked left and right, before she bent down, matching her eye level with the kid's.

"Hey," She greeted him softly. "What's wrong?"

The little boy sniffled and whimpered, "I lost my mummy and daddy."

"Aww," Sayuri patted and ruffled the boy's soft hair. "Come on, I'll bring you to the big counter where they'll call for your parents."

Clasping the boy's tiny hand in hers, the both of them walked towards customer service.

"Hello," The man behind the bright red counter greeted the both of them, tipping his hat. "How may I help you?"

"This little boy lost his parents." Sayuri explained, carrying up the boy so he could sit on the counter.

"Oh, alright." The man grunted. "What's your name, boy?"

"Jake," The little boy mumbled, rubbing his now red eyes.

The man picked a microphone up, "Paging for parents of a boy with red hair and blue eyes, goes by the name of Jake, and is around 4 feet tall."

"He is wearing a green parka and blue three-quarter pants. Please come and collect your little boy here, thank you."

Sayuri assured the boy that everything would be fine, sticking by his side so he would not be afraid. After all, she knew the pain and fright of losing your parents.

Soon, a couple came running to the counter. The woman had bright red hair that flowed down beautifully to her back. Her purple eyes were rimmed with tears and she wore a pretty light yellow cotton blouse, paired with a long flowery skirt.

The man beside her had brown hair and blue eyes, and he had a suit on.

"Jake!" The woman grasped him into a hug. "Where did you go? Mummy was so worried!"

"You must've taken care of Jake," His father approached Sayuri. "Thank you very much."

After the couple had shaken her hands, and Jake had given her a big hug, they were on their way.

Sayuri smiled as she waved to the boy sitting on his father's shoulders.

* * *

"Sa-chan," A hand landed on her shoulder, scaring a shriek out of her. "It's getting dark, we should go home."

Sayuri turned and her eyes met purple ones. "Geez, Kei-kun, don't scare me like that."

"Well, I think you need a reward for helping that little boy find his parents," Mekei grinned down at her.

She blushed, "You saw that?"

"Of course I did," He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Come on; let's go get that reward for you."

"Okay!" Sayuri grinned happily as she clutched his hand tightly and walked with him.

The two of them headed towards the car and Mekei opened the door for her again like a perfect gentleman.

Sayuri slid into the leather seat and huddled up next to the window.

_Is it just me? _She questioned herself. _Am I falling for Kei-kun...?_

Her thumping heart was the answer. She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it. She felt a familiar darkness envelope her as her weariness got the better of her.

* * *

Mekei felt something slump against him, and sure enough, when he glanced down, it was his female companion.

He smile down at the damsel, removed his jacket and put it around her.

* * *

Sayuri was on a fluffy cloud when she woke up. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her aching temple.

"Where am I...?" She wondered. She looked left and right. "Kei-kun?"

She could not find the blond anywhere. She frowned as she got up and looked over the edges of the cloud.

She saw a playground – but not just any playground. It was the park playground, where she had met that little boy. She pulled back, a little shocked from the height of the cloud she was on to the ground.

She then realized she was in a dream.

Peeking over the fluffy edges again, she noticed this time a little girl with brown hair was crying on the swing.

_Is that me...? _She wondered as she continued watching the girl.

Then, just as she expected, a little boy with pale blond hair approached her young self.

She pushed the cloud closer to the pair, realizing that neither of them could see her.

Sure enough, the boy pulled a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to her younger self.

"Go buy some ice-cream to cheer yourself up," The boy told her.

She sniffled and watched as the guy walked away. Sayuri watched as her younger self sprung up and raced after the boy who had walked away. He was approaching a limousine parked nearby.

Just as the boy was about to open the door, three men sprung out from a bush nearby and grabbed his arm. Hauling the boy into a bag, the man started to run.

The younger version of Sayuri chased after the man, unnoticed by the other two, who were distracting the chauffeur. She hurried after the man; since she had learnt Judo at a younger age, she had the man on the floor in just a few moments.

"Are you okay?" Sayuri heard her tiny self ask the boy.

"I'm fine, thanks." The boy brushed himself down. "What's your name?" He asked, reaching a hand toward her.

"Ayuzawa Sayuri." Sayuri replied, taking his hand.

He smiled at her, "You learn Judo, don't you?" Somehow his smile was more of a smirk to Sayuri.

"Yes," Sayuri heard the younger version of herself mutter shyly.

"I'll see you in the next class," He smirked and got into the car. "Bye."

Tinted windows swallowed his small frame up.

"Bye..." Sayuri waved as the car started up and drove off.

* * *

All of a sudden, the scenery changed and Sayuri found herself on top of a rafter. She glanced down and noticed that everything was worn down.

_This place is... Where I learned Judo that time..._

"Kick your left leg up, out! Harder, harder! Exert more strength!" Their trainer barked at the tiny students.

"Hah! Hah!" All the students yelled with each kick.

"Igarashi-kun, you're late again!" The trainer barked at the blond student who had just entered the dojo.

"Sorry, sorry." Igarashi apologized with a monotone voice, as if he was not sincere in his apology at all.

Sayuri noticed the door slide open again, this time it was her younger self that entered.

"Ayuzawa-kun, why are you late?" The trainer barked at the tiny brunette.

"I'm sorry..." Little Sayuri apologized, her lashes dropping over her sapphire eyes.

"Igarashi and Ayuzawa, since you two are late, you too practice together." The trainer ordered before he turned back to the rest of the class.

"Hey," Igarashi strode over to Sayuri's younger self. "We meet again."

The little her looked up and saw the same boy she saved just two days ago. Her eyes widened.

"H-Hello..." She stammered in a soft voice.

"Told ya we'd see each other," Igarashi commented.

Sayuri dropped off from the rafter, and landed next to the pair. She glanced at this 'Igarashi' person, and her eyes widened straightaway.

_Tora-kun..._

* * *

"Sa-chan," A soft voice greeted her as a warm palm shook her awake. "Sa-chan, it's time to wake up. We've reached already."

Sayuri slowly blinked her eyes open, taking a few moments to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her.

She looked to her left, and noticed a pair of purple eyes boring into her own cyan ones.

"Kei-kun," She greeted the blond. "I had such a weird dream."

"Really, now?" Mekei smiled gently at her. "You can tell me over dinner."

"How long was I asleep?" She asked as the chauffeur opened the door for the both of them.

"A few hours, tops." Mekei replied as he got out of the car first before he turned to help her.

"I see," She grunted as she got out gracefully with his help. Her bottom was numb.

As she stretched, she realized her fingers were numb as well.

"Mmm..." She continued stretching, reminding the tall blond beside her of a cat.

"Come on," He grasped her hand in his and pulled her up the steps into the fancy restaurant.

* * *

The waiter led them over to a table decorated with a red tablecloth and a vase of pretty red roses.

The waiter pulled out Sayuri's chair for her so she could sit; and pushed it back nearer to the table before walking over to Mekei's side and doing the same thing. He then handed Sayuri the menu first before he handed the other to Mekei.

"Do call when you're ready to order," He said in a snobbish kind of voice.

Sayuri hid her giggles behind the purple and gold menu before she stopped to scan the fancy contents.

"What do you want to eat, ma'am?" Mekei asked her with an exaggerated posh tone.

She giggled again, and returned to scanning the contents of the menu. "I want... a bolognaise pasta."

Mekei waved a waiter over and ordered her bolognaise pasta along with a basket of 'fresh' garlic bread, a steamed fish with lemon-chive butter sauce set, two glasses of grape juice and two strawberry ice creams.

"Kei-kun, you eat a lot!" Sayuri giggled as she snatched his iPhone from him and started playing cut the rope.

"That's my phone," Mekei pouted, but watching her play nevertheless. "I could never get past this level."

He pointed to the screen where the candy was secured by many ropes.

"That's easy," Sayuri snorted, sliding her finger across the screen and cutting the appropriate rope so the candy could collect all the stars and get into the monster's mouth.

* * *

After she had completed all the levels for the fabric box stage, their food arrived.

"Oh boy," She cried out happily as she all but tossed Mekei's iPhone uncaringly towards him.

"Gah!" He cried out as he reached forward to grab it before it hit the table and suffered from a long-term concussion.

Mekei looked up to give Sayuri a glare, but she was already happily munching on her pasta. He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, cutting a slice of his fish and placing it into his mouth.

While he was chewing, he looked up to see Sayuri staring at him. Or rather, she was staring at his mouth as he chewed.

"It's delicious, if that's what you're wondering." Mekei told her, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well my pasta's delicious!" Sayuri protested, shovelling a fork full of pasta into her mouth ungracefully.

He laughed at her as she pouted like a kid.

"Let's race and see who can finish dinner first," Mekei teased.

The both of them slowly but surely picked up fork after fork of their food, chewing and staring hard at each other.

Mekei stopped for a moment to drain his glass of grape juice before he continued to shovel his fish into his mouth.

Both of them shovelled the last bite of their food into their mouths at the same time. Mekei waved a waiter over and told him to serve dessert.

"I won," Sayuri giggled as the waiter placed their ice-cream in front of them.

"Fine," Mekei snorted, digging into his ice-cream.

She giggled and started eating as well. The strawberry ice-cream was sweet and melted in her mouth perfectly. She loved it, but somehow it was lacking in something... something that only chocolate cake had.

_Tora-kun..._

* * *

Soon they were finished eating their desserts, and the both of them were standing at the counter. Mekei picked up the pen the waiter handed him and signed at the bottom of the receipt.

"Come on, Sa-chan. It's time to go." Mekei told her, tucking the receipt into his wallet.

The both of them walked out of the door towards the car.

"Ah," Mekei gasped just as he was about to get into the car. "I forgot something. Here, hold this."

He gave her his phone and raced back into the restaurant, yelling for her to get into the car first.

* * *

She slid into the cool leather seat and unlocked his phone. She was happily scrolling through all the applications when suddenly his phone buzzed.

_It's a call, _she realized. _Should I pick it up?_

She picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" She breathed into the phone softly.

"..." The other person on the end of the line was quiet for a while. "Is Ritsune there? I'd like to speak to him, please."

"Um," Sayuri stuttered, recognising his voice immediately. "No, he went back to the restaurant to get something."

"Alright," The person sighed. "Please tell him I called and all that."

He hung up after that. Sayuri thought she was happy without him, but, when she heard his voice just now...

_A pair of lime-yellow eyes, a head of pale blond hair, a mouth with a canine tooth poking out at the end_. These images flashed through her mind.

* * *

Just then, the phone vibrated again.

"Ah, Sa-chan?" Mekei's voice greeted her. "I'm sorry, but it seems that one of my close friends – Kiran, you remember him? – He's fallen sick, so I'm going to get a taxi and go to his house... Sorry, but could you get home yourself? Just tell the chauffeur to go where I told him to go earlier."

"Oh, okay..." Sayuri agreed before she hung up and reached for the walkie-talkie.

"Um, Mr. Chauffeur, sir?" She stammered quietly. "Your master has some urgent business to attend to, so could you go to where he told you to go to earlier?"

"Alright," The chauffeur grunted in a low growl.

Seconds later, the limo started moving. Sayuri looked out of the tinted windows, watching as tree after tree flashed by. A pout rested on her lips as she continued to looked, bored, out of the window.

Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy, and Sayuri slipped down the brink into darkness.

* * *

"Miss... miss...? We're at the destination master Ritsune ordered me to go to."

Sayuri slowly blinked her eyes open. "Ah..."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Thank you very much."

"It is my pleasure, Miss." The chauffeur bowed before he helped her out of the car. "By the way, master Ritsune asked me to pass this to you."

The chauffeur passed her a pink post-it note. On it was Mekei's scribble.

_

* * *

_

Sa-chan,

_I lied about the urgent business. You see, Igarashi – he – is migrating to America. He didn't express his wish to see you, but I know he wants to see you. I've liked you for so long, Sa-chan, but I can't lie to myself. I know you're happier with him. So go and chase after that idiot and bring him back. Best thing would be for you to tie him up with rope so he can never leave your side. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mekei Ritsune._

_P.S., Igarashi never wanted to break up with you. His father forced him to._

* * *

After she was done reading the note, she crumpled it up, not wanting to believe what she had just read. But something at the back of her mind screamed at her to go find Tora. Sayuri raced out of the car, coming face to face with the glass doors of the airport. She ran through them and started trying to find _him._

The problem was, she did not know which terminal he was at. She spun left and right, trying to figure out where she was, trying to find that flash of blond hair...

Searching, for those olive eyes that once bored into her so deeply...

For that tall male that held her so lovingly...

Tears slipped down from her bottom lashes as she started running, going to where her gut told her to go.

_Tora-kun, where are you?_

* * *

"Plane boarding for America – Passengers, please get ready to board." One of the staff announced.

"Ah," Tora sighed, ruffling up his hair. "Damn that Ritsune. Why did Sayuri have his cell just now?"

"It'll be alright, _kaichou_." Maki assured Tora as he helped the blond into his coat. "Please take care of yourself over at the States."

"Yeah, sure," Tora grunted in reply, tugging the first few buttons through their loops.

_Sayuri..._

* * *

"Sorry," Sayuri apologized, panting as she hit her shoulder yet again with another person. Pushing her way through the crowd was difficult.

Just then, she saw it. A flash of blond hair in the sea of people, and she knew she had found him. She pushed through the crowd, trying to get closer to him...

But he was getting further and further away from her...

"Excuse me," She muttered as she pushed past another person. "Sorry,"

She bumped into another person, "Sorry!"

She could see that the flash of blond hair was fading from her sight.

"Shit," She muttered as she tried to race after it.

* * *

Tora ruffled his hair as the air stewardess announced again that the flight for America was ready for boarding.

He looked out into the sea of people again.

_I could've sworn I saw a girl with brown hair... Ah well._

He turned towards the boarding gates, waiting for his turn on board the high-class plane.

He ran his hand through his hair again.

_Sayuri... Do you miss me...?_

"_Kaichou,_" Maki got Tora's attention. "It's time to board the plane."

Maki handed Tora his luggage with a hurtful look on his face.

"Maki..." Tora sighed, tired of the male trying to stop him.

"No, no." Maki shook his head. "You should go."

Tora patted Maki on the shoulder, "I'll visit whenever, alright? Come on, suck it up man."

"I'm trying to..." Maki averted his gaze. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Maki." Tora patted Maki's shoulder once more before he started towards the gate.

* * *

"Igarashi Tora!" An all-too-familiar voice shrieked out.

Tora turned, his eyes widening just as a flurry of brown hair and weeping cyan eyes greeted him.

"Sayuri...?" Tora was all but shocked.

The both of them landed on the ceramic tiles, Sayuri on top of Tora. She was hugging him tightly, and it seemed like she was not going to let go for quite a while.

"Sayuri-chan, I have to go." Tora frowned, not wanting to drag this out any longer. God knew Maki had delayed him boarding the plane long enough.

"No you don't," Sayuri tried not to cry as she snuggled fiercely into his chest. "You don't have to go."

"I have to Sayuri-chan." Tora had a hurt light in his eyes.

"No you don't!" Sayuri all but screamed into his face, causing people to stop and stare, muttering.

"Sayuri-chan, don't make this difficult for me..." Tora sighed as he got up into a sitting position.

"Don't leave me," She wept, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. "Don't go..."

"Sayuri-chan..." Tora held her by the elbows. "C'mon, don't do this..."

"Don't leave me like my mother did, Tora-kun." She wept in his arms.

Tora closed his eyes, feeling a migraine at the back of his head starting to form.

"Sayuri-chan..." Tora bent forward, opening his eyes and catching her lips in his. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Sayuri growled as he tried to get up. She pinned him down on the ceramic tiles. "You can't leave me!"

"Sayuri-chan..." Tora sighed, reaching up a hand to ruffle her hair.

"You can't leave me!" She started crying hysterically again.

"..." Tora gazed up at the female who loved him so much. Memories – those happy memories of those happy times they spend together – flashed past him.

He closed his eyes again, reaching for her as he looped his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, breathing into the hollow of her neck. "I won't leave you."

"You... aren't going on the plane...?" She asked him, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"How can I," Tora protested softly as he wiped her tears. "When the girl I love is going to be left behind?"

"Tora!" A booming voice interrupted their love scene. Maki quickly shifted out of the way to reveal the ageing man.

Tora's father.

"What is the meaning of this?" The older Igarashi demanded.

"Father," Tora greeted as he stood up, brushed himself down and reached down to help Sayuri up.

Sayuri cowered behind Tora, intimidated by the fierce scowl of the older Igarashi.

"It's just as you see it is," Tora told his father. "I was going to leave, but..."

He glanced towards Sayuri, who just gazed up at him in reply. Her answer burned fiercely in her eyes.

"I've found a reason to stay."

* * *

Needless to say, the older Igarashi was furious.

"To think my son would fall for someone so – Blah!" With a loud yell, he had stomped off in anger.

Sayuri giggled at the fuming elder, and turned to cup Tora's face in her hands.

"I love you," She whispered.

Tora smirked at her, "I love you more."

He grasped her hand in his, "You know, I've just noticed. I've skipped the whole process by just asking for your hand."

He bent down and nuzzled her neck.

"But you know, it's a new start." He murmured.

Tilting her head up to face him, he kissed her soft lips once.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sayuri-chan?"

* * *

Yay i'm done :D ! Right now i'm helping her friend out with her maple series for youtube : I actually published th first episode, but meh. Youtube screwed it up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys! Umm, i won't be replying your reviews here. Thanks for everything, all the views & favs & alerts & reviews & stuff!

Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind that i won't reply your reviews here. Your reviews are all loved, they're all so sweet w ! *reads them all over again & squeals*

Okay, next up for this series is the extra chapter, dedicated to all of Y-O-U ! Look forward to it! -waves-

Now i hafta go help my friend create the opening for her series. Ja ne ~


	23. Chapter 21 : Bonus

**Extra Chapter**

"Wai," Sayuri cried out as she spun in a circle. "The Yumesaki High's Cultural Festival is so crowded!"

"Careful," A strong hand wrapped itself around the slimmer upper part of her arm. Tora steadied her as she almost fell off-balance.

"Ehe," She grinned up at the blond. "Tora-kun!"

He smiled down at her, just what was this festival about that made her so pumped up? Man, even Miyabigaoka could throw a better cultural festival for this, especially since they were all rich kids.

Then again, with those rich kids, who knew what they would have in mind: Super idols, pop stars, television...

Surely, if Miyabigaoka threw a cultural festival, it would be on television. And of course, with him being the Student Council President, there was no way he could squirm out of the press's numerous interviews.

And for one thing, Tora absolutely _hated _being interviewed.

And that was also the reason why he let Sayuri drag him along for Yumesaki High's Cultural Festival.

Stuffing a yawn by pushing his fist into his open mouth, Tora let himself be dragged from stall to stall.

"Ooh, Tora-kun, look, takoyaki!" Sayuri pointed to a stall nearby.

Of course, she dragged him over immediately and ordered a box of ham and cheese for herself.

Tora stood behind her as she poked the takoyaki and popped them one by one into her mouth and chew.

All of a sudden, she pricked one and pushed it up to his lips, letting him taste mayonnaise and barbeque sauce.

"Try it," She urged him, her eyes shining with excitement.

Slowly, he bit down into the soft dough. Surprisingly, it was good.

"Mmm," Was all he could say.

She giggled and continued to terrorize the takoyaki balls. The two of them continued walking along; looking left and right at all the stalls.

* * *

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" Sayuri waved to her cousin, whom she had just spotted a distance away.

She then noticed the tall blond behind her cousin, "Usui-san!"

"Sayuri-chan," Misaki greeted her as she broke away from Usui to race towards the brunette damsel.

"Hi, Sayuri-chan," Usui greeted her with a wave. "Hi pervert bro."

Tora grunted back a hello before he let out a protest. "Hey, wait, I'm not a pervert!"

Sayuri giggled at his late reaction before she turned back to Misaki.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she all but glomped the poor older female.

"Eh, well, Sakura invited me and Shizuno out to see UxMishi sing..." Misaki explained, doing some weird hand motions. "And Usui wanted to come along..."

"And you couldn't say no to the puppy-dog face, could you?" Sayuri teased, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

"Shut up," Misaki flushed, biting her bottom lip.

Sayuri giggled even more and danced back to Tora's side, wrapping her hands around his forearm.

"Anyway," Misaki's face returned to its normal tan colour. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Tora-kun and I are out on a date!" Sayuri replied before Tora, smiling up at Misaki and Usui brightly.

"Eh?" Usui asked in a sing-song manner. "I'm jealous..."

"Ah?" Misaki grunted, pushing her elbow into his ribcage. "Are you trying to hint something, idiot Usui?"

"No, no," Usui waved his hands in surrender. "Nothing at all."

Sayuri giggled, "Where are Sakura and Shizuno anyway?"

"Ah," Misaki realized that the two girls were gone just then. "I guess we got separated..."

"If I'm not wrong," Usui muttered as he spotted a head of pink-red hair. "I saw Sakura headed to the stage."

"Of course, she's here for UxMishi, as always." Misaki sighed, shrugging.

Sayuri giggled, "And then Shizuno-san will snap at her for making her wait so long just to watch a band."

"Yep," Misaki agreed, sighing, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Sayuri-chan, pervert bro," Usui patted both their shoulders. "Since pervert bro has never came here before, and Sayuri-chan has never been to this part of Japan..."

Misaki knew what Usui was planning next. There was a classroom, whereby a game; called the couple game, was being held.

After all, the both of them had tried the game just last season.

* * *

"Go and try this game, it's at this block." Usui patted Tora's back. "Do your best."

"Fine," Tora agreed, "Since I don't have anything else to do."

Usui pointed in the direction of the classroom, wishing them the best of luck.

"Aren't you two coming, Misaki-chan?" Sayuri asked as she grasped Tora's hand.

"Nope," Misaki sighed. "We came specifically for the campfire tonight. I'll go find Sakura and Shizuno now."

"Well, alright then." Sayuri smiled as the four of them separated into pairs and left with waves.

Sayuri started heading over to the building with Tora. Just then, she realized that Usui and Misaki had never told them what kind of game they were going to participate in.

_Oh well, _she thought nonchalantly. _We'll see when we get there._

* * *

Tora looked down, regarding the brunette damsel. _She's clutching my hand so tightly. _He felt a smile crown his lips, and he pulled a thick lock of her hair into his fingers, feeling its softness.

She turned back to glance at him, "What are you trying to do to my hair?"

"Nothing," Tora replied, letting go of the lock. "Just touching it."

"Hair rapist," Sayuri grumbled jokingly. Tora let out a laugh.

"There is no such thing as a hair rapist, Sayuri-chan." He stated as they started up the stairs.

"Sure there is," Sayuri protested. "You're one."

Tora snorted, "I am not."

"You so are," Sayuri protested back, twisting her mouth into a pout.

"Fine, fine," Tora sighed, surrendering.

Sayuri skipped ahead, happy that she had won again. She started humming a tune that Tora could not figure out.

"Hurry up, you slowpoke!" She chastised the tall blond as she noticed the classroom.

* * *

"Welcome," Greeted one of the students, holding out a card. "This is the couple game challenge!"

_..._ Sayuri's thoughts were silent for a moment. _Say what? _

"... Couple...?" Tora questioned as the girl handed him the card.

"Yes, yes!" The girl said hurriedly. "You two can go through this love trial together!"

"... Love... Trial...?" Tora's feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Yes, now, please, go through this door into the classroom and let the lady wear this pendant, it's a certificate of participation. You can keep it if you want as well. Oh, please put your bags in the lockers provided in the room..."

The girl continued blabbering on about some stuff.

_Takumi... Usui...!_ Tora yelled the other blonde's name out loud in his head.

* * *

The both of them headed into the classroom the girl had talked about earlier.

"Here," Tora took Sayuri's bag from her shoulder and stuffed it into the locker. He then stepped in front of the damsel and slipped the necklace on for her.

"They said you could keep it," He whispered in her ear. "In case you weren't listening." He added in a teasing tone.

"I was," Sayuri pouted. She touched the purple jewel in the middle of the heart. "It's so pretty."

"So you're going to keep it?" Tora chuckled as he reached for her hand. "By the way, we're not supposed to let go of each other's hands."

"Eh?" Sayuri let out a soft protest. "Really? That's gonna be hard."

"Yeah," Tora kissed her knuckles. "Let's do our best, okay?"

"Okay," Sayuri agreed, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go," He told her while tugging her along the hallway. "We have to get to the ramen stall first, for the first challenge."

"Eh? Ramen?" Sayuri questioned as they started walking fast since they could not run in the halls.

"So what do we have to do?" Sayuri asked him as they continued walking.

"One of us has to feed the other ramen, and it seems we're supposed to do it in less than 3 minutes or so."

"Let's do our best!" Sayuri smiled up at him.

He smirked down at her, "Let's."

* * *

"Welcome," Greeted another girl once they reached the stand. "One of you has to feed the other ramen before three minutes are up, and you can't let go of each other's hand!"

"So," Tora ruffled his hair. "Do I feed you, or do you feed me?"

"I feed you," Sayuri grinned up at the male. She reached for the chopsticks and slid them out of their white wrapper.

She picked up a few strands of the noodles and lifted the chopsticks up to his mouth.

"It's hot," Tora complained as he gripped her hand tighter.

She blew on it in reply before trying to feed him again. He took the ends of the noodles and slurped them into his mouth.

His jaws moved as he chewed and she prepared the next mouthful for him. She blew on the next mouthful just as Tora swallowed and lifted it closer to his mouth.

Just like that, the both of them managed to make it in time for the challenge, Tora finishing up the last mouthful just as the time limit was up.

As they left for the next station, Tora was cursing about his burned tongue.

"You could've let it cool a little more," He complained to Sayuri, sticking his tongue out to look at the damage done by the steaming hot ramen.

Sayuri giggled up at the tall blond, "It's not that bad."

"Says the person who made it this way," Tora grumbled as they hurried to the card game station.

* * *

"Welcome," The male student greeted them. "To pass this stage, you have to beat me in a speed card game!"

"Well," Sayuri grunted, placing her hands on her hips. "This is gonna be _hard_."

Tora chuckled darkly, "It sure is."

* * *

"Did you guys hear about the other pair of couple?"

"Yeah... It seems like they're the same as the last couple – you know, that tall hunky blond and that raven-haired female – that were duking it out so seriously."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, did you guys hear? The new couple did another amazing thing! You know the card game; they beat our class's master at speed card games in just about a few seconds!"

"Whoa, they're just about as perfect as the other pair!"

"Come on, let's go check it out! I heard they were headed towards the finding the balloon game next!"

* * *

"Well, Sayuri-chan..." Tora sighed as he rubbed his temple, feeling a headache forming. "We're supposed to find the balloon, aren't we?"

"Yep," Sayuri grinned cheerfully. "What's wrong?"

"There's a crowd out there." Tora mumbled, closing his eyes. "They're giving me a headache."

But of course, Sayuri was not listening to him. "Look, I found the balloon!"

Tora sighed, already used to her short attention span. "Let's burst it then."

* * *

Soon they were both headed back towards the classroom where they had started the game.

"Congratulations on clearing all the stages!" The girl told them before handing them a slip of paper. "This is a coupon for tonight, it's a special service. Just go to..."

She blabbered on with instructions on where to go next and where the best view for the bonfire was.

After the student was done talking, Tora grabbed Sayuri's hand and they headed into the classroom.

"Go get your bag," He told her, letting go of her hand.

"Okay," She agreed as she walked over to the lockers and pulled her bag out.

"Let's go," He smiled down at her as he took hold of her hand again.

She smiled up at him, "Okay."

The both of them proceeded up to the fourth floor classroom, where the students who were supposed to give them the 'special treatment' were.

"This way for guys," One of the male students pulled Tora away from Sayuri.

Tora let go of her hand, "I'll see you later, love."

She giggled at the use of the 'L' word, "Okay."

The both of them got separated as Sayuri entered the classroom opposite of Tora's.

* * *

"Welcome," The girls greeted her with polite bows. "We will now provide you with the special service. Do you have the coupon?"

"Yes," Sayuri handed it to them. "What's the special service?"

"You'll see in a minute or two," One of the girls giggled.

"Close your eyes, please." One of the other girls asked as she stepped forward with a blusher in hand.

Sayuri smiled, "Okay."

She closed her eyes and giggled as the blusher tickled her cheek.

"Try not to move too much," The female student had a tint of laughter in her voice.

"Okay," Sayuri murmured, trying to stifle her laughter.

* * *

After a few moments, the softness of the blusher left her cheeks. With her eyes closed, Sayuri's other senses were heightened, and soon she felt the soft tip of an eyeliner brush on her eyelid.

"We shouldn't apply mascara," She heard one of the students comment. "Her lashes are long, dark and lush enough already."

"Her lips are plush and pink too, they look like gummy candy. We should just apply some glitter gloss to add a shiny effect." She heard another.

_I don't really care, _Sayuri thought. _All I want right now is to see what they did to Tora-kun._

Soon she felt something liquid-like touch her lips.

_This must be the glitter gloss, _she realized as the girl applying it asked her to pout her lips.

"Okay," A girl said as she slipped something into Sayuri's hair. "All done!"

"You can open your eyes now," Another student told her.

Slowly, Sayuri opened her eyes and looked into the full body-length mirror in front of her.

She was clad in a black dress, gothic-style, that reached a few inches above her knees and had a red ribbon around the waist area, with many white polka dots on it. It was sleeveless, and showed off her nice milky shoulders. She had a red-rose choker around her neck.

Her legs were donned with black fish-net stockings, and she had her slim feet in a pair of open-toed red and black heeled sandals.

Her normally straight hair was curled into a flowing river behind her back, and there was a shiny tiara on the top of her head.

Dark purple eye-shadow decorated her eyelids, with a little glitter added to them.

"I look so pretty!" She squealed as she thanked the girls.

"Go and enjoy your night," One of them told her. "And have a happy memory in that special dress!"

"Go on now," Another pushed her towards the door. "Your vampire prince awaits!"

They slid the door open to reveal Tora, with a black top hat balanced on the side of his head.

He had on a white dress shirt, with a black cloak. His black pants covered his long legs, and shiny black shoes concealed his toes. On his hands was a pair of white gloves, which he tugged at as he muttered about crazy people quarrelling over what to dress him up as earlier.

She giggled the moment she saw him, he looked so much like a cosplayer.

"Good evening, madam." Tora greeted her with an exaggerated bow and accent. "May I have the honour of escorting you tonight, my beautiful lady?"

He held out his hand as an invitation.

"Of course," Sayuri laughed softly as she placed her hand in his outstretched one.

He pulled her closer, "And maybe take a bite or two of that scrumptious-looking neck."

"What are you," Sayuri laughed as they started to walk. "A vampire?"

"As you can see," Tora pulled his cloak around himself proudly. "I am dressed appropriately like a vampire, no?"

She giggled as he started to walk faster.

"Come on," He tugged on her hand. "Let's go into a classroom."

He slid one of the nearby classes' door open and led them both in.

"This is the best view of the bonfire," He claimed as he walked over to a desk and sat down, looking out the polished window.

Sayuri followed and sat down by him. "It sure is," She agreed as she looked down at the crowd below.

"Hey, I see Misaki-chan and Usui-san!" Sayuri pointed at the outstanding blond and the maiden beside him.

"Aww," She gushed. "They're holding hands!"

Tora looked over at his female companion, who was still gazing out of the window.

A little irritated, he grabbed her chin a little too roughly, earning himself a squeak.

"You know," He started, his voice low, silky and dangerous. "I'd like it if you'd pay a little more attention to _me._"

He heard his female companion let out an indignant squeak.

"I _do _pay attention to you!" She retorted, pouting. "You just don't realize it, is all."

He chuckled darkly, "You always pay attention at the wrong time."

He leaned in, dangerously close to her mouth. "I'd like to teach you a lesson about that."

She looked straight into his eyes, "I've yet to teach _you _a lesson about money not being able to buy everything."

Her cyan eyes dared him to close the distance between their lips. His lips slid up into a smirk.

He threw back his head and laughed.

"Ah," He scoffed after he was done laughing. "But you don't know..."

He moved in even closer, edging towards her lips. He saw her lick her lips in anticipation.

"I've already learned my lesson," Tora admitted, a little disgruntled. "I've learned something from you."

"Oh really?" Sayuri questioned with a wicked smile. "If you tell me what you've learned is correct, I'll give you a _sweet _reward."

Tora smirked, "Alright..."

"I learned that money can't buy everything," He stated slowly, looking into her eyes with a seriousness that made her heart pound a little harder.

"Because," He stroked her hand. "Money can't buy me all those fond memories of me and you. Money might buy me some time with you, some so-called 'affection' from you, but the thing is... Money can't buy me _you_."

Sayuri was a little happy, to say the least. Tora _was _truthful about his feelings for once.

She smiled, "Well, it was a little off from what I expected..."

She slid her arms around his waist, "But I guess it'll do."

"Do I get my reward now?" Tora asked like a little kid, eager for whatever she had in store for him.

"Of course," She agreed.

She then bent forward, catching his lips in a soft kiss. He smiled as he kissed her back in the same loving way.

_After all, money can't buy everything._

_

* * *

_

Yay, fluffy ending! :D This chapter's an extra for you guys :D ! Thanks for being so patient with my slow updates (sorry) :D And thanks for supporting this series -waves- ! Next story that i'm writing is an Usaki one-shot :D ! It's gonna be sweet and fluffy and about Christmas (since it's coming) ! I actually wanted it to be about Valentine, but heck. That's next year, aww ): So Christmas it is :D !

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter -wave- Have fun dying in fluff xD ! Shall go write that Usaki oneshot now :D byebye! & thanks again for all your support!


End file.
